Team Zero: Orichalcos
by Rex the Emerald Dragon
Summary: The third part in my Team Zero line up. Watch Team Zero fight the sacred power of the Orichcalcos. See if they can prove themselves worthy duelists in the eyes of the best three duelists in the world. Plus some other interesting characters!
1. Prepare the Kings

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 1: Prepare the Kings

Thousands of years ago, ten thousand years ago to be precise, a large chunk of space rock broke off and headed towards Earth. The Earths atmosphere was too intense for this large space rock. The rock took on a crystallized form and started cracking apart. This cracking caused separation in the crystal. Smaller chunks of crystal broke off and flew out on there own accord.

This breaking and separating caused it's own chain reaction. The large amounts of energy that flowed out from each crack broke the boundary of this dimension. Ripping open a portal, a portal to the Dominion of the Beast. The small fragments of this crystal fell through this dimensional rip as did the larger body of the crystal that didn't break up. There the Crystal rested for ten thousand years.

But there was a much larger chunk of this crystal that broke off that missed falling through this dimensional rip. It continued to fall towards the Earth. It just happened to land in a beautiful city. A city that was destined to be lost for ever. The city of Atlantis.

A man, named Dartz, happened across this chunk of the crystal on one fateful day. This started the breeding to the doom organization and the sacred Seal of the Orichalcos.

Jump forward ten thousand years. A young multi-colored hair boy who was destined to the ancient spirit of a pharaoh of Egypt and his friends fought this sacred seal and Dartz.

They called upon the guardians known as the Legendary Dragon Knights. Great beasts that had battled this evil whence it first came to earth. In the end, they won and the world seem to fall into a peaceful slumber again.

Until a destined kid and his friends were to win a large Duel Monsters tournament and awaken their destiny. That larger body of the Crystal has broken off into smaller chunks. These smaller chunks found natural elements and minerals to copy and absorb. The know minerals of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Hematite, Jade, Amber, and Onyx were all turned into powerful crystals.

These crystals found there way into the hands of destined youngsters. Reku Yamashita was destined to be the holder of the crystal of Ruby. His best friend in the entire world, Ronin Endo, came into holding and controlling the power of the Sapphire Crystal. There girlfriends, Akina Oshiro and Sachiko Maeda were also a part of this epic battle. Akina was brought into the possession of the Amethyst Crystal. Sachiko however never received the power of a crystal.

Even with this, there were still others that were destined to own the power of a crystal. Two of which were destined to meet and stay to help. Joe Peterson had met Reku at the World Tournament and later given the all powerful Hematite Crystal. Kevin Hunter was on the search for the competitors of that tournament. Trying to improve his dueling skills as much as possible. He soon came into possession of the Jade Crystal.

Others were still destined to own the power. Gurabe Degujiu met the gang during the city wide tournament to decide what team went to the World Tournament. He came into owning the Amber crystal. All though he was a evil soul stealing zombie who was brought back to life, he slowly opened up to Reku and the others.

One final crystal found it's way into the hands of a evil entity know as Chaos. He, unlike Gurabe, didn't waver from his evil. He tried to continue his plan to wipe the weaker humans off the earth with an army of super warriors. Reku and the others took care of him though. Now the Onyx crystal that he owned now resides with Reku.

Now for the questions that is universal. Why? Why did any of it happen? Ten thousand years ago, that crystal could never have anticipated that these young kids would be entwined in such a horrid set of events. Or could it have? Could it all have happened by a more all mighty force? And if so, why? Is it just coincidence that the part of the crystal later known as the Orichalcos stone broke off and fell to Earth rather than the Dominion of the Beast? Will the answers we seek for these whys ever come? Will the darkness in the world ever succumb to the light? Yes or no, either way, the question still remains...why?

* * *

Reku was about to go through the roof. A smile the size of Texas was plastered across his face. In his hand he held an invitation by the great and all mighty Maximillion Pegasus. He was talking with the powerful and mighty owner of Kaiba corp. The second ranked duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba. They were planning a Duel Monsters tournament, the likes of which would blow Battle City, Duelist Kingdom, and the KC Grand Prix out of the water. Top ranking teams were invited to this tournament.

Team Zero was among those teams.

Also, Pegasus and Kaiba were offering a limited invitation to top ranking duelist. If they could pull together a team before the set date, then they could enter.

The winning team of this tournament will get to face the team of three of the best duelists in the world. Joey Wheeler, the third ranked duelist in the world. Seto Kaiba, the second ranked in the world and only slightly under the number one duelist in the world: Yugi Motou!

It didn't take long for Reku, Akina, Sachiko, and Ronin to meet up at Ronin's house. Even Sachiko had heard of it. That is how big this was going to be.

"I can't believe it!" Reku said as he stretched back out on Ronin's bed. Akina giggled and looked at him.

"It is pretty amazing that they want us there."

"Not really." Sachiko stated. "You guys are good enough to take it all the way to the top again!"

"Your right sweety." Ronin said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "We are the best thanks to my guidance!"

"What!" Reku jerked up. "Your guidance!" He grabbed Ronin's pillow off his bed and chucked it at him. Then he started laughing. Ronin had no problem deflecting the oncoming pillow then started to laugh too. Akina and Sachiko soon joined in.

"I, Reku Yamashita, promise to use this Fire Factory deck of mine to the fullest power to win this tournament."

"Yea right." Ronin said as he stood up and grabbed his deck off the nearby desk. "My Water Deck has beaten it before!"

"Well my...er. What would you call my deck?" Akina asked as she grabbed her deck out of her deck box.

"The Weak Deck!" Ronin said with a childish smirk on his face. Reku chucked another pillow at him.

"That reminds me." Reku said and pointed to a large glass container that Ronin had sitting on one of the shelves of his book case. Inside the case was a card stand holding up the Oricals Rage Seal of Power-Sapphire Crystal. Ronin's crystal card was placed in a glass container just as were every other member of Team Zero. "We really shouldn't use those for this. That is unfair."

"True." Akina said thinking back to what her crystal card could do. "We wouldn't want to go off hurting anyone. Our lives have started to straighten out again."

"Yes. Let's just hope that we will never have to use them again." Ronin said starting into the case.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am brining mine with me. I won't use it but I just want to be safe." Reku said getting the 'are you crazy' stares from everyone in the room.

"Well I guess that is a good idea." Sachiko said. "Just in case. Order did say that you might be needed again."

"I guess you are right." Ronin said and walked over to his book case. Opening the case he carefully pulled out the crystal card. "She did say that we _might_ be needed again."

"Knowing our luck." Akina spoke in looking down at her legs. "We will probably end up using them again."

"Let's just hope and pray that doesn't happen." Ronin said as he slipped the card into his deck case in an extra card slot built into his.

* * *

Off in a hidden location. A woman looked up from her kneeling spot on the floor. Her hair flopped back revealing long light green hair. Her body was slender and very beautiful. She wore white clothing that was lose but skin tight at the same time. It was laced in black stripes and on the back of her robe underneath her hair was a weird green six pointed star inside a circle with different symbols inside that border. Here eyes were dark emerald green in color and almost flared with some golden color. They were focused on a large marking on the wall that was the same six pointed star that rested on her robes.

"Great power of the Orichalcos. Heed unto me the power and life shall be like it was before that fool Dartz failed you." Her voice was very calm and soothing. To any male ears it was very sexy indeed.

She slowly pushed herself up from her kneeling position and head up closer to the symbol carved on the wall. Placing her hand in the center of it a light of green energy started to trace the lines all around the seal.

"This is it. The time has fallen to us. Let it be with this new tournament to hide and protect us." She smirked and stepped back from the glowing symbol.

* * *

Yugi Motou stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up towards the sky. His purple eyes seemed to be searching for something. He had to brush a lock of his tri-colored hair out of his eyes so he could see.

"Hey..., um Yami." Yugi said a loud. No one was around to hear him anyways. He was alone on the street. Only the occasional car passed him.

("Yes Yugi. You sense it too?") The astro form of the 'yami' appeared next to the young kid. He looked like a much older version of Yugi and much more serious.

"I have been feeling it for a long time. What is it?" Yugi asked looking towards the astro form of the spirit. Shrugging, Yami shook his head disappointed that he didn't know.

("I don't have a clue. But I feel as if we have faced it before.")

"Do you think that it's a millennium item? Or the power of an Egyptian God?" Yugi asked getting more concerned with each question. "Or the Seal of Orichalcos?"

("Yugi. We practically know the location of all the Millennium Items. We have the Egyptian God cards with us. Right in your deck holder and Dartz and the Seal of Orichalcos were defeated. None of them make sense to come back.")

"But we felt that strange aura not too long ago. What was that. Like a few months ago."

("When the sky burned with multi colors and we saw the sun black out with shadows. I am still not sure as to what that was but I haven't concerned myself with it. Neither should you. Fate will deal us the hand to play when the game starts. Now we must get to Kaiba corp before Kaiba rips out Joey's voice box.")

"Right." Yugi nodded to the astro form and watched it disappear. He then continued to walk down the sidewalk towards an oddly shapen building with giant letters KC.

* * *

"Watch it Wheeler." Seto Kaiba said from his place behind his deck leaning against his hands with intertwined fingers. "Or I'll rip out your voice box."

"Watch it Kaiba!" Joey said slamming his hands down on the desk. His blond hair flowed out with the sudden jerking motion. "If anything is getting ripped it's your attitude. By me!"

"Now, now." A man in a red suit with long flowing silver hair said from his position on a nearby couch. The man was known as Maximillion Pegasus. The creator and owner of the game of Duel Monsters. "You two don't want to bicker. You are on the same team after all."

"Only cause Yugi insisted." Kaiba protested in a calm manner. "And if he weren't ranked number one and proposed it, this hack here would never be in my office."

"KAIBA!" Joey started leaning forward getting right in the face of the blue eyed business man.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said as he walked into the room and shut the door. The blond haired boy turned around and smiled at Yugi.

"Hey Yug. It's about time that you got here." He said running over to his best friend. "I don't know if I could stand to be here alone with rich boy too much longer."

Pegasus gave a attention getting cough to remind Joey that he was still there.

"It is good that you are finally here Yugi-boy." Pegasus said standing up. "We must talk about our tournament."

"Like a name?" Kaiba said leaning back and kicking his feet up on the desk. "I mean Tournament of Kings is just so..."

"Perfect?" Pegasus glared at Kaiba out of the corner of his eye. "We are hosting the Tournament of Kings and we are letting a winning team of duelists get a chance to duel the top three duelists in the world."

"What ever." Kaiba said scoffing it off.

"This tournament will pit teams together from all over the world! We will never have another tournament that will be so monumental. The world will be in complete shock.. Don't you think Yugi-boy?" Pegasus said raising his arms up to the ceiling and looking at Yugi who just shrugged and smiled.

"I actually think this is a good idea. We are giving up and coming champions a chance to make a name for themselves."

"Yea right. You know, maybe someday I will open a dueling school or something. Then I will make sure that once I am gone from this world. I actually have a worthy replacement." Kaiba smirked and looked out the window off to his side.

"Have you tried a monkey?" Joey asked cocking a eye at Kaiba.

"Watch it. You are the only monkey I see around here." Kaiba said glaring at Joey and just like that, they were back at it.

* * *

Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko stood at the air port. There flight to Domino city was about to leave. There they would face the best teams made of the best duelists in the entire world. They all were going in with dreams and hopes of proving themselves to the best and the brightest. The journey to the Tournament of Kings was getting under way and they had just taken there first step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey it's me again. I want to welcome you all to my final saga in the trilogy of Team Zero. Okay I know that that was a rather short chapter but there was no dueling to fall back on. I hope that there aren't any Yugi, Kaiba, or Joey haters in the audience. They are going to get a much bigger role in this saga then they have in the past sagas where they were...what named once. Anyways. I wanted to post it here and here only so read it and get it.

**_Major Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Anything to do with YGO or any of the characters from YGO. I own only characters and cards I create. Do not steal them without my permission. _**

There I said it once. I have said it 73 times before in each chapter and this is it for this story. Well...I said disclaimer 73 times at least. If you think I own YGO then you are a fing moron. Do you really think I would be writing stories about it when I would have to power to manipulate it all.

Oh and if you are looking for a dark story to read that is a little less cute and innocent as my Team Zero story check out my Last Guard of the Spirits. I really need some input on both of these stories.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The Seal of Orichalcos

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 2: The Seal of Orichalcos

Kevin Hunter stretched out on a bench in the airport. He really had lost track of how long he had been there waiting. The sun shown through the windows as people scurried from here to there.

Finally he looked up at a hallway as people started to flood out of the hallway. One person in particular he was waiting for.

Kevin finally spotted the green haired kid as he walked out. He golden colored eyes widened as he saw the blond haired boy.

"Kevin!" Joe Peterson said as he ran over to the boy. "It has been a while."

"Yes it has." Kevin replied as he helped grab one of Joe's bags. Moving they sat down on the bench again.

"So Ronin and them haven't arrived yet?" Joe asked as he stretched out like Kevin had before.

"Not yet, nor has the third person of our team." Kevin said looking at the boy shut his eyes and relax back.

"So who is this mystery person that you got to be on our team. They had better be a good duelist." Joe said in a angerly tone.

"Joe, Kevin!" A female voice rang across the lobby. A blond girl wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants ran across the lobby with her bags.

"Usami?" Joe said standing up with a start. "Wow."

"Yea, I talked to her a week ago and she said she would be glad to be a part of our team." Kevin said as he pulled himself up.

"It has been too long." Usami exclaimed as she got up to the two boys.

"Yes it has." Joe agreed and received a hug from Usami. Then she moved and gave Kevin a hug.

"How are the two of you?" She asked as she let Kevin go and moved her baggage out of the line of traffic.

"We are good. We came here to win and I hope that is what we will do!" Joe exclaimed as he raised his fist up towards the sky.

"Too bad you are up against us too." A familiar voice came from behind Joe and he flipped around quickly.

Kevin and Usami were also surprised to see that standing behind them were the members of Team Zero. Ronin, the one who had spoke, smiling with a overconfident smile on his face.

"No, it is your down fall as you are up against Team Striker!" Usami claimed as she pushed her fist up into the air. Kevin just smiled and nodded. He leaned over and whispered into Joe's ear.

"We came up with that name. What do you think?" Joe face dropped.

"Was I going to get included in on any thing doing with this team!" He angerly whispered back.

"Right, so hey." Reku said rubbing his stomach. "Long flight, we should get something to eat. Who else agrees?" Reku got a unanimous show of hands and the reunited group started to walk off towards the local diner.

* * *

A man in a dark blue colored cape walked into the middle of the street. He had long blue hair and golden colored eyes. He was walking down the street looking left and right. Finally he spotted a diner, this is what he was looking for. He quickly move to the front door and opened it up.

Quickly moving, he moved up to the front counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a hamburger. He slowly ate the burger and sipped the coffee while he picked up a newspaper and began to read. The article of interest was a article about the up and coming duel monsters tournament.

* * *

"There is one!" Akina proudly said as she pointed to a diner that was across the street from them. They were searching for a good restaurant to eat at.

Avoiding the cars, the seven kids ran across the street to the diner. When they arrived they came up to the large glass door.

A kid in front of them grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open for them. He was about 5' 7" in height with brown hair that had some streaks of blond running through it. He smiled at them and closed his hazel colored eyes.

"Thank you." Everyone said as they walked through the door. The kid just nodded as they all walked through.

Lining up at the counter they looked around for a table. Reku, who was close to the back of the group looked to see the kid walk up next to him but still slightly back a ways. Turning Reku extended a hand.

"Hi, I am Reku." The kid looked startled for a second and almost afraid. He brushed it off and reached out shaking Reku's hand.

"Hi Reku, I am Lucien." Lucien and Reku finally broke there shake.

"Here, let me introduce you." Reku went around the group introducing them one by one. Once they all met each other Reku turned back to Lucien. "So Lucien, would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Um...Sure. Thank you." He smiled as the group headed for a table that would accommodated the groups size.

They hadn't all but just sat down at the table when a flying stool soared overhead and collided into the far wall that they sat near. Reku and them all stood up to see that same man in the dark blue robe standing angerly yelling at the waitress.

"No way am I paying that damn bill. You charge too much." The man said as a duel disk appeared on his arm from beneath his robes.. "I will steal away your soul for this!"

Reku didn't hesitate, he jumped up onto the table and ran over it jumping off at the other side. His duel disk strapped on his arm now snapped into place as he came sliding in between the waitress and the man.

"Woah down there partner." Reku said standing up. "Did I happen to hear you say soul?"

"You sure did." The man said. "And I see that you are a duelist. Well, this is it for you then. Lets duel."

"Wait, that was sudden and uncalled for." Reku said as the man's life point counter went up. His green circle duel disk lit up and opened a small port. This small port let out a spine type field for playing on.

"Let's go." The man said sliding his deck into the slot.

"Fine, let's duel."

Reku-4000 LP  
Man-4000 LP

"I start first." The man grumbled and pulled six cards off his deck. "It is time to seal your fate."

"Seal my--fate?" Reku almost smiled at this. "So, go a head. Seal my fate."

"I will. I play a card that is older than the sands of Egypt. A card that powers surpasses the greatest know power in the world. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What!" Reku stepped back surprised as a blast of green light shot up from the floor under the man. A terrible chill ran down Reku's spine.

Below the mans feet a circle inside a second circle appeared. Slowly symbols started to appear in the gap between the circles. Then a line slowly started to trace out a six pointed star that once it was done drawing the circle started to expand. As it expanded, tables, chairs, and people that were in it's way just got pushed back violently. Reku braced himself as he figured he was next but the seal just passed right through him and stopped just a few feet behind him.

The man looked up showing that on his forehead a glowing green symbol appeared. The symbol was the same as the one encircling them. His eye now had a shade of red to them.

"Mistress Chime has given me, Dorun, the power of the seal if I help her trap peoples souls with it." Dorun smiled wickedly as he pulled a new card out of his hand. "I activate my magic card; Soda Pop Machine! This continuous magic card will give me one Soda Pop token a turn. Once all my field slots are full then this card will be destroyed. Next I set two cards face down and call my turn to a end."

_"The Soda Pop tokens are a weak 100 attack power. Why would anyone use that card? I am more concerned with this Seal of Ori-something. Oh well time to get to work."_ Reku took in a deep breath and drew a card. "This bad boy will help me take you down. I summon Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0)! Attack him directly my monster!"

A large warrior appeared on the field. He was slim and muscular holding a thin sword with essence of white flames liking off it. Armor adored all his limbs but his head. Raising his sword he started to charge across the field.

"Reveal down trap card! Traitors Poison! This negates your attack." Dorun smiled as a plum of greenish smoke engulfed the warrior monster.

"Then I set one card and end my..." Reku slid one card into his duel disk but as he was saying 'end turn' his monster started moaning and stumbling around. "What's going on?"

"Traitors Poison. It's secondary ability is that it will turn your monster against you and deal half of it's attack to your life points." Dorun laughed as the warrior monster turned around and brought his sword down on Reku's shoulder. Reku screamed as he was pushed to the floor, blood coming out of his new cut.

Reku-3000 LP  
Dorun-4000 LP

"My turn." Dorun drew his next card off his deck. His soda machine started clanking and out of the drop slot an unmarked can of soda popped out and landed on the field (100/100). "The seal of Orichalcos increases his power by 500!" Dorun raised his finger to point to the soda can where the symbol appeared on the front of it (600/100).

"Still too weak." Reku announced as he pulled himself up. _"Dammit, this is just like dueling in the shadow realm."_

"I don't care. I can't summon a monster while I use the effect of Soda Pop Machine so I will just play this, Crave to Fight! I get to special summon one monster from my hand at the cost of 1000 life points. I summon now Cannon Soldier (1400/1300)(1900/1300)." A purple machine monster with a green barrel sitting atop it's head appeared and struck a fighting pose. The seal started glowing on it's head as it's attack power went up.

Reku-3000 LP  
Dorun-3000 LP

"It is still too weak to defeat my monster in a battle." Reku proudly stated as the bleeding had almost stopped.

"I know your monsters backlash effect so I am not worried. For now I will sacrifice my Soda Pop Token to deal 500 points of direct damage to you!" Dorun pointed to his little can monster who faded away. The barrel on the Cannon Soldier lit up with energy and he blasted a ray of light straight at Reku!

Reku-2500 LP  
Dorun-3000 LP

Searing heat blinded Reku as he coughed from the smoke kicked up. This powerful magic card was much more than a hologram.

"I draw and my monster loses 500 attack but gains 500 defense (1500/500). Now I summon my UFO Turtle in attack mode (1400/1200)." A green turtle monster appeared on the field. It shell was flying saucer shaped and lights started flashing on it. "I end my turn by setting one more card face down."

"That's all?" Dorun asked surprise. He drew the top card off his deck and a Soda Pop Token was produced by his machine. "I reveal the magic card Warp in Space. This will send my turns a head five turns just like five turns had passed on my field. As in I draw five cards and I get five new Soda Pop Tokens." Dorun snapped five new cards off his deck and his soda machine spit out five new Soda Pop Tokens.

"Wait!" Reku pointed angerly at the six monsters on his opponent's field. "You broke the rules! Only five monsters can be in play at one time by one player."

"Don't you know anything? The Seal of Orichalcos gives me the ability to have up to ten monsters on my field at the same time." Dorun laughed at Reku's dumbfounded look.

_"What the hell is this card?" _

"Time to finish. I sacrifice five Soda Pop Tokens to deal 500 points each to your life points. This is the end! I deal 2500 life points of damage too you now!" Dorun smiled wide as his five Soda Pop Tokens started glowing and disappeared. Then a massive amount of energy was set free from the barrel on Cannon Soldier's head, straight for Reku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yea, the second chapter. What do you guys think?

To john: Got him.

To Blue Eyes White Knight: Got him too.

To LucienShadow Master: Got him also.

To Nanashi: Yea, someone not concerned about a character of my story. Any ways, I have set it to M for a reason. Trust me, you may not see it in the first couple of chapters but it will get much darker and plus the language in it are something sweet and innocent children aren't going to hear as they read my story. I don't know, I might change it later I don't know how the story will pan out yet. If you have trouble with my story you could just put me on Author Alert. That will send you an email when I submit a new chapter or add a new story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Brief the Teams

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 3: Brief the Teams

Reku shielded himself as the massive amount of light barreled towards him. Hoping for the best he press the 'activate' button on his duel disk. A trap card flipped up and started glowing.

"Face it you lose all of your life!" The blast of light hit Reku in a violent explosion that threw him back against the wall of the seal.

Reku-0 LP  
Dorun-3000 LP

"Chime wanted the souls of strong duelist. I have wasted my time." Dorun said grimly and turned to walk away. Walking to the edge of the seal he collided into the seal's wall and stumbled backwards. "What the...?"

"I am still in this." Reku announced as he pulled himself up. "My trap, Spark of Life activates when my life points hit zero. I will gain 500 points for free."

Reku-500 LP  
Dorun-3000 LP

"That won't do you any good. Stop wasting my time." Dorun complained as he turned around. "Cannon Soldier." He pointed to the turtle monster. "Attack it with Cannon Blast!"

"Second trap go. Two Man Flame Thrower! This will equip to two fire monsters and turns them into one all powerful monster. There attacks and defense add together plus 500 attack." A large gray device appeared on the field. The Warrior of the White Flame knelt down and rested the machine on the Turtle's shell (3400/1600).

"What? Wait..." Dorun was too late though as the blast of light hit the two monsters and slid off like nothing. Then the flamethrower let out a flame at it's barrel and shot a stream of fire in a counter attack.

Reku-500 LP  
Dorun-1500 LP

"Reveal my trap card!" Dorun grunted as the face down card flipped up on his field. "Live and Learn. If I lose half my life points in one battle phase I get to decrease your monster's attack in half."

"What?" Reku growled as his monsters stats dropped (1700/1600).

"I now activate the magic card Scapegoat! This magic card gives me four sheep tokens in defense mode (0/0)(500/0)x4)." Four multi colored sheep monsters appeared on the field in front of Dorun. "End turn."

"Draw. And since the monster know as Warrior of the White Flame is combined with the Two Man Flame Thrower his effect is negated. Now I summon Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode." A robotic monster appeared dress up in a outfit that made him appear to be a commander. "Knight and Flame throwing duo! Attack two sheep!" The two monsters let out a spray of attacks on two of the multi colored monsters.

"My move. My machine will give me a Soda Pop Token and I end my turn." The machine spit out a another pop can.

"I am tired of this!" Reku snapped. _"I need a card to finish him. He just keeps coming back!" _Reku placed his fingers on his deck. A soft ruby colored glow came from the top card as he pulled it off. Reku's eyes widened. _"I didn't put this card in my deck! It should still be in my deck box."_ In his hand, his Ruby Crystal gave a small pulse wave that flowed off. _"Well, Order did say it would be where destiny wants it."_ He slid the card into his duel disk. "I activate Ruby Crystal on my Robotic Knight!"

"Ruby Crystal?" Dorun's face twisted into a completely confused look. "I have never heard of that card." His eyes widened as the slot in which held the card started shooting out sparks that were ruby in color.

The Robotic Knight moaned and grabbed it's head. Crystalline spike that were also ruby in color shot out of it's body. It howled in an unhumanly tone. It finally stopped and let ruby colored smoke pour off of its body (2600/1800)

"My Ruby Crystal gives 1000 more attack power plus the ability to attack all the monsters on your side of the field!" Reku announced in an devilish tone. A strange ruby colored symbol appeared on his forehead just like the seal on Dorun's head.

Dorun noticed thought that the Seal's bubble that locked the two duelists in, was flowing faster and faster. Lightning bolts of ruby color shot out of places and the seal itself shot through with a ruby coloring.

"Robotic Knight Ruby mode! Attack all his tokens!" Reku commanded and the monster flew across the field. One slash of it's sword and a blade of ruby colored light devastated Dorun's field. "Now my Flamethrower monsters! ATTACK!" Raising the flamethrower the two monsters shot out the stream of fire that engulfed Dorun.

Dorun fell to his knees as his life point counter hit zero.

Reku-500 LP  
Dorun-0 LP

"NO CHIME, SPARE ME! STOP THE SEAL!" Dorun yelled up into the air as the seal itself closed around him. A burst of green light and it all was gone. Dorun's body fell over limp, lifeless. The Seal of Orichalcos card popped out of his duel disk.

Running over to him. Reku picked up the card and looked at it. Now in the picture of the seal was Dorun with a terrified look frozen on his face.

"He is gone." Reku simply stated as every one in the restaurant ran up to him. "His soul was taken by his very own card."

"Where does this power come from?" Ronin asked snatching the card out of Reku's hands. "And how in the hell did he do all that?"

"I don't know." Reku said looking back at everyone. "...But we never got to eat."

Everyone dropped to the floor anime style before getting up angry at him.

Sitting back down at the table. Reku slumped back and rubbed his shoulder where his monster had hit him.

"So who do you guess Chime is?" Akina asked looking down the table. "He talked about them a few times."

"True. I really don't know." Joe answered before noticing that there was an empty chair at the table. "Hey, were did that Lucien go?" Everyone looked around. No one had noticed that he was gone.

* * *

Walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, Lucien walked farther away from the restaurant. He sighed and kept walking away not looking back. He held up his arm where he wore a bracelet that jingled a bit as he walked.

_"I'll bet that they are a part of this tournament too. At least I have seen that one duel."_ Lucien thought to himself as he walked farther down the street.

* * *

The mysterious woman, Chime, knelt before the symbol again. Slowly a tablet lifted out of the floor in front of Chime. In the center of the tablet was a glowing sphere of light. A sudden burst of energy and the light grew stronger. Chime frowned at this.

"Dorun was defeated and the seal captured him. I will have to get our replacement for my team." She frowned and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. Snapping it open she press an auto dial and held it up to her ear.

She listened to it ring a few seconds before someone answered at the other end.

"Did you get them set up and armed?" She paused and listened to the response. Smiling at the answer she let out a pleased noise from deep in her throat. "Good." One motion, she snapped the phone shut and placed it back into her robes.

* * *

Late that evening, one of Kaiba's domes was filled with dueling teams from all over the world. The dome was filled with talking and laughing. Even some yelling.

Team Zero stood along with Team Striker. They talked amongst themselves about that strange duelist that afternoon and the weird seal card he played.

"I really tell you guys. It felt like the same power that we feel from the crystal cards." Reku told them as they all looked at each other.

"Strange." Ronin replied before his attention was brought to a large stage in the middle of the dueling ring.

Maximillion Pegasus stood along with Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, and Joey Wheeler. Kaiba moved and spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome duelists to..." Kaiba glared at Pegasus who glared back, "the Tournament of Kings!" The duelists shouted and cheered shaking the dome stadium. "This tournament will pit 16 different teams against each other. These teams are the best in the world." More cheering came from the duelists. Pegasus took the mic from Kaiba and took center stage.

"Duelists!" More cheering came as the great creator of Duel Monster spoke to them. "The winning team will get a chance to take on the team we have standing right up here!" Pegasus motioned to the three gentlemen behind him. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey waved to the teams. "The best duelists in the world! Team Kings of Games!"

Kaiba stood up and took the mic back from Pegasus. Clearing his throat he cracked his neck and squeezed his free hand into a fist.

"Tomorrow this dome will be filled with people. Duelists do your best and take the gold!" Kaiba thrust his hand up in the air getting a positive response from the crowd. "The list of par ups will be posted first thing at sun rise. Get some rest, prep your deck, and prepare yourself for the most extreme tournament in the history of the world!" Once again, Kaiba's words got a positive response from the crowd. He turned to walk back but turned around as he forgot to say something. "And don't cry when I beat you." This, made the crowd silent and a coughing sound was made. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Kaiba demanded pointing to the door.

Walking out of the dome, Team Zero headed to the luxurious motel located right next to the dome. Going in they found there way to their room.

"Wow, this is going to be a good tournament." Akina said flopping down on one of the four beds in the room.

"True. It is time to prove our wroth as duelists." Ronin said flopping down on one of the remaining three beds. Reku and Sachiko followed suit and found their own beds.

* * *

Kaiba opened the door to his office. Ripping his tie off he threw it onto a nearby couch and sat down at his desk. Picking up a pen he started scribbling on a piece of paper.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a kid with spiky black hair came running in. Mokuba Kaiba ran up to his brother's desk and slammed a paper down on the desk in front of Seto.

"Mokuba, how many times have I told you not to disturb me while I work?" Kaiba angerly asked his brother.

"A million times, that's not important." Mokuba pointed to the paper. It was a list of the teams entered for the tournament. "Look at Team number 16."

Kaiba's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The team was registered as Team Orichalcos.

"This had better be some sick joke Mokuba." Kaiba said slamming his hands down on his desk getting closer to the paper.

"I had hopped it was but that is what they are registered as." Mokuba replied. "Should I get Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus back up here?"

"... ..." Kaiba was speechless for words. He didn't quite know what to say. "...Um, yes, Mokuba, get them."

"Sir." A pink haired girl stuck her head into Kaiba's office. "A letter is here and urgent. It is from Team Orichalcos."

Running across his office he grabbed the letter out of the hands of the girl. Ripping it open he read the letter quickly. Kaiba's eyes widened at what he read.

"No. This can't be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well the tournament will get started soon. Lets see what happens shall we?

To Nanashi: You know me too well.

To John: Not what you thought it was. Sorry but that card will play a much bigger role soon.

To LucienShadow Master: Reku:) We know how you feel. We have to strap Rex down to his chair to get him to type on our story. Akina has to sit there and poke him with a stick to get him to do anything. Lazy lazy man he is.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Getting the Ball Rolling

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 4: Getting the Ball Rolling

"How can this be?" Yugi slammed his fists into Kaiba's desk. "This is impossible." The astro form of Yami appeared behind Yugi looking very sad.

"How did these people get this far!" Joey yelled into Kaiba's face.

"Wheeler." Kaiba grabbed a hold of Joey's nose. Wrenching it a little bit he pushed Joey back so he fell backwards andwas sitting on the floor. "They have and there is nothing we can do about it.

Pegasus sat cross legged on Kaiba's couch looking the letter over. His face was filled with terror. The letter it self was short and to the point. It read:

* * *

_Dear Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Motou, Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Pegasus _

I Chime, leader of Team Orichalcos, know all about your passed entanglement with the Seal of Orichalcos. I am here to inform you that you will not interfere with this team. The Tournament of Kings will continue as normal. You will not mess with our team until we win it all and you will be our last victims. If you do plan to interfere we do have special bombs set up through out the city. Billions of lives will be destroyed but thanks to the power of the Orichalcos we shall be spared. Your choice, leave us alone and continue as normal or interfere and kill billions of people. Prepare yourself for the finals when we steal your souls.

Sincerely, Chime

* * *

Pegasus crumpled the paper slightly in his hand. He raised his head to look out the window, the sun was coming up over the horizon. They had been there most of the night and the tournament kicked off in a few hours.

"We cannot mess with them." Yugi said picking himself up. "Too many lives are on the line."

"I am sure though that they will use the seal to steal the souls of the opponents they face though." Joey complained to Yugi.

The eye of Ra started glowing on Yugi's puzzle. Slight light shot up Yugi's body till he seemed to take on a new appearance. Yami had taken over the body.

"Joey." Yami walked over to the blond haired boy. "We must wait. Once in the finals we can beat them and gain back all the souls they trapped."

"Yugi-boy is right." Pegasus said getting up. "Human life can't be won back. There souls can."

Kaiba sat down in his chair and swiveled it around to face out the large windows that were sitting in his office. He sighed looking out the window for a few seconds before he swiveled back around.

"Fine, we won't mess with them. Got that Wheeler?"

"I got it rich boy." Joey grumbled as he walked out the door. Yami and Pegasus following close behind.

* * *

Team Zero rose up with the sun and were stretching out. Akina walked over to the window and slid it open. She stepped out onto the balcony under the window and looked across Domino City. She walked back into the room and grabbed her deck off the table. Slowly she shifted through them card for card.

_"I hope these improvements will help my deck."_ Akina smiled seeing some of the new cards.

"Well should we head down there?" Ronin asked slipping his duel disk on his arm. "I am ready to kick some serious ass."

"Same here." Reku said sliding his deck into the deck slot. "Let's go Akina." He said looking over at her as she shuffled up her deck and grabbed her duel disk.

"Let's go." She said and led the way out of the room. Ronin, Reku, and Sachiko followed suit after her.

The sun casted four long shadows across the pavement as the four kids made their way to the Kaiba corp. dome. Opening the doors they foundmost of theteams there already. Even the stands were filling up with people already.

Posted by one entrance to the stadium was a board that listed every team and the match up. Walking over to it, some of the teams in the way moved to let Team Zero up to the board.

"Wow, we duel first!" Akina said in complete surprise.

"Yea." Ronin said examining the board. The teams were match up:

Team Zero vs. Team Trap 'um  
Team Striker vs. Team Blitz  
Team Renaissance vs. Team Ling  
Team Nature Force vs. Team Curses  
Team Zone vs. Team Neon  
Team Psycho vs. Team Atom  
Team Punks vs. Team Skateboarders  
Team Orichalcos vs. Team Gold

"Hey guys." Joe voice came from behind Reku and the others. They flipped around to look at him. "Looks like we are your follow up act."

"Or they are our opening act." Kevin shot back. Usami just giggled and didn't say anything.

"Don't you worry, this will go only in one direction for Team Zero." Ronin pointed to the ceiling. "Up."

"You wish." A girl in a yellow vest and a white T-shirt said walking up to Ronin. She wore blue jeans and had long blond hair that hung down to her mid back. "We are Team Trap 'um and you are going down Team Zero."

"We shall see." Reku said pushing himself forward. "We are up first."

"That we are." A boy with red hair commented looking at the board. "And we are going to the top to face the best in the world."

"Let's go then." Ronin said motioning to the ring. "This starts now!"

"Not quite kid." An annoyed Kaiba pushed pass the duelists and up towards the stage. "I have a speech to give."

Kaiba walked up to the stage being followed by Mokuba, Joey, Pegasus, and Yugi. Clearing his throat he picked up a microphone that was laying on the stage. Twirling it around in his hand very smoothly he held it up to his face.

"Welcome to the Tournament of Kings! Young, old, male, female, whatever you are you are sure to be in for the biggest event of the world!" This sent the crowd into an uproar. The stands were almost full and continued to fill up even as Kaiba spoke.

"Reku." Akina whispered in her boyfriends ear. "Ronin said I am going first."

"Okay." Reku said giving Akina the thumbs up.

"We are ready to begin!" Kaiba threw his hand into the air. "Our opening duels for this morning are two teams that competed at the yearly World Tournament! Team Trap 'um and the winners of that tournament, Team Zero!" With this the seven kids walked out of the hallway into the cheering crowd. They started waving to the fans. "Good, select your duelists and style and lets get this tournament under way." Kaiba said tossing the microphone to one of his suits that was standing off the edge of the stage.

There were 16 benches by the arena. After Team Zero and Team Trap 'um moved to one of the eight benches on either side of the ring the remaining 14 teams came out and sat down.

Akina stood up and activated her duel disk. She walked up onto the dueling field and watched as that red headed boy from earlier walked up and took his spot next to her. Grabbing the shoulder of his jacket that he wore he yanked it off dramatically sending the crowd into a bigger uproar.

"One on one? Best two out of three?" The boy asked. Getting the nod from Akina he smiled. "Good, I am Davis and you are?"

"Akina." She replied back walking to the middle of the ring and handing her deck to Davis. He took it and handed his deck to her. They shuffled through the decks and handed them back. They split and went back to their respective sides of the field.

"I go first." Davis said snapping the deck into the slot. "Here we go."

"DUEL!" Both of the duelists yelled as they pulled there opening hands. Even more cheering roared out form the filled stands.

Akina-4000 LP  
Davis-4000 LP

"I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in attack mode!" Davis announced as a large brown and orange spider monster appeared on Davis's field. "I will cover two cards and end my turn."

"Wow! 2200 attack on your first move. Impressive." Akina complimented as she drew the top card off her deck.

"Does Akina stand a chance with this new strategy she has been working on?" Ronin asked hitting Reku on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I think so. She can start out good with that hand she has." Reku said with a nod.

"I will start out with this monster. Mage Orb Holder (500/600) in defense mode." A small woman monster in yellow robes holding a small clear white orb with both hands. "Her special ability allows me to pick up the top three cards from my deck and summon all monsters of three star or less to the field. All the rest go to my grave."

"Okay, summon your army of weak monsters."

"I will." Akina remarked as she snapped three cards off her deck and looked at them. "I must send Pot of Greed to the grave but I summon in defense mode; Razor Blade Eye (700/300) and Petit Dragon (600/700)." A large white floating circle monster appeared on the field. It was about an inch think disk. Out of holes in the side of it long curved blades shot out and an eye appeared in the center of one side of the disk. The other was a small yellow dragon monster that looked very cute rather than a meanfighter.

"Okay and what will you do with them?" Davis impatiently asked.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions. Just let me play. Now I summon the three loyal knights that rest in my deck. I activate my ritual magic card Bronze, Silver, and Gold Sword Ritual! I must sacrifice three monsters regardless of star level to summon from my deck or hand Bronze Loyal Knight (1400/800), Silver Loyal Knight (1500/900), and Gold Loyal Knight (1600/1000)!" The three monsters on the field faded away and in there place three identical monster warriors appeared. One wore armor in the color of bronze, one in a silver armor, and the final in a golden armor. They all were adorned with shields and long curved metal swords.

"You went through all that for those things?" Davis actually felt like laughing at the monsters. They not only looked weak but they didn't have the attack to back them up.

"The Loyal Knights are a force to be reckoned with. Trust me." Akina smirked.

Chime set cross legged on the bench with her team ignoring the unrelenting glares of Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus. She smiled to herself at the play made by Akina. _"She is a strong willed duelist. I believe that since that team won the World Tournament that they will be some of the better souls here to steal." _She thought to herself as Akina smiled with her three new knights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To john: You know that you say 'and' a lot? Okay, I will use those cards...maybe.

To LucienShadow Master: Akina:) No no, then he does mean things to us because we wouldn't give him the food. Surprisingly he can go a long time without food when he is being...evil. Oh and he saw that you signed up, good work.

To Nanashi: Very good question young one. Let me clarify up for you. The crystal cards do unlock the power of the monsters (if they have magical effects) and releases all restraints on them. Not like making the power infinite but enhancing them to a much more god like level. With a card like Warrior of theWhite Flame the effect would probably get unlocked and removed from him. It would not weaken his attack or increase his defense anymore. I know what you meant it just took me a while with the 30 and 50 you talked about. The Immortal of Thunder is very easy if you think about it. A monster can only be equipped if it is face up on the field so there goes his flip effect. Plus an essence monster can't be destroyed in battle so there goes his dying effect. He would be like he had no effect at all. Now if you flip him and gain 3000 points then equip him with a crystal he couldn't be destroyed. It's 3000 free life points!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Black Angel

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 5: Black Angel

"Bronze Loyal Knight, Silver Loyal Knight, and Gold Loyal Knight are three of the stronger monsters in my new deck." Akina said pointing to Davis. "Your turn to try and take me down."

"Fine." Davis growled as he snapped the top card off his deck. "I reveal one of my reverse cards! The continuous magic card Spider Web of Jirai Gumo! This magic card will up the attack of Jirai Gumo by 300 points (2500/100) and gives it the ability to negates traps you play during the battle phase."

"No!" Akina noticed that Jirai Gumo was a lot stronger than she gave it credit for.

"My next monster is Spider Eyes (500/500). I can union this monster with Jirai Gumo and negate his coin flipping ability." A ugly little spider monster appeared on the field then jumped up on top of Jiria Gumo's head.

_"No, Jirai Gumo's ability is its major defect. When you attack you must flip a coin and call it. If you are right the attack goes through no problem but if you are wrong you lose half your life points before the attack happens." _

"Now my spider monster. Attack the Bronze Knight!" Davis pointed to the bronze armored warrior and his spider monster started to charge across the field with full force.

"You triggered the special ability of my Loyal Knights, All For One! If one of them is attacked by a monster that has 1000 more attack than it they work together and negate that attack this turn." Akina smirked as the three knights on the field raised their swords together and in a blast of white flashing light, pushed the spider monster back to Davis's field.

"I end my turn then." Davis said growling at Akina for saving herself.

Akina slowly pulled the top card from its spot on the deck and flipped it over. It wasn't what she wanted but it could still help her.

"I activate the ability of one of my three knights. The Bronze Loyal Knight lets me trade one card in my hand for one card in the graveyard." She slid one of her hand cards into her graveyard slot and grabbed the card that it spit back out. "I sent Pot of Greed to the grave my first turn so now I get to activate it!" She snapped two more cards off her deck and looked at them sliding them into her hand.

Slowly the Silver Loyal Knight raised his sword up towards the sky and let a blue aura flow off it towards the ceiling of the dome. It was speckled with white spots and swirled around the arena like a beautiful light show.

"My Silver Loyal Knights's ability lets me change the battle position of one of your monsters on your side of the field. I switch Jirai Gumo to defense mode." Making a screaming noise the monster crouched down closer to the floor. "And my Gold Loyal Knights ability activates. I sacrifice 1000 life points to increase the attack of my three Loyal Knights by 1000 attack."

Akina-3000 LP  
Davis-4000 LP

"Bronze Loyal Knight (2400/800) attacks your spider monster!" Akina's monster raised it sword and charge across the field ready to strike down the spider monster.

"Nice try but I reveal my down trap." Davis smirked as his trap card flipped up. "I reveal Time Freeze!"

"What does it do?" Akina asked just as the monsters and other cards on the field froze in whatever position they were in.

"Time Freeze does like it says and freezes time. And as long as that card exists in my graveyard we can't do anything that affects the monster zones of our fields or use monsters effects."

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn." Akina slid one card into her duel disk and watch the holographic image appear on the field.

Davis smiled wide as he looked at his newly drawn card. He slid it into his magic and trap zone slots."I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Stalling will get you no where." Akina said as she drew. "I set one card face down and end my turn." She narrowed her eyes at Davis who calmly drew his next card. _"Time Freeze is a powerful card and I bet with that look on his face, he has a card to remove it from the grave but he won't play it. He knows my three knights will tear him to shreads."_

"I set one more card and end my turn."

"I draw, and end also." Akina sighed at this new card.

"Fine, I draw." Davis snapped the card off his deck. "I reveal down magic card; Soul Release! I remove Time Freeze and four of the cards in your graveyard." Davis pulled the Time Freeze trap out of his graveyard when it spit it out and he placed it in the 'out-of-play' slot. "Next trap, I activate Final Attack Orders! Now you can't switch my monster to defense anymore. I will attack your Gold Loyal Knight (1600/1000)this time to get rid of it." The spider monster stood up straight and charged across the field. With its powerful legs it wrapped itself around the golden armored warrior.

"Reveal down card!" Akina said pointing to the set card on her field.

"Wrong. Spider Web of Jirai Gumo prevents traps from being activated during the battle phase."

"Who said it was a trap?" Akina cocked an eyebrow as it dawned on Davis that it was a quick play magic card. "Activate Shield Armor! This quick play gives a monster on my field immunity from one attack but I will still take the battle damage." The armor of the Gold Loyal Knight slowly changed to a dark green for a second and it broke free of the spiders death hold.

Akina-2100 LP  
Davis-4000 LP

"Time to tear your strategy apart!" Akina announced as she pulled the next card off her deck. She smiled to herself. _"About time you showed up. I needed you."_ She slid the three knights off the field zones and slapped down a new monster. "I sacrifice three monsters to summon Angel of Black Light (2600/2400)!" A large woman in dark blue and black robes appeared on Akina's field in place of the three knights. She had a halo but it was blue in color and her long brown hair matched her brown eyes.

"She has a tribute in her deck!" Ronin said completely shocked. "That isn't like her except the Fairy in the Crystal."

"Well she changed it for this tournament. She has been working at it for quite some time. This angel comes with abilities that will rock your socks off." Reku said standing up when Akina played her card.

"My angel will activate its ability. Because I summoned her with three tributes I get to attack directly this turn and you cannot stop her since you have no set traps. Go my angel!" Akina pointed to Davis. Nodding, the angel unfolded her long feathery wings that were black in color. She flew up into the air a way and launched a beam of light towards Davis.

Shielding himself, Davis tried to avoid the attack but he still was hit by the massive ray of light.

Akina-2100 LP  
Davis-1400 LP

"Now I reveal my down card. Go Dust Tornado! I will destroy your Spider Web card!" A massive wind blew up out of nowhere and swirled itself into a giant tornado. This tornado ripped apart the hologram of the card and the virtual spider web it had shot out.

"End turn." Akina smiled because she saw that Davis was trapped. That is, if he doesn't play any other cards this turn.

"Draw!" He announced and pulled a card off his deck. "I end my turn." Davis sighed and bowed his head.

"Good!" Akina jumped for joy, her new cards were doing what they were supposed to do. "I draw and summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in attack mode!" A toy soldier monster appeared on the field. It raised its sword and shield, preparing to fight. "Angel attacks your Jirai Gumo (2200/100)!" Akina pointed to the monster and her angel again shot out a stream of light that was dark blue and purple in color. Smashing into the spider, it engulfed it but didn't destroy it.

Akina-2100 LP  
Davis-1000 LP

"When a union monster would be destroyed, the unionned monster goes instead of the equipped monster." Davis explained to Akina's confused look.

"I end my turn by setting one card face down." Akina slid a card behind her swordsman to protect him. Davis pulled a card off his deck.

"I attack your swordsman with Jirai Gumo!" A large coin appeared in the field and flipped up into the air. "I call, Heads!" Flipping a few times the coin finally came crashing down to the stadium. It landed itself on heads so Davis's life was spared. The spider monster than charged across the field and grabbed a hold of the little warrior. Squeezing it, it squealed and broke apart.

Akina-400 LP  
Davis-1000 LP

"Your bluff didn't work. I summon a second Jirai Gumo and end my turn." A second brown and orange spider monster appeared by the first one. Akina moaned in disapproval at this new monster. She snapped the card off her deck and added it to her hand.

"Activate my down card Equipment Making Plant. I search my deck for an equipment magic card and equip it to a monster on my field at the cost of a hand card." She slid a card from her hand into the graveyard slot and them she pulled her deck out and search through it. She pulled out the card she wanted and slid it into her disk. "I activate Cestus of Dagla to increase my monsters attack by 500 points (3100/2400) and gain the life you lose. Go my angel attack spider number one!" Akina pointed to one of the spider who seconds later was engulfed in a blast of purple and dark blue light.

Akina-1300 LP  
Davis-100 LP

"Second ability of my angel activate. I send one equipment magic card from the field to the grave to let a monster on my field attack again so I scrap my Cestus of Dagla and let her attack again (2600/2400)!" The second spider screamed as it was consumed in a blast of light just like the first one. Davis fell to his knees at his loss.

Akina-1300 LP  
Davis-0 LP

Akina breathed a sigh of relief, she had won with her new deck. It worked like a charm against spider boy and won them a first round score.

The crowds roaring shook the dome to its core. This first round was a knock out drag match that went great. Many sexual hooting and hollering could be heard by many of the boys in the stands at Akina. She just smiled and waved to the crowds as her duel disk deactivated and she walked down off the stage.

"Damn these boys." Reku growled and he ran out to Akina. Giving her a long kiss on the lips then wrapping his arm around her and walking her back to the bench. Many of the boys sat back down disappointed.

"Great work." Sachiko said patting Akina on the back. "You did great."

"Yea." Ronin said still almost in disbelief. "I like your new deck."

"Thanks." She blushed from all the attention. "I spent a few all nighters building and trying with Reku and Sachiko."

"That makes it my turn next." Ronin said standing up and walking to the stage. "Wish me good luck." He said over his shoulder getting a thumbs up from his team mates. _"Hopefully I will make as good of a victory as Akina did."_

The blond haired girl wearing a yellow vest and a white T-shirt walked up on stage opposite of Ronin. She flicked her hair back as she took out her deck and walked over to Ronin and he walked to meet her half way.

"Hey." She said handing him her deck and taking his. "I am Rhea, your next opponent. What is your name?"

"I am Ronin. I will be the one to walk away from this duel a winner!"

"Big words, Ronin. Let's see if this deck can back them up." She took her deck and slammed it into her slot. He did the same with his own deck. Walking to opposite ends they turned to face each other.

"Duel!" Both yelled sending the crowed again into an uproar.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Rhea-4000 LP

They both drew there opening five cards off the top of there decks and fanned them out.

"I go first!" Ronin declared as he pulled a sixth card off his deck. "I summon my Aqua Fighter (1500/1200)!" A blue humanoid figure appeared on the field. It had oversized forearms and hands. The only thing that was on it's face were a pair of eyes. "I'll cover two cards and end my turn.

"Then it comes to me." Rhea smiled as she pulled a card off her deck. "I play a magic card. Activate Reasoning! With this you guess a level of monster and I pick up cards off my deck until I come to a monster. If it is the same level as what you called it goes to the grave, if not then I summon it. So, what do you call?" Ronin grimaced a second before responding.

"I call level four."

Slowly Rhea pick cards up off her deck. She had picked up three cards before she came to a monster. The fourth card was a monster card and she flipped it around so Ronin could see it.

"Sorry but I pulled a level eight monster. I summon in attack mode Invader of Darkness (2900/2500)!" A large masculine demon monster appeared on the field. It stretched it's long armored arms out towards the blue defending warrior.

"2900 on the first turn!" Ronin gasped at the large monster.

"One that negates quick play magic cards played by you. Next I will play Heavy Storm to wipe out your magic and trap cards!" A massive twister picked up spinning around the magic and trap zones of both of the players. Once the storm had settled, no face down traps were left in it's wake. "Attack his Aqua Fighter! Darkness Fist!" Moving like lightning the large robed demon monster flew across the field and punched the blue monster right in it's face sending it flying into the ground. It broke up on impact with the cement floor.

Ronin-2600 LP  
Rhea-4000 LP

"All right Ronin." Rhea smiled as her monster walked back to her field. "I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Rhea already has Ronin down with that 2900 monster on the field in her first turn. Let's keep up the tournament!

To LucienShadow Master: To be honest it depends. You can make them as long as you want.

To John: Yes I know those cards and their abilities. As for team Trap 'um, that is just like a name. Sorry, didn't feel like a skill drain duel.

To Goddess IANAW: No, they won't all be one on one. I will mix it up some. About the knights, judge for yourself.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. King of the Sea of Blood

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 6: King of the Sea of Blood

Ronin slid the next card from its place on his deck and flipped it around.

_"Yes, Hydra Fusion has never let me down. I just need to use it right." _Sliding the card into his hand he looked at what else he had. _"This duel is just starting!"_ Grabbing a card he slammed it down onto his duel disk. "I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in defense mode." A gel beast in a yellow vest appeared on Ronin's field crouching down. One of his arms, shaped like a long scythe, it wrapped around it's front to protect itself. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Nice try but it won't work." Rhea smiled as she pulled a new card off her deck. "This magic card will cause some fun. I activate Knife Launcher! I will equip it to my Invader of Darkness to increase it's attack by 300 points (3200/2500)." A strange gray box with a trigger and five slots with knives pulled down by straps appeared on the field. The large demon monster picked it up and aimed it at the gel beast.

"What does your little toy gun do?" Ronin asked cocking his head to the side.

"You will see. Go my Knife Launcher, destroy what he has left!" The launcher released one knife that flew across the ring and stabbed through the gel beast breaking it up into little gel blobs that fell all around the ring. The knife itself kept flying and collided with Ronin's chest breaking into white bubbles of light. Ronin grabbed his chest in pain as it hit though.

Ronin-1600 LP  
Rhea-4000 LP

"When a monster with Knife Launcher destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to half of the stats of the mode that monster was in. Since your monster was in defense with 2000 defense. You lose 1000 life points." Rhea giggled as Ronin snarled at her.

"Cheap card. My move!" He announced as he drew. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards!" Ronin pulled his two new cards off his deck.

"I know what the card does." Rhea rolled her eyes as he explained.

"Whatever. I activate my down trap, go Call of the Haunted! I will bring back Humanoid Slime!" As the said trap flipped up the gel beast returned but started glowing again. "I sacrifice Humanoid Slime to summon Kaiser Bass (2400/1000)." A slimy demonic looking bass appeared on his field. "I play him in defense mode and set one card face down. End turn."

"Then I will defeat you in this turn." She drew a card off her deck. "I play Trail of Hell (1300/900)!" A large coffin appeared on the field. Opening a demonic sword popped out and hovered next to it. "Attack his defense!" Swinging open, the coffin knocked the sword flying towards the fish monster. Stabbing through it's head the monster screeched in pain and broke apart. "Go, direct attack!" Rhea ordered and her monster slinged another knife at Ronin directly.

"Reveal Negate Attack!" Ronin's trap flipped up and the knife was sucked into a vortex inches from Ronin's face.

"Lucky. Fine I will end my turn and let you go." Rhea smiled as her two monster gave evil sounds of laughter to Ronin.

"I know what I must do." Ronin announced as he snapped the next card off his deck. "Reveal Hydra Fusion! I will fuse Kaiser Bass from my grave and Terrorking Salmon from my deck to summon..." A large white fish appeared on Ronin's field. It's head was just the skull with no flesh or scales and the rest of its body was covered with a ghostly fire mane. "King Death Fish (3000/2000)!"

"I will say that your new monster is impressive but my most powerful monster still trumps it by 200 points." Rhea smiled as her Invader of Darkness held up his Knife Launcher gun.

"True but I activate my Sacred Shark Fin on my monster!" A large fin jutted out of the monsters spine and started giving the monster an eerie glow. It roared as it's attack power jumped up (3900/2000). "My fin gives it an additional 900 attack power. Finally I will summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in attack mode." Ronin placed the last card in his hand onto his duel disk and the green scaly worm monster with its eyeball in it's mouth appeared screeching at Rhea.

"I see." Reku said at Ronin's last play.

"See what?" Sachiko questioned looking at him.

"I had seen Ronin draw Hydra Fusion but he didn't play it on Humanoid Slime to make Humanoid Worm Drake. That is where I was lost." Reku looked back up at Ronin. "For Hydra Fusion to work one of the monsters must be a water attribute and one must be in the grave while the other is in the deck. Worm Drake must have been in his hand. That is Hydra Fusion's greatest downfall."

"And he saved Sacred Shark Fin to gain a greater attack point advantage." Akina threw in also.

"Now!" Ronin exclaimed and pointed to the Invader of Darkness. "Go my King Death Fish attack her Invader! Ghostly demise!"

Ronin announced and the ghost spit out a stream of white fog that covered the field. Rhea looked around confused before covering her head screaming. Ronin's fish monster came out of the fog and ate the large beast whole.

"Next my Worm Drake attacks Trail of Hell!" Out of the fog the worm monster flew and tackled the coffin and sword breaking them to pieces.

Ronin-1600 LP  
Rhea-3200 LP

"I end my turn. Go ahead Rhea." Ronin smiled as the fog started to disappear leaving Rhea's field empty and Ronin with two monsters ready for battle.

"Fine, That was a good move but Team Trap 'um will prevail. I draw!" Sliding her new card into her hand she looked up at Ronin. "Davis may have jacked up the first round but I will not lose this second to you. I also have a water card, would you like to see it?"

"Water card?" Ronin blinked in surprise. "Sure, why not. What kind of water card would fit your deck strategy."

"This one." She pulled a card from her hand and flipped it around. "Sea of Dark Water. This field magic card is needed to be in play for me to summon an all powerful monster." A wave of black and dark gray waters flooded out from behind Rhea and covered the field. "As long as this card is in play allaqua, fish, and sea serpentmonsters that are also dark monsters round there attacks up to the nearest 1000 mark. Your King Death Fish goes up 100 more points (4000/2000) seeing as he is a fish with a dark attribute."

"So why help me?" Ronin questioned looking at his monster's power.

"Like I said, it needs to be in play to summon an all powerful monster. Next comes the magic card Stream of Black Blood. This ritual can only be activated if Sea of Dark Water is on the field. I sacrifice the two monsters in my hand, The Kick Man (1300/300) and a second Invader of Darkness for a total of 11 stars. Just perfect to summon this beast."

Out of the water a large blue and dark green beast started to raise up. It's head was the shape of a dragon and it's long slender neck reached it's body which jutted out in scales. Its arms and all four of its wings spread out and it whipped it's long scaly tail out of the water. At the end of its tail was a flipper like mermaids have on there tails. It stood a good 15 feet tall and roared out into the crowd sending cheers flying through them. This monster slid it's two tongues in and out of its mouth like a reptile does and it stepped forward splashing Ronin with virtual water.

"I summon the king of the Dark Sea. Born in the River of Black Blood and swimming down to the sea to one day rule it. The one, the only, may I introduce Drakamous, King of the Sea of Blood (5000/5000)!"

"Wow," Ronin cranked his head to the side at the powerful beast. "That thing have an effect?"

"Why yes it does Ronin." Rhea responded pleased that he had asked. "It destroys all monsters that aren't affected by Sea of Dark Waterso say goodbye to Worm Drake. It's effect states that if I destroy all monsters on your field he cannot attack this turn but..." In a wave from a powerful roar the worm monster broke apart and left the field. "...your king fish survives. Now my beast will attack. See, when also he attacks I lose all cards on my field and in my hand but I only have one card, the Sea of Dark Waters so it goes away and so does that 100 point bonus of yours (3900/2000)."

The beast charged up a large blast of purple energy in its jaws. Roaring it shot it out blasting the water to the side. Hitting the large fish it roared and tried to push the energy ball back but it soon succumb to power and disappeared in a flash of violet light.

Ronin-500 LP  
Rhea-3200 LP

"Well that worked better than I thought it would. I got those cards while you were dealing with my Invader. Now Drakamous will rule the field and there is no monsters in your deck that has 5000 attack that easily and with only 500 life points left, you will be out in no time." Rhea giggled at her triumph.

"Dammit." Ronin growled.

"I end my turn. Go ahead, you may surrender to me now."

_"What can I do?"_ Ronin narrowed his brow as he thought. _"None of my monsters come close to 5000 attack and I have no cards in my hand or on the field. She wiped out my defense and offence in one fell swoop. Should I just give in to her? Can I win? What can I use to win?" _

Chime uncrossed her legs and leaned forward resting her head on her intertwined fingers. 

"Let's see if you are as powerful as your team mate."

_"Come on Ronin." _Reku cheered on in his head. _"This bitch has nothing on you." _

"Ronin!" Sachiko stood up and cupped her hands yelling at her boyfriend. "Don't you dare give up!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ronin gave Sachiko the thumbs up and a big smile. Then he turned and looked at Rhea.

"Rhea, I will win. Just you watch." Ronin drew his card and slipped it onto his duel disk. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Pathetic." Rhea smirked as she drew her card. She looked at it and immediately slid it into her graveyard. "Go Drakamous! Attack his defense monster!" Powering up another blast of violet energy the dragon monster sent it flying across the field and destroying the brown backed card.

"You destroyed Mother Grizzly (1400/1000) which allows me to summon a monster that is 1500 attack or less that is a water monster. I chose to summon Unshaven Angler (1500/1600)." A blue bear monster faded out of sight as a blue fish monster that was all mouth and barely no body appeared.

"Then I am done again." Rhea said curious as to whether Ronin could indeed win.

"This will take some luck." Ronin announced as he held up his drawn card. _"I need Deadalus and Umi to destroy that thing. Come on baby, give it to me."_ He slid the card into his duel disk slot. "I play Great Gains and Losses. Now I draw six cards and send three of those cards to the grave.

Fanning out six cards Ronin's heart fell. There was no Deadalus in sight. Ronin's plan was so perfect but if failed on him.

_"All right, I will just give up."_ Ronin started to move to put his hand on his duel disk indicating a forfeit. Closing his eyes tight he bit back the bad feeling of what he was doing.

_"Yes, he is giving up." _Rhea smiled wide as she saw what he was doing.

_"Guess you aren't as good as your team you command."_ Chime leaned back and crossed her legs again. _"No point in stealing his soul with my Orichalcos power. He is too weak." _

_"Why is that weakling in this tournament?"_ Kaiba questioned in his mind. _"I saw that beast coming from a mile away."_

Yami glanced over to see Kaiba's displeased look. He sighed, not even bothering arguing with him. He knew what he was thinking by now.

"I will..." Ronin began before his eyes snapped open. He flipped his hand back up into view. "...send these three cards to the grave." He slid three cards into the graveyard.

"What!" Rhea was all ready to give her victory speech when he gave in but she startled her with this sudden play.

"I now sacrifice Unshaven Angler which normally counts as two tributes for a water monster but I only need him for one to summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (2100/1200) in attack mode." A large Orca whale appeared on the field. On top of it was a military style air pad and cranes. Making its whale noises at Rhea, she smirked at the minimal attack.

"Too weak."

"So?" Ronin cocked in eyebrow as he slid a card into his duel disk. "Go monster reborn. I revive a monster I sent there myself. I summon back Torpedo Fish (1000/1000)." A fish that was green and in the bodily shape of a torpedo appeared on the field smiling a big wicked grin.

"Far too weak."

"Stop saying that!" Ronin stamped his foot. "Watch this. I sacrifice my Torpedo Fish to Orca's effect. I destroy one monster on the field so..."

"...my Drakamous." Rhea face dropped at this realization.

The Torpedo Fish zoomed across the field jumping out of the water hitting the large dragon right in the chest causing the field to be covered in smoke. A dragonish roar could be heard as the monster disappeared in the veil of smoke.

"And go Orca, Direct attack!" Ronin announced as the large whale flew into the smoke bank. Rhea saw the large massive whale coming towards her and she braced herself for the impact. The whale tackled her arms forcing her to her knees.

Ronin-500 LP  
Rhea-1100 LP

"End turn." Ronin said finally able to see as the smoke cleared while the whale flew through it.

"I draw then." Rhea said pulling herself to her feet. Drawing the card she smiled at it. _"I got Mirror force. I can stop his big whale with this card."_ She moved it to her duel disk. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Won't work." Ronin said drawing his next card and sliding it into his hand. "I have this monster. I summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish (1000/1000). I can sacrifice him to Orca's effect to destroy a magic or trap." A small red monster in a spear like shell appeared on the Orca's back. Shooting off at a god like speed it smashed into the down Mirror Force destroying it on contact.

"NO!" Rhea screamed as her card was destroyed.

"Orca direct attack!" Ronin ordered as his whale monster flew across the field and tackling Rhea. This send her falling to her back.

Ronin-500 LP  
Rhea-0 LP

Davis and his other team mate ran up and helped Rhea down off the stage. Ronin breathed deep and deactivated his duel disk shuffling his deck back together. The crowd was in a mass uproar by the last second victory.

Pegasus walked up the stage and placed his hand on Ronin's shoulder. Reku, Akina, and Sachiko ran up on stage next to Ronin. Pegasus smiled and put his microphone in front of his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Zero is our first round winners!" The crowed roared again. "There will be a brief break between each match. Be back in about ten minuets." He then removed the microphone and looked down at Team Zero. "Good going. Keep up the good work." And with that he turned and walked off stage.

"Wow." Was all Ronin could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Team Zero won round one. That moves them to round two. Let's see, Team Striker will face Team Blitz next. Let's see what happens shall we?

To LucienShadow Master: Cool, and I like Invader of Darkness too. He is so...cool.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: If you want to send in a character I will find a why to slip them in. I could use a character for a team. Just send me a basic bio of looks and acts. You could send in a deck or just tell me what type of deck he/she uses and I can go from there.

To John: Who is Guarabe? Gurabe is a character of mine that yes will show up soon. I will leave none of my characters out of this fic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. The Blitz Team, Soul Duelist Pt 1

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 7: The Blitz Team, Soul Duelist Pt. 1

Order sighed and turned away from the large crystal in the room. She had sensed it had been acting very strange. She didn't quite know what to make of it but it was very different for the crystal to act. It felt like a much greater part of the crystal's power was activated all at once but she couldn't put her finger on the exact point.

"I should contact the crystal holders."

* * *

Reku, Ronin, Sachiko, and Akina gathered by the wall that separated the bleachers and the teams of duelists. A few familiar faces were leaning over talking to the members of Team Zero and then Team Striker as they wandered over.

"Not bad humans." Gurabe Degujiu wore his typical nice black dress cloths. The kind you would wear to a funeral. His long, stringy silver hair and his stone gray eyes. Gurabe was a crystal holder but also was a living zombie. So to speak.

"Yea what he said." Ryokurio, Usami's brother, replied leaning over the wall. His sandy blond hair had grown some so it actually leaned down with gravity as he bent over.

"I will give you credit for not using the crystal cards to win." Kai, a spiky blond haired boy in a black T-shirt with a blue eyes white dragon on front and baggy jeans. "That is a first."

"Quiet." Ronin glared at him but they both broke out in laughter. That is just the way Kai was.

Usami, Kai, and Ryokurio looked startled as everyone else jumped slightly. They all reached into their pockets, deck boxes, or their decks and revealed the legendary crystal cards. They had a slight glow to them. They looked around to see that no one was paying any mind to them. They quickly moved to the exit and left the dome. Once outside they look around to see no one was out here.

"What do you need Order?" Reku asked to thin air.

**"Chosen ones, I have been sensing strange energy from the ultimate power. I just want you to keep your eyes peeled for anything strange"** Order's voice rang out across the entire group.

"Well, we saw something very strange." Akina said in reply to Order.

**"Do tell."**

"Something called, the Seal of Oricookie..." Ronin said looking confused as he talked.

**"Oricookie?" **

"No, it was the Seal of Ornament." Joe said in reply to Order's confusion.

"Wasn't it Orbital?" Kevin asked.

The group of kids save Ryokurio, Gurabe, and Kai all argued as to what the name of that seal was. Order herself was very confused already. Her eyes widened as she realized what they were talking about.

**"THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"** Her voice echoed loudly across the whole area. Luckily no one was there but it even shook the leaves on the trees. **"This had better be a joke."**

"Yea, it was Orichalcos and no this is not a joke. Why?" Reku asked.

**"I thought that power was gone. Defeated by the pharaoh."** Order didn't even seem to be talking to them anymore. **"How could this have happened. What could have done this."**

"Mind filling us in?" Kevin asked again to the body less voice.

**"Not quite yet. You aren't ready. Also you are in the middle of something which you must get back too. Once the first rounds are over come back here and we will have a serious talk. Take note of anything you observe about that seal. If you see it again."** And with that Order's voice vanished into the air.

_"I doubt that we have seen the last of that card."_ Reku mentally responded. "She is right," he said turning to the others. "Time for the next match. We must keep things running as smooth as possible."

"Don't draw attention to us." Joe said with a nod. "Now lets go and win this." He said to his team mates.

"Right." Both Kevin and Usami nodded as all the kids ran back into the dome arena.

"Team Striker will now face Team Blitz!" Kaiba yelled into the microphone generating a wave of response form the eager audience.

Walking up on stage, Team Striker face the three members of Team Blitz. They all were big built boys that looked like they were used to hard labor. The leader of Team Blitz, a spiky blond haired boy, walked over to Team Striker.

"Hiya." He said friendly enough. "What about we spice this up for the folks here?" He said with a wave of his hand towards the audience.

"Like what do you have in mind?" Joe asked with a little more interest and overconfidence.

"Let's have the first double duel of this tournament. Me and my friend Josh." The boy motioned to a second boy who had normal length brown hair and wasn't as built out as this boy.

"Fine. Me and Kevin will take you." Joe said motioning to Kevin. Then he turned to look at Usami. "If that is all right with you."

"That's fine. Go ahead. I will sit this one out." Usami said with a grin.

"Fine. I am Ray and you are?" Ray, the first boy, said extending his hand.

"I am Joe." Joe said shaking it then the hand of Josh. "Let's duel."

They shuffled their decks then the decks of their opponents and took their spots at one of the four corners of the ring. Preparing there duel disks and deck they prepared to start.

"Wow, its Kevin." Yugi said happy to see an old friend. Joey nodded.

"Never would have guessed him to be in this tournament. On the other hand he is a good enough duelist."

"Everyone is a good enough duelist to you Wheeler." Kaiba said sitting back down. "Even an infant could beat you."

"Kaiba." Joey growled.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP  
Ray-4000 LP  
Josh-4000 LP

"Alright, lets do this. If one player life points drop to zero then their team mate loses as well. Let see who can hold there own. Fair?" Josh asked as he drew his hand.

"Fine with me." Joe said and nodded to Kevin who seemed a bit unsure but still agreed.

"Then lets go." Ray said pulling his cards. "I will start us off with a monster in defense known as Soul Guard #1 (1200/1700) and set three cards face down. End turn." A small bluish green circle appeared on the field. It looked like Pac man from those old arcade games but he had a rope tied around his body and a large white ball, a soul, attached to the end.

"My move next." Joe said pulling his sixth card. "I will summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense and set one card face down. That is my turn." A blue skinned elf monster appeared on Joe's field with a brown backed card behind it.

"Then my turn." Josh said pulling his next card. "All I will do is summon Soul Guard #2 (1700/1200) in attack and end my turn." A black Pac man appeared on the field identical to the first Soul Guard but the coloring.

"And my turn." Kevin said pulling his card. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack and set one card. End turn." The large green demonish monster appeared on the field wielding its large demonic blade.

"Then it comes back to me." Ray drew his next card and looked at it. "Looks like I end my turn." He turned to his partner. "Josh, take up the blitz next turn."

"Right." Josh nodded and looked back to Joe and Kevin.

_"The blitz, what could that mean?" _Kevin pondered looking at the two boys grinning.

Joe drew his card and glanced at it. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode." A large group of green goblin monsters appeared on Joe's field. "Attack Soul Guard #2 my attack force!" Joe commanded and his group of goblin warriors charged across the field at the soul monster.

"Sorry Joe, but my trap is called Soul's Sacrifice. I give up 500 life points to negate the damage given to the monster and to Josh." Ray declared as his trap flipped up. The goblins were pushed back in a brilliant flash of light and slid to a stop on Joe's field. The crouched down into defense mode due to their effect.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP  
Ray-3500 LP  
Josh-4000 LP

"Then I end." Joe exclaimed due to the circumstances.

"Then I go." Josh drew his card and smiled. "Time to blitz. I activate Soul Blitz! This will let a monster with Soul in it's name attack three times in one turn at the cost of 1500 life points." Josh smiled and looked over at Ray.

"It would cost him 1500 but my trap Life Soul Sever will break that damage up evenly among all our life points. We will each take 375 points of damage instead!"

Joe-3625 LP  
Kevin-3625 LP  
Ray-3125 LP  
Josh-3625 LP

"Thank you Ray." Josh smiled then pulled a different hand card. "I activate Soul Power jump. I give up 500 more life points to increase my monsters attack by 500 for this turn."

"But he doesn't have to. Thanks to a second Life Soul Sever. Now we will each take 125 instead. Evening it all out!"

Joe-3500 LP  
Kevin-3500 LP  
Ray-3000 LP  
Josh-3500 LP

"Now Soul Guard #2 (2200/1200) attack first his Vorse Raider!" The Pac man monster flew across the field and slammed into the monster destroying it on contact.

Joe-3500 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-3000 LP  
Josh-3500 LP

"Next attack Joe's two monsters!" Josh commanded and his circle monster flew across the field destroying them both in one fell swoop. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Josh's card materialized behind his soul monster.

"Then it comes to me again." Kevin drew his card. _"So in one turn they wiped all three of our monsters off the board We need a counter attack." _Kevin placed his card in the duel disk. "Activate Graceful Charity..,"

"Nope." Josh pointed to his set card. "I counter with Soul Counter! Now instead that magic card is destroyed and I get to draw one card." Josh smiled as he pulled his new card off his duel disk.

"Ok, next I will play Blade Knight in defense mode (1600/1000) and end my turn." A blue knight monster appeared on Kevin's field crouching over with a sword guarding it.

"I move." Ray drew his card and nodded to his partner. "Our soul deck seem to be getting the better of you."

"Not really." Joe commented shrugging a bit.

"I have never heard of these cards before." Kevin admitted almost slyly.

"Don't worry, they are cards that work with soul power. Most if not all of them suck life from the owner. They usually do help though. Can be really powerful if played right."

"Not many play them because they kill off the player but we have put together three decks that work really well. Team Blitz decided to form these decks after the World Tournament. Why do you think we challenged you to a double duel?" Josh asked.

"To, be the first duel here that is a double duel." Kevin responded unsurely.

"That and our decks work best together." Josh said. "Now Ray, go ahead and do it."

"Right." Ray placed a card on his duel disk and watched as Josh and his monsters disappeared in a flash of light. "I sacrifice mine and Josh's monster to summon Soul Guard #3 (2700/2700)!" A large towering human monster appeared on the field. It was naked but shined with a bright light covering anything indecent. "When he is summoned by sacrifice, I must pay 500 life points."

Joe-3500 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-2500 LP  
Josh-3500 LP

"Now my Soul Guard. Attack Joe directly and deal him 2700 life points of damage!" Ray pointed to Joe and his towering soul monster charged across the field towards Joe.

"Reveal down card; Hallowed Life Barrier! This will save my life points if I discard a card. I discard this, Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)." The large soul monster hit the barrier generated by the trap and bounce back to Ray's field.

"I set one card face down and end turn. Good play Joe. You did well to avoid our monster." Ray complimented as his turn ended.

"Thank you. Draw!" Joe snapped the next card off his deck. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Gallant Armored Warrior to my field." In a flash of light a white armored warrior appeared on the field. It lifted a gold plated sword up, light from the stadium gleamed off its blade. It glared at the naked man on Ray's field. _"I will need to get rid of that huge Soul Guard before I worry about anything else. It could cause trouble." _Joe glanced over at Kevin. _"And if either of our life hits zero we both lose. We must win." _

"GO TEAM STRIKER!" Ronin stood up and yelled from his bench. Reku and Akina got up and cheered as well. The other teams in the dome as well as most of audience looked confused why this team was cheering for another team in this tournament.

"They can win." Sachiko said standing up and pulling the three of them down to the bench. "Now stop that, you are making a jack ass of our team." She then flashed a thumbs up the Joe and Kevin who were looking at them. They smiled and flashed the thumbs up back.

"Never would have guess that to happen." Kaiba stated under his breath from the chair he sat in by Joey and Yugi.

"Do they know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Shouldn't, the invitations were sent to different cities even. But wait! Joe was part of a team that went to the World Tournament. They may have met there."

"What is wrong with support?" Joey asked rubbing his index finger under his nose. "Everybody need support."

"No Wheeler." Kaiba sighed, going through it again. "Not everybody is part of a boy scout team. And in your case, Yugi is the one who bails you out. That and you are the luckiest duelist I have ever met."

"And what is wrong with luck rich boy?" Joey asked threatening to get up.

"Nothing for an unskilled duelist such as yourself." Kaiba calmly stated still watching the duel.

"You know that Joey is a great duelist Kaiba." Yugi shot in.

"Whatever." Kaiba scoffed off and continued to watch the field.

Chime sat like she always did, cross legged and watching the duel with interest. _"A mental note on which team wins. Their souls will be perfectly strong enough for our plans to succeed." _She smiled to herself. _"Well, maybe both teams. They both show powerful auras. I will have to see."_

"Time to go." Joe said bringing his attention back to the duel ring. "And now I will take down your Soul Guard #3! I summon Getsu Fuhma (1700/1200) in attack mode!" A female warrior monster appeared in front of Joe. Her sword glowed with a white aura as she brushed her red hair out of her face. "When she battles with a Fiend or a Zombie monster she destroys it at the end of the battle step."

"To bad that all the soul monsters are Fairies." Ray commented.

"So, activate magic card Gallant Charge! I will sacrifice her into your Soul Guard #3 and half the damage I take." The female monster flew across the field and hit the large naked monster with her sword leaving a huge cut before she vanished.

Joe-3000 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-2500 LP  
Josh-3500 LP

"And her attack comes out of you monsters attack (1000/1700)." Joe smiled as Ray paled. His monster was reduced from top of the pile to lowest attack in one attack. "Next Gallant Armored Warrior, Attack Soul Guard #3 with Gallant Blade!" Joe ordered as his gallant knight monster cut through the naked man with ease.

Joe-3000 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-1100 LP  
Josh-3500 LP

"Too bad that it is just the beginning of the hell we have in store for you." Ray smirked as a pillar of yellow smoke started to fly off the ground where the Soul Guard #3 used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Wow, what will Ray and Josh do next to Joe and Kevin. Find out next time when two powerful dragons are summoned and another fusion of the gallant warrior.

To LucienShadow Master: Yea, I won't try to defuse that blame. It is a commly mixed up word with quick typing and the unawarness of the proof reader.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Ok, Lance will work. Thank you.

To John: Don't worry, I screwed up trial and trail.

To Nanashi: I would say more, but I can't think of anything besides these next two words: Thank You.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Blitz Team, Soul Duelist Pt 2

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 8: The Blitz Team, Soul Duelist Pt. 2

Joe and Kevin watched in amazement as a pillar of yellow smoke rose from the spot where the massive naked monster known as Soul Guard #3 once stood. It plumed up towards the top of the dome where the Tournament of Kings was being held. The audience was dead silent now. Every now and again you heard a slight whisper but no one had a clue as to what was going on.

"When you destroyed Soul Guard #3 you activated the trap I set on the field." Ray said pointing to the card that had flipped up. The picture of a pillar of yellow smoke explained that but there was a huge shadowy figure of a dragon monster also on the card.

"What is it?" Kevin questioned as the yellow smoke was forming into a huge cloud above them.

"A trap known as Sky Top Soul Revival." Josh announced to Kevin's question.

"And it marks the power that will destroy you." Ray threw in. He pulled out his deck and began shifting cards until he found what he wanted. Smiling wide he held it up to his face and looked passed the card to the confused Kevin and Joe. "A beast that was formed by the souls of Soul Guards one through three. See when I activate Sky Top Soul Revival I must remove Soul Guard #1 and #3 from my grave from game."

"And I remove Soul Guard #2 also." Josh added in as the two of them pulled out the said cards and placed them in the 'out-of-play' slots.

"Now we can summon this beast. Sky Top Soul Dragon (3500/3000)!" A large mustard yellow dragon monster appeared out of the large cloud above the duelist. Flapping its wings it slowly made its descent down to the field below it. Landing on its four feet it whipped its long neck around and roared. The spikes that ran from the top of its head down to the tip of the tail started glowing like light bulbs casing a mustard yellow glow across the stadium.

"Aw...Shit." Joe exclaimed as his move just backfired on him. Big time. "I...will set one card face down and call my turn to an end." Joe's card appeared behind his Armored Warrior.

"Then I will draw." Josh announced pulling his card off his deck and flipping it over. "Activate Permanent Magic card Soul Scroll! Now whenever a player with a monster on the field with Soul in it's name draws a card they gain 1000 life points. Now I summon Soul Knight (1800/1100) in attack mode. I lose 500 life points so he can attack Blade Knight!" Josh pointed as a monster in light green armor that covered all its body but its face which was that of a young man. It charged across the field and slashed up the blue knight monster.

Joe-3000 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-1100 LP  
Josh-3000 LP

"Oh, and I set one card face down. End turn." Josh's set card appeared face down on his field.

Kevin looked at his deck for a few seconds before pulling the top card off. "I will set two card face down and set one monster in face down defense mode. End turn."

"Fine." Ray said pleased as he drew a card. "Oh and thanks to Soul Scroll, I gain life because of Sky Top _Soul_ Dragon." Ray smiled as his life points shot up.

Joe-3000 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-2100 LP  
Josh-3000 LP

"Now, my Sky Top Soul Dragon requires a sacrifice of a monster with soul in it's name to attack. I will sacrifice my partners Soul Knight," Taking a pause to get a nod from Josh he continued, "and destroy Gallant Armored Warrior! Go Sky Top Soul Burst!" The dragon monster roared loudly before a large white and yellow ball of energy formed in its mouth. Sparks of white light shot off as waves of energy rippled through the air. A burst of energy and the attack ripped across the field towards the white armored knight.

"Reveal trap." Joe pointed to his down card and it flipped up. "Go Mirror Force, reflect his attack and defeat his monster!"

"I will counter that with my down Soul Negater! I pay 1000 life points to negate a magic or tarp cards activation. Sorry but no." The mirror force barrier ripped apart as souls flew passed it. The large attack continued through and engulfed the Gallant Armored Warrior whole.

Joe-1900 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-2100 LP  
Josh-2000 LP

"So next I play a magic card. Soul Blast! This card allows me to pay 2000 life points to have a second battle phase after my end phase. So I will summon my Soul Trion (300/300) and end my turn." A small triangle monster appeared on the field. It was transparent and had two cartooney eyes on it.

Joe-1900 LP  
Kevin-3200 LP  
Ray-100 LP  
Josh-2000 LP

"I sacrifice Soul Trion to attack Joe directly now. Good bye. Sky Top Soul Burst!" The dragon monster roared again and charged up a massive energy ball. It blasted out and across the field towards Joe.

Kevin squeezed his fist together tightly before reacting. "I reveal down trap Call Force Delta! I summon a monster to the field to intercept one attack. That monsters attack is halved. I will summon my Dark Magician of Chaos (2800)(1400) and stop your attack!" A black leathered magician monster appeared on the field in front of Joe. It raised it staff to protect itself from the oncoming attack. It was engulfed and Joe was spared.

Joe-1900 LP  
Kevin-700 LP  
Ray-100 LP  
Josh-2000 LP

"Kevin...Thank you." Joe exclaimed in shock. He didn't expect Kevin to do such a grave sacrifice to save him.

"Oh Kevin." Usami whispered from the bench behind them. It wasn't loud enough for the two on the field to hear but the surrounding teams could hear it. "So noble."

"I have saved my partner, we are still in this." Kevin exclaimed almost weakly. "And since you ended your turn..., Joe make this turn count. You know what we need to win." Kevin said boldly. Joe nodded and drew his card.

_"I have no clue as to what we need." _Looking down at the card he smiled. _"Maybe this will help me get it. Whatever it is?"_ Joe flipped the card around. "I play Pot of Greed! I draw two cards." Quickly Joe snapped the two cards off his deck and looked at them. _"Call of the Haunted and Ghost of Kuriboh. What good do these do?" _Thinking a second he decided to go ahead and use it. "I summon Ghost of Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode and set one card face down ending my turn." A ghostly gray Kuriboh appeared in front of a brown backed card. _"Once Ghost of Kuriboh is in the graveyard I can use it to save my life points." _

Josh smiled as he drew his card. "I summon Soul Trion (300/300) in defense mode and activate Draw to Soul. Now with this you must attack my monster first. Just in case. I end my turn." Josh smiled as his small triangle monster started glowing with a faint blue light.

"Then it is to me." Kevin said pulling the top card off his deck. "I will flip my set monster. Sapphire Dragon (1900/1600) come forth." A large blue rocky dragon monster appeared on the field roaring at the much larger yellow dragon. "Reveal face down magic card, Dragon Sacred Blast Summoning. I destroy Sapphire Dragon to summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The small blue dragon faded away and was replaced with the large white scaled one.

Kaiba jumped up in a start. "What the hell is he thinking playing that blue eyes in my presence?" Kaiba demanded angrily. He slowly sat back down.. "Sooner or later I will win that from him. All the power of the Blue Eyes is mine and mine alone."

Kevin looked over to Joe who was surprised by the move. "Joe." Kevin said closing his eyes and moving his head back to the field. "If we hope to win this tournament. We must do it together. I had hopped I could save this but it seems not so. I have the feeling that your set card is Call of the Haunted. Activate it if I am right, call back your Gallant Armored Warrior."

"Ok." Joe said pressing the button and watching his white armored monster appear on the field. "Why Kevin? What is the meaning of this? Neither of our monsters have enough attack to beat that Sky Top dragon."

"After we left when Reku had beaten Chaos I found out something. A power that was unmatched and brought us closer together. Our fates are intertwined. I hoped we would not need it but the time has come. To open the future we must win and I will use this card to light the way." Kevin explained as he slipped a card into his duel disk. "Activate Polymerization. I fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon and Gallant Armored Warrior together to summon..."

The two said monsters disappeared into a large vortex but a shadowy man started to walk out. As the light flooded over the body of this man a white and blue armor plating on the Gallant Armored Warriors normal white one. A new helmet adorned his head that was the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a cape of dark blue slung down his back with a picture of wings imbedded into it. Holding out its sword it revealed the blade was solid white and surging with electrical power.

"...Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior (3400/3000)!" Kevin announced as the crowed went dead silent. This new monster had never been heard of before by anyone. Not even the powerful Kaiba with his super computer had found out about this monster.

"Woah..." Joe stared in amazement at the new monster.

"Still not strong enough." Ray said coming back to the duel. He also was in awe at the new monster.

"So?" Kevin asked as he pointed to Soul Trion. "We must attack that anyways. Go Burst Stream Blade!" Kevin pointed to the small triangle monster. The great knight charged across the field and, like a knife through hot butter, cut the monster in half.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Kevin announced as the card appeared.

"Too bad." Ray snapped the card off his deck. "I will still win. Watch as I activate Heavy Storm to destroy your set card!" A massive wind picked up and blew away Kevin's set Ring of Destruction. "To bad. Now I summon Soul Guard #2 and sacrifice him so Sky Top Soul Dragon will destroy Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior!" A massive energy burst out of the yellow dragon's mouth, flying at a tremendous speed towards the calm knight.

Kevin's head slowly lifted out of the shadows of being bowed and started cold eyes at Ray. "I said we will open the door to the future, and Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior is the key we need. Counter attack!" Hearing this the knight monster jumped towards the large stream of energy. Screaming its battle cry it slashed down and the streams of energy ripped out towards both sides of its sword. The stream parted like water as the warrior cut through the energy right up to the body of the dragon. Slashing down it send a blade of energy down the body of the dragon ripping it in half.

"What...?" Ray looked confused at the monster as it howled in pain. It broke apart in a burst of light sending small yellow data bits across the field. The Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior landed on the ground in front of Ray and nodded. "How in the...What the...?"

Joe-1900 LP  
Kevin-700 LP  
Ray-0 LP  
Josh-Loss of partner

"Let me explain." Kevin said clearing his throat. "First, Gallant Armored Warrior is the most fusible warrior card in the game. He can fuse with almost anything. Secondly, Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior had to attack the Soul Trion first before it could attack the Sky Top Soul Dragon. Thirdly, Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior absorbs the attack points of every monster it destroys in battle until the end of my end phase. So his new 3700 attack was stronger than your 3500 attack. And finally, when you lost all your life points your partner lost as well."

"Wow." Josh was at a loss of words but he deactivated his duel disk. "That was...impressive. Good game guys."

"We thought we would have the upper hand in a two on two duel but I guess your team work was much greater." Ray said extending his hand to Kevin.

"Thanks. You were no easy opponents." He said taking it and shaking it firmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Striker advances on!" Kaiba said to the audience sending them into an uproar. Smiling he walked over to Kevin. "Don't expect to keep that Blue Eyes much longer. I will win it from you."

"Watch it." Joe said as he grabbed Kevin and pulled him off the stage. They both sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. They had won.

"Wow, Kaiba is freaked out about Kevin's Blue Eyes." Reku observed as he walked over to Team Striker. "I never thought about him playing it in front of Kaiba."

"Hey, congrats." Ronin said slapping Joe on the back. "You two did great."

"Team work." Kevin said. "Without Joe's Gallant Armored Warrior I would have never been able to summon enough power to win that."

"And without Kev saving me I wouldn't have been around to help him." Joe threw in. The kids were all relived that their teams had made it through to the next rounds.

Lucien sat straight up watching Team Zero and Team Striker out of the corner of his eye. A female sitting next to him nudged him in the rib cage to catch his attention. She had dark brown hair with many braids with Duel Monster shaped hair clips. She was a slim girl who stood just a little below average.

"Yes Aliya?" Lucien asked brining his attention to her.

"Don't be so paranoid." Aliya Renon said. "We don't have to put on a better show then those two teams. We just have to win."

"Yea." Raoul Cooper, a African-American boy who sat on the other side of Aliya commented. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He looked as if he was built to be strong. "Just as long as we get through this. And don't make a fool of ourselves."

"Raoul." Aliya turned her head to him. "You always make a fool of yourself." Lucien just laughed at his friend. He sighed and looked back over at Team Zero and Team Striker.

"I just was trying to study them to see what would be the best deck to use against them. I met them in the diner the other day." Lucien suddenly looked very concerned.

"What?" Aliya asked seeing Lucien's concerned face.

"That one of Team Zero that didn't duel. I believe his name is Reku. He had a...really powerful card."

_/Flashback/_

"I am tired of this!" Reku snapped. Reku placed his fingers on his deck. A soft ruby colored glow came from the top card as he pulled it off. Reku's eyes widened. In his hand, his Ruby Crystal gave a small pulse wave that flowed off. He slid the card into his duel disk. "I activate Ruby Crystal on my Robotic Knight!"

_"Ruby Crystal?" Dorun's face twisted into a completely confused look. "I have never heard of that card." His eyes widened as the slot in which held the card started shooting out sparks that were ruby in color._

_The Robotic Knight moaned and grabbed it's head. Crystalline spike that were also ruby in color shot out of its body. It howled in an inhumanly tone. It finally stopped and let ruby colored smoke pour off of its body (2600/1800)_

_"My Ruby Crystal gives 1000 more attack power plus the ability to attack all the monsters on your side of the field!" Reku announced in a devilish tone. A strange ruby colored symbol appeared on his forehead just like the seal on Dorun's head._

_Dorun noticed thought that the Seal's bubble that locked the two duelists in, was flowing faster and faster. Lightning bolts of ruby color shot out of places and the seal itself shot through with a ruby coloring._

_"Robotic Knight Ruby mode! Attack all his tokens!" Reku commanded and the monster flew across the field. One slash of its sword and a blade of Ruby colored light devastated Dorun's field. "Now my Flamethrower monsters! ATTACK!" Raising the flamethrower the two monsters shot out the stream of fire that engulfed Dorun._

_Dorun fell to his knees as his life point counter hit zero._

_Reku-500 LP  
Dorun-0 LP/_

_/End Flashback/_

"I am not sure if I have a card that even comes close to that power. What if he uses it. I didn't see any drawbacks what so ever."

"Was it a fake?" Raoul asked.

"No and neither was a large green circle card. It was called the Seal of something."

"Well let's not bother ourselves with such things." Aliya said noticing Seto Kaiba walking back up onto stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The break is over. Let's get back to the tournament at hand. Next up Team Ling will face Team Renaissance. Come up here and set the rules. Then begin this duel." Kaiba's voice, like usual sent waves of excitement roaring out of the crowd. He glared at Kevin before he walked off stage.

"Well let's go Team Renaissance." Lucien said as he and his team walked up onto stage to face Team Ling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well another chapter up. Tell me what you think of it and please if you are out there I encourage you to review. Now Team Renaissance will face Team Ling. What will come of this battle.

To LucienShadowMaster: Look, your team is up next. Wish them luck.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: He will show up in a later chapter but not too far away.

To john: Is your bad feeling gone now?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Of Rare Cards and Donuts

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 9: Of Rare Cards and Donuts

Xue Ling, the leader of Team Ling, walked up to Lucien. She was about 6' 4" tall with long brownish red hair. She wore very flashy colored skin tight shirt that showed off all her features. It was a multiple patchwork shirt and bright orange pants. She even had graffiti on her duel disk of multiple colors.

"So what kind of duel match you want?" Lucien asked as she approached.

"Well, how about one on one. But lets make a bet. You look like one who likes to play the odds." Xue smiled sweetly but almost slyly.

"Well..." Lucien seemed at a loss of words.

"If our team wins we get to take one card of our choice from each of your decks. What would you want if you win within fair limits?" Xue was kind of tricky with her words. Raoul stepped forward.

"Donuts." Raoul said calmly. "We win and you buy us donuts."

"Donuts?" Xue, Lucien, and Aliya all cocked their heads to the side.

"You heard me. I am first." Raoul's duel disk snapped into place and he pulled out his deck, starting to shuffle it.

"Ok, fine. I will be your opponent." Xue started to shuffle her deck as well. "For donuts." She smiked to herself.

"So...explain to us again how you called all the shots there?" Lucien asked his friend as he shuffled his deck.

"Because I want those donuts. Plus I can see she will be tricky. I don't know if I like her." Raoul said out of ear shot of Xue. He then walked over to her and handed her his deck. She took it and shuffled it while he shuffled hers.

"Duel." They called as they ran back to each side of the field. Lucien and Aliya had to run to get off the field.

Raoul-4000 LP  
Xue-4000 LP

"I start." Raoul announced snapping his sixth card from his deck. _"Not bad. Not bad at all." _Raoul smiled at the cards in his hand. "I will set one card face down and summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) in attack mode!" A strange wooden doll appeared on the field. Its fingers where knife blades that were dug into the handle of a large axe. "Next I play Ectoplasmer! This card forces us at each end phase to sacrifice one monster to inflict half of its original attack to the opponent's life points. I end my turn." Raoul smiled as his doll monster suddenly slunk over as an empty soulless body. A white blob of energy shot out and hit Xue dead on.

Raoul-4000 LP  
Xue-3200 LP

"Fine. My turn. Draw!" Xue pulled her card off her deck and looked pleased. "I summon Mudora (1500/1800) in attack mode." A buff Egyptian warrior appeared on Xue field brandishing a large sword. "Attack Directly!" Xue commanded and the monster flew across the field ready to strike down its opponent. With one swipe it nailed Raoul right in the chest.

Raoul-2500 LP  
Xue-3200 LP

"Reveal Monster Steal Tunnel! I get to pull a monster from my deck that has the same attack or lower of the monster that attacks me directly." Raoul smiled. "I summon Royal Magical Library (0/2000) to the field."

"Next I play the continuous magic card, Grave Side Services. This magic card says that when a monster goes from my field to the grave due to a magic or trap I increase my life points by half the attack of that monster. I set one card and end my turn sending Mudora to the grave to deal you 750 life points of damage and gain 750 life." Just like the doll did last turn Mudora became an empty shell and blasted a ray of white light that engulfed Raoul.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-3950 LP

"Good use of my own magic card against me." Raoul commented as he drew his card.

"I am the superior duelist so of course I would use each card to there fullest ability." Xue remarked rather rudely.

_"..., I really don't like her. The only thing I need to keep on my mind is to not let my strategy fall through. To much is riding on this. I will not lose." _Raoul growled as his wooded doll monster appeared on the field again. "Malice Doll of Demise comes back at each of my standby phases because I used a continuous magic card to remove him from the field. Next I switch Royal Magical Library to defense mode and activate the magic card Pot of Greed. I draw two cards." Raoul snapped two cards off his deck.

"What are you grinning about?" Xue asked, again rather rudely.

"This. First I play Heavy Storm." A large wind picked up and swirled its way around the magic and trap card zones of the field.

"Reveal Magic Replace. This card will ensure that when a magic card is sent from my field to the grave it will come back to its original spot. I chose Grave Side Services." The trap flipped up just in time to be blown away by the powerful wind storm. After the wind storm had settled the magic card reappeared in the exact same spot that it was before.

"Too bad that my plan has come together even more perfectly. I first remove the three counters that have gathered on my library. You know that each time we play a magic card it gains a counter. Now that it is full I can remove the three of them to draw another card." Raoul snapped another card off his deck and placed it into his hand. Grabbing a card that was also in his hand he slapped it down onto the duel disk. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)!" The large black armored monster appeared on Raoul's field replaceing the two monsters that were there before and aimed its barrels straight down at Xue. A look of terror fled over her face at the sight of the massive dragon. "Barrel Dragon, Attack!" Raoul commanded.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-1350 LP

Xue was pushed back in a violent barrage of energy bullets that pounded at her skin. She was shielding herself with her arms but the shock wave still sent her flying backwards to the ground.

"I will end my turn. No Ectoplasmer, no need to sacrifice." Raoul knew he had the upper hand and never intended to let Xue have it again.

Xue drew her card from her deck and looked at. Slowly she lifted her head to look at Raoul. "I will play these. Dain Keto the Cure Master times two. This ups my life points by 2000!"

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-3350 LP

"Next I will summon Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500)!" A fairy monster appeared on the field holding a gigantic needle. It was at least as big as she was. A she looked as if she could be a nurse for a hospital. "I will end my turn with her."

"Fine." Raoul snapped a card off his deck and looked at it. "Activate Barrel Dragon's special ability. I flip three coins and if two out of the three are heads your monster is dust." Three large golden colored coins appeared in the center of the field and flipped up into the air. Landing with a loud 'thud', the three coins all showed tails.

"Didn't work." Xue smiled. "And you know that if you attack Injection Fairy Lily I will give up 2000 of my life to skyrocket her attack to 3400."

"I know. So I have one move left for this turn." Raoul picked up one card from his hand. "I will play the magic card Polymerization! I fuse my Barrel Dragon on the field with the Blowback Dragon in my hand." The two said mechanical robots appeared in a swirling vortex that swept them both up and produced a rather large black armored machine dragon monster. It raised both of its arms and its head to reveal large gatling guns. "I summon Gatling Dragon (2600/1200)!"

"You are risking the duel with its effect!" Xue stood back as the large dragon monster rolled forward.

"I know, so I will summon King of the Swamp (500/1100) in defense mode and hope for the best." A disgusting creaturestarted toemergefrom slime that formed on Raoul's field. "I flip my three coins and hope I don't kill off my monsters." Raoul pointed as the three coins shot up into the air again. _"If this don't work I am sunk. I have no magic or traps in my hand anymore and this is my last hope." _Raoul prayed as the coins fell down to the ground. The results tallied up to two heads and a tails.

"NO!" Xue yelled as her monster and the King of the Swamp was blown to pieces by the Gatling Dragon's wild fire.

"As you know, for Gatling Dragon's ability forces me to flip three coins. For each heads I must destroy a monster on the field. I got two heads so I destroy my King of the Swamp and your Injection Fairy Lily. Nice try." Raoul pointed to Xue who stumbled back. "Attack her directly!" The Gatling Dragon let out a spree of bullets that ripped through Xue.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-750 LP

"I end my turn on that note. Take it away," he smiled slightly "if you can."

"Oh I will!" Xue yelled as her card was ripped off her deck. "I summon Life Guard (500/500) in defense mode. Now each turn I will gain 1000 life starting right now." A small naked fairy monster appeared on the field curled up into a ball. She was holding onto a beating heart.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-1750 LP

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Her holographic card appeared behind the small floating fairy monster.

"Then I draw..." Raoul pulled the card off his deck to watch Xue smile.

"Life Guard gives me life points each turn. Including your turns." She smiled as her life points shot up again.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-2750 LP

"Then I activate Gatling Dragons..."

"Reveal trap Gateway to Hell! This trap works when a monster activates its effect. I discard three cards from my deck and remove that monster from the game." She smiled as she slid three cards into her graveyard. The Gatling Dragon fell straight down a tunnel that appeared beneath its feet down to the fiery pits of hell.

"Then I will summon Chiron the Mage (1800/1000)." A strange half horse half man appeared on Raoul's field holding a long rod with a ball at the end of it. "Chiron attacks!" Raoul pointed to the strange fairy monster. One quick stab from the staff and the monster broke apart screaming. "I end my turn." Raoul said sighing.

Xue drew her card and her face went pale. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." The brown backed card appeared on the field in front of Xue.

"Draw." Raoul snapped his card off his deck. _"Perfect." _He quickly slid the card into his duel disk. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to discard one card and destroy your face down defense." A group of mummy wrappings flew across the field and bandaged up the face down monster. Squeezing tight the monster card was broken in half.

"My Grave Side Services activates. My face down Mystical Elf (800/2000) went to the grave due to a magic card so I gain 400 life points." Xue said still sounding really sad.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-3150 LP

"Then I will summon a second Malice Doll of Demise and have it and Chiron attack your life directly!" The two said monsters charged across the field slamming their weapons onto Xue shoulders sending her to the ground.

Raoul-1750 LP  
Xue-0 LP

"One down." Raoul sighed. _"And I put us one step closer to getting those donuts." _He smiled wiht a childish grin to himself as he walked off the stage. Qui Ping, Xue right hand girl, walked up on stage and put her arm around Xue. She was about just as tall as Xue but wore a red shirt with a yellow vest. She had the same kind of multicolored pants as Xue's shirt.

"Don't worry Xue, I can take either or both of the remaining members. Leave it to me."

The crowd was cheering and roaring with excitement. The tournament of Kings was deafeningly a sight to behold, and round one wasn't even half way over yet.

Reku had to pick up his jaw off the floor. "Damn." He said calmly.

"What?" Akina asked leaning over to him and wrapping herself around his arm.

"Team Ling is from China, and they are no push overs. They went to the World Tournament and did quite well there. I believe they lost to Team Chaos and that is why we never faced them." Reku explained looking over at Team Ling. He then moved his attention to Team Renaissance.

"So that Lucien kid is in a team. And a damn good one at that." Ronin said in complete and utter amazement.

"No kidding. That kid wiped the floor with Xue, the leader of Team Ling. She stood no chance." He turned and looked around the rest of the team. "We had better prepare ourselves incase we face off against them."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while the two teams were setting up their next duelists. Qui and Aliya.

Chime smiled her cold smile as she always did. Her two male teammates just leaned back while Chime leaned forward to get an ample view of the field.

"So what do you think?" Chime asked her partners.

"Miss Chime, whatever you think is the best choice of action." Her team mate to her right responded to her.

"We need the souls of powerful duelists to unlock the hidden force inside." Chime looked over at the other team mate who had been silent. "And your opinion?"

"Kaiba invited only powerful teams to this tournament. I think by the time this thing is over we should have the souls of every team here." He said cranking his head over to look at Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus. "There are the most powerful souls here. You should worry about them mostly. At least Pegasus since he won't be missed as bad."

"You are probably right Hygin. I presume that is our course of action then. Right Archip?" Chime shifted herself back to the first guy.

Archip, a skinny boy dressed in a gray shirt with a brown vest over it. His brown hair spiked out as he ran his hand through it. "I agree to whatever you say Miss Chime."

"Archip, Chime. Maybe there is another silent partner that can be gained to our side." Hygin, a much more built out man, said. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue coat and black pants. He pointed to the stands behind Team Zero. Gurabe, Kai, and Ryokurio sat there chatting with one another waiting for the duel to get back under way. "They are friends of that Team Zero. I'll bet that one of them would be a great asset to us."

"Hygin, you are absolutely right." Chime said leaning back to rest her back on the back of the bench. "A perfect plan. We can have one up on that team if we have a partner that knows them." She looked back and forth between Hygin and Archip. "We know what we must do."

"Do what we must?" Archip asked.

"Right." Chime smiled coldly again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry if that seemed a little off from my past chapters. I just typed it out and that is how it fell. Oh, and yes I was serious about donuts. Don't you laugh at that.

To generic reviewer: You reviewed just as I put up my last chapter so sorry. Yes, he is freaky, and yes my story rocks. The only thing I wish someone would do is tell me where I need to work with grammar. That just seems like a staple review that people type.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: No thank you. I think I am fine.

To john: Did it really kick your ass?

To Goddess IANAW: Yes I do love to fuse him. I have said several times that he is the most fusible monster in my story.

To LucienShadowMaster: I hope I did your characters justice. I know that Raoul didn's seem as goofbally as he could have been. Also, I hope he likes donuts.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Aliya vs Qui! Duel of Life

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 10: Aliya vs. Qui! Duel of Life

Qui Ping walked back up onto stage and snapped her duel disk into place. _"I will not lose." _

Aliya walked forward extending her deck to the other girl. _"Please don't screw this up. Please."_ She thought as she grabbed Qui's deck and started to shuffle it. The crowed was eagerly waiting for there next match to start. After returning the decks the two girls walked to opposite ends of the dueling field.

"I will even let you go first." Qui said drawing her first five cards off her deck.

"Why thank you." Aliya said pulling her five starting cards as well.

Aliya-4000 LP  
Qui-4000 LP

Aliya drew her first card off her deck and flipped it over in front of her face. _"This will work...I hope." _She smiled to herself as she slipped the card onto her duel disk. "I will summon Fire Princess (1300/1500) in attack mode!" Right in front of Aliya appeared a fiery red clothed princess holding out her wooden staff. "I will set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Qui announced as she drew her card off her deck. "I will summon Space Mambo (1700/1000) in attack mode!" On the field a large electronic fish appeared. It's yellow and green electronic lines lit up as it floated onto the field.

"Reveal trap. Go Bottomless Trap Hole!" Aliya announced as her trap flipped up sucking in the large fish monster. "This trap will destroy and remove from play your monster because it has more than 1500 attack." Aliya smiled while Qui slowly slid her card into the 'out-of-play' slot.

"Fine, I set one card face down as well and end my turn." Qui slid a card into her duel disk and the holographic rendering of it appeared on the field before her.

Aliya drew her card slowly and flipped it over. This duel was going perfect for her. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card!" Aliya announced as the giant typhoon ripped apart the face down card. "Next I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/800) in attack mode." By the princess a mermaid appeared in attack mode.

"Ok..." Qui seemed kind ofboard for some reason. All most as if she were trying to rush Aliya on.

"Both Fire Princess and Cure Mermaid will attack directly!" Aliya pointed to Qui and her two beast flew across the field smashing into Qui.

Aliya-4000 LP  
Qui-1200 LP

"I will set up a face down card and end my turn." Aliya proudly said as her card appeared face down behind the two female monsters.

Qui drew and looked forlorn at her card. "I set a monster face down and end my turn." She said in a very monotone voice. Almost with a sad tint to it.

_"Great! She is already done. I didn't screw this up for our team." _Aliya breathed a deep sigh of relief then she drew her card. "Cure Mermaid will give me 800 free life points. But at the same time Fire Princess will deal you 500 points of damage thanks to her effect. She deals 500 damage to you each time I gain life points." The mermaid monster flipped around to face Aliya and spay her with a light drizzle of soft refreshing water. At the same time the Fire Princess held out her staff and shot a stream of fire towards Qui circling her with massive flames.

Aliya-4800 LP  
Qui-700 LP

"Next I will send Cure Mermaid to attack your face down monster!" Aliya announced having her mermaid monster fly passed her and launch a stream of water hurling towards the face down card.

A thin smile creased Qui's lips as the water hit the card. "Thank you." She said catching Aliya by surprise. "The monster you attacked is called Attack Wheel Machine LV 1 (0/1500) and it will be your downfall!" Once the water fell to the ground a large wheel on a large steel frame appeared. On the wheel there was a bucket that was completely filled with a white light.

"What is that card?" Aliya asked in complete surprise.

"Well, If when it is attacked and if it survives the battle I may sacrifice him for the next level of monster." The wheel faded away to reveal a bigger wheel with an extension to the front with a large cannon. "Attack Wheel Machine LV 3 (1500/2000) in defense mode. My new level 3 monster absorbed all the attack of the monster that attacked its previous form." Qui smiled.

"Fine." Aliya started at her hand for a second before looking up. "I will end my turn."

Qui smiled wide at the sight of her next card. "I will set one card face down and activate the special ability of Attack Wheel Machine. I may give up its attack to send that damage back to your life points!" The giant wheel moved and dumped the white light into the back of the cannon on the front. The cannon erupted with an earth shaking 'boom' that sent the energy towards Aliya.

Aliya-3300 LP  
Qui-700 LP

"Then I will end my turn. (Attack Wheel Machine LV 3 0/2000)" Qui smiled as the smoke disappeared from the cannon.

"Aliya!" Lucien yelled through cupped hands. "You are still good. Keep up the fight!"

"For the donuts!" Raoul added through cupped hands also. Lucien reached out and gave him a slap across the head.

"Thanks guys." Aliya smiled at them over her shoulder. Turning around she drew her card. "I gain 800 life points and you will lose 500. This duel is about done." Once again the sequence where Aliya isdrizzled and Qui is engulfed in fire replayed.

Aliya-4100 LP  
Qui-200 LP

"Then I will end my turn..."

"No you won't." Qui interrupted Aliya as her face down card flipped up. "This trap is called Fierce Fighting Force. It says that if you end your turn without attacking, all monsters on your field become face up attack position and must attack a monster on my field. All I am required to do is send my hand to the graveyard." Qui slid her hand cards into the grave as the two female monster were surrounded in a strange lime green glow.

"NO!" Aliya yelled as her two monster took off charging across the field. Both of them hitting the large wheel monster then sliding back to Aliya's field.

Aliya-2900 LP  
Qui-200 LP

"And Attack Wheel Machine LV 3 needs to survive two attacks in the same turnbefore it can be sacrifice for this." Qui produced a fearsome looking card from her deck before slapping it down. It was a much bigger wheel yet with a larger cannon and a strange hose that connected itself to Qui's duel disk appeared in place of the smaller wheel. "Attack Wheel Machine LV 7 (2800/2500)!"

"What!" Aliya gazed up at the large wheel machine that now towered in the middle of the field.

The crowed gasped in an excited tone of fright. They were all on the edge of their seats watching as Qui turned the duel slowly around for Team Ling.

Kaiba smiled to himself. "An Attack Wheel Deck. Haven't seen one of them in a long time." He muttered under his breath.

"True Kaiba-boy." Pegasus replied to him. "Andlevelseven is going to give that girl one really big problem."

"Is that card really that powerful?" Joey asked butting into the conversation.

"Kuriboh is too powerful for you Wheeler." Kaiba replied to the intruder.

"Kaiba!" Joey shook his fist in front of Kaiba's unflinching face. "Watch yourself."

"And now that your turn is over," Qui smiled as she drew her next card. The large wheel started to spin. It dumped half of the contents of the bucket into the cannon and the other half down a funnel that led to the hose. "I give up half of it's attack to my life and the other half to inflict damage (0/2500)." The hose filled with the white liquid and ran into Qui's life point counter while the cannon sent a charge off towards Aliya. The explosion kicked up dirt and smoke around Aliya's body.

Aliya-1500 LP  
Qui-1600 LP

"But now your monster is useless to you." Aliya said coming through the smoke. "No more attack and I am not giving you another level boost."

"Who said there was a level passed level seven?" Qui asked. "This is the highest level needed to wipe you off this field."

"Really?" Aliya asked. "Then prove it."

"Fine. I will summon Seven Colored Fish (1800/800) and give up half of my life points to transfer it's power into my Attack Wheel Machine!"

"You can do that?" Aliya's eyes widened as the large multi-colored fish monster turned into white light and flew into the bucket on the wheel.

Aliya-1500 LP  
Qui-800 LP

"Now my Attack Wheel Machine LV 7 (1800/2500) is powered up. Too bad I can't use its ability until next turn so I will end." Qui waved her arms around as the machine came to a complete holt.

_"I must do something. I cannot let that thing blast me too many more times."_ Aliya hated the feeling that she might fail this yet. _"What if I lose? I..., I...,"_ She bit her lip and drew her card. She was suddenly sprinkled with the water from Cure Mermaid and Qui was once again engulfed in a blaze of fire. She was taken by complete surprise then it kicked in as to what was happening.

Aliya-2300 LP  
Qui-300 LP

"That's right. My Cure Mermaid and Fire Princess kicked in giving me life and subtracting yours." Aliya smiled almost forgetting that. "I will summon Gren Maju Da Eiza (?) and activate my face down card; Monster Recovery! With this card I may return the Gren Maju Da Eiza and my hand to my deck. Then draw three new cards." Aliya shuffled her deck as the hologram of the red snake disappeared. "And I will play Spell Absorption. This magic card will give me 500 life points whenever a magic card is played. And thanks to my Fire Princess you will lose 500 life points."

"Really?" Qui said, impressed with Aliya's smart move. Now she couldn't play any magic cards without hurting herself fatally. "Smart move."

"Thank you. I have no magic to play myself right now so I will end my turn." Aliya said in a proud voice.

"But don't get me wrong." Qui said drawing her card. "We aren't done yet."

"Didn't think we were." Aliya replied.

"And they keep at it." Chime said thrilled with herself. "So who do you think will win?" She asked her two team mates.

"Does it matter?" Hygin asked in a non caring voice.

"I think that one from Team Renaissance." Archip said cutting into Hygin before he could say more. "She just needs to play a few cards right and she won't even need to break a sweat."

"True, true." Chime smiled.

"It really doesn't matter. In the end all their souls will be ours." Hygin said turning back to the duel.

"What do you think Hygin? Which one?" Chime said grabbing his shoulder to let him know who was the boss. Hygin's face contorted as Chime dug her finger nails down into Hygin's shoulder.

"The Team Ling girl." He spit out and she let go of his shoulder. Rubbing it he glared at her. "The Attack Wheel Machines are nothing to take lightly. Level seven is the worst of all because it can heal as well as hurt."

"But she only has 300 life points left. After her sacrifice that only leaves her with 1200 life points." Archip whined to Hygin. "I have never heard of these Wheel Attackers or whatever but they don't seem that great."

"Oh?" Hygin cocked an eyebrow. "Just you wait for the second effect of Attack Wheel Machine LV 7. You will see."

"Ahh." Chime butted in and pointed to the far end where Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus were sitting. All four of them were glaring at Team Orichalcos. "Aren't they cute when they are mad? Especially Kaiba."

"Yes Miss Chime." Archip quickly agreed.

"Just you wait. Once we get Pegasus alone his soul is ours." Hygin said sitting back.

"And we must manipulate the other teams any way we can." Chime said getting serious and sitting back as well. Crossing her arms and legs she continued to watch the duel.

Holding the card up to her face Qui smiled wide. "I drew just what I needed."

"And what is that?" Aliya asked as Qui's smiled just widened bigger and bigger.

"The way to unlock the second ability of Attack Wheel Machine LV 7. Watch!" She held the card up way high in the air. The roar of the crowd shook the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Gasp! What will happen. Let's keep reading and find out shall we? Oh, and for those of you who don't have me on their author alert (bravo to the two of you that do), I will be working more on my Last Guard of the Spirits fic. Just since it isn't as big of a name with you I just don't think you look out for it as much. Just to let you know that is where some of my focus will be on. But don't worry, I will get this Team Ling vs. Team Renaissance done in due time.

To John: Gurabe will do what he wants. And did I ever say the it was going to be Gurabe? And what is that? Garzett isn't an important part of his name so you didn't capitalize it.

To LucienShadowMaster: Glad you like it.

To Nanashi: Donuts, I was smoking donuts. And I am sorry if you take this rudely but this is my world and I will do with it as I please. I take control of my world as the writer and that is one privilege that the writer gets. I am sorry if I didn't explain it good enough for you but you know that you can always ask me and I will post cards I make up for you. As for real cards, that is why I am typing on Last Guard of the Spirit. I have used one fake card, I think, and that is Gravekeeper Kiro. And if you didn't see it look above to the top of the reviews. Here is Monster Steel Tunnel for you:

**Monster Steel Tunnel**  
Normal Trap  
Effect: You may only activate this card after you take life point damage due to a direct attack from a monster your opponent controls. You may Special Summon one monster from your deck with equal or less attack of the monster that just attacked you to the field in face up attack or defense mode.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Burning Damage First to Zero!

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 11: Burning Damage. First to Zero!

"What? What have you drawn?" Aliya asked as Qui slowly lowered the card from high above her head. "How will it unlock the second ability of your monster?"

"Simple." She said flipping it around. "Recognize it?" 

"Yea." Aliya said unsure of herself. "It is a Mirror Force trap card."

"Right." Qui said flipping it back around to look at it. "The Mirror Force trap card destroys all monsters that are in attack position when one monster attacks."

"I know what the card does." Aliya said calmly and as nicely as possible.

"All that it is, what do you think of the card?" Qui asked quizzically.

"um..." Aliya was taken back. "Well..., it is a good card."

"Very good. Watch. I set one card face down and use the first effect of Attack Wheel Machine LV 7 to increase my life and decrease yours." The Mirror Force appeared on the field as a brown backed card and the cannon discharged sending the white energy towards Aliya. 

Aliya-1400 LP  
Qui-1200 LP

"I end my turn. (Attack Wheel Machine LV 7 0/2500)" Qui announced to Aliya.

"Fine." Aliya drew her card. "Yes! First my Cure Mermaid and Fire Princess do their thing." Aliya announced as the water sprinkled her and the fire engulfed Qui.

Aliya-2200 LP  
Qui-700 LP

"And now I play Pot of Greed. I have Spell Absorption so I gain 500 more life points. When I gain life my Fire Princess deals you 500 life points of damage." Aliya smiled as she drew her two cards and Qui was showered with fire.

Aliya-2700 LP  
Qui-200 LP

_"NO! I drew two monster cards. I was so close."_ Aliya frowned at her failed attempt. "Ok. I will end my turn." 

"All right." Qui said happily and drew her card. "Ready to lose?"

"No." Aliya said slowly turning her head to the side as she talked.

"Too bad. I activate the second ability of my Attack Wheel Machine LV 7. I activate Mirror Force!" Qui pointed to her down card and it slowly flipped up.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Aliya protested 

"Sorry but I can. I must reveal a trap card that has been set on the field at least one turn. Once I show you I must remove it from play and give up all but 50 life points.

Aliya-2700 LP  
Qui-50 LP

"Now I can win. Watch. I give my machine a free 3000 attack (3000/2500). Next a coin flips and if I get heads all 3000 points come out of your life. If tails I gain the 3000 life."

"A gamble!" Aliya said shocked at what Qui said. A wave of terror fled over her face as the holographic coin appeared on the field. A burst of energy and the coin flipped up into the air spinning. All the teams and the audience gasped as the coin began to fall. Slowly it bounced off the hard floor of the arena. Spinning on it's side the coin finally fell down showing tails.

"Well, you don't lose and I gain 3000 life."

Aliya-2700 LP  
Qui-3050 LP

"Now I must skip my next draw phase but I will summon this." Qui said placing a monster on the field. "I summon Aqua Fighter (1500/1200) in attack mode." A Ronin favorite monster appeared on Qui's field. It's large oversized arms were pounded together and it's two beady eyes glared at Aliya. "Attack Fire Princess!" She ordered and the monster punched through the female warrior.

"No my strategy!" Aliya cried as her monster was punched down.

Aliya-2500 LP  
Qui-3050 LP

"And thanks to Aqua Fighter I get to draw one card when he destroys a monster." Qui said drawing her free card. "I will set it face down and end my turn." She said motioning to the newly set magic or trap card.

"Then I draw. I will still get the 800 from Cure Mermaid sending me up into the safe zone." Aliya smiled as her life points safely surpassed 3000.

Aliya-3300 LP  
Qui-3050 LP

"Do you think she is safe yet?" Raoul asked leaning over to Lucien. 

"I really don't know." He replied. "She still has a chance to win this."

Ronin sat back and smiled. "Well, she isn't steam rolling this one like that last guy did."

"True." Sachiko said leaning against him. 

"I believe that it Qui Ping, second in command." Reku said looking at them. "She isn't second in command for nothing."

"Hey...Reku." Akina said catching his attention. 

"Yes honey?" He asked looking towards her.

"Why do you know so much about that Team Ling?"

"Yea." Ronin sat up and looked at him. Reku's eyes widened as he looked around at his team mates. 

"Well...you see." He said stumbling with words. "Team Ling...Xue, Qui, and Zhen Lin..."

"An all attractive female team." Sachiko said stating the obvious.

"Really?" Akina said getting right up in Reku's face.

"Wait Akina." Reku said sliding back into Ronin who just placed his hand on Reku's back and pushed him forward. "I...I..."

"Yes." Akina said getting a fire burning in her sweet blue eyes.

"I," Reku bowed his head, "studied them before you and I..." 

"Ok." Akina said smiling and turning back to the duel. 

"Do you even know what he means when he said studied?" Ronin asked.

"Oh yea, but it is just because he is male." She said smiling. "Just don't be looking at them now." She moved her hand to his back and shoved him off the bench to the floor. 

"Why would I look at them now?" Reku said in a very childish innocent voice. He pulled himself back onto the bench. "You are the only one I am looking at now." 

"Blissful ignorance." Sachiko whispered under her breath so that no one else could hear.

Aliya was watching this whole scene out of the corner of her eye as were most of the teams. She then put her fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat. "I will now summon Bazoo the Soul Eater (1600/900)." A strange baboon appeared on the field squatting over. "I will remove Fire Princess from my graveyard to up its attack by 300 points until the end of your next turn." The baboon was then seen eating a sphere with a rainbow light coming off it. Stretching back it roared with the newly gained power (1900/900).

"What will he do?" Qui asked bringing her attention back to the duel at hand. 

"He will attack Aqua Fighter!" Aliya commanded and the large baboon charged across the field tackling the blue beast.

"Reveal Trap! Negate Attack!" A swirling vortex pushed the baboon off the blue warrior and pushing him back to Aliya's field. 

"Then I must end my turn." Aliya said with a hint of disappointment. _"I cannot lose. I just can't."_

"I can't draw because of using the second effect of my Attack Wheel Machine LV 7 but that is ok." Qui said shrugging. She then raised her hand and pointed to the Cure Mermaid. "Attack that my Aqua Fighter!" The blue warrior flew across the field and punched the mermaid square in the face breaking both of them to pieces. "And it still destroyed a monster so I get to draw." She smiled as she got to draw. "I will hold it and end my turn." 

Aliya drew her card and looked at it. "I play my second Fire Princess (1300/1500) in defense mode." A second princess monster appeared on the field. "And I play Messenger of Peace. First off Spell Absorption gives me 500 life and you lose 500 life because I do have a Fire Princess on the field." Aliya announced as Qui was showered in flames again.

Aliya-3800 LP  
Qui-2550 LP

"And Messenger of Piece forbids either of us from attacking with a monster that has more that 1500 attack." Aliya said motioning to her card. "I will end my turn." 

"And I will draw." Qui said calmly drawing. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She slid the said card into her duel disk and pulled off two card from her deck. "Perfect. I set one card face down and end my turn." The brown backed card appeared on her field in a ray of light.

"I draw then." Aliya said weary of Qui's move. "I must pay 100 life points to keep Messenger of Peace so I will do that first." She said looking down at her life point counter.

Aliya-3700 LP  
Qui-2550 LP

"Then I summon my last Fire Princess in defense mode and end my turn." An identical female princess appeared on the opposite side of the baboon. 

"I draw and declare this duel over." Qui said holding up a card from her hand. "I activate Life Tide! Our life points must be within 4000 base life points of each other but we switch life point totals. This card would be last to resolve because of its own effect."

"And due to Spell Absorption I gain life and you lose life before the switch." Aliya said frowning.

"Our life points were within 2000 when we started." Qui smiled at her new total.

Aliya-1550 LP  
Qui-4200 LP

"Next I reveal a trap to you. I reveal my Waboku trap card and remove it from play to reduce my life to 50 and to give my monster attack again (3000/2500)."

Aliya-1550 LP  
Qui-50 LP

The giant holographic coin appeared in the center of the field and flipped high up into the air. Spinning several times it finally decided to fall.

_"Tails please." _ Aliya begged in her mind as the coin hit the floor. Flipping over several times the impacts echoed in the now dead quiet stadium. Aliya's eyes widened at the results as a wave of pure white light flooded over her body. The coin had flipped up heads.

Aliya-0 LP  
Qui-50 LP

The crowd was silent for a few more seconds before erupting in roaring cheers. Lucien and Raoul bowed their heads but got up to go and support their team mate. 

It was now a tie. One to one on wins. Next Lucien would half to face the final member of Team Ling, Zhen Lin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Aliya lost. Sorry but it wasn't in the cards for her. 

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Thank you

To Lucien: Sorry but you forgot that Seven Colored fish gave its power to Attack Wheel Machine LV 7. And it all came donw to a flip of the coin, but look how close that was! 50 to 0!

To Nanashi: Anytime man. Anyways what is with you and the name Francis? Oh and what kinda cream was it? Ameretto?

To John: Do you mean tribute two Summoned Skulls? It is a seven star mosnter. And you also forgot that Seven Colored fish gave it's power to Attack Wheel Machine. That pulled her through.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. From the Ashes Rise the Phoenix

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 12: From the Ashes Rise the Phoenix

Lucien and Raoul walked up the stairs to meet Aliya as she deactivated her duel disk. She turned around to face them, a look of failer plastered on her face.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lucien asked walking up to her.

"Oh," She smiled weakly and patted him on the shoulder. "A loss is a loss. I will be fine. Just win this for us Lucien."

"You sure?" He questioned as she walked passed him and Raoul.

"I'll be fine." She said without turning around. She slowly walked to the bench and sat down.

Raoul sighed and looked back at Lucien. "Good luck buddy." He said as he started to walk back to the bench and sat down.

Lucien snapped his duel disk into place and walked to the middle of the field where Zhen, the last member of Team Ling, was already shuffling her deck. Lucien popped out his deck and gave it a quick shuffle before handing it off to Zhen to shuffle. Smiling she was the shortest of all of Team Ling. She had dirty water brown hair and wore a hunter green shirt with three navy blue stripes running through the middle across her breasts.

"Ready to duel boy?" She asked taking her deck back. "I may be the lowest rank in my team but I am no push over."

"I would hope for a good duel." Lucien said shakily as he slipped his deck back into the slot. "Let's see what you got."

"Fine. I will start." Zhen said turning and walking to her side of the field drawing her five as she went. Lucien turned and did the same.

Lucien-4000 LP  
Zhen-4000 LP

"I will start off our fine duel with this monster. I summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode!" A little strawberry pink haired monster appeared on Zhen's field. She was wearing white robes and a strange scapegoat shaped hat. Her magic wand was bursting with color as she twirled it about. "I set up two face down cards and end my turn." Two brown backed cards appeared behind the small magician.

"Then I draw." Lucien announced as he drew his sixth card. "I will start off with one monster in face down defense mode." A horizontal brown card appeared in front of Lucien.

"I will chain that with my face down Scapegoat card." Zhen pointed to her face down card revealing four colored sheep the appeared two on each side of Pikeru. "It gives me four sheep tokens (0/0) to help me."

"I will set two cards face down and end my turn." Lucien finished.

"Too bad. Pikeru gives me 400 life points for each monster on my field. I have four scapegoats and of course White Magician Pikeru. That is 2000 more life points." Zhen smiled as she snapped her card off her deck. White Magician Pikeru twirled her wand around showering Zhen in a spray of light.

Lucien-4000 LP  
Zhen-6000 LP

"I will bring my turn to an end." She said as the rainbow color rain faded away.

Lucien drew his card and smiled at what he had drawn. _"That may help."_ He picked up his face down monster. "I play Pot of Greed!" Flipping the card over he slid it into his duel disk and pulled two new cards off his deck. "I will next flip summon my face down monster Magician of Faith (300/400) to get back my Pot of Greed." A purple haired lady appeared on the field swinging around her crescent moon staff. "And I sacrifice it to summon Spell Canceller (1800/1600)!" The magician faded away and a large bug like machine took it's place.

"No." Zhen stepped forward. "Spell Canceller stops all magic cards from being played."

"Too true." Lucien smiled. "Spell Canceller attacks White Magician Pikeru!" The bug like machine powered up a strong laser beam that shot out towards the now cowering little magician.

"Reveal trap Mirror Wall!" Zhen pointed to the down trap card. From the middle of the arena a large glass wall appeared. The laser beam hit one side of it and refracted back to the Spell Canceller. Then a small stream of the laser continued on towards the little magician. "Mirror wall halves the attack of your Spell Canceller (900/1600). So sorry to say but he is gone." And just like that Pikeru knocked the laser blast aside and shot her own rainbowed laser towards the bug machine in a powerful counter attack. Hitting the machine it exploded on contact.

Lucien-3700 LP  
Zhen-6000 LP

Lucien growled as he had to slid his powerful monster into the graveyard. "I will have to end my turn then." He said angrily but not angry at Zhen as a person.

"I draw and gain 2000 life points. Now I will pay out those 2000 life points to keep my Mirror Wall active on my field. My loop strategy has come into full focus." She smiled and looked at her next card. "I play the magic card Magic Formula giving my Pikeru an additional 500 attack power (1700/0)." A strange book appeared in front of Pikeru. She smiled and started to read it intently. "Now Pikeru attacks!" Still reading, Pikeru held up her wand and shot a swirling vortex of rainbowed color towards Lucien. Engulfing him he grunted as the attack took it's toll on his body.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-6000 LP

"I reveal my trap. Phoenix Backlash Strike! This trap works only if I lost more than 1500 life in a battle phase. I deal you 1500 points of direct damage and draw two cards from my deck." Lucien said as he pulled two new cards.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-4500 LP

"Good job reducing me some. I will now end my turn." Zhen said proud even though she lost some life.

Raoul and Aliya had sat in complete silence since the duel had started. Suddenly Aliya stood up and started to turn to leave.

"Hey ah...Aliya. Where ya going?" Raoul asked reaching out his hand to her.

"The little girls room. That is all." She said with a smile and a wink. Turning she walked out of the door that led to the rest rooms.

"Why do I doubt that." Raoul asked himself under his breath. Sighing he turned his attention back to the duel just as Lucien drew his next card.

_"That may work but I will need to do a little bit of work to get past that stupid Mirror Wall. I must say, she has erected a good defensive barrier between her monsters and my monsters."_ Looking at the small white magician twirl her wand in her fingers as she continued to read the magic formula book he grimaced. _"And thanks to that thing her life is unchanged due to Mirror Walls backlash effect."_

"Are you going to make a move or," a smile spread her lips thin as it curled up her face, "are you out of options?"

"Sorry to say but I am not giving up!" Lucien declared looking over his shoulder to where his team mates should have been sitting. Only Raoul sat there now smiling at him. Aliya was gone and Lucien had a feeling he knew where she went. Turning his head back he picked a card out of his hand. "I play the magic card; Card Destruction!" Now we must throw out the cards in our hand to replenish them with the same number cards from our decks." Lucien slid the seven remaining cards into his grave and pulled seven new cards. Zhen only discarded and drew four cards.

That same smile spread across Zhen's face again. "So, get anything good this time?"

"Very." He smiled but pointed to his graveyard. "But the best card I got is right in my graveyard."

"What?" Zhen was taken back. That was the strangest declaration anyone had ever made.

"Right but first I play my down trap card Call of the Haunted to revive my Magician of Faith (300/400) in attack mode." The purple haired female appeared on the field resting on her crescent moon staff. "And the magic card I play will get back the monster I am talking about. I play Monster Reborn! This will let me revive my Hand of Nephthys (600/600), a monster I discarded with my Card Destruction." Lucien smiled as a female Egyptian clad warrior appeared on his field. She wore a head dress of the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys.

"What good will two weak monsters do you?" Zhen asked and her Pikeru looked up from the book it was reading.

"I will tell you. Thanks to the fact that now I have two monsters on my field I can activate my Hand of Nephthys special ability. I can sacrifice it and my Magician of Faith to summon this..." Holding a card up that was in his hand he slapped it down onto a free space on his duel disk. The two females faded away to be replaced with a large fiery golden phoenix that screech sent waves of cheers flowing from the surrounding audience. "...Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600)!"

Zhen face paled at the sight of the large phoenix monster but smiled non the same. "Even if it tries to attack my Pikeru my Mirror wall will cut its attack down to a mere 1200. Sorry, good try though." Zhen clapped her hands slow and rhythmic for a show of good sportsman ship and to be rude at the same time.

"To bad I don't need a lot of attack to attack a Scapegoat! Go Sacred Phoenix, Phoenix Fire!" Lucien pointed to the small fur ball monster. It squeaked in fear as the large phoenix shot a huge fireball form its jaws towards it. Even though the power was halved the attack still succeeded to incinerate the small fuzz ball. "I will set one card and end my turn." Lucien declared as the card appeared before him. _"Just hold on at least one more turn, then all will be prepared." _

"Draw!" Zhen declared snapping the card off her deck. "My Mirror Wall cost me 2000 life points."

"Too bad that now you only will gain back 1600 from you Magician Pikeru. That is ultimately a loss of 400 from you current standings." Lucien said and Zhen growled as her life fell.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-4100 LP

_"Now that he has started attacking my Scapegoats I will lose at least 400 life points each turn. I must find a way to keep that from happening." _She thought before she looked down at the card in her hand. Smiling she slid it into her duel disk. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card and destroy your monster!" Sliding a card into her graveyard Zhen smiled as mummy style wrappings started to wrap themselves around the large Phoenix's body.

Lucien slid the card into his graveyard slowly almost depressed.

"I now play a second White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode and have the first one attack you directly!" A second magician monster appeared next to the first. The first one lifted its wand while still reading its book and fired it's massive rainbow ray straight at Lucien.

"Reveal Negate Attack." Lucien said in a sad voice. His card flipped up and the swirling vortex stopped the attack dead in its tracks. "Also it ends your battle phase." Lucien said raising his head up slowly.

"Too bad. I end my turn and let you try to take me down again." Zhen said with a cocky smile plastered onto her face.

Lucien looked down at his duel disk. _"Aliya, I am almost done. Wait for me." _Drawing his card his graveyard started glowing and a fire tower burst out. Forming a huge fire ball on Lucien's field, the fire slowly started to disperse leaving the large golden Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600) on Lucien's field.

"Wait!" Zhen pointed to the large bird with a shaky finger. "How did it come back?"

"You destroyed it with a card effect, when that happens I revive it at my next standby phase." Lucien smiled and pointed to his monster. "It doesn't like being destroyed so when it comes back it gets it's pay back. It will now destroy all magic and trap on the field." Flapping its wings back the large phoenix sent waves of fire across the field, burning up the large glass wall and the magic book Pikeru was reading (1200/0).

"NO!" Zhen yelled as she watched her wall being torn down so easily.

"Sorry, but next I summon to the field my Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)!" A large fiery molten snake monster appeared next to the burning phoenix monster. "Both monsters attack Pikeru's!" Lucien ordered and his two fiery monster sent out streams of fire balls that flew across the field covering it in holographic fire. Screaming, the two magicians were burned alive in front of Zhen.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-2600 LP

"Next I will end my turn and my dragon deals you an additional 500 points of damage." Lucien pointed as his Solar Flare Dragon's ability kicked in and it shot a blade of fire at the female duelist.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-2100 LP

Zhen sighed and drew her card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Was all she did. A brown backed card appeared next to the three remaining goats.

Lucien drew his card and slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon to place a Solar lock on you. Now you can't attack either of them and they will deal you a total of 1000 life points of damage each time my turn comes to an end." He pointed to the remaining goats. "Attack all of them." He ordered and the three monster tokens were engulfed in waves of flame from all three of the fiery monsters. "End turn. Now you take the damage."

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-1100 LP

"Draw, and I set another monster in defense mode. I end." Zhen said disappointed in her weak move.

"Then I win." Lucien declared as he drew. "Solar Flare Dragon's attack the face down monsters!" He ordered and his two fiery serpents shot out streams of fire that incinerated the two face down monsters leaving Zhen's field wide open. "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Direct attack with Phoenix Fire!" Commanded Lucien and the large fire ball erupted from the mouth of the giant bird monster crashing into the Chinese female duelist.

Lucien-2000 LP  
Zhen-0 LP

Lucien was shuffling his deck when he was tackled by his team mate Raoul. Both of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Dude, we won." Raoul voice echoed across the stadium along with the cheering crowd.

"Yes we did." Lucien said from his place under the African American boy.

"And most importantly...," Raoul smiled like a little kid. "We got the donuts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Vyser Adept of Dragons: If my story last long enough I have four open teams: Team Zone, Team Neon, Team Punks, and Team Skateboarders. Most likely I think he will either be on Team Zone or Team Neon.

To John: No he uses more of a Phoenix deck in my story and ok you just said Maju Garzett in you last review and Maju Garzett is seven stared.

To LucienShadowMaster: Sorry...whatever.

NOTE: Alright, people. I am very thankful to have you guys as readers and reviewers but you are starting to push my buttons. I have only highest respect for you people, mainly the writers who know what it is like. Hey Lucien, I rushed through this chapter, why not tell everyone what littlest most insignificant error you can find. Listen, I have no problem with constructive criticism that will help my writing. That is what I expect out of you guys. I don't want a bunch of yes men or yes women. But right now all I am reading in your reviews are you guys bitching about little tiny things that mean nothing. Demanding things of me and telling me what to do. I almost don't see why I am trying if all I am getting is reviews like this. I am on the verge of deleting this story and my Last Guard story because that is just getting flamed to. Do you guys want them deleted?

So tell me why I dont' feel welcome here anymore? I am trying my best and mistakes are a part of being human. I find a lot of errors in your guys stories that I just let slide because I know how hard it is to be a writer here. These stories are really mine, my own world that I was kind enough to share with you. I am so sorry if you don't like them. So review and we shall see what happens. If I am mad enough I will just hit the delete button and two stories are gone. I think one of the stories is going anyways. I have other story ideas I am holding that I didn't want to write out because I was doing this. So this might be the last post of my Team Zero Saga. I would be really sorry to see it end this way but it looks like it might. And if that is so I may have just lost all the reviewers I have ever had. In that case on my finial words, good bye to all of you. At least I had people coming back to insult my story over and over again. I will miss you all because without most of you I would have never gotten this far.

Then my finial question. What do you think...are you going to complain, bitch, and whinemore and lose this story which you have all told me serveral times is really good or are you going to help my writing get better? Learn to grow, and stop nit picking at every small thing I do? Once agian, I only hold the highest respect for you people but...forget it. Please tell me what you think and I am sorry either way.**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Kind Heart of the Passing Duelist

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 13: Kind Heart of the Passing Duelist

Aliya was standing outside the dome listening to the cheering fans. She couldn't tell if Lucien had won or not. She was holding a smooth rock in her hand that she threw into a large tree that was standing next to the dome. Birds fluttered out of it as the rock hit the branches.

"Well, I am a failure." She said bowing her head.

"I don't think so." A voice came from down the hallway behind her. The building had no door, just an opening to a hallway that led to the arena.

"Lucien?" She asked swiveling around. "Is that you?"

"Not quite." Ryokurio said making his way out of the shadows of the hallway. Stopping as a wave of terror fell over her face. She took a few quick steps backwards to get away from him. "Oh no, please don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you."

"Really?" Aliya sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, were are my manners. My name is Ryokurio Itakura." He said extending his hand to her to shake. Taking it Aliya shook his hand.

"I am Aliya Renon. Hey um..." She seemed to shy off a bit from him. "Did my team win?"

"Yea they did." Ryokurio answered with a smile. "Even though you lost I think you did a remarkable job. You are one of the best duelists I have ever seen and that is a lot coming from me. Maybe sometime we should have a duel."

"That would be great." Aliya answered in a happier tone.

"Let me ask you something though." Ryokurio said getting serious. "Why did you run off after your duel?"

"I...needed to...get some fresh air." Aliya lied through her teeth.

"I doubt that." Ryokurio said walking up to her. "I think that you have lower self esteem. You seemed to doubt yourself several times in your match."

"But how could you have known that!" She was shocked at what this random person was telling her about herself.

"As a professional duelist I have learned to read the faces of my opponents. You seemed to have doubted yourself a lot but you still played great."

"It is all because of that stupid girl." Ryokurio and Aliya turned suddenly to see Lucien standing right behind them. "Please, who ever you are, could you leave."

"Ok, but I already figured out that she was low on self esteem. I could read it all over her face." Ryokurio said walking passed Lucien back towards the door. "Oh, and good dueling to you to." Ryokurio said waving back to Lucien.

"Um...thanks." Lucien said a bit shocked by it.

"Ryokurio. Please don't leave!" Aliya had remained silent as she watch Ryokurio walking away. But suddenly she started to shake. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

Turning suddenly Ryokurio smiled at her closing his eyes. "Ok. If you don't want me to go." He said walking back to the two of them.

"Lucien, this is Ryokurio. He seems really nice and he figured it all out. I don't think I have ever met anyone like him.

"Pleasure to met you Ryokurio." Lucien said extending his hand.

"But wait." Aliya said turning to Lucien. "What happened to Raoul?"

"He went to collect on our bet." Lucien said smiling.

"Yea, that was a strange offer you guys made there." Ryokurio said butting in. "I have never done anything like that. So Aliya, why do you have such low confidence in yourself."

* * *

The crowd and team were gathering back for the next match, Team Nature Force vs. Team Curses, Kaiba walked up onto the arena again and announced the next match. Crowds cheering as the two teams walked up onto the field. A short squat kid with blue hair and large glasses, a taller kid with a red stocking cap and a leather vest, and a much taller and buff guy wearing a simple blue vest and some torn blue pants walked up onto the field. Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami all a part of Team Nature Force, walked onto the field with pride.

The opposing team, Team Curses consisted of two guys and a girl, walked over to them.

"Let's go." The team leader said to the three of them. "Time to duel." Weevil, Rex, and Mako just smiled at each other and activated there duel disks.

"Wow Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami are all in this tournament too!" Reku said astonished at three big names in dueling standing up there on the stage.

"I guess so." Ronin said

"Well, hopefully we get to face them." Akina said pleased with herself.

"Yea." Reku said looking down. Noticing that the bench where Team Renaissance once sat was now empty. He had seen that kid Raoul take off after Team Ling for his donuts but the other two had disappeared.

* * *

"And so Amy has made you doubt yourself?" Ryokurio said as him, Lucien, and Aliya all set under a tree. "That is sad."

"I am sorry." Aliya said bowing her head to the ground.

"Don't worry." Ryokurio said standing up and turning to them. "Looks like you have made two good friends." He said talking about Raoul and Lucien. Even though Raoul was still off getting his donuts and wasn't there.

"Thank you." Aliya said smiling at him and then at Lucien. Lucien smiled back and got up himself. He helped Aliya get up.

"Hey Ryokurio." Lucien walked up closer to him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You secret is safe with me." He said turning his head to look at the dome as a roar of cheers came from the crowd inside.

* * *

Weevil underwood drew his card and pointed to his opponent, a male that stood about six feet tall. His field was empty but Weevil had two Insect Knights (1900/1500) in attack mode. "Direct attack my bugs!" The two large insect looking warriors with there large swords flew across the field and slammed them down onto the guy's body.

Weevil-3200 LP  
Guy-200 LP

"And I end my turn" Weevil announced as his two bugs flew back to his field and swirled around.

"Draw!" The guy yelled drawing his card and looking at it. "I set one monster face down in defense mode." The brown back of the monster card appeared in front of the guy.

* * *

"Sounds like the next round has begun." Lucien said.

"Hey!" Raoul called from the hallway running out to the three of them. In his hands was a box of donuts that was open. He already had one of them shoved in his mouth making it hard for him to talk. Finally reaching them he held out the box and swallowed the donut he was eating. "Want one?"

"Sure." Lucien said smiling and taking one. Aliya grabbed on as well and offered with her hands for Ryokurio to take one too.

"Thank you." Ryokurio said taking one and taking a bit out of it.

"And you would be?" Raoul asked as he bit into another donut. Ryokurio swallowed and extended his hand.

"Ryokurio Itakura." Raoul smiled and shook his hand. He said his name but he still had donut is his mouth so Ryokurio didn't catch a sensible word out of him. "Huh?"

"That is Raoul Cooper." Aliya said in Raoul's absence.

Another roar of the crowd from inside the dome told the four of them that something good was going on inside.

* * *

"Insect Queen (2200/2400)(2400/2400) will attack you directly by me sacrificing a Insect Monster Token!" Weevil declared as a large queen insect bug shot a green acid at the guy who was facing Weevil. Smoke hurled off the guy as his life points dropped.

Weevil-3000 LP  
Guy-0 LP

Weevil smirked and walked off the duel field as Rex walked up onto it. They smirked to each other as they passed.

* * *

"We should probably get back." Lucien said to the other three. They all nodded and started to walk back towards the dome.

"I wonder who we will duel against in the next round." Raoul said before stuffing another donut into his mouth.

"Who knows." Aliya said. "They haven't even finished the first rounds yet."

All four of them walked back inside and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

"Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200) direct attack now!" Rex commanded his large purple two headed dinosaur monster to do. Both heads roaring the monster stomped down on the guy Rex was facing.

Rex-3800 LP  
Guy-0 LP

"And I win." Rex smirked deactivating his duel disk. Walking back off the field he met his team mates and sat down. Kaiba walked up onto the field and announced Team Nature Force the winners of the match.

Just as Lucien, Raoul, Aliya, and Ryokurio walked into the dome people were already flooding out for the break between matches. The four of them were then approached by Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko.

"Hey Lucien." Reku said to him as they approached.

"Hey...um Reku." He said in return. Turning to Akina and Ronin he smiled. "Good dueling up there."

"You too man. All of you." Ronin said happily. "We will have our hands full if we have to face you guys." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"But we plan to win." Raoul said as another donut went into his mouth.

"Same here." Reku said back to him. "We don't plan to lose."

"Same here." Joe said as he Kevin, and Usami walked up to the group. The group of kids found their way back to the benches and before long they were laughing, joking, and talking.

* * *

Order paced back and forth across her large golden chamber. Something about this whole situation was disturbing to her. She had a very uneasy feeling about the fact that the crystal holders had told her that they had seen the Seal of Orichalcos. Never had she suspected that the Seal of Orichalcos was involved.

Sighing she finally sat down next to a window and looked out over the large meadow that sat outside the castle. Staring out there was something else on her mind. Something far stranger than the seal.

"Oh Chime. Why did you fall victim?" She asked herself under her breath.

Chime sat smiling on her bench with her team mates. She sat watching the large group of Team Zero, Team Striker, and Team Renaissance talking.

"Soon..very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok, let see where to begin. Here is the next chapter if you all are still willing to read it. I am sorry about that whole outburst the other day but I have a very short temper and pushing me like that angers me. I respect you guys as reviewers but this is my story and I would like to do things my way. All I got was demanding and nit picking. So let's wipe the slate clean and start over fresh there Now let see though, I think I will take your idea Lucien with one Quote of the day. Her it is: "I say what I mean and I mean what I say." Want a song of the day to? Let see, try Eminem's "The Way I Am."

To LucienShadowMaster: Well I am glad you like the Mirror Wall lock. I agree but that is why she is thrid in command.

To BEWK: 2nd chance.

To John: Don't think that you didn't add to that too. Anyway let see. Maju Garzett is a seven star monster. Great Maju Garzett is a five star monster. At frist I thought you meant great as "awsome" so I was confused. Sorry bout that.

To Goddess IANAW: I am crazy. I smoke donuts. I am glad you think so.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Rage of a Demigod

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**  
Chapter 14: Rage of a Demigod

Derek and Anna Gautier, with there team mate Lance Magegear made up Team Zone who was going to duel next. They were going to face off against Team Neon.

Lance was a normal boy wearing a red and gray shirt. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair. The only out of place feature on his body was a scar that ran down the right side of his face. Derek was a tall skinny blond haired kid. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans and his sister Anna was the same height as him. She had long brownish red hair and wore a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

Walking up onto the dueling field, the two teams stared daggers at each other.

"So what shall we do?" The leader of Team Neon, a short black haired boy asked.

"What do you say to one match settles it all?" Derek asked the leader, Adamo Tancredo.

"Leaders?" Adamo asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Naw, I have a powerhouse hitter on my team." Derek said motioning to Lance.

"Him?" Adamo asked keeping his eyebrow cocked.

"What's wrong with me?" Lance asked snapping his deck into his duel disk. "Are you jealous because I am better looking?" He asked copping a smile.

"What? No and no your not." Adamo was shocked by this kid. "Fine, I take you on in a no holds bar match. Winner takes all." Adamo smiled. "Just don't cry when you lose." 

"Cry, why would I cry?" Lance asked spinning around to face his side of the field. "But I will comfort you when you lose."

"What!" Adamo was in shock and a tint of rage began to burn in his eyes. "That is it little man, time to duel. I shall start us off and you will lose this annoying man." 

"Fine." Lance said shuffling up his deck and slapping it into his deck slot. "Lets go." 

'Fine, Duel!" Adamo declared as he pulled his six cards off his deck.

Lance-4000 LP  
Adamo-4000 LP

"I will play this first. Stone of Acerbity! This powerful stone will bring the end of you." Adamo laughed as behind him a large circular stone carving appeared. It had four slots set at the top, bottom, left, and right sides of it with ancient writing all around it. "Each time you end your turn I will gain a precious power source needed to summon my ultimate beast."

"And that would be?" Lance questioned picking his ear with his pinky. 

"You will see. Now I summon Familiar Knight (1200/1400) in face up defense mode." A large warrior adorned with silver armor appeared crouching over on his card. 

"Nice move." Lance said with little interest. "I draw." Snapping the card off his deck he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon in attack mode my Blast Magician (1400/1700) in attack mode." A red mage monster appeared on Lance's field wielding a large staff with a black scythe head on it. "And I play Shield and Sword to flip the attack and defense." Lance smirked as he slid the card into the duel disk (1400/1200)(1700/1400). 

"No." 

"Yes, Now Blast Magician attack his knight." Lance ordered as his magician flew across the field and slashed through the monster. 

"Now we both get to special summon a level four monster from our hands to the field." Adamo said pulling a card out and slamming it down. "Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) defense mode." He smirked as his buff monster with long black hair appeared crouching down behind his large brown and purple Shield. 

"Then I summon a monster known as Mechanoid Mage in defense mode (500/2000)." Lance said and a strange android monster that was dressed up like a mage appeared next to the red robed monster. "Turn end." Lance said proudly.

"Wrong. Now before I draw I get a power source, Acerbity Orb 1!" Adamo searched his deck for a card with just a clear orb as a picture. Sliding the magic card into his duel disk it appeared on the bottom most slot of the stone carving. "Now draw!" He yelled as he placed his shuffled deck back into his slot pulling out a new card. "Activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard a card to the grave and destroy your Blast Magician." He said sliding a hand card quickly into his graveyard. Mummy like bandages shot out and wrapped themselves around the red magician monster before squeezing until the monster broke into data bits.

"Fine." Lance growled sliding his card into the grave.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Adamo laughed as he placed a card on his duel disk. "I double the Big Shield Guardna's and end." A second buffed out man appeared behind a large Shield.

"Fine." Lance snapped a card off his deck and looked it over. "I set two face down cards and activate the ability of my Mechanoid Mage. Since I have one card in my hand." He held the card out, back to Adamo. "I get to remove all monster cards in my grave to draw two cards for each. I can only remove up to three monsters but I only have one right now." Lance smirked as he pulled two cards from his Mechanoid Mage's ability. "And I sacrifice him to summon Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)!" A magician in green attire appeared in place of the android mage. Its green cape flapped in a virtual wind that was kicked up on the field.

"So?" Adamo cocked an eyebrow. "He is too weak." 

"True but I will end my turn and you will see how strong he is." Lance ended his turn and Adamo searched his deck again.

"I get to play Acerbity Orb 2 now." A pure black orb appeared in the right hand slot. 

Hygin, Archip, and Chime all sat on their bench laid back watching the entertainment.

"Heh, the Stone of Acerbity ended this duel on the first turn it was played." Chime said pleased with the move by Adamo. "I cannot believe that kid has never heard of it at all." 

"Yea, I thought everyone knew about the Stone of Acerbity." Archip chimed in to agree.

"Well the rounds are coming to an end. Soon we can start capturing the losers." Hygin said under his breath.

"True. Plus some others." Chime said looking around a bit at the crowd finally resting on Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus that sat at the far end of the dome. "I hope they are ready."

"Draw!" Adamo announced snapping a card off his deck. _"Good, I finally drew him. Now I just need to wait one more turn and I will have a virtual demigod out onto the field." _ Adamo smiled wide as he slid the card into his hand. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Lance announced snapping his card off his deck. "Now to eliminate your threatening thing. Reveal Dust Tornado! This trap will eliminate your Stone of Acerbity!" Lance smirked as his card flipped up sending a large tornado flying across the field and smashing into the stone carving on Adamo's field.

"Or it would have if you hadn't have waited so long." Adamo smirked as the tornado broke apart leaving the stone carving behind him. "Since it has two or more Acerbity Orbs now it is unaffected by magic, trap, and monster effects that would destroy or remove it from the field."

"What!" Lance stepped back. "Fine. I will summon this then, come forth Mechanicalchaser (1850/800)!" A yellow orb machine monster appeared next to the green robed magician. Mechanical arms sticking out holding a variety of weapons in each hand. "Now Chaos Command Magician attack Big Shield Guardna! Chaos Magic Blast!" Lance ordered having his magician shot a green ball of magic energy at the monster. It was broke apart on the monsters huge Shield.

Lance-3800 LP  
Adamo-4000 LP

"That was pointless." Adamo said pleased that his opponent had just hurt himself. 

"Not pointless. Big Shield Guardna's weakness is if it is attacked it switches to attack mode." Lance smirked as the monster stood up and moved the shield to its side. "Now mechanicalchaser attacks it!" Lance waved his hand down and pointed to it. Flying across the field the mechanical monster smashed through the monsters chest breaking him apart in a humanly scream of pain.

Lance-3800 LP  
Adamo-2250 LP

"Aw. No one has ever pulled that stunt on me." Adamo gasped as someone finally exposed his monsters weakness. "That's not cool."

"Oh it is very cool. And soon you will be out of this game." Lance said pleased with his move. "So I end my turn." 

"Very well, I gain this Acerbity Orb 3!" This time a yellow orb appeared and flew into left hand slot. "Draw!" He announced snapping a card off his deck. "Now I will finish my combo that will destroy your. Watch as I play Orb of Acerbity's Seal! The finial orb needed to unlock my god monster." Adamo announced holding the card up high in the air. Sliding it into the finial slot on his duel disk a strange hunter green orb with a golden design drawn on it appeared. It flew backwards into the top slot on the stone carving standing behind Adamo. 

"What does that mean?" Lance questioned as the four orbs and the stone tablet started glowing.

"It means I win." Adamo laughed as he picked up his Big Shield Guardna and removed his magic cards. "By sending everything on my field to the grave I can summon a demigod of great power."

"A demigod?" Lance stepped back as a large pillar of light sparking with electricity shot up out of the middle slot on Adamo's field. Adamo slid a card onto his duel disk. 

The stone carving behind Adamo started cracking and the orbs let off a massive amount of aura waves covering the field in them. Breaking apart, the stone carving fell to the ground leaving a white soul looking thing floating around. Taking a few spins around the arena it flew into the large pillar of light. An inhumanly roar bellowed out as a figure started to emerge from the light pillar.

It was a huge buff man with some strange scales running up the back of its arms and up the side of his face. He was a light lime green color and wearing only a loincloth. A strange golden shield was embedded into the middle of its chest with a strange symbol carved into it. His hair was made of fine golden strands that flew wildly with the power of the demigod. Opening its four eyes to reveal they were solid red and glowing. 

"I would like you to meet my best monster. This is my buddy Acerbity, Demigod Seething of Rage (5500/5500)!" The beast howled with a god like roar that echoed through the stadium sending the crowd into an uncontrollable cheer. "Acerbity attack mechanicalchaser! Fist of Godly Wrath!" Wielding back its massive hand a glowing aura emanated off of it. Punching it forward it stopped in mid air and let the shock wave tear across the field ripping the little machine monster to shreds.

Lance-150 LP  
Adamo-2250 LP

"Can you pull yourself back?" Adamo questioned in a smug manner as his demigod roared with power. "Oh might I add that he cannot be destroyed by magic, trap, or monster effect. He can only be destroyed through monster battle. End turn." Creasing his lips into a smile.

"Find draw." Lance snapped a card off his deck. "Now does your beast stop or negate magic, trap, and monster effects period?" 

"No, just ones that target him to destroy or remove him. He is a god of rage, pure uncontrollable rage." Adamo smirked.

"Right. Activate down magic card." Lance announced pointing to the set card. "Angelic Heavenly Cry. This magic card will let me have 250 life points for each card in your hand." Adamo looked down at the two cards he was holding. 

"Ok." 

"That is 500 life points to me."

Lance-650 LP  
Adamo-2250 LP

"I did that so I could play this. Relevant Cause. It costs me 500 life points."

Lance-150 LP  
Adamo-2250 LP

"But now I get to pull a card from my deck and place it on the field. I can only activate it by paying 100 life points." Lance said as the card appeared behind his magician. Slowly his eyes widened and he slapped his forhead. "That's right you said he can't be destroyed by magic, trap, or monster effect."

"Right, I take it you screwed up then." Adamo smirked along with his demigod.

Sighing, Lance reached down and turned his magician horizontally. "I switch him to defense mode and end." The magician crouched down bracing himself on his staff.

"Then I finish." Adamo announced as he drew his card. "Go Acerbity! Godlike Fist attack on his weak magician." The demigod, roaring with energy, wielded back his fist again and shot it forward letting the shock wave race across the field towards the crouching monster. Smoke and dust were kicked up off the ground as the massive attack raced towards the monster.

"You said he was indestructible by trap cards." Lance simply said. "But you are not so powerful. Reveal trap Magic Cylinders! It will send the attack back at your life points!" Two red cylinders appeared on either side of the magician. One of them absorbed the attack in. The other one started glowing with the same aura as the demigod. It suddenly burst forward with a ray of light that flew across the field and knocked Adamo clean off the stage. 

Lance-50 LP  
Adamo-0 LP

"It was well worth the 100 life points I had to pay to activate it." Lance said walking back to his team mates. "Rage is a waste. Like someone searching for fools gold. It makes a man unfocused and out of control. Without focus you are no more than a beast with no sensible will. That blind rage of that demigod backfired on you." Lance said sitting down. 

The crowd was in an uproar as Adamo was helped up by his team mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A demigod was beaten by this strange character. Wow! That just shows how powerful these contenders are. I did try to rush through this but it seems like I did. Sorry.

To LucienShadowMaster: Well it is ok that he is nice. Do take a note on that. Oh and he isn't on a team.

To BEWK: Like I said, 2nd chance. Thanks dude.

To John: You know, it is all in the past now. Time to move forward don't you agree. I will ignore you till next chapter on that zombie vs fiends.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Sorry dude, I didn't mean to make your character have such a short duel but that is how it played out. 

To Gate guardian32: Well hello. First off yes they should have, a small and minor mistake I made. Sorry. Second, thanks you and thirdly Weevil won that match. Lets hope he doesn't win in future shall we.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Dangerous Place, A Ladies Room

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 15: Dangerous Place; A Ladies Room

"Team Zone is the winners of the match!" Kaiba flung his hand up in the air sending the crowds into an uproar again. "Come back soon for the next match!" He said with less enthusiasm and walked off stage.

Chime stood up as the crowd was getting ready to go for the break between matches. "Archip, Hygin, I am heading off to the ladies room. Keep an eye out for any opening we can get Pegasus away." She said before turning and walking down the hallway to the duelists private bathrooms.

* * *

Chime stood at the sink smiling at herself in the mirror. "All goes according to plan. Soon we shall have the souls of powerful duelist and I can take what my father could not." 

"How about I stop you here and now?" A gruff voice came from a stall in the bathroom.

"And who might you be?" Chime said smirking and closing her eyes.

"I might be your worst nightmare." Said the voice as a purple shadow fog came from under the sides and the door of the stall. In a burst the door swung open and a long silver hair boy in a formal dress suit walked out.

A smile crossed Chimes face and pushed on the sink counter so she was facing him standing up straight. "And does my worst nightmare have a name?"

"Not one you will be around to remember." Gurabe walked forward towards her.

"Oh come on now. I want to know who tried to stop me at least." Chime said seemingly unaware of the approaching boy.

"Tried!" Gurabe stopped in mid-stride. "Who said I would try. I will stop you."

"And you are again? I keep missing you name?" Chime said walking over and leaning against a wall.

"I didn't give it." Gurabe growled. "But if you must know. I am Gurabe, the only stealer of souls around here."

"Really, and Mr. Gurabe do you really plan to stop me?" Chime asked still in her relaxed, unworried posture.

"Or would you like to leave Miss Chime alone and take me on?" Archip asked as he walked into the ladies bathroom. "I don't think you are good enough to face the strongest person living today. You shall take me on in a duel right now!" Archip demanded as his green duel disk slid out and created the spine dueling field.

"When you speak of the strongest person living today you may be talking about her but I am the strongest person to ever have lived in history." Gurabe announced as his duel disk snapped into place. "Fine I will take out your flunky but after words I am coming after you." He said pointing to Chime.

"Fine Mr. Gurabe. Have fun now." She said walking out of the girls room.

Archip watched her go before turning back to see purple and black shadows starting to engulf the two of them. Gurabe was smiling wickedly as the shadows of the shadow realm started to form into the shadow bubble that normally appears with a shadow game.

"Shadow magic!" Archip said, eyes wide as the shadow realm finally closed up, sealing its victims inside. "Chime told me about the shadow magic. But we are not good enough to use it so we compensate." He said holding up a card and flipping it around so Gurabe could see it. "This is our magic."

"And that would be... the magic I have been sensing this whole time. The Seal of Orichalcos that Order told us about."

"Well it sounds like this Order is a smart person. Now lets duel!" Archip announced as he slammed his deck into the deck slot.

Gurabe-4000 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

* * *

The next two teams walked up on the field and set there terms. Shaking hands and shuffling decks they walked to opposite sides and began to duel in a one on one match. 

"Hey Yug." Joey whispered nudging the spiky haired duelist in the ribs. "Where did the other one go?" He asked motioning down to were Team Orichalcos sat. Only Chime and Hygin were sitting there now.

"I don't know Joey." Yugi responded. "I have a bet though." Kaiba snarled under his breath.

But they weren't the only one noticing. Reku sat with his head resting on his fist. His leg propped up his arm. _"I don't like this. For some reason I am starting to get a terrible feeling down my spine." _He sat in thought for a second before he realized it. _"The same feeling I had whenever I was forced into a shadow game!" _

Ever since receiving the first exposer to the shadow games, Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko with some others became more aware of their presence. Clenching his fist he slowly turned his head to the crowd and looked through it. Finally he spotted his friends. Kai and Ryokurio sat there watching the match but Gurabe was nowhere in sight.

_"Damn, I'll bet there is a shadow duel going on here." _Reku thought as he bit his lip. _"But Gurabe can usually handle himself. Especially since he has a Crystal Card. He will know how to use it." _And a smile slowly crossed his face. _"Maybe we will weaken that Team Orichalcos by one member."

* * *

_

"I start us off you foolish human." Gurabe announced snapping his first six cards off his deck. "I summon Zombie Demon Vampris (1000/1700) in attack mode!" Gurabe slammed down a card and the monster started to appear on the field before him. A large red demon monster with a black shaggy mane of hair around it's head and four glowing eyes. From its upper lips came two fangs like a vampire has. It roared and stuck a battle pose. "I will set up two face down cards and call my turn to an end."

"Then I draw." Archip smirked as he snapped a card off his deck. "Too bad the best I have got in this hand is this. I summon Aswan Apparition (500/500) in defense mode." A red ghostly fiend swirled around Archip and snickered with its skull like face towards Gurabe. "I will set up only one face down card and end my turn."

"Too bad you had such a lousy first hand." Gurabe smiled drawing his card. "I activate my down magic card. Family Summon! I get to pull another monster from my deck with the same name as a monster on my field. I summon a second Zombie Demon Vampris!" A second red demon monster appeared next to the first one. Gurabe smirked and kept shifting through his deck. "When two Zombie Demon Vampris's are on the field outside a battle phase then I get to pull the third one from anywhere." Then an identical demon zombie appeared next to its brother.

"Such an army you have assembled." Archip smiled as the three demon monster growled at him.

"Yes it is. Go Zombie Demon Vampris number one. Attack Aswan Apparition!" Gurabe ordered and the first red vampire demon roared charging across the field. About half way across a faint light blue glow appeared around him and he fell to his knees. The other two mimicked the motion in the blue glow but the apparition on Archip's field seemed to straighten itself up.

"Zero Gravity switches the modes of all of our monsters." Archip slid the card into his graveyard as his fiendish monster gave a wicked cackle.

"Fine I end my turn." Gurabe announced out loud. _"Good thing my monsters have 1700 defense points. His little thing only has 500 attack." _

"Draw!" Archip yelled, his voice echoing throughout the shadow realm. "I activate this magic card. Fiend's Hell Blade! If I only have one fiend on my field it gains enough attack power to be 100 points higher than whatever it is attacking." Archip said as his little apparition gained a wicked looking black bladed sword. "Oh, and it can now deal damage through defense mode. Attack my Aswan!" Howling like a ghost the monster hurdled across the field and slashed down on the middle demon vampire (1800/500).

Gurabe-3900 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

"Because of Aswan Apparition's ability I get to put Zero Gravity back on top of my deck. See whenever he deals damage to you I get to put any trap in my grave on top of my deck. Now my turn is..." Archip started to say sliding the said trap on top of his deck.

"Not until my monsters ability kicks in. Since there are two of them on my field outside of a battle phase the third will come from anywhere." Gurabe said as his vampire demon monster appeared back on the field. "And it is my turn again." Gurabe happily drew a card off his deck. He quickly placed it into his duel disk. "I activate Cost of Crossing Realms! It will deal you 300 life points of damage every time a monster is revived from the grave!"

"Really, good move." Archip said in a less than approving tone.

"Right, now I will leave my monsters in defense and call my turn over." Gurabe smirked.

Archip snapped the top card off his deck and smiled seeing his Zero Gravity card. "I will play the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Sliding the card into his duel disk he snapped two cards off his deck and smiled at his draw. "Now Mr. Gurabe, I feel it time to show you what power I have."

"Fine, show me what power you have." Gurabe said still very unimpressed.

"I will. I drew exactly what I needed. Ready, cause I am going to do this whether you are or not." Archip pulled one of his new cards out of his hand and his field magic slot opened. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

A green pillar of light shot up from the ground beneath Archip and symbols started flying through the light. Slowly across the 'floor' of the shadow realm green lines started drawing themselves in a large circle. Soon the outer circle was formed along with the inner one. The symbols stared burning there light in the gap between the two circles and the green light slowly formed a six pointed star inside the circle. This same design drew itself on Archip's forehead.

A dark purple aura flowed around Archip as he slowly raised his head. His eyes burned with rage and hatred. "Welcome Mr. Gurabe to the hell on earth."

Gurabe looked around as a shiver shot up his spin. _"Why am I afraid of this thing so much? I have seen the darkest and most powerful shadow magic but this thing gives me a weird vibe." _

"Now I sacrifice my Apparition to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!" Archip announced as the skull demon appeared on the field in front of him. He roared and lightning spark shot off him. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on it's forehead and it roared as its power shot up (3000/1200) by 500 points. "The seal gives my monster 500 additional attack points!"

* * *

Chime smiled as her Orichalcos stone around her neck gave a weird green aura. Hygin smirked as he watched it. 

"So Archip is doing good."

"Yea."

Reku, Ronin, Akina, Joe, and Kevin all jerked back suddenly. They each pulled out there Crystal cards and watched as an aura of each respective color flew off them.

"Dammit." Ronin said looking around. "What is going on?" He asked under his breath.

"All I can put together is that Gurabe is dueling that other member of Team Orichalcos." Reku answered to him in a shocked voice.

"Gurabe!" Ronin and Akina looked behind them to see only Ryokurio and Kai watching the duel. Gurabe was gone! "So that means that he must have used his crystal." Kevin said from his bench next to Team Zero's bench.

"Not necessarily." Reku cut in. "Mine did the same thing when the Seal of Orichalcos was played."

"Well lets hope zombie boy can hold his own." Joe said in his whispered voice.

Lucien, Aliya, and Raoul couldn't hear what the two teams were saying but they were watching with curiosity.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Raoul asked his team mates under his breath.

"Who knows." Aliya responded. "They seem like two strange teams."

"I wonder." Lucien simply said as his eyebrow narrowed. Slowly flashbacks flew into his head.

_/Flashback/ _

/"I start first." The man grumbled and pulled six cards off his deck. "It is time to seal your fate."

"Seal my--fate?" Reku almost smiled at this. "So, go a head. Seal my fate."

"I will. I play a card that is older than the sands of Egypt. A card that powers surpasses the greatest know power in the world. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What!" Reku stepped back surprised as a blast of green light shot up from the floor under the man. A terrible chill ran down Reku's spine.

Below the mans feet a circle inside a second circle appeared. Slowly symbols started to appear in the gap between the circles. Then a line slowly started to trace out a six pointed star that once it was done drawing the circle started to expand. As it expanded, tables, chairs, and people that were in its way just got pushed back violently. Reku braced himself as he figured he was next but the seal just passed right through him and stopped just a few feet behind him.

The man looked up showing that on his forehead a glowing green symbol appeared. The symbol was the same as the one encircling them. His eye now had a shade of red to them./

/"I am tired of this!" Reku snapped. He placed his fingers on his deck. A soft ruby colored glow came from the top card as he pulled it off. Reku's eyes widened. In his hand, his Ruby Crystal gave a small pulse wave that flowed off. He slid the card into his duel disk. "I activate Ruby Crystal on my Robotic Knight!"

"Ruby Crystal?" Dorun's face twisted into a completely confused look. "I have never heard of that card." His eyes widened as the slot in which held the card started shooting out sparks that were ruby in color.

The Robotic Knight moaned and grabbed it's head. Crystalline spike that were also ruby in color shot out of its body. It howled in an unhumanly tone. It finally stopped and let ruby colored smoke pour off of its body (2600/1800).

"My Ruby Crystal gives 1000 more attack power plus the ability to attack all the monsters on your side of the field!" Reku announced in an devilish tone. A strange ruby colored symbol appeared on his forehead just like the seal on Dorun's head.

Dorun noticed thought that the Seal's bubble that locked the two duelists in, was flowing faster and faster. Lightning bolts of ruby color shot out of places and the seal itself shot through with a ruby coloring.

"Robotic Knight Ruby mode! Attack all his tokens!" Reku commanded and the monster flew across the field. One slash of it's sword and a blade of ruby colored light devastated Dorun's field. "Now my Flamethrower monsters! ATTACK!" Raising the flamethrower the two monsters shot out the stream of fire that engulfed Dorun.

Dorun fell to his knees as his life point counter hit zero.

Reku-500 LP  
Dorun-0 LP/

/End Flashback/

He continue to watch them in silence.

* * *

"Now Mr. Gurabe." Archip said sliding two cards into his duel disk. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down magic or trap cards appeared behind the demon skull monster. "Take your best shot at my fiends now that they are infused with the Orichalcos magic!" Archip began laughing coldly as Gurabe just growled and narrowed his eyes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Also if you don't know. The duel disks for Team Orichalcos is the same one used by Dartz and his swordsman.

To LucienShadowMaster: I hate when that happens.

To BEWK: Well thank you.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: I am honored that you read my work.

To John: You know it.

To Goddess IANAW: Yea, that was mean of him wasn't it  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. A Soul Snatcher Gone

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 16: A Soul Snatcher Gone

A strange amber colored light ran itself through the lines of the Seal of Orichalcos as it rested on the 'floor' of the shadow realm. Gurabe growled looking at the massive skull monster standing on the field opposite of him.

"Draw!" He announced and snapped a card off his deck. He looked disappointed at the monster he draw. Growling he pointed to his face down card. "Go Card Destruction!" The magic card flipped up and he slid the six cards in his hand into the grave and snapped six cards off his deck. "Card Destruction lets us discard our hands and draw the same number of cards." "I know what the card does." Archip growled as he slid his two cards into the grave and drew two cards. "Good, then I end my turn." Gurabe said disappointed he didn't draw his crystal card. "_At this point it is the only thing that can stand up to the power boost that thing gets from the seal."_

"And I draw." Archip snickered at the card. "I will switch Summoned Skull to defense mode then play my face down card Zero Gravity!" Just as the skull demon kneeled down a blue aura surrounded it and it stood up straight along with the three red demon vampires. "Summoned Skull attack your middle vampire demon! Lightning Strike!" The skull monster roared and shot a burst of electricity at the monster. Screaming in pain the vampire zombie broke up into small bits.

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

The red demon monster then reappeared on Gurabe's field crouching down in defense mode as per its effect. Then the magic card that had been dormant on Gurabe's field started glowing wildly and shot a stream of light at Archip.

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-3700 LP

"Remember my Cost of Crossing Realms deals you 300 points of damage each time a monster comes to the field from the graveyard." Gurabe said displeased with the life point loss he had.

"Right, so I end my turn with that." Archip said. "And thanks to the sacred seal you won't escape when you lose this duel." The seal that was glowing brightly on his forehead sent off a green aura.

Drawing a card Gurabe smirked at what it was. He might stand a chance after all. "I activate the magic ritual card Hell's Grave Side! I sacrifice a total of eight stars to summon this." Two of the Zombie Demon Vampris's faded out of sight and a large gray man slowly was formed from shadows. "Hell Grave Digger (3500/3500)!"

The large gray man monster appeared. He was bald and had two horns sticking out. He held a demonic looking shovel and he was dressed in a black leather vest with no shirt and a pair of torn pants.

"I can give up his attack to summon on monster back from the grave so I bring back one of my Zombie Demon Vampris's. And if you don't remember when two of them are on the field I get to pull the third Zombie Demon Vampris from anywhere!" The other two demon monsters appeared next to the first one and the large grey shovel holder. "That also deals you 600 points of damage!"

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-3100 LP

"Turn end." He smirked as his zombie army growled wickedly at the fiend duelist.

* * *

"Go Jinzo, Cyber Energy Shock attack!" The leader of Team Psycho, Nick Sarch, yelled as his android blasted the opponent, a girl in a normal blue shirt with long brown hair.

Nick-1100 LP  
Girl-0 LP

Pegasus decided to do the honors this time and walked up onto the stage. "Team Psycho is the winner!" He yelled through the microphone sending the crowd again into an uproar. He was turning to walk back down to where Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were sitting when over his shoulder a spark of lightning caught his eye. Turning he saw that it was coming from down the hall towards the duelist's bathroom.

Against his best instincts he started walking that way. No one noticed him as they were all taking off for the break. The hall way was empty as far as people went so Pegasus wasn't running into anyone. Coming to the bathrooms he took a deep breath and looked around. No one was there. She he stuck his head through the open door of the ladies room to see the large shadow bubble of a shadow game.

"W..what!" He said pulling his body into the door. He had expected to see the seal on the ground with two duelists, not a shadow game!

"Don't you know that it isn't polite to stick you head into the girls room?" A males voice came from behind Pegasus startling him. Turning he found himself face to face with Hygin.

"Who are you?" He asked backing up into the wall by the door.

"I am Hygin and you are going to come with me Pegasus." He said turning and starting to walk to the door that led outside.

"Why would I go with you?" Pegasus questioned as Hygin kept walking.

"Because I am going to give you a free shot at me. Won't you take it?" He said without turning or stopping his pace. He finally walked out the door when Pegasus gave up and followed him.

* * *

Archip slowly drew a card and looked at it. "I summon Opticlops (1800/1700)(2300/1700) in attack mode!" A large muscled demon monster appeared roaring as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on it's forehead above it's one eye and below a red horn sticking out. "Opticlops attack a Zombie Demon Vampris!" Archip yelled and the fiend monster ran straight through the red demon monster. "And Summon Skull, Lightning Strike!" He yelled throwing his hand towards another one. The skull monster shot a burst of electricity towards the crouching demon monster blasting it apart.

Gurabe bit his lip as he slid the second monster into his grave. "_Dammit, now that two of them aren't on the field I can't use my combo and I need to start attacking him before he gets anymore power." _

"And I end my turn. Zombie boy care to try again?" Archip mocked as it was his fiend army's turn to laugh wickedly. Staring at his deck for a second Gurabe snapped the top card of and smiled at what he saw. "Looks like my strategy will still come into play. I activate Zombie Relive! I get to revive any monster from either graveyard and change them to a zombie type monster. If they are already a zombie monster they gain 500 attack power." The red demon creature appeared crouching over again next to its twin on the field (1500/1700). Then the third demon monster appeared next to the other two crouching down as well.

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-2500 LP

"Now that my Cost of Crossing Realms has damaged you, Hell Grave Digger destroy Opticlops! Shovel Slash!" Roaring the monster brought the demonic shovel down like a sword cutting the one eyed beast in half. Its two halves roared in pain.

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-1300 LP

"Well you triggered my Michizure trap. I will use it to destroy Hell Grave Digger!" The large gray beast roared as is slowly vanished into thin air.

"Damn you." Gurabe growled as he slide his powerful ritual monster into the grave. "I set one face down card and end my turn."

"Good, Now I can win." Archip announced as he flipped his drawn card around. "I play Lightning Vortex. I discard a second Opticlops to whip out all life on your field!" A burst of lightning flew out of the sky above the three demon vampires wiping them all out in a burst of electrical energy. "And Summoned Skull, Lightning strike!" Roaring the skull monster shot a ray of electricity at the open zombie.

"Reveal Call of the Haunted! I get back Hell Grave Digger!" Gurabe yelled as the trap flipped up and the gray shovel wielding monster appeared on the field and the lightning fizzled out. "And don't forget that I had a monster that crossed the realms."

Gurabe-1900 LP  
Archip-1000 LP

"Dammit."

"Hup up up." Gurabe lifted his index finger and waved it back and forth like a mother does when she is punishing children. "Temper, temper."

"Fine I will play these face down and end my turn." Archip grumped as two cards appeared behind his large skull monster.

"Draw!" Gurabe announced placing his fingers on the top card of his deck. Pulling it off an amber light shot through the lines on the seal.

"What is going on?" Archip gasped noticing this. The bubble dome that the seal made was starting to glow with the same amber light.

"I activate this..."

"I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your Cost of Crossing Realms!" Archip yelled as a large tornado picked up blowing the said card to pieces.

"Too bad it won't help as I activate this! Amber Crystal!" A burst of amber colored light shot through his monster as from its cold dead skin crystalline spike popped out. A strange symbol similar to the seal appeared on Gurabe's forehead. The monster was roaring as a new amber colored aura. "Amber crystal changes my beast into an essence monster and gives it 1000 more attack (4500/3500)! Now he can attack additional times for each card I discard from my hand. Too bad for you I don't need to. Go Hell Grave Digger Amber Mode! Amber shovel slash his monster!" Roaring the monster swung its shovel towards the skull monster.

"Activate trap Negate Attack!" Archip yelled as a vortex appeared inches from the monster's skull and sucking up the large monsters shovel. "It negates you monsters attack and stops your battle phase."

"I know what it does." Gurabe snapped looking at his hand. "Fine I end my turn."

"Goodie." Archip said in a childlike voice drawing his card. _"Yes, I do have a chance left." _He flipped the card around and slapped it down onto the duel disk. "I sacrifice Summoned Skull to summon Great Maju Garzett (0/0)!" A large red boned armored monster appeared in the spot of the skull monster howling and moaning evilly. It gargled out a howl of power as it jumped (5000/0).

"What happened?" Gurabe demanded to know as the monster became so strong.

"Great Maju Garzett's attack becomes twice the original attack of the monster sacrificed for it. Plus it gains 500 from the seal! (5500/0)" The seal appeared on the forehead of the large fiend monster as it started glowing in a black aura. "Attack his monster!" Archip yelled pointing to the large gray and amber colored monster. Howling the monster charged across the field and tackled the monster. Pushing back as black and amber lightning bolts shot off.

Gurabe-1400 LP  
Archip-1000 LP

"I only take half the damage from a monster that would damage me. Plus my monster can't be destroyed because he is an essence monster." Gurabe explained as his monster roared back and grabbed his chest.

"Fine I end my turn." Archip announced proudly.

Drawing a card Gurabe growled as he moved his Hell Grave Digger to defense mode. "I switch him to defense mode and end my turn." His large monster crouched down to one knee growling angry with the lack of power.

Drawing Archip slid it face down and ended his turn without any words being spoken, just waves of the hands.

Drawing also, Gurabe ended his turn.

"Watch this." Archip said raising and lowering his eyebrows as he drew his card. His face down card flipped up showing a bright ray of light bursting through a Big Shield Gaurdna and smacking a shadowy player. "My trap Lack of Pain Killers will give my monster the ability to deal damage threw defense and double the damage a player takes. All I must do is discard one card." He said proudly as he slid the card into his graveyard. His monster roared and tackled the large gray monster again sending a wave of light that made all the cards on the field vanish.

Gurabe-0 LP  
Archip-1000 LP

Gurabe fell to his knees weakened suddenly by something. His vision blurry he managed to see that the seal around them started to enclose itself on him.

"What is going to happen to you is this." Archip said proudly walking towards him. "The seal gets your soul now." He started chuckling happily as Gurabe started screaming in an unearthly tone.

Soon his eyes went blank and his body collapsed to the floor lifeless. Soon after that the skin and muscle tissue started to disappear leaving only a skeleton lying on the floor of the shadow realm which slowly turning into the tile floor of the womens' rest room.

"I see," Archip said surprised, "he was a living dead. He needed that soul to keep his body together. Oh well then." Archip slowly walked out the door. Laughter could be heard down the hallway as he walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well A duel in a rest room. I just had to have one and you know it. Anywas sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have been working out a coworked fanfic that should be appeareing soon. I will drop the details when they are all worked out.

To John: Was it sweet enough?

To I Like Cheese: Rawk sounds like a noise a dying bird would make.

To Goddess IANAW: I will never go near that horrid place ever agian...ok?

To LucienShadowMaster: Well I assume since the Seal is a greater form of magic it would get the soul.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Yes, I had to have at least one duel in a rest room in my story.

To SilverDragonPigeon: Ok then, I really don't go looking for stories but if I catch your story I will give it a shot. Since you seem to have such a great taste in stories (killing ego rant)

To Gate Guardian32: Ok, even I have better spelling than that. But thank you...I think.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Toons in the Elements

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 17: Toons in the Elements

A burst of light appeared in the middle of the golden chamber Order was in. She frowned seeing just a bunch of bones lying on her floor now.

"Gurabe is no longer."

A tear rolled slowly down her face as she walked to were his arm was. His duel disk was lying on the ground with 'Gurabe's' wrist bones. Grabbing one of the cards in one of the slots she pulled it out. More tears fell down her face as she looked at the Amber Crystal card.

* * *

Pegasus and Hygin topped a peak of a small hill. A slight breeze blew Pegasus's white hair back a bit.

"Ready Pegasus?" Hygin asked as his duel disk locked into place and he turned to face the large man in the red suit. "Now you will lose you soul to the Orichalcos."

"Been there. Done that." Pegasus said holding up his arm showing he did not have a duel disk. "Plus I can't duel you here without one of those."

Hygin sighed and deactivated his duel disk. "Idiot. I said you could get a shot at me but I guess you don't have enough brains to bring a duel disk to play with." He turned slightly and sighed. "Dammit go get one."

"Fine." Pegasus growled as he turned walking back down the hill.

* * *

The round between Team Punks and Team Skateboarders was just getting underway as Pegasus walked back into the dome. Walking up to Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi he moved to a bag that was sitting on the floor by the empty chair where he would be sitting if he were going to stay.

From the bag he pulled out a duel disk and a deck case which he opened and pulled the deck out of it.

"And where are you going to Pegasus?" Joey asked looking at him.

"That guy Hygin has challenged me to a duel." Pegasus said simply. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly.

"Hygin is a member of Team Orichalcos." Kaiba was about to get up but Pegasus held out his hand.

"No Kaiba-boy, You have a tournament to worry about. Let me deal with this." He said sadly as he walked away. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey watched the red suited man go.

Reku, Roinin, Akina, and Sachiko didn't know what was going on but they also watched the red suited man walk out of the dome.

* * *

Hygin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Pegasus. A smile cross his face as the white haired man topped the hill finally. He lowered his left arm and his duel disk slid out into place. "Ready finally?"

"Yea." Pegasus said sliding the duel disk onto his arm and having it snap into place. He pulled out his deck and started shuffling it. Hygin did the same with his deck.

"Well this is good. I will be back before the round is over." Hygin said smoothly snapping his deck into the deck slot. "Lets do this."

"Fine." Pegasus said placing the deck into his own deck slot.

"Duel!" Both yelled snapping five cards off there decks.

Pegasus-4000 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"I start!" Hygin yelled drawing his sixth card. "Time to take you down a notch Mr. Big Shot. I play this!" Snapping a card high into the air he flipped it around revealing the Seal of Orichalcos! From under Hygin's feet the strange six pointed star in the two rings appeared and spiraled out covering the field and locking the two of them in. A black aura shot off Hygin as the seal appeared in it's spot on his forehead. "Now feel this! I summon Element Valkyrie (1500/1200) and thanks to the seal it gains more power (2000/1200)!"

A red haired women monster wearing red and light blue skin tight clothing appeared wielding a huge staff of sort. One end burned with raging fire while the other end seemed to have a never ending stream of water gushing out of it. The sacred mark of the Orichalcos appeared on it's forehead and she was soon covered in a dark aura as well.

"End turn Pegasus." Hygin announced, pleased with his move. Pegasus looked wearily around the large green circle he and Hygin were now imprisoned in.

"Draw!" Pegasus yelled snapping a card off his deck. "I play this Toon Table of Contents. I will pull a card with Toon in it's name or is named Manga Ryu-Ran from my deck and place it in my hand." The white haired man snapped his deck out of its slot and shifted through it coming to the card he wanted. "I play the magical Toon World card!" He smiled sliding the card into his disk. "I pay 1000 life points and I am allowed to unleashed a mystical world were toons are free to run and play!"

Pegasus-3000 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"Now feast your eyes on this beauty. Go Toon Mermaid (1400/1500) in attack mode!" A large pale brown clam shell appeared on the field with two large blinking eyes. Opening the shell a green haired Mermaid with a bow and arrow. She and her clam looked rather cartoony. "Just to let you know. My toons can't be attacked. No toon is ever hit with an attack that damages it, hence why they are able to come back again and again to do another wonderful showing." Pegasus said acting rather smug. "I set one card face down and end my turn as Toon Mermaid can't attack on the turn she is summoned to the field."

"I see, but since you played a water monster my Element Valkyrie can't be taken control of by you." Hygin smirked as he drew his next card. "I summon Element Saurus (1500/1200) in attack mode." A large brown dino monster with smoke rolling out of its mouth appeared next to the Valkyrie. The seal appeared on it's forehead and it roared back with power, shooting fire all over the place (2000/1200). "Neither can attack your monster so I set this face down and end my turn."

"Good, I play this! Cost Down!" Pegasus yelled as he snapped the Cost Down card off his deck and flipped it around. He quickly sent a card to the grave and slapped new monster down onto the field. "I summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode!" The legendary dragon monster reincarnated into a cute and cuddly toon monster appeared on the field before Pegasus. "Next my set card, Mystik Wok. I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to gain it's attack power in life points."

A giant Wok appeared on Pegasus's field over a huge fire. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon looked around surprised with his new surrounding before learning that he was sitting in this huge Wok. Screeching It jumped up out of the Wok only to get hit on the head by a large spoon. Falling back into the Wok unconscious it sizzled as the whole scene disappeared from the field.

Pegasus-6000 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"And finally the Monster Reborn to revive my Blue Eyes!" Pegasus announced as his white dragon reappeared patting its butt from sitting in the Wok.

"Are you about done?" Hygin asked after a huge yawn. He was quite board with Pegasus's antics.

"I am now Hygin. Let see you get past this monster. I now have everything needed two wipe out your life points in two turns. You see, as long as another toon doesn't exist on your field I can attack you directly with my toons." Pegasus smirked and his dragon, finally done patting his burned spots, nodded in agreement then bared his toonish teeth.

"Your tactics don't scare me Mr. Big Shot and once I win I will take your soul with my great seal. Now Draw!" Hygin snapped a card off his deck and looked it over. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being to the field in attack mode (1800/1600)(2300/1600)!" A strange man appeared next to the dinosaur and the Valkyrie. His left arm and leg were dark grayish black and a strange inhumanly feeling flew off him. The sacred seal appeared and glowed brightly on his forehead. "His effect is I can change his attribute once per turn. This turn I will keep him as light just because of my set trap card!" Hygin pointed to the set card and it slowly flipped up. Pegasus gasped at the sight of the card.

"Chaotic Gift!"

"Right, I forget sometimes that you made this game so you know all the cards." Hygin said in a rather modest voice. "Chaotic Gift allows me to sacrifice a monster of Light and Dark attribute from my field to allow one remaining monster to attack you directly. I will sacrifice my Element Valkyrie and Element Saurus to allow my Homunculus to attack you directly. Ready?" Hygin cocked his eyebrow as his monsters vanished into a ghostly white light that flew into Homunculus's body. A white and black aura erupted off him. "Direct attack!" Hygin yelled and his monster ran across the field jumping into the air and punching Pegasus right on the chin sending him flying to the ground.

Pegasus-3700 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"Well Mr. Big Shot. That would be my turn once I set these two cards face down. What do you have left?" Hygin asked as Pegasus struggled back up to his feet. His two new cards flashed to life behind his monster.

"Plenty!" Pegasus yelled snapping a card off his deck. Frowning he just put the card in his hand and pointed to Hygin. "I pay 500 life points now so my toon monster can attack you directly!" Pegasus smirked as his monster started chuckling. "Go, White Lightning Burst!"

Pegasus-3200 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

The toon dragon monster sucked in a deep breath turning it into a large blue ball monster. Jerking forward the monster opened it's mouth to shoot out a ray of light surging with electricity. Flying past his monster, the blast hit Hygin smack in the chest sending him spiraling to the ground and sliding back to the edge of the seal.

Pegasus-3200 LP  
Hygin-1000 LP

"And now I end my turn." Pegasus smiled knowing there wasn't much Hygin could do now to stop him. But a look of worry soon crossed his face as Hygin stood up smiling.

"Then I will draw and we shall see." Hygin said pulling a new card off his deck. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He smirked pulling two new cards off his deck. _"Yes!"_ He quickly slid one of the cards into his duel disk and the holographic card appeared before him. "I play Doriado's Blessing. I sacrifice my Homunculus the Alchemic Being and summon this monster! Go Elemental Mistress Doriado (1200/1400)!" The strange man disappeared and so did the magic card. In its place a lovely woman stood with long blond hair and clean white robes. A red head piece soon had a new addition as the green mark of the Orichalcos appeared (1700/1400).

"So she is treated as not only a light monster but a monster of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire." Pegasus recited as he remembered the card.

"Right Mr. Big Shot. Now watch this move. I play Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan. This trap only works when a monster of Earth, Wind Water, and Fire is on the field but Elemental Mistress Doriado counts as all of them so she is all I need. I will activate its effect so I may draw two new cards." Hygin said pulling two new cards off his deck.

Pegasus bit his lip. _"That doesn't make sense! Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan has four abilities that a player can chose from. One being to draw two cards. The other three are the ability to discard two cards from my hand. Destroy all monsters on my field or destroy all my magic and trap cards. If he would have destroyed my Toon World, my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon would be destroyed and I would be defenseless from his attack." _

"You looked stunned Pegasus." Hygin said looking at the white haired man.

"Well, I think you made a mistake by doing that." Pegasus smirked.

"You are wrong old man. I have this still!" Hygin pointed to the other face down card. Flipping up it was a second Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan! "This time I chose the effect to destroy all magic and trap cards! This in turn will wipe out all toon monsters on your field." Hygin smiled wide as a burst of light appeared under Pegasus's favorite green book destroying it and the blue and white dragon on his field. "Now that you are wide open I will finish you." Hygin said proudly.

"You can't!" Pegasus protested pointing to his monster. "She isn't strong enough!"

"I do have two more magic card to play Mr. Big Shot. I activate this magic card Ritual Weapon. It equips to a ritual monster that is level six or less. I get to up its attack and defense by 1500 points." A strange cross bow type of weapon appeared on the arm of Elemental Mistress Doriado and she pointed it at Pegasus (3200/2900). "The next is the magic card known as Double Attack. I can discard this monster known as Element Doom, a four star monster, to allow the three stared Doriado to attack twice this turn." Hygin said proud as two arrows were loaded into the strange cross bow. Pulling them back the woman shot them both at Pegasus hitting him right in the chest and knocking the white haired man to the ground.

Pegasus-0 LP  
Hygin-1000 LP

Deactivating his duel disk, Hygin smiled wide as the sacred seal began spinning and slowly closed on Pegasus's laying body. In a burst of green light, Pegasus's soul was taken from his body. Hygin laughed coldly and walked back down the hill. His task completed.

* * *

Hygin walked in and sat down just as the duel between Team Punks and Team Skateboarders came to an end. Team Punks were the winners. That left one more round in the first rounds. Team Orichalcos was to face Team Gold.

"So I take it you come back the victor." Chime said as Hygin sat down.

"Took him apart." Hygin simply said getting comfortable. "So who is playing in the next round?"

"I guess we will see." Chime smiled at him.

From across the arena, Reku, Ronin, Akina, Sachiko, Joe, Kevin, and Usami was glaring at Hygin and the rest of his team. They didn't like that both Gurabe and Pegasus were gone but yet both members of Team Orichalcos came back with their souls. Things were going to heat up even though the rounds were coming to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So which deck did you like better? Archip's Fiend deck or Hygin's Element deck? Tell me what you think, now is your chance to influence the story. Whatever you pick will have an effect coming shortly. And yes I did use the anime rule that toons cannot be attacked by non toons. Since this is supposed to be in the anime's world after all.

To john: They are done by one? You mean down by one.

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, another helpful writers tip: Broad Chapter Titles. Just like then, my chapter title could have ment any and or all three of them. Oh and it would have been 3000 thanks to the seal but yes, every time the monsters on the field change (ie. remove one, add one) it trigers a replay and he can chose not to attack.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Well, we'll see now won't we? And thanks for keeping a count of that, now next time you could tell me what it is.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. The Element of Gold Pt 1

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 18: The Element of Gold Pt. 1

Everyone was returning to there seats after the last break of the day for the finial round to begin. Team Orichalcos was set to face off against Team Gold.

"I hate it." Yugi said aloud to his two team mates. "Pegasus must have been beaten by that duelist."

"Yea." Kaiba said standing up and stomping to the arena.

_"I still don't like this." _Yugi complained to Yami in his mind.

("I know Yugi. There is just too much at risk and at least this way we can get back their souls rather than if they blow up the city killing millions. We must not try and anger them.")

_"They are holding all the cards." _

("The deadly ones.") Yami simply said.

"Let this finial match begin!" Kaiba growled into the microphone before walking back down to his seat.

The leader of Team Gold, a short black man in dark leather and built out very well for his size, walked up to meet Chime, Hygin, and Archip.

"Roger Smith!" Reku and Ronin said amazed to see the man.

"Wow, it has been awhile." Ronin said still shocked to see the man standing up there activating his duel disk.

_/Flashback/ _

/The two teams met in the first convenient ring that was open. Ronin and a short black man walked onto the field.

"Hi I'm Ronin, caption of Team Zero." Ronin extended his hand to the man.

"Nice to met you, jerk." The black man said with a scuff. "I am Roger Smith, and I will set this up for you." He walked to the end of the platform. "You and me tough guy, winner takes all."

On the sidelines, Reku was getting tiered of this guy. Even though it was against his best judgment he jumped onto the field. Akina tried to grab his arm but failed at doing so.

"Hey jerk, why not take me on?" Reku's duel disk snapped into place.

"Better yet, why not I take on both of you?" Roger pointed at the two boys.

"Fine here, Ready Reku?" Ronin activated his duel disk and looked at his friend.

"Yep." Reku nodded and then looked back at his opponent.

"Duel." came from the three competitors.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Roger-4000 LP/

/End Flashback/

"He was our first match in the World Tournament." Reku said remembering the man.

"And remember his deadly 2500 direct damage combo?" Akina asked.

_/Flashback/ _

_/"All right little boy's, let's dance." Roger snapped the next card off his deck. "Let me get this rolling, I play my creature Life Serpent Knight (1000/800)." A large silver armored figure appeared on the field. Lifting up its head the two boys saw that inside the suit of armor was a large reptilian creature._

_"And what can he do" Reku cocked an eyebrow._

_"Good question boy." Roger grabbed another card in his hand. "I play an equipment magic card known as Circle Around." Showing it to the boys he slid it into his duel disk. "This card allows one monster equipped with this card to attack my opponent's life points directly but only if that monster has 1000 attack or less." Then he slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "I activate my Attack Illusion. This equipment magic card allows my monster to pretend to have 2500 attack points when it attacks successfully." Roger held up his pointer figure and waved it at the boys. "Now don't get me wrong, It is only an illusion so my monster still gains the ability to circle around your troops and attack you directly."_

_The reptilian creature roared with power. Its eyes glowed an ominous manner._

_"Oh and boys." Roger called out in a smug manner. "My Life Serpent Knight can't be destroyed in battle by any monster". Roger erupted in laughter as both Reku and Ronin tensed up bracing themselves._

_"This is what I was afraid of." Mr. Yoshiharu glared sternly at the field. "Roger was the first person to think of that strategy."_

_"Oh" Sachiko stepped back from the ring. "That guy is unstoppable and will deal 2500 points of damage each turn"./_

_/End Flashback/_

"He was quite the powerful duelist." Sachiko added remembering that duel.

"I hate to say it about that ass hole." Ronin said slightly quieter. "But if he is good enough we may have to not worry about that Orichalcos team. He could take them out!"

Roger growled and activated his duel disk and pulled his deck out. "I don't have time to waste on this crack ass team. One duel, I will take you all on at once if you want. One duel, winner takes all."

"Fine, I can stand that." Hygin said activating his duel disk again. "I will take you on, winner takes all!"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Chime asked almost concerned about her team mate.

"Yea, Pegasus was a nice warm up." Hygin said shuffling his deck and handing it to Roger.

"Did you say that you beat Pegasus?" Roger asked handing back his deck.

"Yep. Easy win." Hygin turned to walk to his end of the field. A wave of fear crossed Roger's face at the idea of someone beating the creator easily. Rumors had it that Pegasus doesn't duel because he had a deck of unstoppable monsters. Turning, Roger slipped his deck into his deck slot and pulled his first hand.

"Duel!" Both yelled, and the crowd roared with this, the finial match of the first round.

Roger-4000 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"I start!" Hygin yelled snapping a card off his deck and slamming it down. "I summon my Element Doom (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A wicked fiend monster appeared on the field in front of Hygin and growled at Roger. It had light brown skin and large black wings. It whipped it's long tail around and cracked it's green tipped end on the ground. "And I set up two face down cards. End turn."

Roger shakily drew a card and looked at it. _"Life Serpent Knight. I may have a better chance than what I though. I can pull my 2500 damage combo quickly if I can score the other two cards." _Roger smiled wide and slid a card from his hand into his disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Snapping the two new cards he frowned that not a one of them was a magic card at all. He just set a monster card on his duel disk in face down defense mode. "I end my turn."

"Will you give up?" Hygin asked drawing a new card.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Because the power you are facing in my deck will destroy your piece by piece." Hygin smiled at the card. "So give up and receive your punishment quickly."

"Punishment!" Roger was taken back. "Listen here little man. I will never lose to you so let's get back to my victory."

"As you wish." Hygin placed a new monster onto the field. "I summon Element Soldier (1500/1200) in attack mode." A hologram of a warrior in light brown armor appeared next to the large fiend. It swung around it's staff and snapped it down pointing to Roger's set monster card. "Attack it my Soldier!" Hygin yelled as him monster charged across the field and slammed it's staff down upon the brown card hologram.

"You hit my monster card Mid Shield Gardna (100/1800) which has more defense than you have attack!" Roger smirked as a warrior monster with long flowing gray hair appeared knocking the staff attack back with a shiny blue shield.

Roger-4000 LP  
Hygin-3700 LP

"But now that you have an Earth Monster on the field both my monsters have the ability to negate effects of monsters they destroy." Hygin called raising his hand high in the air and his two element monsters glowed with a light brown aura. "I think I will end my turn then." Hygin said looking at the field.

Roger quickly snapped a card off his deck and seemed pleased with it. "I first summon my Life Serpent Knight (1000/800) in attack mode." A shadowy lizard monster in silver armor holding a small sword and shield appeared on Rogers field next to his shield baring monster. "And I add this magic card Attack Illusion! Now it will have the illusion of having 2500 attack power when it is attacking but its attack is still considered as its base attack. See, all an Illusion. I attack your Element Doom!" Roger yelled pointing to the fiend monster. Hissing the monster flew across the field and cut down the monsters chest (2500/800). The monster seemed unaffected at first but then howled in pain as he burst in half.

Roger-4000 LP  
Hygin-2700 LP

"Then I will set one card face down and call my turn to an end." Roger smirked as a card appeared face down behind his serpent and shield monster.

"What do you make of this?" Ronin asked Reku while they were sitting on the bench watching the match. "This match seems to be going in favor of Roger but that can't seriously be the full power of Team Orichalcos."

"I agree." Reku said calmly. "This guy has fallen into a high defense monster and left himself open for a loss of his monster. I am not sure if he is really all that good at all at this point."

"But what if he is holding back?" Akina asked looking at them.

"Then Roger may be in for more than he bargained for." Reku simply said.

Drawing a card slowly Hygin creased his lips into a thin, wicked smile. "Now to play the card that is well known as the sealer of duelist. And three duelists here know that they cannot interfere." Hygin said looking down at Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey who were now all upon their feet. They knew what was coming.

"What are you babbling on about?" Roger questioned but soon wished he hadn't. A dark black aura flew off Hygin as his field magic slot slid open and a card was placed in it slowly.

The green rings appeared with the strange symbols under Hygin's feet. In a burst of energy the rings shot out and engulfed Roger and the entire ring. The lines to form the six pointed star slowly started drawing themselves in a rhythmic pattern. Finally the line met back forming the point under Hygin's feet. Energy from the lines waved up creating a luminous green glow across the silent stadium.

"What do you think?" Hygin asked in a much darker voice. Almost sounding pure evil the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on his forehead and glowed brightly. "I have created a ring where this battle goes to a new level. Our souls are now on the line and neither of us can leave this ring of death until one person wins."

"What!" Roger looked all around him at the glowing green seal. Then he looked back to see the soldier had the same mark of the seal on its forehead and it's attack had moved up by 500 points (2000/1200). "What is going on here?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos gives all my monsters the ability to gain 500 more attack power. Also I am granted the power to play up to ten monsters. Now Mr. Hot Shot what do you have to stop me?" Hygin laughed as his monster glowed with a black aura. "But I am not done yet, reveal face down magic card Doriado's Blessing. I will sacrifice my Soldier to summon this monster. Come forth Elemental Mistress Doriado (1200/1400)(1700/1400)." The woman in a red head dress appeared on the field. He white robes fluttered back in an invisible wind.

"What can she do?" Roger asked as the seal started to glow in the middle of the star on her head dress.

"She counts as a light monster as well as a monster of earth, wind, fire, and water." Hygin smiled as his last face down card started to slightly glow.

"Wow, five elements at once. What an amazing ability." Roger rolled his eyes as his sarcastic comment rolled off his lips.

"It is amazing. Thanks to her I can activate this trap. Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" The face down trap flipped up revealing the said trap. "Thanks to it I can use the ability to destroy all magic and trap cards on your field!" Hygin roared out and Doriado cupped her hands together. In a small ball of light, she shot a ray of light out that destroyed all the magic and traps on Roger's field. "Get it now? You are finished!" Hygin roared with laugher as did his monster. Roger grimaced as he slowly slid the two cards he had on the field into his graveyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok, I thought I would give Hygin a second chance to duel seeing as some of you were debating whether he was good enough or just lucky. Also, as most of you have probibly already noticed, I have been working a lot in my Last Guard of the Spirits. I will have part 2 of this up soon but then I will go back to focusing on that one. I thank you all who are waiting and still reading.

Oh and for those of you that don't know and or don't remember Roger Smith (yes I know the name. Don't own that either) I have done a little back tracking to my older work. If you want to know about that duel I flashed back to it is in the story Team Zero: Duelists, Chapter 22: Come to first round, Handicap match. True it may have been a long time ago and my writing skills were much poorer then but it is still nice to know. So if you don't know or don't remember him, you might check out that chapter and the one after that because the duel extends into that one to.

To LucienShadowMaster: Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, and here is a second chance to see Hygin work his elemental magic.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: That is why I chose it, don't see a lot of element decks around. But I thought since Doriado came out I would use her in my fic. Oh and apperently I mixed up to and two. No big deal right?

To John: No, you wrote: "It did. And now the crystal card holders are done by one." You know what though, no harm done. And I take it from your "Fiends rock" that you chose Archip's fiends?

To Goddess IANAW: Yea, that is why I chose it. Good for your friend.

To Gate Guardian32: I'll see what I can do.

To Demon Fan: Ok, I'll give Hygin one more chance to duel. Hope you enjoy this duel more.

To Whirlpool of Reality: Yea, it did do really good in that duel, didn't it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. The Element of Gold Pt 2

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 19: The Element of Gold Pt. 2

"Now that all you have to fight with is gone, I will win." Hygin pointed to the lizard knight on Roger's field. "Go Doriado! Elemental attack on his pathetic monster!" Forming a ball of energy in its hands, the elemental mistress flung it across the field towards the silver armored monster. As it flew, the ball of energy changed colors and texture to look of fire, water, wind, earth, and then back to a pure white ball of energy.

Colliding with the knight, it crashed off it but knocked it to the ground.

"My knight can't be destroyed, but since you have 1700 attack and I only have 1000 I will take 700 points of damage." Roger exclaimed as his knight picked himself up.

Roger-3300 LP  
Hygin-2700 LP

Ronin bit his lower lip and narrowed his brow. _"No dammit. If Hygin wins his team will keep advancing."_

"Now I will set one card face down and end my turn." Hygin said sliding the card into his duel disk. The brown card appeared behind his mistress.

"Draw!" Roger yelled and snapped a card off his deck. _"This is about what I have got." _Roger grimaced as he slid the card into his duel disk. "I play the magic card Circle around and equip it to my Life Serpent Knight. Now I can attack your life directly because due to its effect."

"I know, if it is equipped to a monster with an attack of 1000 attack or less it can attack directly." Hygin said yawning at the boredom this duel was putting him in.

"Then you know that Life Serpent Knight will attack you directly then. Serpent Sword!" Roger flung his arm forward and pointed to Hygin. Hissing his monster flew parsed the elemental mistress and brought his sword down on Hygin's body. He grabbed his torso where he was slashed.

Roger-3300 LP  
Hygin-1700 LP

"And that is all I can do this turn." Roger said disappointed he couldn't do more.

"Too bad that I will now double the damage you take." Hygin said pleased as he drew a card. "Activate face down magic card. Double attack! I discard one monster from my hand, like a second Element Doom, and my Elemental Mistress Doriado can attack twice this turn. So she will attack your knight, twice!" Doriado charged up two energy balls in her two hands. Wielding them back she hurled them at the silver armored knight one hitting right after the other.

Roger-1900 LP  
Hygin-1700 LP

"Looks like I can't do any more this turn." Hygin said looking at his hand card. "I will end."

"Draw." Roger snapped a card off his deck and looked at it for a few seconds before realizing it was a perfect card to have. "I activate my second Attack Illusion card! Now go Life Serpent Knight! Attack him (2500/800), Serpent Sword!" Jumping across the field the monster lizard twirled around and cut down Hygin's torso.

Roger-1900 LP  
Hygin-0 LP

"Looks like I win you ass hole." Roger said turning to walk out of the ring but noticed that the seal was still surrounding them. Walking to the edge he tried to walk out but the boundary of the seal shocked him and threw him back in. "Ouch!" He yelled as he landed on his butt. Getting up slowly he turned to see Hygin still standing there with his Doriado and a new, rainbow colored monster on the field. It was a small rainbow colored Kuriboh with a strange feather growing out of its head. "What!"

"This monster?" Hygin asked innocently pointing to his new monster. "This is Element Force Kuriboh (300/200). You see, when I have the power of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth on my field and my life points would hit zero I get to summon this guy. Hey, lucky for me Doriado counts as all those elements. Now thanks to him, my life points are safe and connected to his attack points."

Roger-1900 LP  
Hygin-300 LP

"Then the seal boost's his power!" Hygin yelled as the seal appeared on the forhead of the fluff ball (800/200).

Roger-1900 LP  
Hygin-800 LP

"What!" Roger was growing more and more pissed as the little fur ball monster jumped around the field. His face started glowing bright red with anger. "Fine, end turn!"

"And if he is destroyed in battle then I lose the duel automatically. Now I will draw this one card." He pulled one card off his deck and slid it into his duel disk. "Set one card face down and have Doriado attack your serpent knight! Elemental Energy!" Charging up the ball of energy the monster shot it out towards the serpent in silver armor. Again, the attack bounced off and the serpent knight fell to his butt on the arena.

Roger-1200 LP  
Hygin-800 LP

"I will switch my Element Force Kuriboh to defense mode. And with that I end." Hygin sighed knowing that his fate was in the hands of that Kuriboh.

"Oh this is it!" Roger growled out snapping a card off his deck. "LIFE SERPENT KNIGHT, SERPENT SWORD ATTACK!" His voice booming through the entire stadium as his monster jolted forward. "ATTACK HIS KURIBOH!"

"How about I play this?" Hygin asked calmly pointing to his face down card. It flipped up and started glowing brightly. "Go Attack Guidance Armor. Let's send your attack back to your Mid Shield Gradna!" A silver armor appeared around the body of the monster. Sliding to a holt, the serpent in silver armor turned and charged at the defensive monster. Cutting it in half with one slash."

"NO!" Roger yelled as his monster was being cut in half. "Fine, I end my turn." He said bowing his head. "Just quit stalling, I will win in the end." He jerked his head up quickly. "You have a damn puff ball as your life!"

"A damn puff ball yes but I have won because of that damn puff ball. All I need to do is draw a monster that is at least a 1500 base attack and I win." Hygin said happily as he drew. "Aw perfect, Element Magician (1500/1200)(2000/1200) is perfect to summon!" Hygin said proud as he slapped down the card. A woman monster in lime green and white clothing appeared. As the seal appeared on it's forhead it groaned with power. Cupping its hands it made streams of magic that swirled around one another. Spreading her hands it shot out in streamers of magic that ripped through the lizards armor.

Roger-200 LP  
Hygin-800 LP

"And Doriado, finish it!" Hygin yelled as his monster charged up an energy ball in her hands again. Flowing with the essence of fire, wind, earth, and water, she wielded her arm back and launched it at the silver armored monster at full force."

Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko were in complete amazement as Hygin called his finial attack. Roger had failed to take them out.

Roger-0 LP  
Hygin-800

The serpent warrior tumbled to the floor and slowly vanished. The great seal itself was the only thing now that was left on the field. All the other monsters disappeared and the seal began to close itself around the black man. Feeling really weak for some reason, Roger couldn't even move to get away. Not that he could but he didn't even try. A flash of light as the seal finally wrapped itself around the man body. Shooting up into the air the seal vanished and Roger fell to the arena floor, soulless.

Hygin just laughed and walked down to meet his team.

"Hey, you!" Kaiba yelled and walked over to where Team Orichalcos was now standing. Everyone in the crowd and remaining teams were completely silent and still. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled in there faces.

"We know who we are. We are going to save the world." Chime said calmly without flinching at Kaiba's screams. "And Kaiba honey, you could use a breath mint."

"Shut up, I am not going to let you ruin this tournament just because you want to use the Leviathan to..."

"Kaiba honey, who said anything about a Leviathan?" Chime asking interrupting the businessman. "We want to use the souls captured for a much more powerful thing that what that idiot Dartz wanted to use them for. The Leviathan is gone thank to you people." Chime was starting to raise her voice. "No, we seek a much bigger target, a much bigger gem stone if you will." She said looking over her shoulder at Team Zero and Team Striker. She smiled wickedly sending chills down their spines.

"Well you are not going to do it in my tournament!" Kaiba said, taking a mental note to talk to those two teams once this scene was over.

"Too bad we have you at our mercy, right Kaiba boy. Or did you forget the threat we have set around the city, especially this dome. Oh don't worry, as long as you hold this tournament as normal nothing will happen. Just the stealing of a few souls, nothing major." Said in almost a whisper under her breath, Chime and the rest of her team turned and walked out.

Kaiba growled deep in his throat and walked up to the stage. Picking up the microphone he held it to his mouth. "And Team Orichalcos is the winners. We will continue the tournament tomorrow bright and early. Be here to see what happens." He said just before putting the microphone down. _"Now to talk to those two teams...where'd they go?"_ Kaiba's eyes were wide as he noticed that Team Zero and Team Striker were gone. Their benches empty.

Slowly the rest of the stadium started moving to leave. Kaiba glared around trying to find those two said teams but they were no where in sight.

"What is with them?" Raoul asked looking to see Team Zero and Team Striker were gone.

"I wish I knew." Aliya calmly said as she got up. Lucien didn't say anything out loud as he was deep in thought. He simply got up and started to walk out. Aliya and Raoul looked at each other before following.

* * *

Running out the door, The members of Team Zero and Team Striker gathered by the wall panting. 

"That could have gone better." Joe said leaning back against the wall.

"Yea." Kevin said standing beside him.

Reku looked around to see if anyone was around then he looked kind of up towards the sky. "Ok Order. We need to talk." He said aloud. After a second of silence the seven of them vanished in a pillar of white light. Just seconds after this light vanished, Lucien, Aliya, and Raoul walked out the door of the dome stadium.

"I could have sworn I heard them talking right out here." Lucien said looking around seeing no one else beside his team mates. The wind blew on an empty side of the building. Lucien could now hear crowds leaving out the main door but no sign of any of the voices of Reku and the others.

"Lucien," Aliya walked up next to her friend and put her hand on his shoulder. "You have been acting strange ever since we got here. Actually, no" Aliya cut herself off thinking back. "You have been acting strange ever since you went to go get lunch. When you can back you hadn't actually eaten and that is about the time you first started acting weird."

"Weirder than normal." Raoul threw in with a friendly grin on his face.

"Well." Lucien said looking around again. "At the restaurant I first met the members of Team Zero and Team Striker. They are nice people and all but there is something strange about them." Lucien sighed, releasing his face from the stern look he had put it in. "That is also where I first met the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Really?" Raoul asked remembering back to the duel that had just happened.

"Yea, and one other card I can't really explain." Lucien turned and nodded to Raoul. "Reku called it the Ruby Crystal but the power from it was immense." Just as Lucien was finishing his sentence more teams started to flood out of the door behind them.

* * *

"Order!" Ronin called through cupped hands. The group had appeared in a large room filled with puddles of light. Spheres of lights were constantly raising up out of these puddles and floating around the room. Order stood at the far end with her back to the others. Her arms were outstretched to the side raised up to about her head. 

"Chosen Ones." She said without turning to them. "Come." Slowly, the group of seven began to walk across the large room. They didn't know what would happen so they tried to avoid contact with the puddles and orbs of light. Once they crossed the room successfully they walked up next to order. In front of her was an open casket with a skeleton inside. The skeleton had on funeral clothes, triggering a reaction from the entire group.

"Gurabe!"

"Sorry to say. As he wasn't of this world, his soul held his body together." Order said lowering her hands to her side.

"Wait." Joe interrupted. "Aren't zombie's soulless?"

"Well, yes and no." Order said looking over at him. "Everyone has a basic soul outline. That was his personality. In order to resurrect him I gave him wandering souls to fill that spot and hold a form in this world. His soul light long since went out. But his soul outline remained. That is why he acted like he did."

"Then would't the seal have captured only one soul?" Kevin asked.

"Well, over time these wandering souls began to form together into a fake soul for Gurabe. The seal took that soul, and all his life with it." She quickly turned and began to walk across the room of light. "Come quickly, we must discuss Chime and what to do about her."

"Wait." Reku said holding out his hand. "We never told you about Chime. How did you know her name?"

"Come quickly, there is something I must tell you about Chime." Order said without stopping. Slowly the rest of the group followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To John: Ok, I will just nod and agree.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Ok, cool.

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, he wasn't surrounded with a light black arua.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Shadowed Rays of Light

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 20: Shadowed Rays of Light

Chime sat alone in her motel room the Kaiba Corporation were providing for the duelists during the tournament. Siting at the end of a bed provided to her she sat alone in the dark room. The sun was setting outsider her window but she still had the binds closed.

"Soon enough the soul container will have enough soul power to drive what I want." She said flopping back on her bed, her long light green hair flopped back to all sides of her. "Then I can pick up what he couldn't. Even if he was a fool he did have the right idea."

Smiling, she slid to the end of the bed and flipped herself onto her feet. Smiling she started to walk towards the bathroom of the room she was in.

"Hygin and Archip won't be back for a while. They are dealing with capturing the souls of the teams that have lost this first round." She said closing the bathroom door. Reaching in the built in shower to the room, she turned the nobs so that water came bursting out of the shower faucet. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of her plan. "The souls are what I need. The souls of strong duelists."

Her robe and other articles of clothing fell to the tile floor as the fogged glass door to the show slid shut.

* * *

Order, followed by the group of children, walked into the large golden room. In almost a second though, Order stopped suddenly being run into from the back by the unsuspecting kids. Losing balance Order fell to the floor. 

"You ok?" Kevin asked reaching down to help her up.

"Yes I am fine. But no I must inform you all," Order sighed as she looked around the group. "Ten thousand years ago, the ultimate force fell to this planet. Breaking into chunks as it flew through our atmosphere it created what you now wield, the crystal cards." She said as each one in the room pulled out a card from either a pocket, deck box, or deck. Order, reaching into her robe, also pulled out the Amber Crystal.

"Yea?" Ronin said wanting her to continue. As her eyes fell to the floor she began to talk.

"A large chunk of the ultimate force the broke off didn't fall into the Dominion of the Beast. It fell to Earth, and into the hands of a man by the name of Dartz. This part of the crystal became known as the Orichalcos Stone."

"Orichalcos!" The group gave the unison reply. All but Usami looked down at the Crystal card they were still holding.

"So that is why they seem to be so similar." Reku said remembering his duel with Dorun.

"Yes." Order nodded to him. "They seem to be the same because they were once one and the same. As I have told you before, each chunk began to develop their own powers. You know very well your crystals' powers plus what the power of the Orichalcos can do." Getting nods from all of them she continued. "Dartz tried to use this power to revive a Leviathan to rid the world of its 'evil' people." Order made quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke. "Luckily a brave Pharaoh locked up Dartz and his Leviathan."

"Yea, Chime did talk about a guy named Dartz and a Leviathan when she and Kaiba were yelling at each other." Reku said remembering back to the conversation.

_/Flashback/_

"Hey, you!" Kaiba yelled and walked over to where Team Orichalcos was now standing. Everyone in the crowd and remaining teams were completely silent and still. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled in there faces.

_"We know who we are. We are going to save the world." Chime said calmly without flinching at Kaiba's screams. "And Kaiba honey, you could use a breath mint."_

_"Shut up, I am not going to let you ruin this tournament just because you want to use the Leviathan to..."_

_"Kaiba honey, who said anything about a Leviathan?" Chime asking interrupting the businessperson. "We want to use the souls captured for a much more powerful thing that what that idiot Dartz wanted to use them for. The Leviathan is gone thank to you people." Chime was starting to raise her voice. "No, we seek a much bigger target, a much bigger gem stone if you will." She said looking over her shoulder at Team Zero and Team Striker. She smiled wickedly sending chills down their spines./_

_/End Flashback/_

"Wait!" Akina's eyes widened. "She said she was after a bigger gem stone. Could she be referring to the Ultimate Crystal?"

"Sadly I know she is after it." Order's tone dropped to being even sadder and dark. "She has the same stupid ideas as her father."

* * *

Hygin-4000 LP  
Rhea-0 LP 

The blond haired girl wearing a yellow vest and a white T-shirt fell to the ground as the large green circle of the Orichalcos trapped her and sent a large green laser into the darkening sky.

Smiling, Hygin walked away from the three lifeless bodies of Team Trap 'um lying on the grass behind the hotel where they were staying. Counting off on his fingers he mentally tallied off the souls. "Ok, I took out Team Trap 'um, Team Ling, and Team Neon. I also finished up Team Gold after I locked their captain away. Archip should be finishing up with his group too. So he had Team Blitz, Team Curses, Team Atom and Team Skateboarders." He said aloud rounding the corner to see his team mate walking towards him.

"Done on my end. How bout you?" Archip asked stopping by his team mate.

"Yep, their all taken care of." Hygin smirked.

* * *

Stretching out his arms, Ryokurio admired the night air. Standing in front of the hotel he looked around at the peaceful lawn of the hotel. "Real nice place. Too bad neither of those teams are in their rooms." He sighed looking down. He had come to the hotel to catch up with Team Zero and Team Striker but they weren't in their rooms. "Oh well, might as well head back to our own...hotel..." His voice trailing off as he heard laughter coming from around the corner of the hotel. Acting out of curiosity he slowly edged over to the corner and peeked around. Seeing the two members of Team Orichalcos standing there laughing. 

"Yea, now we need to get the souls of the rest of these fools and we should have enough for Chime to do what she wants with them." Hygin said to his partner.

"Miss Chime should be pleased with our accomplishments." Archip grinned back.

"So you captured the souls of all the duelists that lost in this tournament?" Ryokurio said coming around the corner. The two men jumped at the surprise of him being there. Taking a more confident stance, Hygin cleared his throat.

"Why yes we did." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryokurio questioned stopping about ten feet away from the two of them.

"Because our master Chime orders it to be so." Archip chimed in answering Ryokurio's question.

"What will she do with all these souls?" Ryokurio asked in a more demanding voice.

"That is not for a whelp like you to know." Hygin said holding up his hand. He started to sweep it across the air like a human does to a dog. "Go away."

"No." His stance firm, Ryokurio stood his ground. "But how bout this. I challenge you to a duel, either one of you. I win, you answer all my questions, got it?" Ryokurio asked cocking an eyebrow to the two of them.

* * *

"You knew her father?" Joe asked Order to her last comment. 

"Sadly I do. I also know who her mother was." Order's head was bowed in shame.

"Who was it?" Reku asked, as him and the rest of the kids leaned forward towards Order.

"Her mother was..." Order's head rose, tears streaming down her face. "me."

"YOU!" Ronin yelled out. Everyone was already surprised at what Order had said, then Ronin's outburst jerked them all to the side away from him. Calming down, Ronin ignored the glares he was getting from the others. "But that would make Chaos her father."

"Yes, sadly, he is." Order said looking at the group who was now over their little heart attack that Ronin invoked. "Me and Chuck had two kids in total. The eldest child, Chime, and a younger boy who is living with family now. His grandfather takes care of him. But Chime herself was very envious of Chuck. She didn't like that he wanted to rid the world of free thought, and that included her. She was a damn spoiled child."

"Yea, we can see that." Joe grumbled out from the back of the group.

"So to get her revenge she tried to interfere with her fathers plans. For that, he blasted her with Shadow Magic. This stole her of that darkness inside her, she couldn't use her fathers original gift against him anymore." Order looked slightly upwards, over the group. "So she went in search of a power that could stop her father. Finding it in a man named Dartz."

"So what happened to Dartz and how did Chime get control of the power?" Kevin asked from his spot next to Joe.

"At the time, she was placed with a team working for Dartz as behind the scenes soul suckers. The Pharaoh and his friends never met this group. Chime, Archip, Dorun, and Hygin. Once the brave Pharaoh defeated Dartz he was taken out of command and out of the picture. Finally gathering enough force and planning out a counter attack, Chime took over as leader of the group. She commanded that the power of the Orichalcos that they all held be used to serve her in getting what she wanted."

"So she took over and was going to attack her father to take him out." Akina said thinking about it.

"Yes, but you got to him first. Defeating and killing him, you just made her job easier. I didn't even think of her when all that mess was going on. I had actually forgotten about her completely." Order sighed looking down at them again. "Now she wants enough souls to do the same plan that her father had started. Wipe out human thoughts and the weak. Make super warriors to serve her while she ruled this planet."

* * *

Chime walked out of the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around her entire slender body. Another one wrapped up in her hair. Walking through the room she pulled the window blind back and looked out at the sun as its rays of lights were disappearing behind the horizon. 

"Darkness." She smiled. "Tearing the light away to cover everything in the black of night. Opening the door to the monsters that lurk about in shadows. The end of Chaos, the rise of the Orichalcos." Turning, she slowly walked back across the room. "Enough souls have been gathered here at this one tournament, the irony that Kaiba helped put this all together. He fought so hard before to get rid of the Orichalcos, now he is just pushing us to our goal."

Walking into the bathroom again she closed the door. A few minutes passed by and she emerged again dressed in her white robe laced with black and green. The symbol of the Orichalcos sewed into the back of it. Pulling the towel out from her hair, it flopped down. Smiling she walked back over to the window and gazed at how dark it was without the sun. She was about to walk away but she noticed Archip and Hygin standing below her window by a couple of stories.

"Aw, my two lackeys." She said pleased with since they appeared to be done with their task. That is when she noticed Ryokurio advancing towards them. "Someone wishes to challenge them?"

* * *

"Your best bet is to use the power of your crystals to stop Chime and her power of the Orichalcos." Order said to the group of seven. "Usami, you will just have to be careful if you are to face it." She said to the girl standing with her two team mates. 

"But not even the crystals can stand up to that power." Akina said looking down at the Amber Crystal in Order's hand still.

"Yes they can, but not only do you need their power but you need to be extremely powerful duelists. They all have talent to overcome obstacles in about any situations. These will be the toughest duels that you will ever have to fight." Order responded to Akina, tightening her grip on the crystal card she held in her hand. "Their skills are very impress, but then again so are all of yours. I don't think that half of the people in this world could have dueled as impressively as you all have."

"We just need to stop Chime and her plan. It was bad enough when Chaos tried to do it." Reku groaned. "But he at least didn't do it so openly. This tournament is being broadcast all over the world, and she is practically announcing her plans to everyone."

"Yea." Getting nods from the rest of them.

"We can win though." Reku said pulling out another card from his deck box. Holding it up next to his first he looked at the two crystal cards he was holding. "Chaos tried to break apart our power with this Onyx Crystal, but we overpowered his evil with our bond."

"We can only do this by working together." Kevin said putting his hand on Reku's shoulder.

"Like last time." Ronin threw in.

"Right." Reku said nodding and smiling to the two of them. "We can do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok, new order of buisness. Ryokurio is about to duel, but who? That is what I want to know. So who do you want to see face Ryokurio? Hygin's Element Deck or Archip's Fiends. I know I have asked which one you liked better, now I want to know which one you wan tot see duel the Phantom dragon duelist. Onto reveiwer responces. Quite a few of them this time. Oh and yea, I have been working quite a bit on my Last Guard of the Spirits which is why I haven't been updating this one.

To John: Yep very evil. But Kuriboh is awsome, no doubt about it. About Big O, I guess it will just rust away?

To LucienShadowMaster: Yea, thanks. I do think that it made sense.

To Ryuenjin the Dragon Fire Blade: Ok, I have been thinking about this for a long time...and I still can't figure out who you are. I don't recall emailing anyone about my story so I am at a loss. Please get in contact with me and tell me.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: We shall find out soon who is facing who next. Trust me, it will be interesting to say the least.

To Gate Guardian32: Yes, that is what i was hoping it would do. Surpise and amaze you. And now you know about Chime.

To Timaeus the Golden: Yea, I have talked to you about your character. But thank you, I do think that I have become far better than when I first started writing my story. I am still growing to as a writer.

To BlackHornet19: yea, if you want to email him to me, I guess I could find a place to slip him in. He may not last long but then again I am wrapping my Team Zero series down.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 1

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 21: Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 1

Ryokurio stood a brave stance against the two guys. The night air was turning crisp as Ryokurio reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Freezing half was out of his pocket he looked at the two of them, grinning quite childishly. "Could I barrow a duel disk. I left mine at home."

"Do you people never come prepared to a duel!" Hygin yelled unstrapping his duel disk and taking his deck out of it. A flick of his wrist and he threw it to Ryokurio who grabbed it out of mid flight. Pulling it down in front of his face he admired the green circular duel disk. Strapping it onto his wrist the flap at the side of it slid open and the spine like dueling field folded out. Across from him, Archip's duel disk did the same.

"I'll take it that since Hygin no longer has his duel disk that I will be dueling." Archip said placing his shuffled deck into the deck slot. The screen of the duel disk lit up and numbers appeared counting up the life points.

Ryokurio-4000 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

Shuffling his deck, Ryokurio also snapped it into his deck slot. Snapping them one at a time, he pulled five cards off his deck.

"I start this." Archip announced snapping six cards off his deck. "I am setting it face down on my field in defense mode." Archip said as he placed it horizontally on his duel disk. "And this too." He smiled sliding a card from his hand into a magic and trap zone slot. "That is all for now."

"Making it my turn. Draw!" Ryokurio announced snapping a card from his deck. "I will set three cards face down and summon Phantom Dragon Defender (300/1800) in defense mode." Ryokurio slid the four cards into his duel disk. On the field, three brown backed card flashed into appearance and a strange small dragon monster that was transparent. It had a small round body with short arms and legs. A long neck stuck out and it surrounded its body in large wings.

"What is that thing capable of?" Archip asked seeing the effect monster.

"Almost all phantom dragons come with the ability that they can't be attacked until the end of my next turn. But almost all of them have weak attacks and most of their support cards make them lose that ability." Ryokurio sighed thinking about it. "But they are very powerful none the less. So make your move."

"With pleasure." Archip smiled drawing a card. Sliding it into his hand he held his palm out towards his set card. "I flip summon Brain Jacker (200/900)." A large purple brain like object appeared on Archip's field. It had demonic claws and wings jutting out of it and a large eye ball. It began to fly across the field and landed on the head of the strange dragon. Roaring, the dragon hovered to Archip's field.

"Let me guess, Brain Jacker lets you take control of my monster." Ryokurio said noticing the actions on the field.

"Yep. Now it will give you 500 life points at each of your standby phases, or it would if I didn't do this." Archip smiled picking up the card. "I sacrifice it to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode!" The transparent dragon monster faded away along with the strange brain monster. A strange large walking skeleton with purple muscles appeared in its place. Off of its body small zaps of electricity shot out. "Attack directly my skull! Lightening Strike!"

"Sorry but I have Sand of the Soul Hourglass!" Ryokurio yelled as the said trap flipped up. "This trap will work by allowing me to change the attack of a monster equal to its defense if I send two cards from my hand to the grave." He said sliding the last two cards in his hand into the graveyard slot. The trap card started glowing and streams of light shot out at the lightning that flowed towards Ryokurio making it shrink in size.

"No!" Archip realized as him monsters attack decreased (1200/1200).

Ryokurio-2800 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

"So you saved your self from taking the additional 1300 life points. Clever move." Archip smiled as his face down card flipped up. "Remove Trap will make sure you don't do it again." The said magic card flipped up on Archip's field and in a burst of sparks and bits of data, the trap card blew to pieces. "Now your move left you without a hand for any options. And thanks to me, the only monster you had is gone. So take your turn and hope for the best."

"Don't have to, watch this." Ryokurio said drawing a card. Flipping it around her looked at the face of it. Frowning he pointed to one of his set cards. The card flipped up to show a magic card. "I discard one card to activate Monster Reincarnation. I will get my Phantom Dragon Defender back from my grave and place him in defense mode once again. Your move."

* * *

"So who is this Pharaoh that you keep talking about?" Reku asked Order as a change of subject. "You said that he and his friends worked together to stop Dartz, but who is he." 

"Well he is actually at your tournament." Order said getting complete blank stairs from the seven kids. "He is also one of the best three. Inside that golden pyramid the world champion Yugi Motou wears lives an ancient Pharaoh."

"How can that be?" Joe asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Dude, with all we have seen do you doubt it?" Ronin asked over his shoulder. "I don't, especially coming from you Order. You have never lied to us about anything."

"Still it is hard to believe." Kevin said to support Joe.

"Well we technically aren't even on Earth anymore, do you believe that?" Akina asked the kids.

"Well yea, I guess that is true." Joe said thinking about it more.

"I do remember once Order told me something like that." Reku said thinking back. "She once told me that there are plenty of things in this world that we wouldn't believe. A lot of powerful magic that comes into play."

_/Flashback/ _

/"Reku Yamashita!" Order almost yelled. "I am surprised at you. I figured that once you got the crystals power you would see the truth. Nothing in the world, as you know it, is normal. Many supernatural events take place every day that just isn't recorded by your media. The world has many mysteries. There is magic beyond your wildest dreams out there. Angels and demons, both invisible to the eye and ones as plain as day. Great seals of powerful magic and mysterious forces that never are explained. Forces lying in the roots of ancient civilizations and some that reach far beyond the boundary of earth. Ancient spirits that walk among us or in the body of others. Nothing is as it seems. The greatest mystery of all is why I married Chaos!"/

/End Flashback/

"I started to realize that we do have a lot of strange power but we are carving our own destiny." Reku commented looking back at her. "And you seem to know a lot of what goes on in the world magic and supernatural wise. How is that?"

"I get really board sitting over here all day." Order gave a childlike grin.

* * *

"Draw!" Archip yelled snapping the card off his deck and pointing to the ghostlike dragon. "Attack Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" 

"Wrong." Ryokurio held up his hand. "Phantom Dragons can't be attacked for one turn so your attack does nothing to me." Grinning at Archip's failure as the lightning shot completely through the dragon monster and exploded on the ground around him.

"Curse your stupid dragon. I set this and end." Archip growled as he slid a card into his magic and trap zone. A flash of light and it appeared behind the skull as a brown backed card.

Ryokurio slowly pulled the next card off his deck and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Phantom Dragon Baby (1200/1300) in defense mode." A small dragon that looked like it was just newly born appeared on the field next to the defending dragon already there. It was white and transparent, like a ghost, with a fat little body with short stubby arms and legs. A short tailed curled up behind it and an oval head with a cute little face tucked into its body. Folded up little wings were on its back. "Turn end." Ryokurio called with the appearance of his dragon.

"Good, that means I can do some more damage to your life." Archip remarked as he flipped his newest card around. He smirked at the green bordered card. "I activate this magic card which will devastate you. Makiu the Magical Mist!" He announced sliding the card into his duel disk. A surge of power ran thought the duel disk as it was slid in.

"What does it do?" Ryokurio asked looking at the virtual clouds forming above the field. Slowly, a mist like rain began to fall from the clouds.

"It works only if Summoned Skull or a thunder type of monster is on my field. Now I destroy all monsters on your field whose defense is less than the attack of my skull. Now lets see, both 1300 and 1800 are aren't they?" Archip smirked wickedly as his skull monster raised its arms up shooting a burst of electrical energy into the center of the clouds. "All I give up is my attack this turn. So go now! Destroy all his monsters!" Archip roared as the burst of lightning shot down from the clouds wiping the two dragons off the field in an explosive burst of light.

"Go trap card, Phantom Dragon Soul Salvage!" Ryokurio yelled thought the loud booming of the lightning strike. When the light faded Ryokurio's field was empty but two cards were now in his hand. "I activated my trap which works because you destroyed one or more Phantom Dragons with a magic or trap card. Those dragons were added to my hand instead at the cost of 200 life points per dragon." Ryokurio explained as his life readjusted itself.

Ryokurio-2400 LP  
Archip-4000 LP

* * *

Aliya sat in a chair in the room assigned to Team Renaissance. It was facing out the window at a sky turning dark with night. Their room was located on the opposite side of where the duel was taking place but she was thinking about one of the competitions. 

_/Flashback/_

_/Aliya was standing outside the dome listening to the cheering fans. She couldn't tell if Lucien had won or not. She was holding a smooth rock in her hand that she threw into a large tree that was standing next to the dome. Birds fluttered out of it as the rock hit the branches._

_"Well, I am a failure." She said bowing her head._

_"I don't think so." A voice came from down the hallway behind her. The building had no door, just an opening to a hallway that led to the arena._

_"Lucien?" She asked swiveling around. "Is that you?"_

_"Not quite." Ryokurio said making his way out of the shadows of the hallway. Stopping as a wave of terror fell over her face. She took a few quick steps backwards to get away from him. "Oh no, please don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you."_

_"Really?" Aliya sensed that he was telling the truth._

_"Oh, were are my manners. My name is Ryokurio Itakura." He said extending his hand to her to shake. Taking it Aliya shook his hand._

_"I am Aliya Renon. Hey um..." She seemed to shy off a bit from him. /_

_/End Flashback/_

_"Ryokurio..."_ She was deep in thought about what he had done. He seemed more to her now than just some random stranger.

At the same time Lucien was in the sower and Raoul was sitting at the table of the room eating a pizza they had ordered. His feet were kicked back up on the table and he was flipping through channels on the TV of the room.

_"What is it about him."_ She just couldn't figure it out. Something was different about him. Not only that but Lucien was very disturbed also. He had something happen to him when he went out to get something to eat at the restaurant. _"I don't know exactly what is going on in this tournament but something big is going on and I think it is going on between a few of the team. That first team, Team Zero and the ones that followed them, Team Striker seem to have some hidden secrets. I also think that Ryokurio is going to be involved in it some how."_

She shook her head as she realized what she was thinking. _"Why should I care? Nothing too big can be happening. It is probably just a rivalry between the teams and Ryokurio just must be really nice. No more."_ She stood up, disgusted with how much thought she was putting into it.

"You ok Aliya?" Raoul asked through the mash of pizza in his mouth.

"Yea, I am fine." She said without looking at him. Flopping down on her bed she rolled over to look at the celing. _"So why can't I get him out of my mind. Ryokurio..."_ Her thoughts trailed off as she thought about the words he spoke to her before.

* * *

Archip crossed his arms across his body. "Don't you realize yet that you don't have enough power to stop us?" 

"I don't do I?" Ryokurio said cocking his eye brow. Slowly he pulled a card off his deck. "I think I have more than enough to take you apart piece by piece."

"You talk big talk but look at the score board. You haven't even touched my life and you, you are slowly killing yourself off." Archip smirked at this fact. "Nothing you have can stop me, two of your three hand cards are two pathetic dragons. Nothing that can stand up to my skull."

"Maybe, but I summon Phantom Dragon Baby (1200/1300) back to the field in defense mode." Ryokurio announced as the baby dragon once again appeared in front of Ryokurio. "That is it for my turn."

"And it is the end for you." Archip's voice was dark and sinister as he gazed at his new card. Slowly the slot on his duel disk opened up for a field magic card. "Activating Seal of Orichalcos!" He yelled as the seal started to glow on his forehead. A pitch black aura flowed around him as the green lines of the seal formed under his legs. In a burst of energy, the completed seal shot out from under his legs and trapped Ryokurio in its ancient magical seal.

"Not this thing." Ryokurio growled as he noticed the power of the seal all around him.

"Yep, now my fiend gains 500 attack (3000/1200) and your soul will provide the energy needed to move our plans forward." Archip smirked as he slapped a new card down. "I summon Mystic Clown (1500/1000) in attack mode." He snarled as the odd clown monster appear next to his skull monster. The seal started to glow above its one eye on its forehead increasing its power (2000/1000). "And I summon him in my back row of monsters making it so you can't attack him without going through my front row of monsters. Your move." He called as his demonic clown with eye balls all over its purple body took an awkward stance to fight in.

"Ok then." Ryokurio said not paying attention to Archip anymore. The duel disk he was borrowing had a ring of symbols around its body that were glowing bright green. He was entranced by their glow and just for a second the Seal of Orichalcos flashed on his forehead. Grabbing his head as if he had a sudden burst of pain he looked up to see Archip waiting for him to move. "Draw."

A strange set of light flowed through the golden chamber emitted from the crystal cards present. They all seemed to be reacting to something.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" They all exclaimed noting that they had seen them glow like this before.

"I now sacrifice my Phantom Dragon Baby to summon Phantom Dragon Drake (2500/1500) in attack mode!" Ryokurio announced as his baby dragon vanished and was replaced by a larger serpent dragon with four large wings and a ferocious dragon head. Like the others, its body was white and transparent. "Now I play Phantom Dragon's Silver Soul! This magic card allows my Phantom Dragon on the field to gain 700 attack power plus the ability to attack twice in one turn if I discard a monster from my hand with Phantom Dragon in its name." Ryokurio explained slipping the Phantom Dragon Defender into his grave. The large serpent dragon started to ripple with a silver essence (3200/1500). "But he lost his immunity to do so." Ryokurio sighed pointing to The skull monster and the clown monster. "Phantom Silver Burst attacks!"

The large dragon sent powerful streams of silver colored fog out of its jaws at the two monsters on Archip's field. First engulfing the Summoned Skull then taking the Mystic Clown with it.

Ryokurio-2400 LP  
Archip-2600 LP

"Impressive move." Archip said recovering from the shock wave of the attack. "Too bad that you aren't going to be around long enough to do another move like it." His lips curled into a smile as the seal on his forehead started to shine bright with its green glow. "Just you wait, the seal will capture your soul by the end of this duel and you will be out of our way forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Vyser Adept of Dragons: I hope I answered a few of your questions. For the rest, put them in a jar for a rainy day.

To John: Wait no more my friend.

To The Golden: Hehe, hope you don't mind me calling you that. But for any rumors you may have heard. It is not that tri color haired boy that was in the spot light for all of the tv series.

To Demon Fan: (nods and agrees)

To Gate Guardian32: Sorry but you were a bit out match by the others wanting Archip to duel. But you made complete sense to me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 2

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 22: Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 2

The light green glow from the seal illuminated the wall of the hotel. Three men, two locked inside the great seal, one with arms crossed watching the ensuing battle inside.

"Face it, you are out of options. I have you beat." Ryokurio proud voice angered the drawing Archip.

"What are you talking about, I still lead in life points and you are out of hand cards. Looks to me like you are the one out of options." Archip growled sliding the new card into his hand.

"Look at the field, my Phantom Dragon Drake has 3200 attack points." Ryokurio said pointing to his metallic looking dragon. "Thanks to the magic card Phantom Dragon Silver Soul, I have taken the lead in this duel."

"In monsters yea, but not in actuality. I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Archip boomed as his trap flipped up. A luminous spark of light and the Summoned Skull stood once again on Archip's field enhanced with the seals power coursing through its body (3000/1500).

"What good will the Summoned Skull do now? In my last turn I crushed it." Ryokurio shrugged at the attempt made by Archip.

"Well then watch this. I used thisstrategy against that zombie boy." Archip said picking up the skull card.

"Gurabe!" Ryokurio's eyes widened as he realized who Archip was talking about.

"So you do know him." Archip seemed friendly as he slid the card onto his duel disk. "I sacrifice my Summoned Skull to summon Great Maju Garzett (0/0)!" A large red boned armored monster appeared in the spot of the skull monster howling and moaning evilly. It gargled out a howl of power as it jumped upwards (5000/0)(5500/0). "Great Maju Garzett is able to double the original attack of the monster sacrificed for it plus gain 500 points from the Seal of Orichalcos that we are surrounded by."

Ryokurio gritted his teeth at the attack score of the new monster. _"That thing is overly too powerful. If an attack hits my monster I will lose 2300 life points."_ Growling he looked down at his duel disk. The life point meter read 2400.

"Looks like your life points are all but gone on this move." Archip smirked at his own power. "You could never understand the power I possess. Now watch and be amazed! Great Maju Garzett attacks your Phantom Dragon Drake!" Roaring, the large behemoth monster stomped across the field. Grabbing the serpent dragon by its body it squeezed it until it broke into little triangles of data. A pain fill roar was heard as his monster was blown apart.

Ryokurio-100 LP  
Archip-2600 LP

"Your move. So what will you do?" Archip asked the dragon duelist who was looking down at his duel disk at his side. "I have never seen a duelist come back with only 100 life points. I don't think it can be done, especially when facing a power as great as the Seal of Orichalcos. Face it, you are trapped in my circle of doom, and your soul is ours." Throwing his head back, his wicked laughter filled the air.

"I can do it." Ryokurio said slightly softer. "You may not think I can, but I will."

"Oh yea?" Archip questioned with a smug look on his face. Nothing he could think of in a Phantom Dragon deck could he pull in one card to even stall for a turn. "It is hopeless, give it up and come peacefully."

"Never, watch this and maybe you'll learn something." Ryokurio said pulling his duel disk up to look at his deck. Taking a deep breath he hopped he could do this. "Draw!" A flick of the wrist and he snapped the card off his deck. Turning it over he glared at is face. _"Not what I wanted but it will work for now at least."_ Slowly he moved the card into his duel disk. "Feast your eyes on this. The magic card Demonic Phantom Puppetry!" The holographic card appeared on his field. It was showing a large shadowed figure pulling long strings connected to a ghostly white monster below the shadows.

"What is that?" Archip asked getting a shrug from Hygin who didn't know either.

"It is simple. I first pick up cards off my deck until I come to two monsters with Phantom in their names. The rest of the cards I will have to discard." Drawing the top two cards off his deck he smirked and flipped them around. One was a Phantom Dragon Drake and the other was a Phantom Dragon Defender. "Now you get to randomly pick one of them." He said flipping the cards back around and shuffling them up. Next he slid them onto his duel disk face down so that the brown backed cards appeared on the field before him.

"What will happen when he does?" Hygin questioned from his spot outside the seal.

"Well, I am glad you asked." Ryokurio said pointing to the downed cards. "There are two choices. You chose one of them, and which ever one you chose you will lose that many life points equal to its attack points. The other monster will be specialsummoned on my field in face up attack or defense mode. So chose wisely."

Archip stepped backwards slightly at the realization of the situation. _"If I chose his Phantom Dragon Drake I will lose 2500 life points! That would tie me with him at only 100 life points left."_ Growling he thought carefully. "I chose the card there!" He yelled pointing to the card on Ryokurio's right. Smiling, he picked it up and showed him the face of the card. The hologram flipped up revealing the monster.The Phantom Dragon Drake on itseemed the snicker at him as teh card began glowing bright white before exploding into small data bits. Growling in his throat, Archip watched his life point meter drop.

Ryokurio-100 LP  
Archip-100 LP

"Now I summon Phantom Dragon Defender in defense mode (300/1800) and end my turn." Ryokurio said seeming almost darker, not himself anymore.

* * *

A black outline of a human stood in a roaring flames. She couldn't make out who it was but Aliya knew she recognized the person standing in the flames. Squinting she tried to make out who it was, but the shadows were too hard to see though. Lifting its arm it showed a green duel disk like the one Team Orichalcos had used in the tournament. Then on the outline of the figures head, the green seal of the Orichalcos began to glow brightly. 

Aliya jerked up. She was still laying on her bed in the room. She had sat up in a start, so fast that she soon felt dizzy from the quick movement.

"Are you ok Aliya?" Lucien's voice came from across the room. He was sitting at the table where Raoul was sitting before. He had his deck laid out before him. Raoul was now laying on his bed and he had moved the TV so it pointed to wards him.

"Yea, I think I will be fine." She said looking at him then turning to look out the window. "I must have just nodded off. Just startled by something." Closing her eyes, she pinched the upper bridge of her nose. _"What is this burning I feel inside?"_

"You sure?" Lucien asked again noticing her worried look.

"Yea, thanks for your concern Lucien." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Ok then." He said watching her as she moved to the bathroom. Once she shut the door and he heard it click for the lock he looked back down to his deck. _"Alright, so I did well that first time around but I don't know if I can do it like that again. Plus I need to prepare for anything. I am not sure what strange cards I will be up against in the up and coming matches."_ He said picking up a card and sliding a new one in its place. _"I just hope we don't have to face the Team Orichalcos, that was un human what they did."

* * *

_

"So what do we do now?" Ronin asked Order as she moved across the room and sat down in a large chair.

"You must keep your guard up first and foremost." She replied looking at the group walking up to her. "Team Orichalcos must be stopped but with drawing as little attention to you as possible. I suggest playing out this tournament and hope you face them before to long. You then need to beat them, and that treacherous daughter of mine will be gone."

"Then will we have to face you son?" Sachiko asked looking around at the looks she was getting from the others.

"No no, don't you worry about him. His duty is not to cause chaos and disorder like some members of my family. Despite a legacy passed to him by his father. He is an alright kid." Order smiled. "Well I guess I will send you back. Keep up the good work chosen ones. Never let evil win the war." She said waving her arm. In a burst of light the entire group was gone from the room.

The light faded leaving the seven kids standing in a hotel room. The one Team Zero was assigned to. Looking around, they noticed the calmness and shadows of the room. Looking around they noticed that it was closing in on nine o'clock at night.

"Well, I guess we should go then." Joe said stretching his arms out above his head.

"Yea, we could all use some rest." Sachiko said walking to her bed and flopping down.

"See ya tomorrow." Ronin waved as the three members of Team Striker opened the door to the room and started to walk out. "Prepare to duel hard."

"We will." Joe said flashing the thumbs up. Once out in the hall way the three of them started walking. "Well I am going to hit the sack. I don't know about the two of you." Joe said slipping the key into the door of their room which was just down the hall from Team Zero.

"Well I was going out for supper." Kevin said looking at them. "I was hopping that maybe Usami would like to join me." He said rather quickly and started to blush slightly. Joe looked interested, looking back and forth between Kevin and Usami.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Usami asked the blushing kid who was finding it hard to keep eye contact.

"Um..." He sputtered out. "...yea."

"Ok." Usami said closing her eyes and smiling. "See ya Joe, we'll be back latter." She said waving to their team mate and walking down the hall. Kevin who was in complete shock still began to follow her. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking he saw Joe smiling at him, flashing him the thumbs up and winking.

* * *

"No more playing around." Archip growled snapping a card off his deck. "You have made some good moves in my weak defense this time, but you won't be getting away with them again." 

"And what if he does?" A female's voice asked from behind Archip. Eyes widening he pivoted on his heel to see Chime standing there. "Did I keep you on my team because you were weak and a poor duelist?"

"No, you kept me because I am worthy of the seals power." Archip said turning around renewed in his faith.

Chime smiled at the duel. _"True but if I can find a better replacement then all the better. He already seems to be infused with the darkness."_

"I set one card face down and attack your..." Archip stopped in mid sentence as the card appeared behind his monster. "I will just end my turn without attacking."

"Idiot." Ryokurio said pulling the top card off his deck but not looking at it. "If a Phantom Dragon is special summoned they don't have the ability to not be attacked. That is only when they are normal summoned or flipped summoned unless stated other wise by the card that Special Summoned them." Holding the card up he smirked at it. "I set this face down and end my turn." He smirked as the card appeared behind his defending monster.

"Well that is just stupid." Archip said to himself under his breath angry with his mistake.

"Like you?" Ryokurio asked as he heard what Archip was muttering.

"Just shut up. I draw!" He yelled drawing his card. "I summon my Opticlops (1800/1700)(2300/1700) in attack mode!" Archip roared as a large cyclops monster appeared on Archip's field. The large beast took a crouching position as it was preparing for a push start to a forceful charge. "Your toast! Attack his defender Opticlops!" Archip yelled as his monster shot off towards the monster. A surprising energy burst from a worm hole pushed the cyclops back to Archip's field.

"The trap you hit is called Rifter Hole! It works off your attack. Now I get to turn that brute energy into the power needed for us to each draw three cards. See? What did you accomplish by rushing into attacking me?" Ryokurio gave a cocky grin as he snapped three cards off his deck.

"So what? You card helps me too." Archip growled as he drew the top three cards off his deck. "Now Great Maju Garzett will destroy your defender!" Archip yelled as the large fiend monster reached across the field and squashed the ghastly dragon. "The strength of the Orichalcos is on my side of the field, you stand no chance, give up now!"

"No." Ryokurio said looking down at his deck. "Last I checked I still have 100 life points. Ironically so do you. I also seem to recall someone saying I couldn't hold on with only 100 life points." Ryokurio smirked as veins on Archip's forehead began to pop out.

"Fine, your move." He growled.

* * *

Yugi set the puzzle on the bed next to his pillow. Laying his head down on his pillow in his personalroom that the Kaiba corp and Industrial Illusions had made for him, Joey and Kaiba. Pulling the covers up over his body the astro form of Yami appeared at the end of the bed. 

("You should sleep well Yugi, tomorrow is a big day.") Yami wasn't even looking at Yugi as he spoke but rather out the window to the black sky of night.

"I know but..." Yugi sighed as he rolled over so his back was to his yami. "All these hopeful duelist are getting involved in something I thought we took care of."

("I know how you are feeling but we have not yet heard anything about our role in this.") Yami said finally looking at the back of the body he shared. ("I am starting to wonder if we even have a purpose. You would think that the legendary dragons would have made an appearance if we were meant to do something.")

"But last time they showed up in duels for the most part. We got ours in a dream but Joey and Kaiba both got theirs in duels." Yugi said still not facing the spirit form of the pharaoh.

("Too bad that if we interfere they will kill millions.") Yami said moving his head to rest on his arms which were resting on his knees. ("I still have the feeling that the destiny of others are crossed in this path. Maybe it has something with those two teams that Chime was looking at when her and Kaiba spoke.")

"Maybe..." Yugi said, his voice tiered and soon trailed off into snores.

("Sleep well partner.") Yami sighed and pushed his spirit body up from the bed. Turning he looked at Yugi. (_"You have a very strong heart Yugi. You show compassion to all and hope for the well being of everyone. You would have made a fine Pharaoh."_) Yami said before vanishing completely. The Eye of Ra on the Millennium Puzzle glowed for a second before dying out leaving the room calm and dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Dragon and Sword Master: Oh no, I miss read it assuming that I e-mailed you. Well I am honored that you have taken the time to read through basically the pride and joy of my writing career here. Oh and I really don't care if you point out spelling errors with a few exceptions. If you find a spelling error like a mixed letter or a missing letter that only happened once then don't worry about it. If I do it constantly please do tell me. I, for a long time, had a problem with trial/trail but sense Lucien pointed it out I have made sure that I don't do it again. So if you don't nit pick my work out for every little pixel out of place I would really enjoy some constructive criticism. I am well willing to accept any help you are willing to offer.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Well, would a box work?

To LuicenShadowMaster: Well I hope you enjoy your book. I hear from a lot of Harry Potter fans that it is pretty good. I won't say I am a fan of it hard core, but I have read them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 3

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 23: Demonic Fiends and Ghastly Dragons Pt 3

"This duel is still on Archip and I still plan to win." Ryokurio smirked as he snapped a card off his deck. Adding it to his new hand he pulled out a card that was already there. "My Rifter Hole gave us the ability to draw three cards. One of the ones I drew was Pot of Greed! I can draw two more cards with this." He smirked as he snapped two cards off his deck one at a time. "I can set this down and summon Phantom Dragon Twin Head (1500/1000) in face up defense mode." A strange circular bodied dragon appeared floating in the air on two large wings in its back. Two long necks stretched out with two dragonic heads at the ends. Like the rest, it was ghostly transparent. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Archip yelled. "Activate down card! Tribute to the Doomed will destroy your monster and leave you wide open after I discard this card." He said sliding the card into his graveyard but his magic card blew apart in a burst of purple smoke. "What!"

"My trap Magic Jammer stopped your magic card and all I had to do was discard one card." Ryokurio said as his said trap disappeared from the field. "So now what? You can't attack my dragon."

"True so I set this card and then end my turn. How long can you stall for?" Archip asked knowing Ryokurio must be at the end of his rope. _"My down card is __Lack of Pain Killers. This will give one of my monsters the ability to deal damage through defense and double the damage the opponents takes. The rest of them won't be able to attack but that is ok, with only 100 life points left he is as good as gone."_

"So now it comes to my turn." Ryokurio said slowly pulling the top card off his deck. Looking up he saw that Archip seemed pretty anxious about his newly set card. _"I do have the cards I need to disable his trap if it is dangerous enough."_ He narrowed his brow. _"But I don't know if it is all that dangerous."_

"Are you going to contemplate your next move forever?" Archip asked tapping his foot.

"Nope, I summon Phantom Dragon Shatter (800/500) in attack mode!" A small phantom dragon sat curled up in a broken egg shell that was dark gray with dark blue spots all over it. Snapping another card out of his hand he slid it into his duel disk. "Phantom Mist does two things. First it switches the modes of all monsters on the field to the opposite mode. Next though a die is rolled. If it is an even number, all magic and trap cards minus field cards switch to the opposite side of the field. If odds then they stay."

All four of the monster began to shift their positions. The large demon in red bone armor and the giant cyclops knelt down and wrapped themselves up into a defensive stance. Shatter curled up inside the egg more so that it couldn't be seen, while the twin headed dragon stretched out.

Ryokurio smiled as the holographic dice appeared on the field, flying up into the air it landing on the field and bouncing around as it rolled. Spinning a bit the die fell and landed on a two. Smirking the brown backed card appeared on Ryokurio's field behind his monster.

"Time to see what we got here shall we?" Ryokurio mocked as he press a button so that the card flipped up towards him. That way he could see the face of it. "Oh, Lack of Pain Killers will do just fine. I activate it now!" He smirked as the trap card flipped over and started glowing. "You don't have enough life to sustain 3000 points of damage. Twin Head, attack the Great Maju Garzett with Twin Phantom Streams!" He bellowed as his dragon monster shot streams of white smoke the completely melted the monster down to a pile of nothingness.

Ryokurio-100 LP  
Archip-0 LP

"So who's soul is going to be used in the plans?" Ryokurio mocked as the cards vanished from the field. "That's right you ass hole, yours!"

Archip screamed as the seal enclosed around his body and began to suck the soul out his body. After an agonizing scene, Archip's body fell limp to the ground.

Snarling a bit, Ryokurio walked across the grass to where the motionless body lay. Tapping the end of the duel disk with his foot the slot opened revealing the Seal of Orichalcos. Bending over, he grabbed the card and stood straight up. Smiling at the card he turned to Chime. "So I see you need a replacement. Your team is short one."

* * *

Yugi sat up in his bed unable to sleep. Sighing he reached over to the night stand that set next to his bed. Pulling open the drawer he pulled out a golden box. The same box the millennium puzzle had come in. Opening the lid of it he pulled out three cards. Looking at them he sighed.

("The god cards Yugi?")

"Yea, I was wondering if they could help us stop Team Orichalcos."

("Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor. The Egyptian god cards can be very devastating. I thought we weren't going to use them for this tournament. Their power is far too great.")

"We may have to use them against Team Orichalcos if they make it past the finials." Yugi said staring hard at the three cards.

("I still don't think we have to worry so much about them.") Yami said looking off into the dark room.

"Because the fates of others are involved." Yugigrumbled, repeating what he had heard hundreds of times this tournament. Sliding the three cards into his deck he placed his deck back into his deck box and set it on the night stand again along with the golden box.

("There is a strong force at work here and you know it. I know you feel it Yugi.")

"I do, but I don't know if that means we won't be needed or not." Yugi sighed and laid back down on his bed. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

* * *

Kaiba sat alone in his dark office, the only light came from the computer monitor he was staring at. Fingers locked together he rested his chin on them as he looked at the screen. A group of names appeared on the screen across from one another. These were the next match ups for the tournament.

Kaiba pushed back and sat back in his chair. Sighing he reached out and with a few clicks of his mouse a printer located in the corner of the office buzzed to life. Standing up slowly he walked over to the printer and picked up the paper that it spit out. Reading it to make sure it came out fine.

Round 2 of the Tournament of Kings

Team Zero vs Team Nature Force  
Team Punks vs Team Renaissance  
Team Orichalcos vs Team Psycho  
Team Zone vs Team Striker

"So a total of seven more duels and a winner will have been decided." Kaiba looked down the team line ups. "I hope that the members of Team Psycho are strong enough."

* * *

A sudden knock on the door startled the four members of Team Zero inside their room. They were all already in bed and on the verge of sleep. Jumping out of bed, Ronin did a stumbling jog to the door and opened it. Standing in the door way was Kai.

"What are you doing here Kai?" Ronin said not very impressed with the visitor.

"Were you in bed already?" Kai asked looking at Ronin who had on his pants and no shirt. His eyes were narrowed but he had that look in them of sleepiness.

"Yes!" Three voices rang out from behind Ronin who still stood in the doorway.

"Sorry." Kai yelled in to them and then looked back at the boy standing before him. "I came to ask if Ryokurio is here or do you know where he is?"

"Yea, he is staying with you and Gurabe...or actually just you now." Ronin said starting to close the door.

"No, no, dammit Ronin listen to me." Kai growled sticking his foot in the doorway just as the door shut on it. "Ryokurio is not with me. He never came back to the room. He said he was coming up here to see you."

"We never saw him." Ronin's voice came from behind the door. "Maybe he is back at your room by now." Ronin said opening the door slightly then shoving it forward crushing Kai's foot in the door.

Kai covered his mouth and bit back the urge to scream in pain. Shaking in anger he pushed forward and rammed into the door knocking Ronin to the floor and Kai landed on the floor next to him. At this point Reku, also in pants and no shirt, Akina and Sachiko, both in Pajamas, jumped out of bed. Akina had nice pink pajama's with flowers all over them. Sachiko's were pale white with a light line design in pure white crossing down the top and pants.

"Ouch." Ronin grumbled staggering to his feet, Kai following behind him.

"Yea, that wasn't very smart." Kai said brushing himself off. Cranking his neck to the side, he heard the rippling popping sounds that came from his neck. Twisting his head the other way the sounds came form the other side. "But seriously, he said he was coming right here and if he isn't here I began to think something happened to him."

"He's right Ronin." Sachiko said rubbing her eyes with her left hand. "Ryokurio's never been one to lie to someone. He is too kind hearted for that."

"Right." Akina added in. "So something must have happened. He isn't down the hall at his sisters, Joe's and Kevin's room is he?"

"I don't know, I didn't check there." Kai said back tracking out the door. Doing a jogging sprint he quickly arrived at the door marked; Team Striker. Knocking on the door he heard a reply from in the room. Standing back, the door soon opened.

"Kai?" Joe asked standing in the doorway. A soda in his hand, the sound of the room TV behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Ryokurio." Kai explained looking over Joe's shoulder at the empty room behind him. "And I see he isn't here. So where is your team mates?" He questioned looking back at the kid.

"Dinner." Joe said yawning. "Although it is late those two were still awake." Looking concerned as Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko started to come into view from their room fully dressed, Joe looked back at Kai. "Ryokurio isn't one to just run off. When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he was leaving to come here to see you guys." Kai said watching the four members of our favorite team walk down the hall towards Joe's door. "Maybe he met them on their way to dinner and went with them."

"Maybe." Sachiko agreed as the group finally stopped behind Kai.

"There aren't too many restaurants in this area so we could check them all. I think that one we went to the other day was good. Maybe they went there." Akina commented, getting nods from everyone else, she looked out the window in the hallway at the dark sky.

* * *

Ryokurio's eyes lit up light a kids' does in a candy shop. Before him, at the end of a bed, was a trunk full of rare and powerful cards. Chime and Hygin smiled as he knelt down and picked up a pile of them. Slowly he started to shift through them with his thumb.

"I will assume you are impressed." Hygin said as Ryokurio seemed surprised to see some of the cards.

"Yea," Ryokurio said placing the pile back in the trunk, "but I will stick with my style of Phantom Dragons. They are my key power."

"Yes and we all have a key power." Chime smiled pointing to the trunk. "Top right hand pile, about half way down should be the start of the Phantom Dragons."

Kind of surprised at Chime's instructions, he turned back to the trunk and grabbed the large pile of cards that sat in the upper right hand corner. Pulling off a large chunk of cards he set them aside and did the same with the next set of the incredibly tall tower of cards. Finally picking up his third chunk he saw a Phantom Dragon on top.

"Phantom Dragon Quiet Purity!" His amazement made Chime start to giggle with glee. "How did you get this. This has to be the single hardest Phantom Dragons to get." Slowly sliding the card to the side a bit he saw the cards beneath it. "And you have three of them!"

"We had our ways." Chime smiled as Ryokurio picked up the next chunk of cards that contained the Phantom dragons. Shifting one at a time, he stopped often to gaze in wonder at the cards. "You can have what you want. Make your deck even more powerful with these cards."

"You have cards I have only dreamed of owning." Ryokurio's said as he passed by some rare cards. Stopping, he turned his head to look at the two remaining members of Team Orichalcos. "And you are just giving them away?"

"To a team mate." Chime said still smiling warmly at him.

"We have to guaranteed the Chime gets what she wants." Hygin said walking over to the table and chairs of the room. Sitting down he kicked his feet up onto the table. "Failure is not an option."

"I guess your last member didn't get the memo." Ryokurio smirked sliding a few of the cards out of the pile and onto the floor.

"Guess not." Hygin smiled also at Ryokurio's joke. "I like this one better. He makes better jokes." He commented to Chime who just gave him a weak smile.

"Lets let him have some time to build his deck." Chime walked over to the table and sat down. Pressing a button on the remote control the TV flickered on. "Take as much time as you need." She smiled as Ryokurio pulled his deck out of his new duel disk. Sliding through the cards he stopped on one of them. The card, the Seal of Orichalcos, began to glow in a bright green light. Almost as a chain reaction, the mark appeared on his forehead and glowed as well for a second. Then faded, leaving a wicked smirk on his face.

* * *

Order sighed, looking off into dead space with a sad look on her face. "Why do you do this Chime?" She questioned out loud, although no one was around to hear it.

Her attention was soon attracted to an amber glow coming from the table next to her. Looking over, she saw the card that used to be Gurabe's Crystal card glowing in a bright amber light. Soon after, the glow faded leaving the room dead and still.

Reaching out, she picked up the card and held it out at arms length. "Gurabe, your attempts were noble but..." Trailing off her thought she sat the card back down. Standing, she walked to the window that was across the chamber from her. Looking up, she stared at the dark sky filled with stars. She found herself speechless staring at the sky.

So dark, yet so beautiful at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Dragon and Sword Master: Usami actually, and she is Ryokurio's younger sister. I find it to be not that many of mine. A lot of characters were just one time appearences. A lot of my characters have been sent to me by my loyal readers.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Sadly to say, I did make it obvious that Ryokurio was going to be the one to replace him.

To John: Or Lack of Pain Killers.

To Gate Guardian32: Well I did until you said now you want the Fiend deck to lose because you want the dragons to win.

To Erestor Telemnar: Don't worry, we all get busy at times. But if nothing else your review game me something to laugh at. First, I want to highlight something. You are missing a whole word. I want to know how you are going to read out my story. Maybe you should try reading it out loud. Your attempt to code in bold really didn't work to well. Comma's themselves are the hardest part of our language to master. To few, we get people complaining like you did. Too many and you have comma splices. Ok, just a question, if I am so predictable then do I even need to write anymore? Why not you write my stories? You seem to know what and how I am going to do it all, down to every detail. Ok I doubt that but really, nothing I have ever done surprised you? But its all good, don't take me as mad.

To BlackHornet19: Well I do have a plan of something that maybe will tie out what stories I have (minus my coworked fic) into one large ending. If you people aren't sick of my ideas by then that is.

To LucienShadowMaster: I will probibly end up reading it at some point. Soon enough though a book I am well waiting for will come out. The second in the inheritance trilogy, Eldest. Maybe you have heard of the first book, Eragon. Either way onto more important things. I could tell from the first time you sent her to me that she seem almost...spiritual. That dream just kind of proved it. So I went out on a limb and gave her the dream hopping I wasn't doing something that she wouldn't do.

To Demon Fan: Um...Good for you. I'll take it you had fun with that.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Ode to the Ones Known

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 24: Ode to the Ones Known

The cool night air was crisp and clean as two kids walked out the door of the restaurant. Cars were moving slowly down the street before them.

"That was lovely, thank you Kevin." Usami warm smile made Kevin blush a bit.

"Your welcome." He replied trying to hid the shakiness in his voice.

Turning the two of them started to walk back in the direction of the hotel. Slowly walking, the two of them enjoyed the night. Looking up, they noticed that sky. It was unusually dark. With the light from the city it should have been a lot brighter.

"So who do you think we will face next?" Usami questioned bringing Kevin's attention back to her. "I just hope it isn't Team Orichalcos. We may need to stop them but I am afraid to face them."

"I know how you are feeling." Kevin said, rubbing his fingers over the deck outline in his pocket. "I just hope we have enough strength to get past this next round. It took a monster I was hopping to keep under wraps just to get past the first round."

"Yea, Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior." Usami thought back to the match. "But we did win. And so what if they know of the monster. We still have plenty of secrets that no one knows of yet. Heck, I haven't even dueled yet. My whole deck is a mystery."

"Unless we face Team Zero. They know all of us, and we know them." Kevin said. Jerking to a sudden stop when he heard a rhythm of feet hitting concrete echoed from around the corner. As the steps got closer the members of Team Zero, Joe and Kai rounded the corner. "What the?"

"There you are." Reku said panting. There was a silence for a few minutes while the group caught their breaths.

"Have you seen Ryokurio?" Joe asked, his breathing returning to normal.

"Not recently. Why?" Kevin said noticing the sense of worry in the group.

"You guys don't know where my brother is!" Usami said in a surprised panic. "It isn't like him to disappear."

"Yea, we know." Akina commented looking around. "We were hopping he had met up with the two of you. Now we are starting to get worried." Akina looked around at the group. "We have psychopaths competing in a tournament. They are free to run around. What if he..."

"Lost a duel to a member of Team Orichalcos." Ronin finished. He watched as tears started to build up in Usami's eyes. They didn't know if it was true but the thought of it was tearing Usami up inside. "Hey listen, we have to get a little rest before we have to compete tomorrow. We cannot face Chime if we are exhausted. Let's wait till morning and see if he turns up anywhere." Ronin suggested. Getting nods from the group they all started to walk back to the hotel were they were staying, keeping their eyes peeled just in case they were to spot Ryokurio on the way back.

* * *

Lucien stood on the balcony of their room. The sky was lighting up with the rising sun. In his hand was a deck of cards, locked tightly in his grasp. _"I will do my best. I will not fall or faulter."_ He looked down at the deck, and the bracelet around his wrist of that arm. 

His train of thought was interrupted as the glass door behind him slid open. Turning he saw Aliya and Raoul walk out onto the balcony. Smiling, he walked back inside with his team as they prepared to head down to the duel dome.

* * *

Ronin slipped the emerald duel disk around his wrist. As it locked into place he pulled out his deck. _"We must win."_ Smiling as he turned over the deck he saw his key monster; Levia Dragon Daedalus. 

"Ready dear?" Reku asked as Akina shuffled through her deck again. He was slipping on his own duel disk and locking it into place on his wrist.

"I am, how 'bout you?" She asked, walking over and giving him a hug.

"You know it." He said giving her a squeeze. Smiling he looked at their team leader. "How 'bout you Ronin? You look a bit worried."

"Naw, I am fine." He said flashing a thumbs up to him. "Lets go kick butt and take names." Getting a giggle out of Sachiko, the four of them left the room. They were walking towards the second round of the biggest tournament of their lives.

* * *

Ryokurio held up a deck of cards in front of his face. "No, it's still not good enough." He growled setting out the cards again on the floor by the trunk.

"So I take it you will catch up to us soon?" Chime asked as her and Hygin stood in the doorway.

"Yes, I can't win with a bad deck." Ryokurio said not even looking at them. "I will catch up soon enough. I think I am close to getting the perfect deck." Nodding to Hygin, the two of them walked out of the room. The door latched behind them leaving Ryokurio sitting alone in the room shifting through cards.

* * *

Round 2 of the Tournament of Kings

Team Zero vs Team Nature Force  
Team Punks vs Team Renaissance  
Team Orichalcos vs Team Psycho  
Team Zone vs Team Striker

"So we are to face Team Nature Force in the first round." Ronin said, starring up at the paper pinned to the wall by the duelist entrance.

"We can win dude." Reku said putting his hand on Ronin's shoulder. "They won't stand a chance."

"That's what you think." A rather annoying buzz like voice came from the right of Team Zero. The owner of the voice, a short boy with blue hair and bug like glasses, smirked. He was wearing a green, long sleeved shirt with a large black bug design on it with tan pants. "You armatures don't stand a chance."

"I will have to agree with my partner." Said that tall man standing behind the bug like boy. Wearing no shirt, just a blue vest with a wave design on it, the man had on torn off pants and a head band around his aqua blue hair.

Standing in the far back was the last member of the team. A taller kid than the first but shorter than the second. He was wearing a red stocking cap and a leather vest. Looking more like he was prepared for a hike than a tournament, he sneered at the four kids. "Right."

"Weevil Underwood. The Japan regional champion and bug duelist extraordinar." Sachiko said pointing to the short blue haired duelist in front.

"And that is Mako Tsunami." Ronin said, with a surprising smile on his face. "The world renowned water duelist."

"And he would be Rex Raptor, the great dino duelist." Akina said, talking about the kid in the far back.

"I see you have heard of us." Rex sneered getting the introduction from the kids.

"Kind of hard not to hear of us Rex." The annoying buzzing voice of Weevil said to the dino duelist. "We are famous after all. We are the best at what we do and we are here to prove it." Looking back at the team before them. "You armatures are just in our way of taking the titles away from Yugi, Kaiba, and that hack Wheeler."

"And you are just plain annoying kid." Reku commented. A wave of anger flushed through Weevil's face, but he maintained composure and just smiled.

"Watch yourself." He smirked. "Or you will be the first to face my insect army."

"Don't mind if I do." Reku said, motioning with his head to the arena. "When the rounds get underway today, you and me first. I will be gad to face your insects, and wipe them off the heel of my shoe."

"Very well then." Mako said listening to the terms.

"Mako." Ronin said bringing the ocean duelists attention to him. "I will have to request that you and I face off. I have been wanting to face you to see which of our water decks can truly be the called the best."

"Ah," Mako's eyes lit up with excitement. "A fellow ocean duelist. Alright then, we shall pit your ocean against mine to see who has the better water deck." Smiling, the two of them held up their duel disks as if they were going to use them as shields.

The two teams then stood in silence. Neither even seeming to move an inch. Soon enough though, Weevil sneered and brushed past them walking into the arena. Mako and Rex followed soon after.

"Oh yea, he was annoying." Reku said, glaring at them as they sat down on their bench. "I will enjoy crushing old bug boy there. I'll burn his bugs alive." He smiled looking at the emerald duel disk strapped to his arm. Looking a little less confident, he started to remember who he was talking about. More under his breath he added. "I hope."

"So they your first match?" A familiar voice came from down the hallway. Walking down the hall was the members of Team Striker. Joe and Kevin looked ready but Usami had a saddened, distant look on her face. Joe, the one who spoke, walked up and glanced at the paper on the wall. "So we face Team Zone as the final match of the second round."

"Yea," Reku said agreeing with the statement. "Any sign of Ryokurio yet?"

Shaking his head sadly, Kevin motioned to Usami. "Haven't heard, seen, or had any clues to him yet."

"Hmm," Reku said putting his hand on his chin in thought. Before he could say more the loud speaker from inside the duel dome crackled.

"The second rounds will begin in five minutes." Kaiba's voice boomed across the whole area. Fans were gathering in their seats as duelists were collecting in the dueling area.

Motioning with his head, Reku lead the two teams into the stadium and walked over to their bench. Team Striker sat on the bench next to them. All the other teams were already there and waiting. Looking at Team Orichalcos, Reku noticed there were only two members sitting there, Chime and Hygin. _"Where is the other one?"_

Kaiba was standing on the dueling platform with the microphone in hand. Taking a deep breath, he held the microphone to his mouth and began to speak.

"Welcome all to the second day of the tournament!" The crowd was sent back into an up roar. "So far half of the teams have been eliminated, leaving only eight left. The first round starts now. Team Zero will once again start us off as they face Team Nature Force." Roaring with excitement, the crowd was already fired up for the match. Kaiba strolled off the stage as Reku and Weevil jumped up on it.

"Ready bug boy?" Reku asked as his disk snapped into place.

Weevil just smirked. Adjusting his glasses, he activated his duel disk. "Insults won't win you this duel boy. My insects will swarm all over you."

"Right." Reku said slapping his deck into the deck slot. Weevil slid his in as well.

"Duel!"

Reku-4000 LP  
Weevil-4000 LP

Snapping their opening hands off their decks, they fanned out the cards they had drawn.

"I'll be starting." Weevil's annoying voice announced as he snapped the sixth card off his deck. Adding it to his had he surveyed his options. "Looks like I have the perfect plan already to wipe you out."

"Try it then, we shall see how long it lasts." Reku's voice was bolstered with a fake confidence hopping that the plan wasn't too great.

"Fine, I'll set this one monster face down." Weevil smirked as he slid the card onto his duel disk face down. The card glowed into existence on his field. "And end my turn."

"Sad move." Reku smirked drawing a card. "Time to tear it apart. I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode (1400/1200)." A large green turtle monster with a UFO shaped shell materialized on the field before its owner. "Attack the monster now! Spiraling Flames!" Reku yelled as the monster shot a tornado of fire at the set monster. In an instant it toasted the card. "What the?"

Weevil smirked as he held up the card. A Basic Insect (500/700)! "You destroyed a basic bug, are you pleased with yourself?" Weevil began to chuckled under his breath.

_"What the hell? No one plays Basic Insect!"_ Reku's face showed his confusion as he tried to think why someone would have the reason to play Basic Insect in a tournament with these high standings.

"I see that you are lost by my move." Weevil continued to snicker. Reku just growled as slid some cards into his duel disk.

"I set two cards and end my turn." The two card backs appeared on the field behind his turtle monster.

"Good, now that you fell right into my plan I can proceed to destroy you." Weevil drew his next card and slid it into his hand. "First off, I summon Insect Knight (1900/1500) in attack mode!" A large insectoid monster with a large steel blade and shield appeared in front of Weevil. "Next comes a set of magic cards. They are both Magical Feasting Swarm!" Weevil grinned sliding the cards into his duel disk. "Magical Feasting Swarm works if I have an insect type monster on my field. I destroy one magic or trap on your side of the field. You then lose 300 life points if the downed card was a trap card. So lets see what we have."

Weevil double magic cards featured a swarm of ants overrunning a picnic sight. Glowing a bright white light the two face down cards on Reku's field were soon covered in holographic ants. Feasting away, the two cards were soon gone from the field. The cards themselves ejected from the duel disk and Reku looked at them. Flipping them around so Weevil could see they were both traps.

"Two Man Flamethrower and Mirror Force." Weevil sneered as he watched Reku deposit the two traps into his grave. Then listened to the sweet sound of his life point counter count down.

Reku-3400 LP  
Weevil-4000 LP

"Now Insect Knight, Insector Sword!" Weevil called as his buggish knight flew across the field. On quick movement and it stabbed into the shell of the turtle monster blowing it to pieces.

Reku-2900 LP  
Weevil-4000 LP

"So what?" Reku asked pulling his deck out. "When UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle I get to pull a fire monster from my deck and special summon it to the field. I chose Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)!" In the place of the strange turtle monster a large molten snake appeared. Made of molten rock and fire, the snakish monster hissed at the bug duelist.

Weevil, still with a greedy looking smirk on his face, motioned that he ended his turn. Reku took the sign and drew his top card.

"Activate the quick play magic card Sacred Red Flame!" Reku yelled slamming the card into the slot behind his dragon monster. "This will up the power of a fire monster on my field by 700 points for my turn (2200/1000)! Solar Flare Dragon attack Insect Knight! Solar Wind Destroyer!" Reku bellowed out as his dragon shot a blade of fire screaming from its mouth and cutting the insector knight in two.

Reku-2900 LP  
Weevil-3700 LP

"To that I will end my turn." Reku said as his monsters attack dropped again. Smiling though, his dragon monster opened its mouth and blasted a stream of fire across the field at the bug duelist. "My Solar Flare Dragon deals you 500 points of damage at the ends of my turns."

Reku-2900 LP  
Weevil-3200 LP

"I see." Weevil groaned a bit. Straightening his glasses he continued to smirk. "Too bad it won't help you for long." And with that he drew his next card. "I set this one card face down and activate the magic card Infection of a Bug Bite. This powerful magic card equips to your Solar Flare Dragon, draining its effect and changing it to an insect sub type monster." Weevil informed Reku as his monster began to sprout bug like appendages. "And to finish my turn I set this one monster in defense and activate my Insect Barrier!"

"With Insect Barrier in play, insect monsters on my field can't attack." Reku groaned looking at his now buggish looking dragon. "Cleaver move changing my monster and draining its burn effect."

"Well I am the worlds best insector duelist." Weevil boasted, puffing out his chest and giving his familiar mocking grin.

"And a great strategist." Reku added closing his eyes. Holding his duel disk up, he slowly placed his fingers on his top card. Opening his eyes he snapped the card off. "I summon Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode!" The robotic monster dressed up like a commander appeared next to the bug like snake. Holding up his saber, he prepared to battle. "Go Robotic Knight, attack his defense monster now!" A creak of machinery was heard as the monster charged across the field and cut the card in half. Before it vanished a strange blackish blue bug like monster appeared with a white skull on its back.

"Since you destroyed my Skull-Marked Ladybug (500/1500) I get 1000 free life points." Weevil flashed the card to Reku before sliding it into his graveyard.

Reku-2900 LP  
Weevil-4200 LP

"Turn end." Reku growled. _"These bug monsters are stopping me. I won't say insects are weak monster cards, but the ones he has been playing have been a bit on the weak side. Yet he manages to stop each and every one of my plans."_ Narrowing his brow he looked at the cocky kid. _"He is a good strategist. I will give them that. But damn is he arrogant."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Wow! The duel between Reku and Weevil is starting to heat up. I haven't even begun to scratch the surface.

To John; Yup.

To LucienShadowMaster: Yea, I guess we will just have to wait for his big appearence.

To Erestor Telemnar: Yea, I said I got a good laugh out of it. But I was more refering to the whole thing rather than the last part. But wow, thanks...I will take what praise you are willing to give. Yea, Wolfgerneal is a great writer.

To Gate Guardian32: Are you refering to Weevil? If so then here is a duel with him.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Is this soon enough?

To Dragon and Sword Master: Hmm...well I don't know what this whole present and past tense thing isabout. And just for the record, Ryokurio was never on a team. As of right now...nothing will happen to them. Reku has the Onyx crysatl and Order has the Amber Crystal. I guess that is where they will stay.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Insector Buzz and the Queen of Insects

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 25: Insector Buzz and the Queen of Insects

Weevil drew his card with no worry of Reku's two monsters. His Solar Flare Dragon was now considered an insect monster and had lost all of its ability. Plus now that it is considered insect, Insect Barrier prevented it from attacking. His other monster was Robotic Knight, but even though it was still capable of an attack, Weevil didn't seem to fear it any.

"I summon this lovely bug to the field in face up defense mode. Come on out Arsenal Bug (2000/2000)!" A strange flying insect monster with a spiked shield and a sword appeared curled up on Weevil's field. "Since there are no other insect type monsters on my field minus itself. It's attack and defense are reduced by 1000 points (1000/1000). That will be all of my turn." Weevil announce with an arrogant tone to his buzzing voice.

"My turn then, Draw!" Reku announced snapping the top card off his deck. Flashing it before his eyes he slid it into his hand and grabbed a card that was already there. "I sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon and Robotic Knight to summon Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000)!" The flaming dragon snake monster and the robotic being faded away being replaced with a large green dragon monster. It's body was covered in various spots by machinery and gears. Roaring, it revealed a large cannon lodged inside its mouth.

"Your large dragon doesn't scare me."

"Really?" Reku questioned pointing to the strange bug monster. "Go ahead and attack it! Cannonball Dragon's Flame!" Snapping its jaws shut, the dragon monster sent a wave of fear across the air. Weevil however didn't seem affected. Opening up its powerful jaw the monstrous cannon inside began to flare up at the end. A large gun shot sound echoed through the crowds roar as a large cannonball sized fire ball shot out at the bug.

"Not so fast!" Weevil said whipping his arm around his body. "Go trap DNA Surgery!"

"What!" Reku said in complete shock as the said trap flipped up on Weevil's field.

"I will use it to change everything into insects." Weevil proceeded to jump up and clap his feet together as he talked. "That includes your little dragon mech."

The skin of the monster began to burst open as insectoid type appendages burst out. Eyes wide, the monster began to look as if it were in pain. Closing its eyes tight, a low grumble sound came from its throat. Reopening its eyes again it revealed bug shaped eyes instead of the dragonoid ones he had before.

The flame ball hit a network of yellow wires the sprung out of the magic card; Insect Barrier. Fizzling out, nothing was left but a small amount of smoke on the yellow bars of the network barrier.

_"Dammit, how did I fall for an obvious trap like that?"_ Reku growled at his own foolish mistake. Looking at his hand he saw that there wasn't anything else he could do at present. "Turn end."

Ryokurio sat along in the room still. Shifting through another pile of cards, he slowly set a card aside. Finishing with the pile he set it back into the trunk.

"...what...what am I doing?" He asked under his breath to himself. As he finished, the seal started glowing brightly on his forehead. Gripping his head as if in pain, the glow soon vanished leaving him with a confident look in his eye and a wicked smile plastered on his face. He continued to shift through cards and pulling out specific ones.

The Seal of Orichalcos sat on the top of the pile he had set on the floor next to him. It is his 'deck' at this point. The six pointed star and rings started glowing.

"Looks like I have you locked down." Weevil slyly commented as he pulled his next card off his deck. "So how does my swarm feel to you?"

"Just make your damn move." Reku growled as Weevil held up the card he drew.

"Naw, I think I will drag this out a bit." He looked off to his side, eyes closed and smiling wide. "I end."

"Draw!" Reku announced pulling a card off his deck. "I set one card face down and that is all I can do." Reku's card appeared behind the large dragon insectoid monster.

"Well you are just no fun. Why don't you try to attack me?" Weevil mocked the already pissed Reku. "Here you go then, I summon my Cockroach Knight (800/900) in face up defense mode." Weevil's monster was a four armed green cockroach with a sword and a shield braced in front of it for protection. "And with an insect on my field, Arsenal Bug gains back the power it lost (2000/2000)."

Stretching out, the large bug monster grew in attack power. Hissing at Reku, a large machine appeared on its back with a huge cannon.

"I shift him to attack mode and equip him with my magic card; Insect Armor with Laser Cannon." Reku watched in amazement as the attack of the monster soared up again (2700/2000). "As you can guess, Insect Armor with Laser Cannon increases its attack by 700 points. Now blast his monster! Laser Blast!" Weevil whipped his are out towards Reku's monster. A blast of yellow light blasted out of the barrel, crashing into the gut of the large green dragon monster. A twinkle of white light and it vanished from the field.

Reku-2700 LP  
Weevil-4200 LP

"I end my turn on that note." Weevil announced to the angry fire/machine duelist as he slid a prized card into his graveyard.

"I will win this you bug." Reku commented snapping a new card off his deck. _"I think I can work with this."_ Reku smiled as he pulled a card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "First I play Pot of Greed." Reku slid the said magic card into his disk. Drawing two cards he smiled at what he saw. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)." The magic card appeared in holographic form in front of him. Slowly it took the shape of the molten dragon monster he called with it.

"So?" Weevil cocked an eyebrow. "My DNA surgery turns it into an insect. And thanks to my barrier all insect attacks by you are invalid." As Weevil stated this, the bug like appendages popped out of the molten snake.

"So I will double my fun with a second Solar Flare Dragon." Reku announced placing his next card onto his duel disk. An identical monster to the first appeared on the field in a burst of flames. Slowly the bug like appendages popped out of its body just like the first as it changed sub types.

"Normally the solar lock can be a deadly one." Weevil said, again readjusting his golden glasses. "But while they are insects they don't protect each other."

"Right." Reku nodded, a smile crossing his face. "As long as they are insects."

"What are you planning?" Weevil asked, narrowing his brow with concern. So far this duel he hadn't feared anything Reku had thrown at him but now he was starting to worry.

"Open face down card!" Reku yelled pointing to the sky. The crowd was sent into an uproar as the card flipped up revealing a green bordered magic card. "Fire Tempest!"

"What!" Weevil stepped back in surprise.

"This magic card works like this." Reku said flipping the two cards in his hand around. "I discard two monsters with a fire attribute from my hand. I wipe all magic and trap cards from your side of the field." Reku smirked as the two cards he was holding were slid into his graveyard. "I discard Battle Footballer and Woodborg Inpachi to destroy your whole strategy!"

From Reku's graveyard slot a burst of red flames shot out. Spiraling in a large ring above the two duelist, it sent sparks raining down upon the whole field. Speeding up, it graduated to a tornado fashion and spiraled down. Weevil shielded his face with his arms as the massive spiral of fire engulfed the whole magic and trap zone. Sizzling out, nothing remained in the spot between Weevil and his monsters.

"Oh bug boy." It was Reku's turn to be smug. "My beasts are no longer held back by your damn barrier. Solar Flare Dragon attack his Cockroach Knight! First Wave Destroyer!" Opening its, no longer bug infested, jaw. The first dragon shot a blade of flames at the green bug cutting it apart and exploding the hologram.

"When it is destroyed, Cockroach Knight returns to the top of my deck." Weevil said sliding the monster onto his deck.

"Yep, and since now your monster has lost both its equipment and all insects on your field, it is back to having only 1000 attack." Reku said pointing to the weakened Arsenal Bug with two fingers. "Second Wave Destroyer!" He yelled as the other bug was chopped up by the flames.

Reku-2700 LP  
Weevil-3700 LP

"That ends my turn. Tieing the score." Reku announced as his two dragons blasted the bug duelist with a burst of flames.

Reku-2700 LP  
Weevil-2700 LP

Growling, Weevil drew his Cockroach Knight. _"I defend with this...I get stuck in an endless loop. I don't, I lose faster."_ Weevil growled at the predicament he was in.

"Lets face it bug boy." Reku said from behind his two dragons. "You...are...screwed."

"Fine, I set this card." Even though he was being forced to do this, he had no choice. Suddenly his eyes widened, something had just occurred to him.

"My draw." Reku called. "I see you are going down fighting. Fine, First Wave Destroyer!" Bellowing the attack, the crowd shook the stadium with a roar of cheers. The face down cockroach was burned to pieces. "And Second Wave Destroyer! Attack his life directly!" The massive blade of flame engulfed the boy. Shielding himself from the attack, it did nothing to stop the life loss.

Reku-2700 LP  
Weevil-1200 LP

"Now you will see the power of my insect army." Weevil said, still covering himself with his arms.

"What!" Reku was confused. He had nothing in his hand, and the Cockroach Knight had been returned to his deck. What could he do?

"By attacking me directly and putting me down below 1500 you have allowed me to summon this." Weevil slowly lowered his arms and pulled his deck out of the deck slot. Fanning it out he grabbed a card out of it and slapped it onto his duel disk. "Insector Buzz (0/0)!"

"What?" Reku asked as a disgusting larva appeared on the field. Large, stain glass designed, wings buzzed out of the back of the brownish green larva. Large pinchers jutted out from the front of the beast, while two long black strips run from its 'eyes' to the tip of its tail. Its 'eyes' were indents in the creatures body with the disgusting brown skin covering them.

"My monster will wipe you out. Not only that." Weevil smirked again as he started to shuffle his deck. "I get out of that loop you thought you trapped me in."

_"No dammit. I needed him to be stuck in that."_ Reku growled as he watched Weevil slowly shuffle his deck.

"No." Akina gave a disappointed whine. "Reku had him."

"I have never heard of Insector Buzz." Ronin said leaning forward with interest. "There must be something more to it. It sure doesn't have the attack power of squat."

"Weevil." Reku yelled. "I will still end my turn, dealing you 1000 points of damage." The two snake dragons shot streams of fire, engulfing Weevil again.

Reku-2700 LP  
Weevil-200 LP

Drawing a card, Weevil's eyes lit up. Flipping it around he showed it to Reku. "Do you like it?"

"What?" Reku was surprised. Staring at the face of the card, that wave of confusion flooded back onto his face. "So what? You have a Kumootoko (700/1400) in your deck."

"Indeed." Weevil said closing his eyes. He held the weak effectless bug in his hand high in the air. "Now observe the first ability of Insector Buzz! I can trade this bug in for the queen of all bugs! I get my Insect Queen from my deck." Pulling out his deck he flipped through it till he found the card he wanted. Pulling it out he slid the other bug in its place.

"What good does it do you?" Reku questioned. "It takes two tributes plus it needs a sacrifice to attack. Besides that, I have you solar locked."

"True, but the seconded ability of Insector Buzz activates. I can off it from my field and a Insect Queen from my hand to summon..." Weevil held the newest card as high in the air as his little arms would take it. "...Insector Buzz-Queen of all Insects (3000/3000)!"

The large insect queen appeared on the field, now colored in the disgusting brownish green larva skin of the monster that was there before. Large navy blue blade stuck out the back of its neck, running down its back it ran right through the large wings.

"Watch as my queens effect activates!" Weevil sneered as a plague of small bugs burst out of the skin of the large buggish creature. "I negate all effects of effect monsters on your field that have been on the field for at least one turn. That includes both your dragons. I also gain 500 attack for each insect on the field, that includes itself (3500/3000)!" Weevil's large bug moved slowly across the field and bit down on one of the large snake monsters.

Reku-700 LP  
Weevil-200 LP

"Now I get a Insect Monster Token on my field in face up defense mode." Weevil sneered as the large insect laid an egg on the field upping its own attack power (4000/3000). "That is my turn. Feel fear yet? My Ultimate insect stands before you, nothing you have can knock out a 4000 attack point monster."

"True." Reku said drawing a card. "But who said I need to destroy your large bug to win this?"

"Well how else will you do it?" Weevil asked. "Your dragon has no more effect thanks to my Queen."

"But you said it only works on monsters that have been on the field for a turn." Reku said holding up the two cards in his hand. "And I can wipe you out this turn. I summon my Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) in attack mode!" The small pixie monster did a cute twirl as it appeared on the field before Reku. In its hand it held a strange wand with a white ball at the end. "Magic card go! Sacred Blue Flame!"

"Blue Flame!" Weevil's eyes lit up with fear.

"Yep, unlike Sacred Red Flame, Blue Flame only gives 500 attack power to a fire monster." Reku's little sprite was surrounded in a bright blue aura as its power increased (600/200). "Now, Raging Flame Sprite! End this duel with a direct attack!" Twirling the wand about in its fingers, the sprite finally pointed it at Weevil blasting him was a stream of blue flames.

Reku-700 LP  
Weevil-0 LP

"Your...sprite...can attack...directly?" Weevil said in complete and utter shock. Reku gave a smug nod to the boy holding up the card.

"Not all power comes in strength." Reku said as he walked off the field. _"That put him in his place."_ Reku smirked as he and Ronin passed each other.

"So are you ready boy?" Mako asked Ronin as he walked upon the field. Giving Weevil a slight push he got the bug duelist to move out of the way.

"I am Mako." Ronin said as his duel disk snapped into place. "Time to see who is the best water duelist around."

"Then little guppie, it is time..."

"Time to Duel!" They both yelled drawing their opening cards.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Mako-4000 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok gang, this next duel will be between the watery duelists Mako and Ronin. Ok I realize Insector Buzz might have been a bit confusing. So if you people wnat me to explain it, next time I will.

To LucienShadowMaster: Well that match is next. But other than that, yea Weevil could stop Reku's assult.

To John: Would have if Weevil didn't play Infection of a Bug Bite.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Yea, it is good to write out duels with them agian.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Well, maybe. I do have a plan for them actually. But you may not see it anytime soon.

To Demon Fan: Yep, that will be great.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Cards of the Duelists Heart

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 26: Cards of the Duelists Heart

"So are you ready boy?" Mako asked Ronin as he walked upon the field. Giving Weevil a slight push he got the bug duelist to move out of the way.

"I am Mako." Ronin said as his duel disk snapped into place. "Time to see who is the best water duelist around."

"Then little guppy, it is time..."

"Time to Duel!" They both yelled drawing their opening cards.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Mako-4000 LP

"Me first." Ronin called snapping a card from his deck. Glancing at it, he slid it into his hand. _"Alright, here I go."_ Narrowing his eyes he looked at his opponent. _"I have waited a long time for this. The time where I see how far I really have come as a water duelist. I want to pit my skills against his."_ Taking a deep breath he pulled a card free from his hand. "I start with this field magic card, A Legendary Ocean!" Ronin's black hair burst forward in a holographic wave as a large underwater city began to form around the square dueling arena.

"Why?" Mako's voice was calm and unwavering.

"Because." Ronin replied back, his voice was a little less confident and more wavery than his opponent.

"It helps me out too. Did you forget who you were facing?" Mako asked, still a stern face and calm voice.

"Nope." Ronin shook his head. "I know, and I don't care if it helps you either." Ronin slid another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Shark Hunter Swordsman (1900/1400)(2100/1600) in attack mode!" A very muscled man appeared only wearing battered and torn pants. His body was scared with what looked like teeth marks.

"Aw, the Shark Hunter Swordsman." Mako grinned at the monster. "A fine water monster for five stars. He deals 200 additional points of damage for each water monster on your field when he destroys a monster."

"Yep." Ronin grinned. "And thanks to A Legendary Ocean I could summon him to the field without a tribute. Now I set up two cards and end my turn." Sliding the cards one at a time into his duel disk, lights flashed in front of his feet as the cards materialized on his field.

"Well I will say I am already impressed with what cards I have seen from you...what did you say your name was?" Mako asked before he drew his card.

"Well I guess I have never told you." Ronin said placing his hand on the back of his head. "I am Ronin Endo, I am seeking to be a great water duelist."

"Ronin, I like it." Mako said, smiling as he pulled his sixth card. "I shall give you a show then. I summon my 7 Colored Fish (1800/800)(2000/1000) in face up attack mode." A large multi-colored fish appeared before Mako. Groaning as its power shot up, it hovered down before Mako. "Next I slide these cards face down and end my turn." Mako slid two cards into his duel disk behind his fish monster.

"My move." Ronin declared snapping a card off his deck. _"A weaker monster and two face down cards. Obvious trap! What is he thinking...unless he has a plan. But what? I need to figure it out."_ Ronin growled, sliding the card he drew onto his duel disk. "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500)(2000/1700) in attack mode..."

"Go Torrential Tribute!" Mako flung his hand up into the air as the trap flipped up. Out of it, a gush of water blasted across both of their fields wiping out everything in its path.

_"He had set a trap to my summoning...not my attack. I should have seen that coming."_ Ronin growled as he slid the two monsters into his graveyard. "That is my turn."

"A pretty unproductive one actually." Mako commented drawing his card. "I summon my The Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600) in attack mode!" Appearing in a shimmer of light before Mako, a large virtual monster that appeared to have similar features to its owner. Riding on top of a large blue shark, he glared menacingly at Ronin who stood with only two face down cards for protection. "Legendary Fisherman will move to attack your life directly Ronin, Harpoon Stab!" Moving ever so slowly, the fisherman monster pulled out a large harpoon. Winding back his arm, he launched it forward at Ronin. Crossing his arms, Ronin slid back as the attack hit him.

Ronin-2150 LP  
Mako-4000 LP

The crowd gasped as the attack went through, knocking a chunk of life off of Ronin. From their spots at their bench, Reku, Akina, and Sachiko all jumped to their feet as Ronin stood motionless. His life points drained by a massive amount.

"Ronin." Sachiko cried out to him. "You can do this, don't give in."

"Yea." Reku and Akina both yelled to their captain, still motionless with his arms up.

A cold silence then seemed to flow over the whole arena. Even the crowd seemed to be still and unmoving. No one was quite sure as to do to this situation. Ronin still stood there, arms up, unmoving.

"Are you ok kid?" Mako finally asked. Lowering his arms slowly, Ronin was smiling wide. "What was that about?"

"Just enjoying the moment." Ronin said. "I have always wanted this duel. I have waited a long time for it. I was just savoring the moment I was attacked by your prized card. The key point in your deck, am I right?"

"Yes." Mako said looking down at his duel disk. "The fisherman card means a lot to me. Even though Joey won the one my father gave me way back in battle city, I have pursued another one to call my own. Now I rely on my own strength to push forward, not my fathers." Looking up at Ronin as he made his way back to his dueling spot. "This card is my most prized card in my deck. Not for its strength, or ability. But because it represents more to me than that. Determination, honor..."

"And the power to keep going." Ronin smiled. "You know Mako, there is a card like that for me."

"Really. Out of all the water cards in the world, which one represents your heart, your will power and fighters soul?"

"I'll show you." Ronin said drawing a card. "My move! First things first, go Card of Sanctity!" Looking at the two cards in his hand, he quickly snapped four more off his deck. Mako drew the three he needed to make a six card hand. "Now I'll play this magic card, Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards." Sliding the said card into his duel disk he snapped two more cards off his deck.

"Well you certainly know how to get options." Mako said, noting the seven cards in Ronin's hand.

"True but I will give it all up for my card. Open face down card!" Ronin pointed to one of the cards sitting before him. It flipped up to reveal a magic card. "Miracle Star in Hand! This magic card lets me send cards from my hand to the grave to summon one monster from my deck with the same number of stars. I send seven cards to summon my level seven monster, Levia Dragon-Daedalus (2600/1500)(2800/1700)."

"Daedalus?" Mako watched as the large serpent monster appeared on Ronin's field. Curling it self up around its owner, growling deep in its throat. "I should have figured. I do agree that the ocean is an all mighty paradise, but you looked to represent your inner will with the strong attack of Daedalus."

"Mako." Ronin lowered his head, looking at the effect monster card on his duel disk. "This card is more than just attack power or effect. It is, like your Legendary Fisherman, a representation of my heart. I have had a lot of memories with this card alone."

"Really, you didn't just say that because it is your favorite?" Mako cocked an eyebrow at Ronin who finally looked up from his card.

"It is my favorite." Ronin smiled wide, teeth showing and eyes closed. Beginning to chuckle a bit he opened his eyes and stopped smiling so much. "I first got it a while back. Right before a huge tournament, before I had a powerful team of good friends." Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Reku, Akina, and Sachiko. "Before to long, it became a part of my soul. I could rely on it, not just being powerful with its attack, or its effect, but by the spirit boost it gives to me. Both in and out of a duel, I feel this card strength is my own. It's true power comes from that bond, and it is growing every day."

"I see." Mako said, looking at the kid he gave a warm smile. "I do believe you understand. The ocean is a mighty place, full of powerful and majestic monsters. But it is also a calm and tranquil place. Brute power wins you nothing with the ocean for its power is always so much so greater." Ronin just listened quietly as Mako took a deep breath. "At first I thought you were just a person to use water for its power. But now I see I was wrong. Already you have proven to me that you are a great water duelist, my equal in battle. Shall we see who is better?"

"We shall, so on with the duel." Ronin said looking at him.

"And may the best man win." Mako said pointing to his face down card. "Open Dust Tornado! This trap will wipe out A Legendary Ocean!" Instantly, the tornado of dust burst out from its card hologram wiping the field clear of the field magic card.

"Good move, wiping out the magic of my field so I can't clear yours with it." Ronin said closing his eyes. "But I am afraid I can still win. Daedalus attack now! Torrent Rage!" Screaming the attack, Ronin whipped his arm out to point to the fisherman. Flying across the field, the large sea serpent monster ate the fisherman and shark whole.

Ronin-2150 LP  
Mako-3250 LP

"That will be all of my turn." Ronin declared waving his empty hands down to his sides.

Reku and the others had sat back down to watch the duel. Looking at his buddy, Reku began to think about what he had just said. _"I guess so, Ronin has had Daedalus for while. It has pulled him...and us out of some bad places before."_ Crossing his arms he remembered back to a few times he had seen Ronin with it. _"It truly is his card."_

"And begins mine." Mako announced pulling a card and sliding it into his hand, making a total of seven. "I'll set these two reverse cards down. Next I play this magic card." Three shining light erupted on Mako's field. Two of them formed face down cards while the third was a green bordered card. "Waves of Life. This lets me revive a water monster with an effect from my grave to my field. Then it drains that ability." Glowing, Mako's Legendary Fisherman appeared on his field once again. "Turn end."

_"He really won't let it go!"_ Ronin thought to himself, watching Mako's determination return with his monster. _"He puts a lot of faith in that card."_ Moving his arms, Ronin drew the top card off his deck. Placing it in his left hand, he jerked his right arm out. "Daedalus attack now! Torrent Rage!"

"Not so fast there." Mako called as his trap flipped up. "Ocean Tide will prevent you from actually attacking any water monsters on my field this turn. As a secondary effect, you get to draw a card." Mako's trap faded away as Ronin's dragon returned to his field. Looking down, Ronin examined the card he drew."

"Turn end." Ronin announced, not looking up from his cards.

"Draw!" Mako called snapping a card off his deck. "Reveal trap! Coral of Mystery!" Flipping up, the trap card sent waves of beautiful lights throughout the dome. Everyone seemed to be in awe but Daedalus. Roaring loudly and wild, it began to flail about the field.

"What did you do?" Ronin asked as his monster started to beat itself against the floor.

"Coral of Mystery painfully drains your mosnters on your field by half of their attack power. In exchange, I discard two cards." Mako quickly slid two of his cards into the graveyard (1300/1500). "Legendary Fisherman attack! Harpoon Strike!" Swinging his harpoon back, the fisherman launched it forward at the sea serpent. Piercing it through its skin, the mosnter exploded into data bits.

Ronin-1600 LP  
Mako-3250 LP

"That will be my turn." Mako announced, his monster hovering back and forth on his shark. Pacing around Mako's field as if bored.

"Fine, Draw!" Ronin yelled snapping a new card from his deck. "For my move, I summon my Aqua Fighter (1500/1200) in defense mode and end my turn." Ronin called slapping his monster onto his duel disk. A large blue monster with oversized forearms appeared on his field crouching down. His face had two eyes and that was it.

"My move." Mako announced drawing a card. Pointing to the monster, Mako took a deep breath. "Legendary Fisherman attack it now!" Calling the attack, the monster stabbed the blue mosnter with his harpoon. Screaming in pain, the Aqua Fighter faded away.

"Trap go, Under Toe!" Ronin's face down card revealed itself as a powerful trap. Glowing, the fisherman faded away.

"I see, so you destroyed my fisherman again." Mako said bowing his head.

"Yes, Under Toe works when a water monster is destroyed. It destroys all monsters on your field of the same or higher attack." Ronin explained sliding the cards into his grave.

"Hmm, I summon my Furious Sea King (800/700) in defense mode and end my turn." Mako's new monster was a blue fishy monster with a sharp bladed trident. Kneeling down, it braced the trident against the ground to help protect itself from any attack.

"Bringing it turn yet again." Ronin announced drawing his card. Eyes wide he weighed his options. _"Even if it works, he wouldn't be done for. But this is the perfect card to use. I shall let fate decide the outcome of this match."_ Ronin thought sliding the card into his hand. "I summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in attack mode!" A large, green tailed mermaid monster appeared on Ronin's field. Bringing its armaments down to its sides, a sword and shield, it waited command from Ronin. "Next I play this magic card, Umi!" Again, a large wave flooded over the arena, but this time there was no ancient city with it. Both monsters began to groan with the power they got (Furious Sea King 1000/900)(Mermaid Knight 1700/900).

"Well, this will be fun." Mako sarcastically said, watching as the mermaid was flying towards him.

"Double attack! First his monster, then his life!" Obeying the command the mermaid slashed up the blue monster, then cut down the body of Mako.

Ronin-1600 LP  
Mako-1550 LP

"Now I have one final play to make." Ronin sighed, he knew that this duel would be won, or lost by this card. "I play Chaotic Waters of Life and Death."

"Chaotic Water!" Mako gasped, taking a few steps back. "You aren't really going to risk this duel on that card are you?"

"Yes I am Mako." Ronin's head slowly fell downwards. "I have faith in my monsters, and they trust me. This duel will be won by fate!" Ronin head snapped up as his graveyard ejected a monster card. "I chose to remove Levia-Dragon Daedalus from my grave from play. This infuses Chaotic Waters of Life and Death with 2600 power points." Ronin's magic card started to glow as a little holographic counter counted up to 2600.

"Ok then, I think you have a point." Mako said watching the card. "Time to find out how this ends. Pick your three cards."

"Right, Chaotic Waters of Life and Death lets me pick three cards from my deck, a magic, a trap, and a monster." Sliding his deck out he fanned it out and grabbed one of each. His mermaid faded away leaving three brown backed cards on Ronin's field. "Next you chose one, depending on what you chose will determine the outcome of this duel."

"Right." Mako nodded looking at the cards. "If I chose your monster, you magic card deals us 2600 points of damage, ending the duel in a tie. If I were to pick trap, all 2600 points come at me, finishing me off. Magic will do it for you though." Mako said looking at the three cards. _"What to pick?"_

"Yes, well pick a card." Ronin said, watching Mako think.

"Fine, I pick the card on my right!" Mako called pointing to that card.

"And you have chosen..." Ronin started to say as he picked up the card. Looking at it, he bowed his head. He flipped it around so that Mako and others could see it. "Chaotic Waters, do your worst." Glowing brightly, the card sent a stream of flowing waters sky high. Hovering in mid air for a few seconds, the two water duelists looked at each other.

"It was a good game you played." Mako smiled.

"Yes, if nothing else I had fun with playing you." Ronin smiled back. "Well this is it, Chaotic Waters go!"

At the roar of Ronin's command, the large spout of water began to ripple. Slowly and surly, a white line started to pierce its way down the middle of the tower. Gravity pulling, the large tower began to split into two, falling at both of the duelists. Crashing down, the large tidal wave flowed over both players and wiped all the card holograms off the field. Ronin still stood motionless with the card in his hand, the Nightmare Penguin!

Ronin-0 LP  
Mako-0 LP

"So a tie." Mako's duel disk clicked back into standby mode. "Well I guess we move on to Rex verses your last team member."

"Yea, Akina." Ronin looked over his shoulder at her. Looking back he saw Rex walking up upon the field. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Rex snarled as his duel disk hummed to life.

"Since this duel ended in a tie, and so people get a bit more of a suspenseful match. Let's wager it all on this last match." Ronin offered as Akina walked up next to him. "If she wins, we win. If Rex wins, then you win."

"Deal." Rex gave a wicked smile. Nodding to Mako, who in turn walked off the dueling field. Ronin turned to leave too but was stopped by Akina.

"No pressure at all." She sarcastically growled.

"Akina, I know you can do this." Ronin said without turning to her. "I know you can, I have faith." And with that he walked off the field again. A large smile adorned his face, he had just played Mako Tsunami, and brought him to a tie. Sure if he kept playing he may have won, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to prove that fate will guide them to beating Chime, and the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Enough talk." Rex growled sliding his deck into the duel slot. "Time to duel."

"Right!" Akina's attention was snapped back to the duel. Her emerald duel disk snapped into place and her deck quickly inserted. "Bring it on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Alright, one more thing. Below are the two cards Weevil played against Reku. Insector Buzz and Insector Buzz-Queen of all Insects. It was kinda hard for them to explain it as dialog rather than just reading the card. Also please, if there is ever a question about any one of my cards, feel free to ask. I will post it here and or answer any questions you may have about it. But do note that these are my cards! Don't take credit for them in you own story (If you have one).

* * *

Insector Buzz  
Atk 0/def 0/6/earth/insect  
Effect: This monster cannot be normal/set summon, flip summoned, or special summoned except by the following effect. When your life points drop below 1500 due to a direct attack you may special summon this monster from your hand or deck to the field. Once per turn, you may send a normal insect monster with an attack of 1000 or less back to your deck to search for one Insect Queen. You may sacrifice this monster and a Insect Queen in your hand to special summon Insector Buzz-Queen of all Insects from your hand or deck. 

Insector Buzz-Queen of all Insects  
Atk 3000/def 3000/9/earth/insect  
Effect: This card can only be special summoned due to the effect of Insector Buzz. Increase this cards attack by 500 for each insect monster on your side of the field. When this monster destroys an opponent monster as a result of battle summon one "Insect Monster Token" (atk 100/def 100/Insect/earth/1) to the field in face up defense mode.

* * *

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, the Legendary Ocean thing came true.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: I hope that was somewhat interesting.

To Demon Fan: And Aknin is going to duel.

To John: Yea, just goes to show that anything is possible in a duel.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Ok, the effects are above. Since Reku attacked Weevil with Solar Flare Dragon bringing him below 1500, Weevil summoned Insector Buzz. Next he used the ability to trade Kumootoko in for a Insect Queen which he next proceeded to use the fusion type effect to get Insector Buzz-Queen of all Insects. Hope that helps.

To Gate Guardian32: Well, Reku really burned the bugs, not squashed them. Hehe.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Win! Akina vs Rex

**Team Zero: Orichalcos  
**

Chapter 27: Win! Akina vs Rex

Akina looked down at her duel disk as the emerald green field snapped into place in front of her. Watching as the score shot up to the normal 4000 life points, she looked over her shoulder at her team sitting on the bench. There eyes were warm and comforting.

Akina-4000 LP  
Rex-4000 LP

Akina bit her lip slightly as she pulled her first five cards. _"Rex Raptor is the worlds best dinosaur duelist. Dino's are known for their brute force and beat stick prowess. I'll need to see how well he wields them around before I make to big of a move on him."_

"Time to duel." Rex called from his end of the field, snapping his opening six cards. "I'll start us off." He announced as he slapped down the card he had drawn. "I summon my Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in attack mode for my opening move. Turn end." Rex called out as a large, two headed, purple dinosaur appeared on the field before him. Snarling, it look ferociously at Akina.

"My move then." Akina drew the top card off of her deck and flipped it over. "I summon my Mage Orb Holder (500/600) in defense mode." A small woman monster in yellow robes holding a small clear white orb with both hands. "Her special ability allows me to pick up the top three cards from my deck and summon all monsters of three star or less to the field. All the rest go to my grave." Sliding the top three cards off of her deck, Akina's face dropped as she looked at the three green bordered cards. "All go to the grave." She sighed as she slid the cards into her graveyard slot.

Rex threw his head back in laughter. "That was pathetic." Rex continued to snicker as Akina slid a card into her duel disk.

"I set one more card face down and end my turn." Rex continued to snicker as Akina stood behind her orb holding woman.

"I thought I was going to get a challenge. Seeing how your team mate bet so much on you." Rex finally drew a card and flipped it over. "I can special summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) to the field in attack mode!" A dark brown raptor looking monster appeared on the field next to the twin headed purple behemoth. "If you had a monster in your graveyard, you could special summon it, but..." Rex continued to snicker. "You don't."

"What is your point?" Akina growled as Rex slipped another card onto his duel disk.

"I summon my Kaitoptera (1400/1000) in attack mode." Next to the two dino monsters already resting on Rex's field, a tan pterodactyl monster burst to life. Squawking, it flapped its wings to get airborne. "One more card, Polymerization!" Rex quickly slid the magic card into the slot on his duel disk. A stream of energy shot through the duel disk as the two new summoned dinosaur monsters began to fly backwards into a vortex of light. The vortex finally slowed to a halt, revealing a much larger, gray pterodactyl monster. Crashing down to the ground, it shook the whole ring.

The crowd was roaring with excitement and cheers. Akina tried her best to block them out, she needed to concentrate. She hadn't ever seen a few of these monsters before. She had no clue as to what to do with them, or what they could do. Her best hope was to stick to her strategy.

"Introducing Horned Saurus (2000/1800)!" Rex announced, pointing to the large new dino. A new, darker, smile dawned his face as he pointed to Akina. "Horned Saurus, use your ability to attack her directly!" Akina's eye widened as the gray dinosaur took off into the sky. Circling around Akina it finally opened its mouth and launched a barraged of energy rings down onto Akina's body.

Akina-2000 LP  
Rex-4000 LP

The pure energy of the shock waves pushed Akina down to her knees. Looking up, she growled as Rex pointed to her Orb Holder.

"Two Headed King Rex attack now!" After the orders were given, the large purple twin headed dino stomped across the filed and crashed its foot down onto the little woman.

"Open trap." As Akina pressed a button on her duel disk, the set card on her field flipped up and started glowing. "This trap is known as Replacement on the Front Lines! When a monster is destroyed, I can replace it with a monster of the same star level from my hand. The Mage Orb Holder had three stars so I chose to summon my Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in defense mode!" Akina pushed herself up off her knees and slapped a new card from her hand down onto her duel disk. A new, toy box like monster appeared on the field crouching down behind its sword and shield.

"Weaklings." Rex smirked again. "Alright, I end my turn."

"Good." Akina smiled as she drew her top card. "I summon a monster known as Razor Blade Eye (700/300) in defense mode!" A large white floating circle monster appeared on the field. It was about an inch thick disk. Out of holes in the side of it long curved blades shot out and an eye appeared in the center of one side of the disk. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." A brown backed card rippled into existence behind the new floating disk monster.

"You are a very, very sad duelist. Hiding behind such weak monsters." Rex couldn't help but continue to snicker at Akina's plays. Reaching down, he snapped a new card off his deck. Sliding it in between cards in his hand he pointed to Akina's swordsman. "Two Headed King Rex, Stomp attack!"

"Not so fast." Akina smirked for the first time, pressing a button on her duel disk a trap card flipped up. "Negate Attack will stop all attacks by you this turn."

"Wow, weak monsters and stalling." Rex's sarcasm made his head tilt to the side in annoyance. "I get so tired of facing weak opponents. Will you just die already!" Rex angrily groaned as he ended his turn.

_"Here it is, my chance to take down his dino's and take control of this duel."_ Akina slid the top card off her deck and looked at it. "I summon my monster Soul Stealer Jar (0/0)." A large metallic gray jar appeared on the field. The lid popped off and a large light red transparent hand popped out.

"That was stupid, the Soul Stealer Jar only works if it is flipped summoned. If you do that, you could have paid 400 life points each to remove both of my dino's from play." Rex, still looking very amused at Akina's play, commented.

"That wasn't my plan, now watch as I activate a magic card." Akina slid one of the two cards in her hand into the duel disk. "Bronze, Silver, and Gold Sword Ritual will let me sacrifice three monsters from my hand or field to summon up my three loyal knights!" Akina announced as her three monsters on the field began to slowly vanish into thin air.

In the place of the three monsters, three identical knights dressed in armor of Bronze, Silver, and Gold appeared. Holding up their long swords, the three knights banded together to a team.

"I have summoned, Bronze Loyal Knight (1400/800), Silver Loyal Knight (1500/900), and finally Gold Loyal Knight (1600/1000)!" Akina announced, sending the crowd in an uproar.

"Oh great." Rex sighed, he remembered back to watching Akina in her first duel in this tournament using these same knights.

"I'll invoke the power of my Gold Loyal Knight!" Akina yelled out as her golden knight monster raised its sword high up pointing to the roof of the dome. A faint golden aura blasted off the knights sword. Flying around Akina's field, the golden light seemed to be absorbed into the three knights themselves. (Bronze Loyal Knight 2400/800)(Silver Loyal Knight 2500/900)(Gold Loyal Knight 2600/1000).

Akina-1000 LP  
Rex-4000 LP

"By giving 1000 life points, I am able to raise the attack of my monsters by 1000." Akina smiled wide at Rex who was growling deep in his throat. He was trying to prevent this from happening. "Go my Bronze Loyal Knight, attack his Two Headed King Rex! Bronze Saber!" Akina's monster nodded to the command and took off charging at the purple behemoth. Twirling the long bronze saber around in his hand, the knight finally stabbed the sword through the monster. Roaring in pain, the dinosaur burst into small data bits.

Akina-1000 LP  
Rex-3200 LP

"Next, Silver Loyal Knight, attack his Horned Saurus with your Silver Saber!" Akina called out as the bronze armored warrior returned to her field. The silver armored knight raised its sword up and took off at a dead charge towards the gray dinosaur. Jumping just before it reached the gray dino, the knight whipped its sword around cutting the head off the Horned Saurus.

Akina-1000 LP  
Rex-2700 LP

"Oh no." Rex's eyes widened as the last knight began to move slowly towards his open field.

"Gold Loyal Knight, Golden Saber!" Hearing the command, the golden knight flew across the field and slashed its sword across Rex's body. Growling, Rex looked up at the golden knight returning to its masters field.

Akina-1000 LP  
Rex-100 LP

"I'll get you for this." Rex growled as his life point score dropped. (Bronze Loyal Knight 1400/800)(Silver Loyal Knight 1500/900)(Gold Loyal Knight 1600/1000).

The crowd was in shock at the marvelous play by this girl against a champion duelist like Rex Raptor. Reku, Ronin, Sachiko, Joe, Kevin, and Usami all smiled wide at Akina's awesome move.

"Those knights are really powerful." Sachiko commented getting a nod from the two boys she was sitting next to.

"And not at all easy to get. The loyal knights are really rare and valuable cards. Seeing how they are so rare, the odds of you actually getting all four of the cards, the three knights and the ritual together is no easy feet." Ronin smiled and put his arm around Sachiko's shoulder.

"Yea...and you really don't want to know how hard it hit my wallet." Reku said looking up at Akina with her three knights. "I pitched in and helped her buy them. And seeing that last move, it was well worth every cent of it." Ronin and Sachiko just smiled at Reku and looked back up to the duel.

"Before I end my turn, I can use the ability of my Bronze Loyal Knight! I trade the last card into my graveyard, to pull out a card that is in there. Once this card is used, it is removed from play. I set the card then." Akina quickly snatched up the card her duel disk spit out and slid it in behind her three knights.

"Time to take you out girly." Rex snapped the top card of his deck off and looked at it. Smiling he looked up at Akina. "I do have a plan to wipe your knights out, and take control of this duel back. We are almost done, once I wipe out the last 1000 life points you have.

"Try it then." Akina boldly stated, watching as Rex slapped a card down on his duel disk.

"I summon up my Balloon Lizard (500/1900) in attack mode!" A reptilian monster the was blown up like a balloon appeared hovering above Rex's field. Floating around, it didn't seem to be much of a threat to anyone. "Next up is this magic card, watch as I evolve my monster with Ultra Evolution Pill!" A strange two colored purple pill appeared floating in the air in front of the floating lizard. Swimming through the air, the lizard grab ahold of the pill with its jaw and quickly swallowed the whole thing. From deep within the lizards belly, something started glowing with mass amounts of light. Slowly the lizard began to grow and change shape.

"What is happening?" Akina's voice starting to tremble as the large new lizard revealed itself to be a large black Tyrannosaurus-Rex.

"My Ultra Evolution Pill has evolved my little reptile into a full fledge dino. Meet Black Tyranno (2600/1800)!" Rex's new large dinosaur growled and looked around at the three knights that were waiting on Akina's field. "Now my Tyranno, attack Bronze Loyal Knight and finish this duel. I win." Rex smiled as his large black creature stormed across the field. A flash of light and a burst of energy and Rex watched his Tyrannosaurus-Rex be pushed back to his field. "What the?"

"I am not quite finished yet." Akina smiled as she pointed to the set card she had on the field. It flipped up to reveal Negate Attack. "I brought back my Negate Attack so to stop you if you tried to pull a stunt like this." The dome itself was shaking at some of the roars from the crowd.

"Fine, I end my turn." Rex's disgruntled frown soon turned into a smart ass grin. "But this turn will be your last."

"Don't bet on it." Snapping a card off her deck she held it up. _"There is one effect I haven't used yet on my knights. Silver's ability to switch the mode of a monster. But even if I do that, his monster has 1800 defense points."_ Bringing the card she drew into eye sight she looked over at the large black dinosaur. "I sacrifice my Bronze Loyal Knight to summon my favorite monster in my deck, come out, Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)!"

The bronze armored knight faded away slowly to be replaced by a large hovering crystal with a beautiful fairy inside. Akina then pulled two more cards off her deck and slid them into her graveyard.

"I send two cards from the top of my deck to the grave to activate the ability of my monster. I summon two Fairy Tokens (500/500) in attack mode to the field." Two large stone carvings of fairies appeared next to the large Crystal fairy. "And now, to finish you off." Akina smiled as she pointed to her silver armored knight monster. "I activate his ability to shift your monster to defensive mode right now!" Nodding, the sliver warrior held out its sword towards the black dino. A sparkly silver aura shot off of it, forcing the dino down to its knees.

"No, this can't be!" Rex's eyes were wide with fear as he knew what was about to happen to him.

"Fairy in the Crystal, attack Black Tyranno!" Akina yelled to her monster. Spinning with incredible speed, the large fairy monster shot rays of light flying all across the dino's body. Finally, the monster roared and shattered the hologram. "Time to end, Gold Loyal Knight, Attack him now with your Golden Saber!" Smiling, the golden knight began to charge towards Rex who was frantically looking at the two cards in his hand, looking if there was anything he could do. Whipping its sword around, the golden knight slashed across Rex's body sending him flying backwards to the floor.

Akina-1000 LP  
Rex-0 LP

Bowing his head, the dinosaur duelist trudged off the field to the bench where his team was sitting. Akina, jumping with joy, jumped off the arena and met her friends on the ground.

"You did it." Reku smiled, giving her a big hug. Moving, the four of them sat back down on the bench. Watching as Kaiba made his quick stroll up to the middle of the arena.

"You all know the drill by know. Ten minute break for you fans." Looking down to both sides he then spoke into the microphone again. "Next up, Team Punks will face Team Renaissance." Kaiba then flung the microphone to a suit standing by the end of the arena and walked back to his chair.

Yugi watched as Kaiba made his way back to his seat. Looking over at the team known as Team Zero he began to think to the spirit that lived in his puzzle.

("I think that you are right Yugi.") The spirit said back to the young boy. ("I think that there is something more to those kids than meets the eye.")

* * *

The ten minuets passed by very fast and soon the two teams had met in the arena. Lucien walked up to meet the leader of Team Punks. A tall, broad shouldered boy with messy brown hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket that covered a black and red T-shirt underneath. 

"I'm known as Oryon, how do you want this thing to go down?" The boy, Oryon, asked Lucien who looked back at his team.

"Let's go one on one." Lucien said turning back to Oryon.

"Fine. Will." Oryon said holding up his hand. Snapping his fingers a boy from behind him stepped forward. He had short spiky black hair and tan skin. Looking like he might have an Egyptian heritage, he looked at the back of Oryon. "Will, you will duel first." Oryon ordered his team mate without looking at him.

"Ok Oryon." Will said back to him, holding up his arm with his duel disk on it. Humming to life, the disk snapped into place.

"Alright then." Lucien said turning around. Looking back and forth he mentally gave the look asking which one would like to play first. Slowly, Aliya stepped forward.

"I'll go first for us Lucien." Aliya said also letting her duel disk snap into place.

"Alright." Lucien nodded and walked up to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder he smiled warmly at her. "Be careful out there."

"I will." She smiled back and walked past him. Both of the remaining team members walked off the field leaving only Will and Aliya on the arena floor. "Ready?" She asked calmly as he was shuffling his deck.

"Never been more ready in my life." Will replied back.

"Duel!" Sending the crowd into another uproar, the next duel was about to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Alright, sorry guys and gals. I have frankly been lazy these past couple of weeks so no updates. Plus recently I have been a bit tied up in my book. But back to the job now, and have been working on this a bit recently. So it will be updated and back in the flow I hope. May slip from time to time, but I'll keep at it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Um...I never have ever made a reference to Reku's father. He has been mentioned, but has never made an appearence in my fic.

To John: Yes, very deep.

To LuceinShadowMaster: You have way to much fun, you know that. Fun is good.

To Demon Fan: Yes, I will.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Well, there was Rex. I give him credit. He is underestimated in the anime. He really is a good duelist.

To BlackHornet19: Yea, It was pretty cool.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Bone Chilling Duel! Movement of Support

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 28: Bone Chilling Duel! Movement of Support

Sliding their decks into their duel disk, the Egyptian boy maintained a cold stare at Akina, sending chills down her spine. The problem was, his smile was warm enough to make the scene creepier to her. Jerking her head away from him, she watched the life point scores shoot up to the standard starting point for the duel.

Aliya-4000 LP  
Will-4000 LP

"I shall let a lady start." Will's polite voice only further freaked Aliya out. With her fingers, Aliya used them to snap one card at a time off her deck till she had drawn six cards.

"Fine." She said looking at her opening hand. "I start off by summoning my Cure Mermaid in attack mode (1500/800)." A mermaid monster appeared on the field before Aliya. She had a large, red fish like tail and golden blond hair. Behind it, a rippling light appeared and a brown backed card formed. "I also set one card and that ends my turn."

"I will draw." Will said without even looking at his deck. Pulling a card off he held it to his face. Smiling he flipped it around. "I summon my Dark Jeroid in attack mode as well (1200/1500)." A large blue demonic looking creature burst to life on Will's field. A faint, eerie, purple glow surrounded the monster as it looked on at the mermaid. "I will next activate my magic card, Devil's Sneaky Steal. This magic card can only work if a fiend or a zombie is on the field. I send one card to the graveyard from my hand, and destroy a magic or trap on your field."

As Will slid a card into his graveyard slot, the face down card on Aliya's field began to shiver and finally broke apart. Sliding the card into her graveyard, Aliya frowned at the loss of her Bottomless Trap Hole.

"Next, Dark Jeroid's special effect will be activated. I can use his ability to lower your monsters attack by 800 points." Slowly raising his hand, he pointed to the mermaid monster. "I chose to weaken it."

"Oh no." Aliya's eyes wide with fear as she watched her monster gain a sudden purple aura that matched the creepy monster facing her. Slowly, the monsters body began to shrink in size as it lost points (700/800).

"Dark Jeroid attack!" Will yelled, showing more emotion than he had all duel. Thrusting his arm out towards the mermaid monster. The Dark Jeroid seemed to give a cough before shooting a dark inky purple ray out, engulfing the mermaid whole. Smoke rolled off the body of the mermaid as the attack hit her. Screaming, she finally broke apart and Aliya watched with sad eyes as she took the first hit of the duel.

Aliya-3500 LP  
Will-4000 LP

"I'm not done yet, I'll set this card face down. Then I will be done." Will's voice was back to being its creepily warm tone again. His eyes were still locked on Aliya, cold and unmoving. A ripple of light and the card formed on the field behind the strange monster.

"I draw then." Aliya said slowly sliding a card off of her deck. _"I got to keep my cool. He may be creepy."_ Aliya looked at Will who still was locked on her with his freaky cold eyes. _"But he isn't a duelist to be taken lightly."_ Sliding a card out of her hand she slid it into her duel disk. "I play the magic card Spell Absorption! This will give me 500 life points when anyone plays a magic card." Grabbing another card, she pushed it into the dueling slot next to the one Spell Absorption was in. "I now play Pot of Greed. Not only do I gain 500 life points, but I now draw two more cards."

Aliya-4000 LP  
Will-4000 LP

Looking at what she drew, she contemplated what the situation was. _"I could destroy his monster, but his set card makes me a bit nervous. Maybe I'll play it safe this turn."_ Grabbing one of the two cards she slapped it onto her duel disk. "I play Fire Princess (1300/1500) in defense mode!" Right in front of Aliya appeared a fiery red clothed princess holding out her wooden staff. Crouching down, she held the staff out to stop any attacks coming at it. "And set up two more cards face down. End turn." Two brown backed cards ripped into existence behind the Fire Princess.

"Aw, I see." Will's smile became more creepily warm. Aliya felt herself shivering at his smile. "A life burn strategy. I remember watching you in the first round." As he talked he drew his next card. "I shall summon up a new monster for your entertainment purposes. Come out now, Newdoria (1200/800) in defense mode." A demonic looking fiend monster appeared crouching down on Will's field. Wearing green pants and a black vest, it also had large black disks around its wrist and ankles. "I'll switch Dark Jeroid to defense mode and end my turn."

"Not yet, open trap card!" Aliya yelled, stopping Will from finishing his turn. One of Aliya's set cards flipped up and started glowing with a bright light. "Solemn Wishes will give me 500 life points each time I draw." Reaching down she slowly pulled a card off her deck, feeling pleasure as a light virtual rain began to fall over her body. Will watched as the Fire Princess narrowed its eyes. Concentrating hard, a ring of fire erupted around Will's body. Burning only a second, the fire died out.

Aliya-4500 LP  
Will-3500 LP

"And I will summon up my Bowganian in defense mode (1300/1000)." Aliya called out as she slapped a card down horizontally on her duel disk. A strange green eye ball monster appeared on the field next to the Fire Princess. In its two mechanical arms it held a large, silver crossbow. "Now during each of my standby phases, you will lose 600 more life points than what you are already losing." Aliya announced, quickly jerking her head away from looking at Will who was still creeping her out. "Turn end." She said, still averting her gaze.

"Well it was a good attempt." Will drew his next card and added it to his hand. "I will give you credit for doing so good so far. But you won't stand a chance in Hell's Playground."

"In what?" Aliya's confusion made her look up at the boy as he slid a card into his field slot.

"The field magic card, Hell's Necro Playground. This magic card will prove to be the worse card you will ever face." In a rush of the energy, a large hologram began to form around the dueling arena. A very eerie aura shot around the whole done as the demonic looking playground appeared. Swings, Jungle Gyms, and Slides, alllooking to be made from bone and muscle began to form off to the sides of the dueling arena. The ground was now littered with bones, and looked battle scared and torn up.

"What the..." Aliya looked around in confusion. "Well either way, it is a magic card, so prepare to be burned!" Aliya let a smile slip across her face as a pillar of fire erupted around Will again.

Aliya-5000 LP  
Will-3000 LP

"True, but Hell's Necro Playground comes with a special power. It lowers all fiend and zombie sub-type monsters in my hand and on the field by one star. As in I can summon this level seven fiend monster with only one sacrifice." Flipping a card in his hand over, he revealed a level seven monster. "I sacrifice Dark Jeroid to summon my Necro Rage Demon (1800/1800)."

The blue demon monster faded away leaving a large, gray, white and black human looking figure. An eerie green glow surrounded the beast, shooting off every now and again. In its hands it held demonic looking swords. Curved and shiny metal, the blades reflected the light from the dome. Its body was covered by black fur that exposed only skin around its arms, face, legs, and chest. Opening its eyes on its elongated face, pure red eyes.

"Plus the power of Hell's Necro Playground increases all fiends and zombies attack power by 300 points! So I switch Newdoria to attack mode (1500/800) and will open my set card now!" As the demon monster began to stand straight up, a trap card flipped up behind it. "I play Meteorain! This trap will deal damage through defense, so feel this. Necro Rage Demon (2100/1800) attacks your Fire Princess!"

Slowly walking forward, the demon placed its hand on the princesses forehead. Screaming in unhumanly pain, the princess started to glow in a black aura. The blood curdling screams made Aliya look down again as her monster was finally destroyed.

Aliya-4400 LP  
Will-3000 LP

"Oh, and Necro Rage Demon has a very special power. Not only can no magic or trap cards be activated during my battle phase, but when it deals damage to the opponent, they will lose all magic and trap cards on their field." Will's smile slowly started to turn more wicked as the two face up and the set card on Aliya's field exploded into dust. "And go Newdoria. Attack her Bowganian now, demon tackle!" Will yelled as his little monster started to fly towards the green eyeball. Smacking into is, the monster exploded into dust and Aliya watched her life points drop again.

Aliya-3900 LP  
Will-3000 LP

"So how was that? Pretty impressive move I would say." Will's confidence had seemed to skyrocket with his last move. "So I end my move there. Leaving you to deal with my two massive monsters."

Aliya slowly moved the top card from her deck. Holding the card in her trembling hand, she looked deeply at the artwork on the Card of Sanctity in her fingers. Slowly looking up, she felt the cold tingle run back down her spine at the creepy field card that was surrounding the whole arena. "I activate Card of Sanctity. We will each draw until we hold six cards in our hands." She slipped the card into her duel disk and reached for her deck. In one swift movement, she snapped the top four cards off of it and fanned them out in front of her face.

"Alright." Will looked down at his deck as he slowly picked off the top five cards. "I will also get some help from your magic card."

Looking at her newly drawn cards, her face seem to be draining itself of life. _"I can't win. He will get through everything. I can't beat him."_ Slowly sliding the four new cards into her left hand with the other two she continue to stair blankly at them. _"I...I..."_

Raoul and Lucien sat on their bench, hands on their knees. Leaning forward, their interests were locked in the duel. Finally, between them, Raoul was the first to break the silence.

"She's lost it." Looking over at Lucien, he jerked back at getting a very nasty glare from his team mate. "Well she has. This guy is even creeping me out."

"Aliya is a very strong duelist. She can pull through this." Lucien's tone of voice was staggering on aggregation. "This guy maybe creepy, but she can pull it together."

"Look at this guys strategy!" Raoul pointed to Will with his hand. "In one move, he wiped out everything Aliya had built up to stop him."

"Why have you given up hope?" A voice made both Lucien and Raoul look at the neighboring bench. The bench occupied by Team Striker. Joe, the one who had spoke, sat with crossed arms looking up at the field. "Your buddy is right, she can pull out a win if she believes in herself enough." Both Usami and Kevin staring at him in confusion.

"And who are you exactly?" Raoul asked Joe in confusion from the sudden interruption.

"I am an experienced duelist myself." Joe looked around, Lucien and Raoul looked around with him to where his head was moving. "And I know what is really freaky. I have had an adventure and a half in my day." That is when Lucien and Raoul noticed it. Minus the members of Team Zero, Team Striker, Team Orichalcos, Team Punk, and Kaiba, Yugi and Joey, everyone was completely quiet, shaking, as if scared.

"What?" Raoul looked back at Joe after taking in the whole dome of people.

"This guy not only hasgood cards, but is a master of intimidation." Joe looked over at Raoul. "So powerful in fact he is affecting random people."

"She just has to stay focused..." Lucien looked back up at the brown haired girl. Standing up, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "ALIYA!"

Cranking her head, she looked back at her team mate. The first and most noticeable thing to anyone looking at her, was her usually soft and kind light blue eyes, were now cold and almost lifeless. Sooting streams of fear out. She remained silent.

"You can do it." Lucien's words didn't seemed to get to Aliyafor a bit afterhe spoke them. Even though her eyes were still filled with fear, she nodded slightly to him.

Sighing slightly, Joe lifted his hands and began a slow, but loud rhythmic clap. Picking up the idea quickly, Kevin and Usami also began to clap in the same rhythm. Reku, Ronin, Sachiko, and Akina followed suit after that. Slowly, it started to arouse the crowd into the same clapping. Before to long, the whole dome was filled with this clapping.

Aliya looked around a bit, looking at the filled chairs of the dome with the people clapping. Looking back down, her eyes met Lucien's. Smiling, she nodded to him in a large head tilt before looking back at Will. Confidence renewed, she didn't even feel the same paralyzing chills from Will's cards anymore.

Sitting back down, Lucien turned to Joe. "Why did you do that?"

"Why not?" Joe's smirk of him joking actually made both Lucien and Raoul give a slight chuckle.

Looking at her cards again, Aliya was amazed at some of the combos that where sitting right there in her hand. She had missed them all before. Grabbing one of the green bordered cards she quickly pushed it into her duel disk. "I activate the magic card, Duel Summoner! This card will let me normal summon two level four or lower monsters this turn in either face up attack or defense mode. And I will use its magic to summon these monsters, Stealth Bird (700/1700) and UFO Turtle (1400/1200). Both of them in defense mode!"

On Aliya's field two monsters began to materialize at the same time. One was a large, blue bird monster that was curled up inside its wings of sky blue and snow white feathers. The other, a flying saucer shaped shell turtle bowing down to the ground.

"Activate Stealth Birds ability, I flip it face down once per turn, so go into hiding my bird!" On her command, the blue bird monster faded away from the field leaving only a brown backed card in its place. "That is my turn."

As the crowd, team mates, and other team members looked on. Aliya, for the first time in this whole tournament, looked on with the fire of battle in her eyes, and pure adrenaline in her body. Curling up her fingers in her right hand, she formed a fist. Then and there she promised herself to not let anymore of Will's scare tactics get to her, nor be affected by his creepy cards.

The duel was on now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Alright, before mass amounts of hate mail come in, yes I do know how Dark Jeroid is worded. I did it the way I did because it gave it more of an anime feel to the situation I thought. So don't complain about it please, I did it on purpose.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Well you won't see just yet.

To Demon Fan: Thanks...and thanks

To Dragon and Sword Master: Yea, it wasn't cheap.

To John: Yes, and for some reason, I had a hunch that someone was going to make that will Will joke. Oh well, it was set up perfect so I don't blame you.

To LuceinShadowMaster: As long as you are having fun in life, things are good.

To Darksoulki: No, I havn't left. Thank you. um...Nanashi musta fell off the planet.

To Erestor Telemnar: Yeah, he and Weevil both need a bit more credit for their skills...even if side characters. Thanks...I don't even remember what inspired me to make them. Probibly just random thoughts.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Running at Darkness

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 29: Running at Darkness

Shifting uneasily at Aliya's strange play, Will finally pulled the brown backed cards smoothly off of the top of his deck. Sliding the card into his hand he looked over his hand. Aliya's last move had given him a fresh hand because she had played Card of Sanctity. A risky move, for you don't know what your opponent can get as help.

_"With her UFO Turtle in defense mode she can use his ability to summon a fire monster from her deck with 1500 attack strength or less. But if she flip summons her set Stealth Bird I will take 1000 life points of damage. So my obvious target would have to be to take out that bird before it burns through my life."_ Will, keeping his face completely lost of all emotion, looked down at his duel disk. The bright white numbers indicated he still had 3000 life points. _"Obvious though is not maybe what is key here. If I were to attack first and ask question latter, I might find myself in a trap. The UFO Turtle is the key point in this. What she will grab is crucial to my next move."_

Studying his opponent carefully he made his mind up quickly and pointed to the crouching turtle. "Go Necro Rage Demon! Attack the UFO Turtle now!" Will ordered the large beast monster. Charging across the field, the monster left a trail of green light from the glow that surrounded its body behind. Sliding, the monster whipped its sword in it right hand around and cut the monster turtle in half. Bursting apart, the monster sent a shock wave felt by both players out.

Smiling, Aliya pulled her deck out. "UFO Turtle lets me pull a monster from my deck with 1500 strength or lower and summon it to the field in attack mode." Fanning out her deck she grabbed on card without even thinking about it. "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)!" White and yellow rippling lights appeared where the turtle monster once sat. In a flash a molten fiery dragon monster appeared in that spot. Made of molten rock and flame, the monster gave a hissing growl at Will.

_"Aw, Solar Flare Dragon, I see."_ Still keeping his face void of any emotion, Will saw the new monster and Aliya's plan began to fall into place. _"She knows that if I see her plan that I will have to make a choice. By attacking her Stealth Bird she will have an opening to bring out her second Solar Flare Dragon and locking me down, but my Newdoria can't beat the defensive power of the monster, just prevent it from being flipped. On the other hand, if I destroy Solar Flare, she will have an opening to deal a massive amount of damage. I'll bet she thinks I'll make a bad one, but I have my Newdoria on the field. Thanks to it, I can wipe out her whole monster field making her efforts useless."_

Aliya eyed him as he seemed to ponder in his mind. Slowly he raised his hand and pointed to her dragon monster. "Go Newdoria, attack her monster now!" Nodding, the wicked monster flew across the field. With the power bonus he got from the field card: Hell's Necro Playground, his power matched that of the fiery snake. Ramming into the monster they both burst apart into small data bits. "And thanks to the special ability of my Newdoria, I'll get to destroy one monster on the field so say goodbye to your set card!" Will gave a slight smirk as the face down card burst apart leaving Aliya's field bare of any cards what-so-ever. "Turn end girl. Since I am holding seven cards, I will discard a card to keep my had at six." Sliding a card out of his hand he slid it into his graveyard. Aliya recognized the card as a monster named The Earl of Demise (2000/700).

Smiling wide, Aliya pulled a card off her deck. "I'll have to thank you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you took care of half of my problem with minimal loss on my side." Aliya's tone was that of a happy school girl. "Newdoria has a devastating effect and since you took care of it yourself, I don't have to worry about it." Grabbing another card in her hand she whipped it out and slapped it down on a monster zone. The duel disk buzzed and beeped as the monster card was read. "Plus you gave me the fuel to charge my Bazoo the Soul Eater (1600/900)!" Materializing on Aliya's field, a large blue baboon monster. Yellow locks of hair stuck out around the side of the monster and ran to its back. Lock in its jaws was a bright sphere of light, a soul.

"Oh no." Will was so calm still it almost was hard to tell he was being sarcastic. The major give away was that he rolled his eyes up and looked around for something more amusing to look at.

"Really, watch as I remove from my graveyard my Cure Mermaid, Stealth Bird, and UFO Turtle to up its power by 300 each. (2500/900). Now feel his wrath! Bazoo, Soul Strike!" Aliya yelled pointing to the monster on Will's field. "With only 2100 attack points, you monster won't last long." Ripping off a part of the sphere it was eating, the large blue baboon hurled it towards the strange monster. Hitting it right in the chest, the metallic looking soul began to engulf the monster whole and finally destroying him.

Aliya-3900 LP  
Will-2600 LP

Smiling, Aliya glanced over her hand again, she was holding three cards, a monster, a magic, and a trap. _"Hmm...those two cards won't do much right now and I don't think that they would be very useful in this duel. But just to bluff him out, I'll set them down."_ Grabbing the magic and trap card, Aliya slid them into her duel disk. "I set two cards and end my turn. My Bazoo will keep his attack till the end of your move so just try and defeat him."

"Draw!" Will card slipped off his deck easy. Smirking slightly he held up a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I chose to destroy my Hell's Necro Playground!" A large gust of wind suddenly kicked up from behind the boy, ripping up the ground as it slowly twisted into a tornado. Finally the wind passed leaving nothing on the field.

_"What!"_ Aliya couldn't figure out the point to doing this.

"Next, from my graveyard I sacrifice three fiends, my Earl of Demise, Dark Jeroid, and Newdoria to summon up this powerful monster of ultimate darkness." Flipping the three cards up between his index and middle finger, Will showed the three named monsters to Aliya before thrusting forward a single card lock between his thumb and ring finger keeping the three named monsters behind it. "I summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)!"

An eerie noise ran through the dome as a blue skinned woman materialized on the field. Her round, bald head shined slightly in the lights but a pure black aura flowed around her body. Wearing strange armor, the monster keep a wooden doll lock in her arms to her side.

"Now Dark Necrofear attack Bazoo!" Will calmly ordered. With the command, the monsters eyes shot open wide, beams of red energy burst out from her eye balls. Flying across the field, the beams hit the baboon monster dead on but slowly flickered off leaving nothing.

"Um..." Aliya knew what was going to happen and she had no control over her monster as it began to throw a piece of that sphere at the monster in a counterattack. Like before, the monster was engulfed in the shiny material and destroyed, but not taking the pure black aura with it. "Now you will end your turn and get my monster."

"You have it already figured out." Will's smirk was still wide as the aura began to float over the baboon monster. "I end my turn, and here comes you monster." Right on cue, the are lock itself around the blue baboon and drug it across the field to rest on Will's field. Growling, the baboon turned to face its new opponent, eyes now spheres of pure red. (Bazoo 1600/900)

"My move." Aliya's voice starting to waver again. Snapping the card off she added it to her hand giving her two cards. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Aliya said sliding the card into her duel disk. Instantly the molten snake dragon appeared once again on the field.

Aliya-3100 LP  
Will-2600 LP

"Now I summon up a second one! I have you Solar Locked." Aliya announced as a second dragon appeared on the field next to the first one. "That ends my turn. And due to their effect, I can deal you 1000 life points of damage." Opening their mouths, the two dragons shot out blades of fire the crossed into an 'X'. Running down the field, the x hit Will causing his life points to drop.

Aliya-3100 LP  
Will-1600 LP

"Now I crush you." Will's card that he had drawn was quickly slipped into his duel disk. "I play Sword of Deep Seated on Bazoo to raise its attack and defense by 500 (2100/1400). Now I activate my double Tribute to the Doomed, By discarding two cards I destroy two monsters." Will smirked as he held up two identical magic cards. Glowing brightly, the holograms began to spit out mummy wrappings as he discarded two cards. Wrapping themselves around the two fire dragons, they squeezed the two of them, breaking the holograms into small triangles.

"No." Aliya's eyes were wide with terror as she stared down at her monster less field. He had left her open and helpless.

"And now I remove three cards from my grave." Will said pulling out three cards and holding them up. "Necro Rage Demon and the two cards I discarded. Melchid the Four Face Beast (1500/1200) and Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to increase the monkey's attack by 300 for each (3000/1400). Now, you're wide open, ATTACK!" Will yelled snapping his finger out towards Aliya who shook now again with fear. Wielding back the whole sphere of the soul the monster launched it foreword in a powerful display of arm strength. Crashing into Aliya it sent her sliding back.

Aliya-100 LP  
Will-1600 LP

_"No!"_ Lucien and Raoul thought simultaneously as they watched Aliya slide back. No one else seemed to notice but Lucien could make out a shine in Aliya's closed eyes. A clear liquid that was forming by the end, a tear.

"Now I..."

"NO!" Will was interrupted by a roaring girls voice from across the ring. "You have scared me witless in this duel, have torn through every strategy I set up, you have stolen my monster and beat me with it, but you will not win, cause I end it here." Opening her eyes, Aliya indeed have tears coming but her eyes themselves were orbs of fiery determination. She was not going to lose, and she knew it in her heart. "Open set card!" She yelled pressing a button on her duel disk. "Inferno Tempest! This works only if I lose 3000 life points from one attack, which I did, now you are done. Inferno Tempest will remove all monsters from our graveyards and deck from play."

Complying, both duelist pulled their decks out and began to remove all monsters. Sliding them into the RFP slot (removed from play), Aliya pressed another button on her duel disk.

"Open D.D. Dynamite!" She called as the trap flipped up. A strange device appeared in the center of the ring with sticks of dynamite sticking out all over it. Ticking down, the device exploded sending a wave of heat and dust through the whole dueling arena.

Aliya-100 LP  
Will-0 LP

"Wait, why did you use Inferno Tempest? I woulda lost even if you didn't." Will protested as the holograms faded away. Turning Aliya began to walk off the arena. "Well."

"Payback." Aliya said turning her head to face him. Smiling warmly she didn't seem mad. "For scaring me so much in that duel. Still was pretty fun, good game." She continued to walk off the field and met Lucien and Raoul sitting on the bench.

"Aliya." Lucien said standing up to meet her as she returned to the bench. "That wasn't like you to do something like that."

"Oh." She slightly started to blush. "Well he really did start to scare me. I didn't know if I could go on, but you guys gave me strength to continue. Plus," she looked down at her deck. "Kind of a fake out. Now the next people who face me may be more cautious to summon up too powerful of monsters. But that isn't the only way I can deal mass amounts of damage."

"I see, sneaky girl." Lucien said playfully with her. Turning his head he looked at Joe who just sat there on his bench watching them. "Why again did you do that for her?"

"Do I need a reason?" Joe seemed to be really wise as he spoke. But the smile on his face made him seem friendly still. "I just enjoy watching a good duel as well as being in them. That guy was just getting into her mind, so I got into her mind too."

"But we are against each other, we are on rival teams? I can understand friends through different teams, but you just helped her to win."

"Maybe so." Joe said smiling a bit wider. "But there is nothing wrong with cheering, who said I can't cheer for another team. She was freaked, it would of been kind of sad if the duel ended right there."

"So you did it for the show?" Raoul asked coming up to Lucien and Aliya.

"Partially." A child like quality in his face made him seem a lot less serious. "Partially cause I hope we face each other. All three of us try our best to search around for the best duelists." He said pointing to Kevin and Usami with his hand as he said the three of them. "You seem pretty tough, but you have a duelist heart. That guy wins by intimidation technics. You win by heart. I think it would be more fun to face you than him."

"Yea." Usami threw in and Kevin just nodded, agreeing with his team mates.

"Alright, well I hope we face each other too." Lucien said giving a thumbs up as he turned passed his team mates and walked up the stairs to the ring. There Oryon was already standing there waiting for him to come for their duel.

"Lets go!" He said a bit agitated at the wait.

"Right." Lucien nodded. Watching his duel disk snap to life as he shuffled the deck handed to him by the boy across from him. After he was convinced it was shuffled enough, he offered it back to Oryon who grabbed it out of his hand and gave Lucien his deck back. Sliding it into his deck slot as he walked back, Lucien turned to look at Oryon who was also just reaching his end of the field.

"Listen up boy." Oryon said holding up his duel disk. "I have to win this, I have more going on than you could possibly comprehend."

"Alright, well then you had better expect a fight." Lucien said, holding his duel disk in the same matter. "I ain't going to let you win."

Lucien-4000 LP  
Oryon-4000 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Thanks for the compliment though.

To Gate Guardian32: That is how it went.

To John: I didn't know I made feind decks so well.

To LuceinShadowMaster: Yes, thank you, I guess I have never thought about it before, but you are right in the context of how duel/dual is suposed to be used.

To Demon Fan: Thanks.

To BlackHornet19: Thanks to you too. Yea, back to the grind so I'm back to working harder.

To Darksoulki: Yes...yes he did.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Yes, we all need some encouragement at times. Now about the cards, I won't say one way or the other, but i'll let you people judge.

Necro Rage Demon  
1800 atk/1800 def/7 star/dark/demon(fiend)  
Effect: During your battle phase, as long as this card is face up on your side of the field, no magic or trap cards may be activated by either player. When this card inflicts damage to your opponets life points as a result of battle, destroy all magic and trap cards on the opponets side of the field.

Hell's Necro Playground  
Field Magic  
Effect: Decrease the level of all demon(fiend) and undead(zombie) type monsters in both players hands by one level. Increase the attack of all demon and undead type monsters on the field by 300 points.  
Note: This card is not mine. It was sent to me.

And for all of you that don't know:  
Dark Jeroid  
1200 atk/1500 def/4 star/fiend/dark  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned successfully, select 1 face-up monster on the field. As long as the monster remains face-up on the field, decrease its ATK by 800 points.

I didn't do it as it was summoned like it is stated, I waited until he was ready to attack to do the attack decrease.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. The Red Eyes Monarchs

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 30: The Red Eyes Monarchs

Lucien's eyes glanced over his deck as he pulled the top five cards off of it one at a time. Placing the five cards he drew into his left hand he held it up to look at it. _"Alright, If this guy remembers my previous duel he will remember I played around my Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys. I will catch him off guard here I think though. He didn't duel in the first round so I don't know his deck at all."_ Sighing, Lucien tilted his head upwards to look at Oryon who was staring at his starting hand.

Oryon's eyes were locked on one card in his hand. Smiling inside, he looked up meeting Lucien's eyes. _"He won't see this strategy coming!"_ Oryon chuckled to himself as he reached for his deck. "Alright boy, I start."

"Duel!" They both called out as Oryon plucked the sixth card off his deck.

Lucien-4000 LP  
Oryon-4000 LP

"I start us off with this!" Oryon announced snapping a card out of the middle of his hand of cards. Flipping it around in his hand he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "Troop Dragon (700/800) in defense mode!" As Oryon called its name, two dragonish warriors, dressed in silver armor and sliver blades, appeared crouching down over the same card. "Turn end." He called out to Lucien who nodded and snapped a card off his own deck.

_"Why did he summon it face up? Especially since I know the ability it hides so even if they are destroyed he gets another one from his deck. Is it some kind of swarm tactic, or something else."_ Looking at the newly drawn card, Lucien let a small smile crease his lips. _"Alright, that should do."_ Sliding the card into his hand he pulled out another card and slapped it down. "I summon my Giant Germ (1000/100) in attack mode!"

In front of Lucien a large purple and brown spherical creature appeared. Looking like a large germ, the monster's jelly like skin could be seen rippling. Small hair like fibers stuck out of the side of the skin of the beast all the way around it.

"Giant Germ," Lucien pointed to the two crouched over dragons, "attack!" With the command, the monster glided across the field and ramming into the two dragons. Screeching, the two dragons broke apart as the normal duel monsters holograms did when they were defeated. But suddenly, two more identical dragons appeared in the same spot. "Thanks to your dragons ability, there is a second one to take the place of the first." Lucien said, getting a nod from Oryon. "So I'll set up one face down card and end my turn." Appearing behind the large germ, the brown backed card came into existence.

"Draw!" Oryon called out as he pulled the next card off his deck. Adding it to his hand he looked up smiling. "Alright, here I go, I shall summon up a monster that usually cost two tributes to do so. But here, thanks to this card, I will only need my Troop Dragon."

_"It was a sacrificial trap!"_ Lucien realized.

"I activate the magic card, Cost Down!" Sliding the card into a magic/trap card slot on his duel disk he grabbed another card from his hand. "I send this card to the graveyard to downgrade the rest of the monsters in my hand by two levels. So I sacrifice my Troop Dragon on the field to summon up my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"

As the two green dragon knights faded off the field, the legendary black dragon began to form. Stretching out its wings and flexing its limbs, the large dragon was pitch-black but had blood red eyes. Snapping its jaw, the large beast made dragonic sounds that made it seem ferocious.

Joey looked over at Yugi kind of astonished to see a Red Eyes. "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I." Yugi said looking back at the field. "Red Eyes is becoming more accessible and liked by players."

"Now watch as your trap or magic card becomes useless." Oryon called slipping a card into his duel disk. "I activate my magic card; Stamping Destruction!" Giving a dragonish smirk, the Red Eyes started to flap its wings and lift off into the air. Flying over to Lucien's field, the monster dropped down on top of the face down card Lucien had set. Crushing it, the shock wave flew backwards, smacking into Lucien's Duel Disk.

Lucien-3500 LP  
Oryon-4000 LP

"Now Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack the Giant Germ with Inferno Fire Blast!" Calling out the attack, the Red Eyes flew up into the air, launching a blazing ball of fire out of its mouth at the germ. A massive explosion blinded Lucien as his germ monster was destroyed just like that.

Lucien-2100 LP  
Oryon-4000 LP

Smiling, Lucien pulled out his deck and started to search through it. "When one is destroyed, I get to summon two more Giant Germs from my deck to the field in attack mode. And the one you destroyed will deal you 500 life points of damage." Lucien slapped down two more germ cards and their holograms appeared on the field looking just like their brethren.

Lucien-2100 LP  
Oryon-3500 LP

"I see." Oryon looked down at his hand. _"He had a swarming monster just like I did. He might have the same plan in mind."_ Grabbing one of the other cards in his hand, he slipped it his duel disk. "I set this face down." With a rippling yellow and white light, the brown backed card appeared on the field behind the dragon. "Turn end."

"Alright, draw!" Lucien said snapping a card off his deck and holding it up to his face. _"Oh wow, this is coming together perfect."_ Lucien thought happily to himself at his draw.

"Open set card!" Oryon called, breaking Lucien out of his mental process. "Thunder of Ruler will not allow you to attack this turn."

_"Argh, well there goes my plan for major damage done this turn. But maybe..."_ Pulling out a card from his hand he slid it on to his duel disk. "I sacrifice one of my Giant Germs to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)!" The large germ monster faded away, replaced with a large, steel looking humanoid. Its face covered by the steel armor, only one eye peeked out over the ridge of the covering. In the palm of its hand, it bounced a fire ball up and down. Winding its arm back, it launched it forward and hitting the single card in Oryon's hand.

"I see, so Thestalos will send the card in my hand to the graveyard." Oryon flipped the card over revealing a trap, the Dragon's Bead. "But since it wasn't a monster, no damage is done to me."

"Right, had it been a monster it would of burned through your life points equal to the level of stars it has times 100." Lucien looked down disappointed at his hand. "I switch Giant Germ to defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn." Oryon smirked as he pulled the top card from his deck and flipped it over. An unpleased looked waved through his slotted eyes. Lucien then started to notice how Oryon's eyes were, they were black with reddish lines that ran down like bars. Fanning out over the whole eye, making it appear to be normal or maybe even brown if not paying attention. Now though, they were filled with a bit of disgust. "Red Eyes." He ordered, pointing to the germ monster. "Inferno Fire Blast!" Snapping its jaw down, the monster opened it wide and blasted out a large fire ball that incinerated this spherical monster like the first one was.

"And his effect will deal you damage. Too bad I can't grab more, but I have played all three." Lucien said while he was shielding his eyes from the heat and smoke of the attack.

Lucien-2100 LP  
Oryon-3000 LP

"You think I care?" Oryon snapped back as his life points dropped.

"You should, cause I am going to win if you aren't careful with your life points." Lucien remarked back to Oryon who seemed to be a bit more angered now. Even though Lucien didn't show it on the surface, he was getting really scared by Oryon.

"I don't care." Oryon repeated, slowly and sternly. "I am in this thing to prove that he," snapping his finger up, Oryon pointed to Joey who still sat on his chair off to the side, "isn't worthy to run even one of these legendary dragons."

Shocked at the sudden attention from the duelist up there, Joey was speechless.

"He has been making a name for himself ever since Duelist Kingdom with his Red Eyes. Even if it fell into Yugi's hands during Battle City, Joey got it back from him. He isn't worthy to recklessly throw the great Black Dragon around like he does." Oryon finished his rant by saying. "I play Swords of Revealing Light to end my turn."

"That is why you are in this!" Lucien was more surprised at Oryon's determination in his voice more than anything else. "Well, that is...good I guess. You have a dream."

"Shut up and take your turn." Oryon's eyes flashed with rage at Lucien making small talk rather than playing.

"Fine, fine." Lucien pulled a card off his deck and looked at it. "Alright, here it goes. I activate Monster Reborn to revive a Giant Germ!" Appearing in its holographic form, the magic card started glowing and reproduced the large germ monster. "Next I sacrifice it to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) in attack mode!"

In a crack of lightning the large germ once again faded away and was replaced by a towering monarch. This one had rippled shoulder plated and spiky plant like green hair. Between the palms of its hands, a surge of electricity shot through. Holding its arms up over its slightly larger body than Thestalos, it created a large, surging ball of pure electrical energy. In a snapping down of its arms, the large ball of electricity fell upon the black dragon, destroying it.

"Zaborg destroys one monster when he is tribute summoned successfully. I chose Red Eyes!" Lucien explained as Oryon slid his favorite monster into his graveyard.

"So you are playing monarchs this time instead of phoenix's. Lovely idea to try and throw someone off your game plan." Oryon seemed a bit less pissed off now, but still not too happy.

Looking around, Lucien wasn't happy that his opponent had pulled swords. That way he couldn't attack for at least two more turns. "I set this card face down and end." Lucien announced as he slid another card into his duel disk.

Drawing a card off his deck, Oryon looked a little bit more pleased with this one. Flipping it over, he revealed his Card of Sanctity. "Now that I have played this, we will both get to draw from our decks until we are holding six cards." As the card took effect, Oryon reaped in full benefits of it. Drawing the six cards off his deck he glanced over them. Across the field, Lucien pulled five new cards from his deck and looked pleased with what he had gotten.

_"He helped me more than he could possibly know."_ Lucien fought to hold back a smile so as to not give away his plan.

"I set this monster in face down defense mode. Turn end." Oryon called as a horizontal card appeared before him.

"My move then." Lucien announced, drawing the top card of his deck he began to crank out his plan. "I activate my down trap, Call of the Haunted, I once again revive Giant Germ to sacrifice for this..." Lucien watched as his germ monster appeared once again on his field only to fade away as he slapped another monster down. "...Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000)! Use your ability now my Monarch!"

This time, the large germ was replaced with a brown armored monster with large forearms. Its armor covered all up its body and down its arms till its wrists. Right below the monster abdomen was also armor less and was chocolate brown in color. As it appeared, a large holographic crack ran out from the ground beneath it, running towards the set monster. As it reached it, it exploded into small data bits.

"When he is summoned, he destroys one set card on the field." Lucien explained as Oryon slid the card into his graveyard. _"Ok, so I haven't been lucky enough to draw my fourth Monarch yet, Mobius the Frost Monarch, but I think that three might hold me over for now. Each having 2400 attack points is nothing to laugh at, plus I can wipe out his Red Eyes if he may summon it again."_ Grabbing another card, Lucien slipped it into his duel disk. "I set this, and end." Lucien watched as his card appeared before him.

"Draw!" Oryon slipped the next card off his deck. He had Lucien pinned down for one more move and he knew all about the Monarch's special abilities. "Well, well, well." He mockingly said, lowering his head. Slightly giggling with a wicked tone, he looked back up. "You have been really lucky at drawing and summoning those three monarchs. Heck, what was that, the third time you special summoned a monster to sacrifice. And all three times it was that same Giant Germ."

"Yea, I focused my deck a bit more around them." Lucien let his grin slip out a bit. "You can't handle it?"

"No, no." Oryon slid three cards into his duel disk. "I set these three cards face down and end my turn." Appearing on the field, three magic or trap cards appeared in front of Oryon.

"Then I shall draw." Lucien commented as he drew his card. _"Not Mobius."_ Lucien disappointingly looked at the card. It wasn't a bad card, but he had been hoping for his frost monarch. He was stuck for one more turn so it really didn't matter. "I set one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn." Lucien's new monster appeared face down in front of him and next to his three towering monsters. All around him, the glowing yellow swords vanished allowing his monsters to move.

"Draw." Oryon, almost emotionless, announced as he pulled the top card off his deck. "Activate set card, Jar of Greed. This trap lets me draw one additional card this turn." Oryon announced as the purple colored, smiling vase appeared before him. Snapping one more card off his deck, the hologram vanished. "Hmm...I think I will activate this." Oryon held up a magic card, showing the face to Lucien.

"Monster Reborn!" Lucien gasped as Oryon slid it into his duel disk.

"Right, I'll use it to bring back my Red Eyes that is in the grave." As the hologram of the Monster Reborn appeared before Oryon, the black dragon once again appeared before him. "I set this one last card face down and let my Red Eyes blast your set monster card! Inferno Fire Blast!" A third brown backed card appeared behind his dragon as it prepared to attack. Charging up a large ball of fire, the monster released it sending it hurdling towards the set monster.

"Good, you hit my Magician of Faith (300/200). With her effect I get to pull a magic card back from the graveyard." As he slid the purple haired magician card into his graveyard, it spit out the only magic card in it; Monster Reborn.

"Turn end." Oryon smiled, almost psychotically. His eyes amplifying the craziness.

Even though freaked out out, Lucien proceeded to draw. At least Oryon wasn't messing with his head, like Will had done to Aliya. Still disappointed that he hadn't drawn his last monarch, he brushed it off and looked at the three set cards on Oryon's field. _"It really wouldn't be wise to rush into them. Plus I think he had that card for a while, but why not activate it? What kind of plan does he have, maybe I should hold back and find out. My set card can help if it is something dangerous."_ Lucien mentally made up his mind. "I will play this monster face down and end my turn." Lucien watched his monster card take form on his field.

"Are you ever going to attack me?" Oryon laughed as he drew his card. He knew that it was his three set cards that freaked him out the most. _"I have it all set up now, just need to annihilate him."_ Pointing to one of his set cards, it flipped up. "I activate the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse the Red Eyes in my hand with this Summoned Skull in my hand to form the Black Skull Dragon! (3200/2500)"

As the swirling vortex erupted from the hologram, the images of a second large black dragon monster and a large demonic skull appeared for a second, swept away in the vortex. Seconds later, emerging as a hunched over and bony looking Red Eyes. Larger in stature, the monster roared next to a previous form of it self.

"No, I'm not done yet, open seconds set card!" Oryon yelled pointing to the next set card in that line. "Go my second Polymerization! I can fuse together the Red Eyes on the field and this Meteor Dragon from my hand to fusion summon my Meteor Black Dragon! (3500/2000)"

This time, the vortex consumed the Red Eyes along with a strange four legged meteor looking dragon with a long neck attacking its purple head to the rocky exterior of its body. As the two of them vanished in a flash into the vortex, it reappeared as a large red, yellow and purple behemoth dragon monster. Crashing down on the field next to the skull looking dragon, this one stood about the same height but was more built out in body size. Red vein like lines ran around the body of the monster, seeming to pulsate every now and again.

"Two Red Eye's fusions!" Lucien stared across the field, past his three monarchs, to the towering black behemoth dragons.

"Yup, but the fun isn't over yet." Oryon held up the last card in his hand. "I have this yet."

"What is it?" Lucien's eyes scanned frantically over the back side of the card.

"This." Oryon flipped the card over revealing a normal monster. "This monster is known as Red Eyes Blazing Soul (0/0). He is needed for this important last fusion."

"What do you mean by last fusion?" Lucien wondered looking at the card. It showed the picture of some sort of flaming spirit that was jumping out of the mouth of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. The flame of the spirit was coal black with blood red triangles to work for eyes.

"Watch and learn." Pointing to the last card on the field, it flipped up revealing a magic card.

_"Three bluffs!"_ Lucien was shocked with surprise.

"Fusion Recovery! This magic card will pull back one fusion material monster and one Polymerization from my grave and give them back to my hand." Grabbing the two cards his duel disk spit out, he grabbed the last card in his hand and held the three of them up. "I fuse Red Eyes Blazing Soul and Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon Black Molten Dragon (3800/3000)!"

This time, after the purple bordered card was slapped down, the large Red Eyes Black Dragon fusion appeared on the field in the middle of the two other fusions. This one looked just like Red Eyes, except there were also blood red lines that ran through the body of this monster. They flowed with a purplish black glob like substance that coursed through its veins. Its four red eyes snapped open, sending a wave of energy shooting across the field. As it stretched out its wings on its back and its long, black, scaly tail. It crashed down on the floor of the ring. It towered as the largest dragon on his field, standing much taller than the other two dragons.

The crowd was sent into a massive uproar at the sudden appearance of the three dragon fusions.

Lucien stepped back a bit. He had never seen anyone pull off three massive fusions before like this. He had to admit, he had been drawing up some pretty lucky stuff from his deck this game, but he had no idea that Oryon had been planning this from the start.

"Time to finish this. Black Molten Dragon, attack his Firestorm Monarch with you Molten Inferno Eruption!" Snapping its jaw, the large dragon opened its large mouth wide baring its razor sharp teeth, gleaming in the light of the dome. From deep in the monsters massive throat, an eruption of black and red fire started shooting out at the armored humanoid figure.

"Set card open! Negate Attack!" Lucien yelled as the trap flipped up and began to glow with its activation. Inches from the monarch's face, a swirling vortex in the air sucked in the massive attack whole. "It not only stops your attack, but ends your battle phase. Since you have no more cards, I will presume that it is my turn."

"Yup, since you played such a tactical card at such a strategic moment." Oryon seemed strange to Lucien now. Almost as he was able to relax knowing he had his three dragons on the field, but strangely enough, he seemed to be enjoying this.

_"Maybe he forgot about his grudge against Joey."_ Lucien thought to himself, noticing Oryon's new attitude. "Draw!" Lucien snapped the next card off his deck and was happy to see the fourth and final card. "I flip summon my Mask of Darkness (900/400), he lets me pull a trap back from my graveyard." Lucien's set monster flipped up, revealing a yellow colored mask. As the mask started to glow in a bight white light, the duel disk spit out a card from his grave yard. Grabbing it quickly, he added it to his hand.

"Alright, so you got back Negate Attack I assume." Oryon said, getting a nod from Lucien.

"So next I sacrifice my Mask of Darkness, to bring forth Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000)!" This fourth one had ice blue armor covering its body. Crashing down on the field, it stood next to its brothers facing down the three large black dragons.

The crowd could be heard gasping as these titans of destruction faced down each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To John: Good job, you picked out that there were different tactics to the same style of deck.

To BEWK: Will do dude!

To Demon Fan: That is it,his personal grudge.

To LucienShadowMaster: Its ok, getting back into the groove can be hard at times.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Well, to be honest, Joe isn't my OC. Even thought I seem to have full rights to him, he is a character from my loyal reader, John. Kevin belongs to BEWK. Lucien, Aliya, and Raoul belong to LucineShadowMaster. Lance belongs to Vyser Adept of Dragons. Will belongs to Blackhornet19 and Oryon came from Timaeus the Golden (I think on these two...I can't remember exactly). Kai, when he is in it, is from Darksoulki. I have a bunch of characters from all over the place.

To Darksoulki: Yes I do have plans. First though I will need to finish my Last Guard of the Spirits fic. I need that to be finished so I can use the whole history make the next parts of this story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. All Power For One! ReEnter Ryokurio

Chapter 31: All Power For One! Re-Enter Ryokurio

As the large Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500), Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000) and the Black Molten Dragon (3800/3000) stood upon Oryon's field, Lucien's field contained the four monarchs standing tall and firm against the black dragons (2400/1000)x4).

Lucien-2100 LP  
Oryon-3000 LP

It was still Lucien's move so he looked down at the seven cards that were in his hand. Oryon had blown all of the cards he had on that last move, so he was out of options. Grabbing two card, Lucien prepared to finish his move.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Lucien called as two brown back cards rippled into existence on his field behind his four monsters.

"Draw." Oryon called out, snapping the next card off his deck. _"I'll be he played back down his Negate Attack that he retrieved with his Mask of Darkness on his last move. Well,"_ Oryon shrugged to himself, _"might as well make him use it up."_ Pointing to the new frozen monarch, Oryon took a deep breath to call the attack. "Black Molten Dragon attack his Mobius the Frost Monarch! Molten Inferno Eruption!" Snapping open its powerful jaws, the dragon monster proceeded to shoot massive black and red flames from deep in his throat towards the monster.

"Open Negate attack!" Lucien yelled again as his trap flipped up, stopping the attack for a second time in a swirling vortex.

"My turn is now over." Oryon called, pleased that now he knew his opponent might just be out of things to stop him. He wasn't counting on it, but he was safe to presume so a bit.

"Draw!" Lucien announced as he added the new card to his hand. Looking at it, he pondered what to do next. Before even thinking to hard on it, he decided to play a magic card that was there. "Activate Graceful Charity! This magic card will let me draw three cards and then discard two cards from my hand."

Lucien proudly snapped three cards off his deck and glanced over their faces. Spotting the only magic card amongst them, he quickly formulated what needed to be done. Grabbing two cards from his new hand, he slid them into his graveyard slot.

"Now I play my set card." Lucien called out, pointing to the set card on his field. Flipping up he revealed the magic card that he had pulled back once already. "I play Monster Reborn to revive a monster that I sent there with my Graceful Charity. Come back Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys (2400/1600)!" Fading away, the magic card was soon replaced by a brilliant flaming bird, shining bright gold. Screaming out in power, the large bird floated behind the four Monarchs.

"So now you have another monster that reins at 2400 attack power. What good is it really going to do you against my black dragons?" Oryon asked, not sounding rude or impatient, but curious.

"This." Lucien flipped over a new card and slid it into his duel disk. "I never thought I was actually going to use this card on this magnitude. I activate a magic card known as Monarch Guild Force." The magic card appeared on the field, showing a shadowy monster gaining massive amounts of energy from off the image of the card. A strange metal symbol rested in the chest of the shadowed monster, shining in gold and silver. "I designate a monster that doesn't have 'Monarch' in its name. Then I sacrifice all monsters with Monarch in their name to boost the attack of the selected monster by 2000 points per monster sacrifice. But I must send all cards in my hand to the graveyard." Quickly folding up his hand, he slid it into his graveyard.

"Wait...Woah!" Oryon was speechless at the declaration made by Lucien. The four large monsters on the Lucien's field faded away, sending streams of energy into the body of the large phoenix.

"I sacrifice all four of them to increase my Phoenix's attack power by 8000! Since his attack is raised over 4000 due to the magic card, my phoenix would be destroyed at my end phase...if the duel didn't end right here. Phoenix (10400/1600) attack Black Molten Dragon with Phoenix Fire!" Lucien roared out to, the now, only monster resting on his field. In an eruption of flames, the large bird shot stream of fireballs out at the black dragon. Melting the body of the massive beast before impact had even occurred, the massive monster burst apart into data bits.

Lucien-2100 LP  
Oryon-0 LP

Oryon looked down at his duel disk, disappointment washed through his black and red lined eyes. He had failed in his quest to stop Joey Wheeler from using the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon. Even so, he looked up at Lucien who was at this point shuffling his deck back together. Then, in an odd way, he smiled warmly.

"Thanks, that was an awesome match." Oryon's voice came nicely, catching Lucien off guard a bit.

_"I expected him to be furious about not going on to face Joey."_ Lucien was startled, but shook it off and smiled back. "Yeah, it was a fun match. You are a great Red Eyes player."

"Thanks, I hope to get better." Oryon turned and walked off the stage to the bench. Lucien followed suit and moved back to his bench. Kaiba was quick about getting back on stage to speak once again.

"And Team Renaissance is the victors. After the ten minuets break, Team Psycho will face off against...Team...Orichalcos." Kaiba hated to admit it to himself, but he had to keep things running smoothly in the tournament. Even if he knew what kind of power was coming next.

* * *

Ryokurio pulled the door to the room shut. Hearing the clicking of the lock as it latched into place, he turned and began to walk down the empty hallway.

Tightening his fist, he brought his arm up in front of his face. The green circular duel disk sat on his arm with his newly constructed deck in the slot. The symbols carved into the circular part of the disk started to glow with the same green aura that the seal appears with. In reaction to this, the six pointed seal appeared on his forehead, turning his eyes a darker shade of red.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hallway, he made his way into the elevator at the end and began to descend down to the ground floor.

* * *

The ten minuets had passed by quickly, now that everyone was back and ready for the next round. The five people stood in the ring, Chime and Hygin stood up against the opposing team who was just standing there. The leader of the team, a short, brown haired boy, walked forward to the light green haired woman. His white T-shirt and black baggy pants, along with the style of hair he had, messy like he didn't even bother to comb it, gave him almost a look of being psycho.

"So, I, Nick Sarch, leader of Team Psycho, challenge you to a one on one match for it all. Winner of this match wins the round!" The boy, Nick, proudly exclaimed.

Chime searched his eyes for a second, making the boy back down a bit just from her unwavering stare. Smiling, she nodded and finally broke the hypnotic gaze she had on the boy. "Fine, but you will duel our newest recruit."

"Oh..." Nick looked slightly lost, but he didn't dare lock eyes with Chime again. "And who would that be?"

"Me." A colder voice rang from down the hallway. Slowly, the figure walked out into the center of the dome, bringing forth a sudden wave of gasps. Ryokurio, slowly and steadily, made his way to the ring and hopped up on it. "I will be your opponent."

"Fine." Nick, who now was just pleased with having an opponent, activated his duel disk and slid his deck into it. Ryokurio's duel disk folded out into its spine like dueling platform.

"Ryokurio!" Reku shouted from his place on his teams bench. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Reku." Ryokurio snapped back to the boy without even looking at him. "You stay out of this, all of you. Cause now, you are my enemies." Ryokurio prepared to duel his opponent, hoping that Reku and the others didn't try to start some sort of fight.

"What is he doing." Usami, now with a terrible sick feeling inside, asked under her breath. Joe and Kevin, who both were in utter shock, looked over at their team mate to see tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"I..." Kevin began, reaching out he patted her on the back. "...wish we knew."

"Dammit, what is going on." Ronin's anger almost drew all the attention to him. He had stood up in a start, looking at the duelist now standing on the field preparing to duel.

"Ronin, you stay out of this as well."

"Why!" Ronin demanded angrily to know. "What are you doing."

"What I want." Ryokurio finally looked down at Ronin, glaring in anger Ronin quickly got the message. Nodding, he sat down looking very sad. Ryokurio looked back to his opponent and started to draw his hand. "Lets duel now. I start."

Nick-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP

Hygin looked over at his boss. "Has he ever even play tested that deck, or did he stupidly run in there blind."

Smiling to his question, Chime looked over at the man sitting next to her. "I doubt he has, but I have faith in his skills. This match won't last long."

Smirking, Ryokurio didn't even look at the five cards he had pulled off his deck for his first hand. "Start us off boy." His voice was darker, more wicked. His only problem was that he was facing towards the bench that Team Striker sat on, staring at his crying sister. He tried to avoid looking down at her, and on the boy drawing his sixth card.

"Big mistake." Looking at his hand, Nick smirked and looked up. "Turn end."

"What mistake?" Ryokurio drew his sixth card. "That was the worst opening play I have ever seen." Grabbing one card, he slid it onto his duel disk. A strange two headed phantom dragon appeared on the field before him. Its circular body hovered just above the arena with its phantom like wings sticking out the back. "Phantom Dragon Twin Head (1500/1000) attack him directly!" Opening both of its mouths, the large dragon monster shot out streams of white smoke, covering Nick's side of the field in a thick fog.

Nick-2500 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP

"Now I end my turn." Ryokurio stated, watching as Nick coughed and brushed away the fog by waving his hand in front of his face.

"Draw!" He yelled, snapping the card off his deck and whipping it out in front of his face. "I'll activate Cost Down!" He yelled, sliding a card from his hand into the duel disk. Grabbing another card, he quickly deposited it into his graveyard and then proceeded to slap down another card onto his duel disk. "I summon the Psycho Shocker himself. Come out Jinzo (2400/1500)!" Smiling with a proudness, Nick watched as his android monster formed on the field before him. Crossing its mechanical arms, the monster glared down at the white dragon monster.

"Try and attack." Ryokurio bluffed, watching as Nick almost started to declare an attack.

"No, Phantom Dragons can't be attacked on the next turn after they are normal summoned." He said, showing off his knowledge of duel monster cards. "Instead, I'll pump up my Jinzo with this, Megamorph! (4800/1500)" The holographic card appeared behind the green armored monster, glowing, it shared its aura with the monster powering it up. "Megamorph doubles the attack of my monster because my life points are lower. Now I end my turn."

"Then it is my turn." Ryokurio confidently snapped a card off his deck and stared at its face. "I activate the magic card, Phantom Net of Sealing! Now if I can summon up monsters until I have more than you do, I can stop all attacks against them. Plus, it will negate all attack changes to that monster."

"Oh no!" Nick looked up at his mighty android. "All you need to do is summon one more phantom dragon and I am trapped."

"Yep, but due to Dual Summoner," Ryokurio slid the said magic card into his duel disk, "I can summon twice this turn. So watch as I call forth Phantom Dragon Baby (1200/1300) and Phantom Dragon Shatter (800/500) in attack mode!"

A small dragon that looked like it was just newly born appeared on the field next to the dragon already there. It was white and transparent, like a ghost, with a fat little body with short stubby arms and legs. A short tailed curled up behind it and an oval head with a cute little face tucked into its body. Folded up little wings were on its back. On the other side, A small phantom dragon sat curled up in a broken egg shell that was dark gray with dark blue spots all over it. It had an oval shaped skull and large beady eyes. Looking rather cute, it gave a little baby like noise at Nick.

"Now my magic card activates." Ryokurio smirked as his magic card started glowing. "Since I have two more Phantom Dragons than you have monsters, your strongest monster cannot attack and you lose all boosts or decreases to its attack and defense points." A strange net shot out of the card image, showered in a phantom white glow around the ropes that made up the net. Large steel balls were at the four corners, pinning the net to the ground around the large green android (2400/1500). "Make your last move." Ryokurio stated, nodding slightly, Nick drew his card.

"Turn end, there is nothing I can do." He sadly stated. "But I want to see your little dragon monsters get past my massive android. Jinzo is more powerful than all three of your little dragon monsters."

"Maybe so," Ryokurio didn't even looked at the card he had just pulled off his deck. "But you don't know anything about the Phantom Dragons if you think that your little android is going to stand up to them. I sacrifice all three of my weaker dragons to summon up this monster!" Grabbing a card from his hand, Ryokurio didn't hesitate to slap it down onto his duel disk. Little bolts of rainbow colored light shot off as the disk read the card.

All three of the dragon monster faded away slowly forming a large dragon in their place. It stood on its two hind legs, towering far higher than the previous dragon. Its long, slick neck stretched out with a diamond shaped head at the end. It large eyes focused on the green android. Like all the other dragons in his deck, this one was white and transparent. It large wings folded out from the back, large spikes stuck up off the edges of the wings as it created a massive gust. Its forclaws were designed with spike like scales as well, creating a robe like look down its arms. A ghostly white aura flowed from around him.

"Phantom Dragon Quiet Purity (3000/3000)!" Ryokurio roared at the arrival of his new monster.

"Yea, but..." Nick looked at Ryokurio, catching his attention. "Since you don't have more phantom dragons than I have monsters, your little net is gone!" Just as the words rolled off his lips, the net around the monster vanished letting it stand up and stretch out again (4800/1500).

"I don't care. If Quiet Purity is summoned by sacrificing three phantom dragons, its ability activates. I can destroy every monster on your field or I can destroy every magic and trap card on your field. I'll go with the monsters!" Smirking wickedly, the dragon that belong to him sent off massive waves of aura. As they went passed the android, it vanished with a ripple of yellow and white light. "But I cannot finish you without playing this." He sighed as he almost had forgot about it. Grabbing another card in his hand, it slid right into his field magic card zone. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Yelling its name, the seal began to form around the square ring. Its outer layer formed first, glowing bright green as the symbols around it came into view. Next, the lines started to form the six pointed star under their feet, locking them inside the ancient seal.

Both Team Zero and Team Striker were on their feet, amazed at Ryokurio actually playing that card.

"Dammit, what is he thinking!" Reku growled under his breath.

"Quiet Purity attack (3500/3000)!" Ryokurio demanded, the seal glowing brightly on his and his monsters foreheads. Opening its powerful jaws, the monster formed an orb of that same smoke all the dragons use to attack with. Glowing brightly with a white and light blue light, the orb shot out at tremendous speeds towards Nick. Crashing into him, he was thrown backwards into the 'wall' of the seal.

Nick-0 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP

Slowly encircling him, Nicks soul was quickly captured by the green, glowing circle that closed in around him. His body now laid motionless, soulless, on the dueling field. Grumbling something to himself, Ryokurio walked off the field and made his way down to his place on Team Orichalcos's bench.

The crowd, as well as the remaining teams were in complete shock from the scene. Reku hit the bench in frustration with his fist. Usami had broken down into streams of tear, cuddling herself in Kevin's chest who was trying his best to comfort her. Kaiba, who didn't know the whole situation, didn't seem to see why everyone was starting to break down. Slowly walking back on the stage, that suit tossed him back the microphone.

"Team..." Bitting his lip for a second, and clenching his fist, he looked down at Team Orichalcos as they sat smugly on their bench. Chime shook her finger in the air like a mother does when scolding a young child. Sighing, Kaiba continued with his sentence. "...Orichalcos is the winner. Next round will commence in ten minuets. Team Zone will face Team Striker!" Whipping his hand up into the air, he pointed to the ceiling of the dome with his four fingers. Even though still stunned, the crowd erupted in cheers again.

Nick was pulled off the stage by his team mates. Quickly, they rushed him out of the dome down the hallway.

Ryokurio just sat on Team Orichalcos's bench, watching as the lifeless body of Nick was rushed out of the dome. A cold and wicked simile seemed to crease his lips, as the green seal appeared on his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To John: You did good.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Yes, a few good friends, and a few loyal readers. Well, technically Oryon only showed he had two red eyes. But made the fusions by reviving one.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: I know someone who runs a solid Monarch deck. She isn't half bad either with them. Don't know how realistically it would be to cupple it with a phoenix deck, never tried.

To LucienShadowMaster: Nope, but a fusion of them would be cool. Now I should get back to the homework I'm suposed to be doing.

To Timaeus the Golden: Why thank you.

To Darksoulki: I don't think I am that good, and he has his own style to focus on. But thanks for the compliments.

To Demon Fan: You know, I don't really know. He might be, that is a possibility in my world.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Joe's Big Fight! Two vs One!

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 32: Joe's Big Fight. Two vs One!

Shuffling his deck, Joe looked at his up turned deck, watching the cards faces go by. Him and Kevin decided that he should duel since Kevin was somewhat busy comforting Usami. Sighing, he dropped his hands down to his side. The ten minutes were almost up and it was about time for the finial match of round two.

Looking up, Joe noticed that the three members of Team Zone had walked up onto the field. Sighing, he pushed himself up and started to walk towards the stage.

"Wait!" Kevin yelled, catching Joe's attention. Turning his head, he grabbed a card that was shoved right in his face.

"What the...?" Joe almost stumbled back. Hesitating he reached out and grabbed the card out of Kevin's hand. "What is this for."

"We still have to win. Take care of it please." Kevin almost couldn't look, but his voice was very serious.

"Dude..." Joe was at a loss of words. Nodding, he slid the card on his deck and gave it another shuffle. "I will take the best of care of it, and thanks." Smiling, he walked up onto the stage and met the three team members standing before him.

The leader, Derek Gautier, wore his white T-shirt with light green and sky blue strips that crossed down it making an 'X'. He wore raggedy blue jeans and worn out tennis shoes. His team mates walked up behind him. His sister, Anna Gautier, who was in her black tank top with her equally faded blue jeans. The other one was Lance Magegear, he stood slightly behind Derek in his red and gray shirt.

"So what is going on, mate?" Derek asked in his Australian accent. Joe's answer came more in a whisper.

"That girl there." Joe said motioning to Usami, "is that guy that dueled last, sister. It is a long story." Putting some power behind his voice now, Joe talked normal again. "So I am here to duel you."

"I see, so you're standing up for your team." Derek said, giving a slight smirk.

"That I am, how do you want to do this?" Joe asked, holding up his duel disk. "What do you want to do."

"How 'bout me and Lance against you." Derek asked, taking full advantage of the situation.

"Alright, fine." Joe said quickly handing his deck out to the two boys. "So once I drop both of your life points down to zero I will win this duel and move on in the tournament."

"Yeah, so you think." Derek smirked, turning his head he looked at his sister. "Sorry Anna." Derek said taking the deck from Joe. "You don't mind sitting out do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled and walked back to the bench. "Just win."

"Will do." Derek said giving the thumbs up to his sister. The three decks found their way around all three of the competitors before returning to the owners. Turning, the three players got set up on the field, Joe standing alone on his side of the field facing Derek and Lance who's duel disk snapped into place in unison. Joe's duel disk snapped into place a second later and he pushed his deck of cards into the deck slot, in a swift movement they all snapped the top five cards from their deck.

Joe-4000 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Lance-4000 LP

"I'll start!" Joe yelled aloud as he held up his sixth card. Looking at it, a deep sinking feeling came over his heart as he looked at the hand he had. _"Maybe taking on both of them at once wasn't the best idea."_ Taking in a deep breath, Joe moved to make his first maneuver. "I summon Life Serpent Knight (1000/800) in defense mode!" Slapping the said monster card horizontally on his duel disk, the said monster sprung to life on the field. The green scaly lizard was adorned with shiny silver armor, a single handed sword in its right hand, a thin silver shield over its left forearm. Crouching down on the field it took a defensive position. Growling, Joe lowered his hands to his side. "Turn end."

"I'll make the next move mates." Derek announced pulling his card for the turn. Grabbing a card, he slid it into his duel disk, then he grabbed another card from his hand and slapped it down. "I set one card and summon my Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in defense mode!" A gray furred rat like monster appeared on the field, adorned in its blue armor. Crouching down, it held out its shield, which had a skull on it, and its sword. "Turn end." He smiled as his partner drew his next card.

"I'll start off offensively. Mechanicalchaser (1850/800), attack mode." A stream of light flowed off the ground, creating a pillar from where a yellow machine soon floated out from. Sticking out from its spherical body was a group of mechanical arms, each holding a different style of weapon at the end of each. From its back, two triangle like wings stuck out, jet engines at the bottom. "I'll set one card as well. Turn end." As the card appeared behind the small floating monster, the turn shifted to Joe.

"Draw!" He yelled as he snapped the top card from his deck. _"That may work...for some support. But I'm still in hot water."_ Joe grimaced at the, still, poor hand he held. Grabbing the new card, he slipped it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, and summon my Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode!" With ripples of light, the holograms appeared on Joe's field. The brown back of the set card, and the blue skinned, blond haired elvish monster. "Turn end."

"Then it is my move." Derek smiled friendly, sliding the newly drawn card into his hand. "I'll activate my down card, Level Conversion Lab!" Grabbing a card from his hand, Derek flipped it over and showed Joe what it was. "Now I roll a die, and my Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000) will become the level on the die till the end of the turn. But if I am unlucky enough to roll a one, my monster goes to the grave."

Appearing on Derek's field, a large tube appeared with a large sleeping beast inside. The monster had pure black wings wrapped around its body, it lion like head tucked into its raven black feathers. On the bottom of the tube sat a metal device that held the tube up. From the middle of the metal platform, a small hatch opened and, in a clank of gears, a small white die flew out across the field. Bouncing about the field, the die finally came to a complete stop. The top of the die showed two black dots.

"Yes!" Derek jumped off the ground, when he landed he held out his hand, his index and middle fingers held up to show 'two'. "I've roll a two so my monster has become level two. Now I summon him, come out Manticore of Darkness in attack mode!" From inside the large, light blue tube, a low rumbling growl rolled out seconds before it burst open, the large beast stretching out its limbs, roaring towards the sky. It's tan body was very buff and gave the monster a fiercer image. "Manticore, attack his Elf!" Derek yelled, pointing to the blue skinned monster. Flapping its black feathered wings, the large monster flew over to the crouching elf in a matter of milliseconds. Bringing one large, powerful claw down, the monster was wiped off the field.

"Open trap card!" Joe yelled, his set card flipped up quickly in response. "Magical Family Connection!" Glowing bright yellow for a second, the light suddenly vanished leaving the card sitting motionless on the field. Pictured on the card was a group of robed figures standing around a stone table in a black and yellow blurred background.

"Huh?" Derek looked lost for a second as nothing happened in response to the trap card. It was Lance that responded to his team mates confusion.

"Its a trap card that activates when a spellcaster type monster is sent from the field to the grave due to a battle. When another spellcaster type monster is destroyed in battle he may pull a Dark Magician from his deck or graveyard and add it to his hand." Smirking slightly, Derek caught on to what his team mate had said.

"So, you trying to get some power going to that hand of yours. Must be pathetic then mate, oh well. Turn end."

"My move, draw!" Lance announced snapping a card from his deck. "Perfect. But before I use this card," Lance slipped the card into his hand and grabbed another card from his hand. Moving quickly he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon my Blast Magician (1400/1700) in attack mode" Lance's red mage monster appeared next to the spherical monster. Its red armor and its black scythe like staff gleamed in the lights from above. Standing proudly for a few seconds, the monster finally lowered himself into a battle stance. "Now every time a magic card is played he will gain a counter. Once I have enough, I can remove them to destroy a monster on the field whose attack is equal to the number of counters times 700."

_"If he destroys my Life Serpent Knight I won't be able to defend from any attacks."_ Joe bit his lip in fear from losing his only protections from the beasts on Derek's and Lances fields.

"And here you go." Lance said pointing to the set card on his field. "Open set card 7 completeted! I equip this to my Mechanicalchaser to increase his attack by 700 points (2550/800)!" As the holographic card flipped up, making the yellow spherical machine groan and creak as its power increased, the red armored magician glowed in a bright purple light as energy was added to him. "Just feel lucky I am out of magic cards at the moment. But I'll bet that by the time my turn comes again, I'll be able to destroy your lizard and you too." Lance laughed as he pointed to Joe. "Your move."

"Fine, draw!" Joe yelled, drawing his card and smiling at the yellow bordered card he saw. "I summon to the field my monster, Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600)!" In a flash of brilliant white light, the warrior appeared next to the silver armored lizard monster. He patted his black leather armor a few times before grabbing and swinging around his silver sword. Muscles bulging, the monster glared down its opponents. "Dai Grepher attack his Blast Magician! Sword Strike!" Yelling out the attack, the monster leapt across the field and cut the red armored monster in half. Groaning in inhuman pain, the magician monster broke apart into tiny data bits.

Joe-4000 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

Looking down at his hand, Joe saw something that might help him yet. _"I had to take a big risk to save my monster, but this will get me some benefit out of it."_ Joe grabbed a card and slid it into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card, Type Book! This card will change the monster equipped with it to whatever type I chose. I'll give it to my Dai Grepher, changing him to Spellcaster!" Sliding the said magic card into his duel disk, Joe watched as his warrior monster picked up a black covered book and began reading it. A faint, transparent, light blue aura surrounded his body. "Turn end."

"So, if he is destroyed you'll get your Dark Magician." Derek observed, "cleaver." Drawing his card, Derek picked up the Beaver Warrior card that had been sitting on his duel disk. "I sacrifice Beaver Warrior in order to summon my Rude Kaiser (1800/1600) in attack mode." As the hologram of the strange rat monster faded away, the large, armored green lizard monster appeared in its place. On its for arms sat two, large, gray axes. Eyes glowing red for a second, the monster let out a low rumbling growl.

"What next?" Joe asked, trying to prompt Derek to attack his monster.

"I'll end my turn." Derek smiled wide making Joe frown.

"Draw!" Lance snapped his fingers in the air before drawing his card. "I'll set this monster face down and have my Mechanicalchaser attack your Warrior!" As the horizontal card appeared representing a set monster, the yellow machine ball floated high into the air and launched one of its weapons, its spear, straight down at the monster. Screaming in pain, the monster grabbed the handle of the spear as it drove its way into his chest. Exploding into data bits, the ringing sound of Joe's life points dropping filled the air.

Joe-3150 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

"Now I sacrifice my trap card, Magical Family Connection, to grab a Dark Magician from my deck and add it to my hand." Pulling his deck out of the slot, Joe flipped through the cards one at a time till he came to his purple clothed magician card. Giving the deck a quick shuffle he slid it back into his deck slot. As the deck latched into place the hologram of the card broke apart.

"So what?" Lance asked, grabbing a card in his hand he slid it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down to end my move."

* * *

Yugi smiled slightly to himself. _"The Dark Magician has become quite the popular card."_

("I would agree Yugi.") Yami replied from Yugi's mind. ("But even the power of the Dark Magician can't help this kid out enough. He is up against two proven powerful duelists. He is using his Life Serpent Knight alone as the only defense between them and his life points.")

_"He isn't too bad off. He also proved in that first round that he is a powerful duelist himself."_ Yugi commented, getting a nod from the astro form of the spirit kneeling next to Yugi's chair. _"Let's just see what happens shall we."

* * *

_

"My turn, draw!" Joe announced, sliding the next card into his hand. Joe's face didn't express the sinking feeling he felt inside. It felt like his heart had just fell down a deep hole as the card he drew wasn't anything good enough to help turn the situation around. _"I'm getting nothing but crappy draws this game."_ Joe mentaly contemplated as he looked at his hand. "I summon Getsu Fuhma (1700/1200) in defense mode." On a horizontal representation of the said card, the red haired lady warrior appeared, crouching behind the long thin sword. Her silver armored gleamed in the light of the dome. _"It would have been better if one of them played fiends or zombies...but Derek plays beasts and beast-warriors, while Lance appears to play machines and spellcasters."_ Joe growled at how useless his powerful monster seemed in the situation. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Derek yelled snapping the card off his deck and whipping it around so that the card was in front of his face. _"He's trying to build up two monsters to sacrifice for his Dark Magician. Well I won't let him."_ Derek grinned and pointed to the red haired warrior. "Manticore of Darkness, attack the Getsu Fuhma now!" Just as before, with the command the large beast flew across the field. Crushing the monster under its powerful claw, the monster jolted back to Derek's field. "Turn end" Derek announced, deciding to let his partner take over.

"Then I will draw and," Lance began, drawing his card as he talked, "sacrifice Mechanicalchaser and my set monster to summon up my ultimate monster. Come out, Perfect Machine King (2700/1500)!" A huge blast sent waves of heat and dust flying all over the stage. Now, the only thing standing on Lances field was a large, red and white machine monster. Towering high above the other monsters, the large behemoth machine glared down at Joe and his serpentine warrior. "My Perfect Machine King will gain 500 attack points for every machine on the field except for himself." Lance smirked as his powerhouse monster made Joe show even a little fear.

"Hmm." Derek was also pleased with his partners move. "Now we have more of a lock on the field, and you," Derek pointed to Joe, "you are barely hiding behind your little monster. We will find a way around it."

"Derek." Lance broke into Derek's speech, "there is no need for that." Grabbing a card in his hand, Lance swiftly moved it into his duel disk. "We don't need to find a way, we have a way! I play the magic card; Stop Defense!" Yelling the card name sent the crowd into an uproar.

Joe felt that sinking feeling again, but this time he showed it on his face in complete shock and sadness. He painfully watched as his monster was forced to switch into attack mode. Standing straight up, the lizard took a fighting stance, shield up close to his chest, sword in a striking position.

"Perfect Machine King, attack Life Serpent Knight with Killer Missal Strike!" Clanking gears could be heard as two large flaps on the shoulders of the red and white machined opened. Small holes began to erupt with a spray of missals that whizzed thought air towards the helpless lizard. Exploding all around the monster, a huge fire ball consumed Joe's field as he shielded himself from the heat and smoke of the attack. His clothing whipped back from the shock wave of the attack on his beast.

Joe-1450 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

Finally, as the smoke and fire started to fade away, Joe's lizard warrior knelt on the field, bracing himself up just by his sword. Panting hard, the lizard glared at the machine monster that had just blasted him. Snarling, the beast pulled himself back up to his feet, ready to fight again.

"Since your monster can't be destroyed, you get to keep him." Lance smirked at the little monster as it still was panting. "I'll end my turn, make your move."

"I will, draw!" Joe retorted, snapping a card off his deck and whipping it down in front of his face. _"That's what I needed!"_ Joe felt a wave of relief as he looked at the green bordered card. "I activate Pot of Greed! This will allow me to draw two cards from my deck." Smiling, Joe quickly added two cards from his deck to his hand. _"Not the best, but will do just fine for now."_ Feeling his heart pumping, Joe was really into this duel. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Usami sitting up now, her face red from crying but she was willing to put it aside to support her team mate. Kevin sat there two, smiling at Joe.

_"You can do it dude."_ Kevin gave the thumbs up to Joe, who quickly smiled at the support.

Looking over, he saw Reku, Ronin, Sachiko, and Akina sitting on their bench, eyes locked on the dueling field with interest.

"JOE!" A guy's voice from behind him called out. Spinning around quickly, Joe found the source of the voice to be Lucien sitting with his team mates. "You can do it!" He yelled out, flashing a huge grin for the repayment of what he did for Aliya. Raoul and Aliya both waved to him, Aliya though had a glossy look to her eyes, like deep in though.

"Thanks." Joe smiled, giving the thumbs up to Lucien as well. Turning around he looked at his two newly drawn cards. "I first will switch my Life Serpent Knight into defense mode..."

"Thank you." Lance interrupted Joe in mid sentence. Pointing to his set card, it slowly flipped up to reveal a trap card.

"What does that do?" Joe questioned, as he watched his crouching armored lizard warrior exploded into data bits.

"It's called Tragedy and here's how it works. When you switched him from attack to defense mode you activated this trap, destroying all face up defense mode monsters on your side of the field." Lance smirked. "I told you I had a way to destroy your monster. Now you are wide open and this duel is about to end!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry for the late update folks. I meant to update, then things would get in my way. Well, here it is now!

To J.G. the Game Master: Welcome to my newest reviewer. All I can tell you at this point is, she wouldn't make a very good bad guy/gal in my fics if she didn't have a kick ass deck to go along with her evilness.

To John: All those questions will not have answers in this chapter. So I guess not, except about the bets. Then maybe.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Yes, yes he is. As for my deck in a duel, well, I have more than one. A few of them made the basics of main character decks in my fics (hint hint)

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, good hunch. And we shall see how things work out here soon enough.

To Demon Fan: Alright, so we all know your idea. Not a bad guess, but again, I don't know.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Yup, lots of people knew that was going to happen. Just wait though, somthing interesting might still happen before I finish off this fic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Hold On! Bond of Friends

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 33: Hold On! Bond of Friends

Joe watched horrified as the silver armored lizard monster, crouching on his field, soon burst into small data bits. Flying across the field, it was like Joe's last hope was just drifting away. Lances trap card, Tragedy, faded away as it completed its task. Joe field now sat empty, void of all forms of life.

Joe-1450 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

Sighing, Joe grabbed two cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk. "I set these two cards face down and..." reaching back up to his hand he grabbed another card and slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)(1900/1000) in attack mode!." Respectively to calling them out, two representations of the set cards appeared right in front of Joe, then his red armored warrior card appeared. Holding up its sword, the monster whipped its cape back dramatically to its appearance.

"Why summon him in attack mode mate?" Derek questioned, shrugging at what looked like a bad move.

"So I can do this, Breaker attack his Rude Kaiser! Magical Sword Strike!" Joe yelled, pointing towards the green lizard monster. In a swift and brilliant display of swordsmanship, the warrior monster stabbed it thin blade through the armored chest of the lizard monster. Snarling in pain, the monster's body became limp as the blade was retracted from the breastplate of the monster. As the tip of the sword was drawn out, the Rude Kaiser simply exploded into data bits.

Joe-1450 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

"Turn end." Joe ending statement came so quickly that Derek almost didn't comprehend it at first. Slowly though it reached him. Grabbing for his deck, he pulled the top card off and added it to his hand. Pointing to the red warrior on Joe's field, Derek took a deep breath then yelled out his command. "Manticore of Darkness attack!" Flapping its massive black wings, the beast monster flew across the open field to the waiting warrior. With it claw, the monster brought the warrior crashing to the floor before exploding into mass amounts of data bits.

Joe-1050 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-3700 LP

"Turn end." Derek said, pleased that Joe didn't even attempt to stop his attack, leaving his field wide open for his partner to blast Joe out the tournament.

"Draw!" Lance yelled as he snapped the top card off his deck. "Perfect Machine King, attack and win this duel! Killer Missle Strike!" With large creaks, the metal flaps on the shoulders of the large behemoth machine opened up. Again, a massive spray of missiles began to pour out towards Joe. Standing in completely unwavering stance, Joe glared down the oncoming projectiles.

"Open down card!" Joe called out, whipping his arm around. "Hallowed Life Barrier!" As the said trap flipped up, a stream of silver lines started to shoot out of the holographic rendering of the card. Once they had shot out so far, the beams of silver light rippled and broke down into a bubble protecting Joe. "I discard this one card to make all damage to me zero for the turn!" Joe called out from inside his bubble. As he slid a card into his graveyard, Joe watched as the onslaught of missiles began to explode on the bubble's surface.

"What?" Lance was astounded that his attack was brushed off so easily. Lowering the tone of his voice, he growled out; "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Joe yelled out, the determination in his voice amplifying his fighting spirit. "Open set card, Jar of Greed! I get to draw again!" The purple bordered card flipped up with its name being announced. Out of it, the purplish red vase appeared on the field. Decorated in gold lining, and having a smiling face on the outside. It soon exploded as Joe drew. Beaming at the card, Joe almost couldn't control his happiness. _"Gallant Armored Warrior! I can have a fighting chance due to this card. Since I am holding Polymerization and Dark Magician from my trap. Perfect!"_

"Are we going to move?" Lance asked, rather impatiently.

"Yes we are, activate magic card; Polymerization!" Calling out, Joe slid the card into his duel disk slot, sending a rainbow of colors streaming through his duel disk. "I fuse my Dark Magician (2500/2100) and gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600) to fusion summon: gallant Dark Magician (3000/3000)!" Appearing, the two yellow bordered cards began to glow. One of the purple robed wizard, the other of a warrior completely covered in white armor. Glowing, the two cards faded away and a large warrior monster began to appear on the field before Joe.

Standing tall, the new monster wearing white armor appeared in a rainbow of colored lights. Wearing a purple cape that hung down around it's body and flapped out in an invisible wind, it held up it hand which held a green staff that had a small green orb at the bottom and turned into a blade the farther up it went. The Dark Magician opened its eyes, adorned in a white helmet, the monsters purple hair barely visible beneath it.

"Attack Perfect Machine King now! Dark Gallant Magic Blade!" Yelling out his attack, the warrior monster launched its way high into the air above the ring. Within it fingers, it began to twist the blade around until it was no more than a blurry disk. From the orb resting at the bottom of it, purple lighting bolts began to shoot out. Suddenly, grabbing the staff part of the blade, the monster let gravity take the blade cutting through the red and white machine monster. The horrid sound of metal scraping against metal filled the dome for a few seconds as the blade of the monster cut through the body of the large monster. Once it made its way through, the warrior monster dropped to the ground and jumped back to Joe's field just as the Perfect Machine King exploded, turning into a large fire ball on Lances field.

Joe-1050 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-3400 LP

"I end my turn." Joe triumphantly announced as his gallant Dark Magician looked ready to take on anyone else that would want to come at it.

The crowd was in awe for a second at the comeback move, but soon erupted into cheers. Joe felt so good, he took a wave at all the people sitting in the stands.

"I...um...draw." Derek, also completely stunned at the great comeback of Joe, said as he pulled his next card. "I switch Manticore of Darkness to defense mode and summon my Tiger Axe in defense mode (1300/1100) as well. Turn end." Calling out his turn, the large monster crouched down and folded its raven black wings around its body. Next to it, an orange tiger monster appeared crouching over its horizontal card representation. It's blue shoulder pads gleamed in the light, as well as the large axe it held between its paws.

"Draw!" Lance yelled snapping a card off his deck. "Activate magic card, Premature Burial. Costing me 800 life points, I will revive my Perfect Machine King!"

Joe-1050 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-2600 LP

In a rush of light, the red and white machine monster reappeared on the field, towering over the other monsters. Grabbing another card from his hand, Lance slapped it down onto the duel disk. "I summon my Acrobat Monkey in defense mode (1000/1800)." Next to the large machine, a white and pale green colored, monkey looking android appeared crouching over its card hologram, turned horizontal.

"Alrght, my turn?" Joe asked, reaching for his deck.

"Nope." Lance interrupted, making Joe drop his hand down to his side. "I have played a machine monster, that increases my Perfect Machine King's attack by 500 points! (3200/1500) Attack his gallant Dark Magician my King! Killer missile Strike!" As the hatches on the shoulder of the large machine opened up, Joe watches as the barrage of missiles moved, in what seemed to him, slow motion towards his monster. Colliding with the monster, a huge fire ball appeared as thousands of explosions rang throughout the dome.

Joe-850 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-2600 LP

"I set one card face down, now my turn is over." Lance called out as a card appeared on his field behind the large towering machine monster and the little, crouched over, monkey machine.

_"No!"_ A bead of sweat rolled down Joe's brow. He had his monster torn apart so quickly, by the monster he had just destroyed with it. Slowly reaching for his deck, Joe put his fingertips on the top card on his deck. _"What can I do...I am only holding one card, and it is Fusion Recovery. I could pull a monster used for a fusion and the Polymerization card back to my hand, but what good would that do me? I have the Dark Magician and Gallant Armored Warrior in my grave and neither of them can I just summon to defend myself."_

_"Come on Joe."_ Kevin silently cheered for his team mate, arm around Usami whose face was still red from crying.

_"Here it goes."_ Taking in a deep breath, Joe pulled the card off his deck and flicked it around in front of his face. _"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_ Joe was taken aback by the strange dragon card he was now holding. He had forgotten, just before the match had started, Kevin had given it to him.

_/Flashback/ _

/"Wait!" Kevin yelled, catching Joe's attention. Turning his head, he grabbed a card that was shoved right in his face.

"What the...?" Joe almost stumbled back. Hesitating he reached out and grabbed the card out of Kevin's hand. "What is this for."

"We still have to win. Take care of it please." Kevin almost couldn't look, but his voice was very serious.

"Dude..." Joe was at a loss of words. Nodding, he slid the card on his deck and gave it another shuffle. "I will take the best of care of it, and thanks." Smiling, he walked up onto the stage and met the three team members standing before him. /

/End Flashback/

_"I still stand a chance!"_ Joe realized as he grabbed the Fusion Recovery in his hand and flipped it out to show both Derek and Lance. "I play Fusion Recovery! This lets me pull my gallant Armored Warrior and my Polymerization card back from the grave!" As his graveyard ejected the said card, Joe eagerly grabbed for them, flipping the fusion card into his duel disk. "Last hope, I play Polymerization to fuse my Gallant Armored Warrior and Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) to summon..."

The two said monsters disappeared into a large vortex but a shadowy man started to walk out. As the light flooded over the body of this man a white and blue armor plating on the Gallant Armored Warriors normal white one. A new helmet adorned his head that was the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a cape of dark blue slung down his back with a picture of wings imbedded into it. Holding out its sword it revealed the blade was solid white and surging with electrical power.

"...Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior (3400/3000)!" Joe's eyes were wide with happiness as the great, blue and white armored warrior floated down, shining boots touching the ground.

* * *

"What the...?" Kaiba leaned forward abruptly. "That kid gave away his blue eyes to that guy to use. Pathetic teamwork. Neither of them should have it."

* * *

"Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior comes with the affect to increase the attack by the attack of a monster that this card destroys at my end phase, but then on my next end phase it loses that attack boost." Joe explained, pointing to the Perfect Machine King. "Time to take control, Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior, attack Perfect Machine King with Burst Stream Blade!" Charging up a massive amount of energy on the blade of the monster, the Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior charged across the field ready to strike down the Perfect Machine King.

Launching itself high into the air, the monster brought its metal blade down on the center of the head of the large monster. Just as it made contact, the Blue Eyes Gallant Knight exploded into tiny data bits.

Joe-0 LP  
Derek-3900 LP  
Lance-2600 LP

"What the...?" Joe was awe struck.

"I opened my set card, DNA Surgery. This card changed everything into machine sub-type monsters." Lance explained pointing to his card that had flipped up. "With everything as Machine sub-type, my Perfect Machine King gained 500 attack points for each, and that is four. Acrobat Monkey, Manticore of Darkness, Tiger Axe, and of course, Blue Eyes Gallant Warrior. (Perfect Machine King 4700/1500)"

"So I lost." Joe, still in complete shock, bowed his head in failure.

"It was still a good played game though mate." Derek said, walking over to Joe. "You did well, holding your own against us like that."

"Thanks." Joe replied, still sad that he just screwed up Team Striker's chances in the tournament. "I gave it my all, and your right," Joe lifted his head to look at the Australian boy, "it was fun."

Turning, Joe walked down to his waiting team. They were now out, leaving four teams remaining.

Kaiba quickly got onto the field, holding his hand high in the air, he made his announcement. "And Team Zone is the winners!" Pausing for a brief second to let the roar of cheers from the crowd come forth, he took the chance to glare angerly at Joe and his team. Taking in a deep breath, he began to speak again. "In 15 minutes, Round three will start. The match ups are as follows; first, Team Zero will face Team Renaissance followed by Team Orichalcos verses Team Zone!" Finishing his announcement, Kaiba walked off the stage, leaving everyone to depart for the break.

Reku looked up in a wave of shock. Looking over, Reku and Lucien caught eyes, locked in a strange stare. Smiling oddly, the two of them blocked out every other thing in the entire dome.

_"This strange kid we met when this all started at the restaurant."_ Reku's thought to himself, relating back to all he knew about the kid. _"He is tricky, and I can't be sure of anything."_

Lucien's thoughts were about the same, remembering back to what he knew about Reku. _"I need to be careful, he has that strange crystal card that seems almost unstoppable. If he plays that, we are toast. I wonder if..."_ Lucien's thoughts trailed off for a brief second as he finally broke the eye lock with Reku. Looking over, he looked at both Akina and Ronin. _"...I wonder if they also have those strange crystal cards."_

Once Lucien broke his gaze, Reku also looked over at Lucien's team mates. _"All three of them come with powerful tactics. We cannot underestimate any of them...or give any of them even a little slack."_

The time had come, the third round was about to begin. Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko joined Reku, looking over at the opponents they would face. Aliya and Raoul did the same, looking on at the team that they would be facing.

The semifinals were about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Darksoulki: I can't think of anything to say too.

To LucienShadowMaster: Not sure of what to say to you either.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Again, I hate being confinded to just one type of deck. I enjoy a variety of decks and styles to play with.

To John: And John here can do math. Sorry, just had to say that.

To J.G. the Game Master: Hey, that is why I do this down here at the end of each chapter. To comunicate with my readers, and answer any questions. Never be afraid to ask, but if the question is one that would reveal something about the story, you aren't going to get the answer you seek. Anyway, yes, a good chunck of the cards here in my fic are of my own creation. If you are unsure, ask. And also, ask me first if you want to use a card of mine in one of you own fics sometime. I can tell you if you can or can't and all the information about the card. Or again, if you are curious, I'll be glad to answer any question about my cards.

To Demon Fan: (Nods and agrees)

To Dragon and Sword Master: Nope, it wasn't his last turn, but close. And as for Ryokurio, eh, wait and see but never forget the great stories of history always have a struggle of good and evil. How will things turn out a good majority of the time?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Furious Plays of Skills

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 34: Furious Plays of Skills

The roars of the fans echoed through the large dome. Standing on the large square arena, the six people stared each other down. 

Coughing a bit, to clear his throat, Ronin stepped forward. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Sighing, Lucien stepped forward. "We really don't care." Looking over his shoulder, Raoul and Aliya nodded in agreement. "I guess, standard one on one match?" 

_"We really don't have time for that!"_ Reku grimaced, looking past Team Renaissance to Team Orichalcos. Siting on their bench, Chime, Hygin, and Ryokurio glared back at him. Sighing, Reku reached out and tapped Ronin on the shoulder. 

"Hold on a second." Ronin said, surprised at the tap, he kindly held up his hand before looking at his team mate. "What's up dude?"

"We don't have much time left. Team Orichalcos will take the souls of Team Zone in the next round, I'm sure of it." Reku said in a whisper. Nodding, both Akina and Ronin agreed, knowing it was true. "We've got to get past this round quickly, if we win, we face them in the finals."

"And we've got to do that, to stop them." Akina chimed in, whispering like Reku. "They are hurting a lot of innocent people."

"So what do we plan to do?" Ronin asked looking at Reku. "We need to hurry, but we cannot just run into something stupid." Glancing over his shoulder, Ronin saw Lucien, Raoul, and Aliya patiently waiting for Team Zero to finish their little meeting. "All three of them are way to good to take lightly." 

"No kidding." Reku agreed. Pulling his deck out of his duel disk, he held it up in front of his face. "Let me take on that Lucien kid for the match. If I win, then we go on." Looking kind of shocked, Ronin and Akina traded looks of uncertainty. "I've been watching him, he has powerful strategies and, from what I have seen, switches around from a phoenix to a monarch deck."

"None of them push overs." Ronin growled thinking of the cards. "Fine, I trust you. And you are right, we must win quickly."

"I do to, dear." Akina said, kissing Reku on the lips. Holding tightly for a second, then finally broke the kiss. Smiling, Reku began to walk passed her. "Go out there and do your best."

"That's what I plan to do." Reku smiled to her as he passed. Stepping forward, Reku looked seriously at the three kids standing before him. "Listen, if we would have met under different circumstances, we would love to have the chance to duel with you in a great match." Reku sighed thinking about it, "but we really don't have much time left and we can't explain. Here is what I have to offer, you and me. One match." Pointing to Lucien when he said 'you', Reku's look of determination was fierce. "Which ever one of us wins pushes our teams further."

"A risky move." Lucien said looking at his team mates. Getting less than an answer out of their eyes, Lucien looked back at Reku. "I accept your challenge." Holding up his arm, the white duel disk hummed to life. Snapping out and clicking into place, the field formed and light up with its normal colors. White numbers in the life point counter appeared at 4000. 

"Alright." Reku nodded before looking at his team mates. Getting nods from them as well, they began to walk off the field as Reku looked back at his opponent. Holding up his left arm, the emerald green duel disk snapped into place just like Lucien's did. Taking out his deck he extended it towards Lucien. Mimicking the motion, Lucien silently handed his deck to Reku as he took the deck out of his hand. 

Silence fell over the dome as the decks were being shuffled. Everyone waited on the edge of their seats, waiting for this deck shuffling ritual to end. Finally, the decks were being handed back to their owners. Taking their respective decks, the two of them parted for distant ends of the ring. Sliding their decks into the deck slots, the two of them turned to face each other.

"Duel!" Rang out from both players as they snapped the top five cards off their decks.

Reku-4000 LP  
Lucien-4000 LP

"Tell you what Reku, I'll let you start." Lucien politely commented, getting a smile from his opponent.

"Thank you, now watch out! Draw!" Taking the top card of his deck, Reku quickly added it to his hand. Grabbing two of his cards, he slid them into his duel disk. "I set these two cards face down and," Reku slapped another card down onto his duel disk, "I summon Burning Beast (1500/1000) in defense mode!" A fire red stone monster appeared on Reku's field, crouching down letting its rough, rocky back act as a shield. "Turn end." Reku calmly said, letting his right hand drop to his side.

"Draw." Lucien calmly spoke as he drew his top card. "I will only set this one card face down." Lucien announced as he slid the card into his duel disk, making the hologram appear before him. "Next, I summon my Hand of Nephthys (600/600) in defense mode, ending my move." Lucien called, as his monster card appeared laying horizontally on the field. It soon produced the hologram of a tan female warrior, adorned in golden armor and red robes. On the top of her head, a golden head dress designed to look like the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys sat.

"My turn, draw!" Reku called, snapping the top card off his deck. _"Damn, he is already trying to get his Sacred Phoenix out on me."_ Reku growled to himself. Reaching down, he grabbed a card and slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon my Flare Ninja (1500/1200) in attack mode!" Reku yelled, whipping his arm out to a pillar of bright sparkly light that appeared on his field. Out of it, a black and red clad ninja monster appeared. Doing a few flips in the air before landing on the field, the monster made Ninja like grunts. "Thanks to his ability, I get to pull this monster from my deck and summon it. Flare Samurai (1500/1200)." Next to the ninja monster, a red and black armored samurai looking monster appeared. Grabbing his samurai sword, the monster whipped it out and aimed it towards Lucien's monster. 

"Reku's doing great at swarming." Sachiko observed. Without looking at her two friends, she got two agreeing sounds from them. 

"But look at his eyes." Ronin commented back, "he knows that he can't relax at all. Lucien isn't just some other duelist, he is a tough customer."

"Right." Akina nodded. 

"Flare Samurai, attack his Hand of the Nephthys!" Reku called to his monster. Nodding, the monster began to run across the field to slay the crouching warrior. 

"Open set card." Lucien yelled as his trap flipped up. "Sakuretsu Armor! This trap destroys your attacking monster." Glowing with its activation, the trap card shot out a ray of pale yellow light that engulfed and destroyed the samurai monster.

"Good move." Reku complimented before taking back his serious tone. "Flare Ninja, attack the monster with Flare Shuriken Strike!" Crouching down a second, the ninja propelled himself high into the air. Whipping his arms out, a dozen or more small throwing stars flew out towards the female monster. Piercing into the monster, the Hand of Nephthys monster cried out in pain before fading off the field. "Turn end." 

"Draw." Lucien called out as a card was snapped off his deck. "I activate the magic card, Snatch Steal! I will take control of your Burning Beast with this card." Growling, the rocky beast floated across the field, turning to face Reku as it hovered. Landing with a thud, the monster's eyes shown with anger against Reku. "Now, I will offer it as a sacrifice to summon my Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000)!" Appearing from the fading red rocky beast, a large monster covered in shiny white ice like armor. Glaring at Reku from within its head armor, the two red eyes of the beast eyed the player, as well as the two set card holograms behind the ninja monster.

"Oh no!" Reku's eyes widened as he thought about what Mobius was capable of. Covering his face, Reku shielded himself from the particles of the exploding card holograms. 

"Right, Mobius destroys up to two magic or traps on the field. So there goes any defense you might of had." Lucien commented as Reku slid his two trap cards, Two Man Flamethrower and Mirror Force, into the graveyard. 

_"Two of my best traps are gone already! Dammit."_ Reku swore to himself, looking past Lucien for a second to the bench where Team Orichalcos sat. Smirking at him, Chime made Reku's blood boil. 

"Mobius the Frost Monarch will now attack your Ninja!" Lucien called, snapping Reku's attention back to him. With a large, ice covered fist, the monster punched the ninja. Flying backwards, the ninja bounced off the floor before exploding a part.

Reku-3100 LP  
Lucien-4000 LP

"I end my move." Lucien announced after taking a second to scan the three cards in his hand.

"Good, my turn. Draw!" Reku called, adding the newly drawn card to his hand. _"I used my only traps I had in my hand up already. Not a very wise move."_ Reku kicked himself mentally. Reaching for a card, he slapped it down on his duel disk. "I set one monster in face down defense mode. Turn end."

"Ok." Lucien simply said as he pulled the next card off his deck. "I will summon the monster Giant Germ (1000/100) in attack mode." As the card was placed on his duel disk, the purple and brown germ looking monster appeared hovering next to the ice monarch. "Ready?" Lucien cocked an eye brow before pointing to the set card. "Mobius, attack his monster now."

Winding back his fist, the large monster punched the brown backed card. Appearing for a second, an android looking football player exploded into data bits. 

"My Battle Footballer (1000/2100)." Reku explained as he slid the said card into his graveyard slot.

"Alright then. Giant Germ attack now!" Lucien called, waving his hand out towards Reku. Flying at top speed, the spherical monster crashed into Reku's body. The beeping of his life point score dropping brought a roar from the crowd.

Reku-2100 LP  
Lucien-4000 LP

"I end my turn." Lucien calmly said, watching as Reku pulled the next card off his deck.

"This is what I needed, Pot of Greed!" Reku called, flipping the card over to show Lucien. After sliding it into his duel disk, he pulled two new cards off his deck. "I set one card face down now and summon my Alpino the Mech Warrior (1600/1500) in attack mode!" 

A gray warrior appeared on the field, long sleek swords in each hand. Covered with a large metal suit of armor from foot to head which was covered completely in a metal face mask but its two beady eyes that peered threw a gap in the armor. On its head, a piece of metal shot up wards. It was in a wave pattern shape with a hole in the middle of it. Behind it, a brown backed card appeared in a wave of yellow and white light. 

"Alpino attacks your Germ! Metal Blade Slice!" In a leaping charge, the metal warrior whipped his sword across his body, cutting the large spherical germ monster in perfect halves. Exploding, a wave of green slime shot out towards Reku's duel disk, making an acid like sizzle as it made contact with it.

Reku-1600 LP  
Lucien-3400 LP

"Since one of my Giant Germs was destroyed I get to pull two more from my deck. Plus you lost 500 life from it being destroyed." Lucien explained just before two identical germ monster materialized on his field. 

"I end my move." Reku announced rather calmly. Lucien thought a second about what kind of card Reku could have set. Slowly, he pulled a card from his deck.

"I set one card face down, next I have my Mobius attack your Alpino!" Lucien announced as he slid a card behind his Monarch. Nodding to the attack command, the large monster charged forward, ready to punch down the metal warrior.

"Open set card!" Reku cried out as his hand shot up into the air. "Compulsory Evacuation Device will return your Monarch to your hand!" Sighing slightly, Lucien picked up his Mobius card and slid it into his hand. 

"I sacrifice one of my Germs to summon him back to the field!" Lucien called slapping the card back down. As the large germ faded away, the ice coated Monarch appeared next to the last germ monster. "I switch my Giant Germ to defense mode and end my turn." 

"Draw!" Reku yelled out, snapping the top card from his deck and holding it at arms length. Flipping it around he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0) in attack mode!" 

A human monster appeared standing next to the metallic one. It wore an old, silver breastplate the looked battle scared and worn. Red cloths draped out from under its breast plate and shoulder pad, which were also of the silver, battle torn armor. White flames licked off a large yellow tinted, double bladed sword the monster held up as he got into a battle stance. The monster glared across the field at the two beasts it was about to face.

"Magic card, Molten Destruction!" Reku's field magic slot flipped open as he inserted a green bordered card. Around the square ring, the large hologram of a volcano appeared. A smoky and rocky battle field. (Warrior of the White Flame 2500/0)(Alpino the Mech Warrior 2100/1100). "Go Warrior of the White Flame, attack Mobius with your Sword of Burning White Fire!" 

Raising his sword, the Warrior of the White flame began to run across the field, screaming a great battle cry. His sword was now completely burning with white flames, flying off in the gale winds generated by the speed of the running warrior. With a grunt, the warrior slashed his sword down, cutting the Monarch from head threw his groin. White embers flew from the slash down the body of the monster before it exploded like so many Duel Monsters holograms before it. 

Reku-1600 LP  
Lucien-3300 LP

"Open trap card!" Lucien cried, pressing a button on his duel disk. "Rope of Life! I discard my hand to bring my Monarch back with an 800 attack point increase." Sliding his three hand cards into his graveyard, Lucien grabbed the ejected Mobius card and replaced it on the field. The hologram of Rope of Life shot a thick rope into a black whole on the field. Slowly, the Monarch was pulled out of the large hole. Growling, the monster looked rather pissed at the fact it was destroyed (3200/1000).

"Fine, Alpino attacks your Germ! Metal Blade Slice!" Reku outstretched his arm to the brown and purple sphere resting on Lucien's field. Flying past Reku, the monster stabbed through the monster with its sword. Retracting it, the monster was pushed back to Reku's field as the Giant Germ exploded, sending more green slime towards the emerald green duel disk on Reku's arm. Colliding with it, the acidic sizzling came as Reku's life points dropped.

Reku-1100 LP  
Lucien-3300 LP

"Oh no!" Akina cried out at the beeping noise coming from Reku's loss of life points. "Lucien has three times as many life points now then Reku does!" 

"Yes," Ronin nodded, "and a monster with 3200 attack power." 

"Lucien has come prepared for anything." Sachiko said, leaning towards Ronin. "Reku has been put into a situation where to save himself, he must risk his own life points."

"Exactly." Ronin agreed again. "Lucien has it so that even if the opponent gets ahead a bit, they must either help him or hurt themselves. Such a deep strategy he runs." 

"I set one card face down. Turn end." Reku announced as his two flame warriors rested on his field in front of the newly formed set card hologram. 

"My turn, draw!" Lucien yelled, looking at the newly drawn card. _"I've drawn my Phoenix. Nice, I can possibly use this soon."_ Looking up, Lucien handed the phoenix card to his left hand. Pointing to the metal warrior on Reku's field, Lucien took in a deep breath before calling out an attack. "Attack now!" Cupping its hands, the frost Monarch prepared to strike. Seconds later, a massive tornado of snow and ice shot out of the cupped hands, engulfing the metal warrior. "I win."

"Not quite!" Reku calmly announced as the set card on his field flipped up. "I activate Draining Shield! This will negate your attack and increase my attack power by the attack of your monster." A lime greenish bubble appeared around the metal warrior, seconds before the blizzard tornado hit it.

The crowed roared with excitement as the life point score shot up by a massive amount. This duel was still on!

Reku-4300 LP  
Lucien-3300 LP

"What!" Lucien hadn't expected with Reku's behavior that he had a trap like that set. "Good move, I will end my turn then." Lucien's surprised turned into excitement as Reku pulled back into the duel. 

"Thank you, now here we go. Draw!" (Warrior of the White Flame 2000/500) The Warrior of the White Flame started to look a bit weaker, as the fire that licked off his sword started to dwindle a bit. "My Warrior of the White Flame loses 500 attack points a turn, but gains 500 defense points." Reaching down, he flipped both of his cards horizontally one the dueling platform. "I switch them both into defensive mode and end my turn." 

"Draw." Lucien calmly said, pulling a card into his hand. Looking at it a second, he decided that its usefulness wasn't very high currently so he added it to his left hand with his phoenix. "Mobius, attack now! Destroy Alpino the Mech Warrior!" Summoning up another raging blizzard like tornado in its cupped hands, the monster let it fly out. Engulfing the mechanical armored warrior, the blizzard wiped him out in seconds leaving only the crouching warrior with his burning white sword left. "I end my turn." Lucien called out as Reku slid the card into his graveyard. 

"Draw!" Reku yelled as he snapped a card off his deck. (Warrior of the White Flame 1500/1000) "Magic card go! Card of Sanctity! This will let us draw until we hold six cards." One at a time, both Reku and Lucien drew four cards each. Sliding them into their hands of previously two cards. Smiling, Reku had a plan now. "I activate the magic card Premature Burial! This costs me 800 of my own life points but I get to bring back a monster from my grave." 

Reku-3500 LP  
Lucien-3300 LP

Standing in front of the card hologram, in a burst of light, the metal plated warrior Alpino stood ready for battle again. "Next, I summon his companion, Dekayak the Mech Warrior (1600/1500)(2100/1100)." Next to the metal plated warrior, a humanoid figure with light blue, shiny, outer armor appeared. Four mechanical appendages for arms stuck out of the monsters shoulders, made entirely out of machines. On its head, a crown of golden colored horns gleamed in the light. "With these two on the field, I can summon this guy from my hand or deck!" Reku called out, pulling out his deck and shifting through it.

Slowly, the new monster with the revived friend faded away, leaving in its place a large golden warrior. The sleek body of the monster, covered from its feet all the way up to its face mask. Shining in gold, the mask had but one long, rectangular hole where beady white and yellow looking eyes peered out from the blackness of the background. In its hands, a long double bladed sword was snapped against the ground sending sparks flying. 

"Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800/2700)(3300/2300)!" Reku called out slapping the card down. A surging cry of power came from the beast as the field card boosted its prowess. "I'll switch my Warrior of the White Flame to attack mode, and send my Mechanoid Guardian into battle with your Monarch!" Reku yelled out as his white flame warrior stood straight up, ready for battle again. In a rush of wind, the large golden warrior was flying across the field, slicing down on the ice covered monster. In a burst of light and a wave of energy, the monster was destroy.

Reku-3500 LP  
Lucien-3200 LP

Shielding his eyes from the smoke and small data bits that his monster sent out upon being destroyed, Lucien only heard Reku cry out his command for the Warrior of the White Flame to attack. Peering threw a crack in his arms, Lucien watched on as the warrior brought his sword down, sending a wave of energy pushing him back.

Reku-3500 LP  
Lucien-1700 LP

Smiling, Reku was pleased that he could take back control of the duel. Lucien unfolded his arms and looked at his new life point total. Grabbing a card in his hand, Reku slid it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down and end my turn." 

"I draw then." Lucien announced as the next card was extracted from his deck. _"Reku's played tough. Right now, he has shifted the balance of power in his favor. Well, lets see how long that lasts."_ Casually grabbing a card in his hand, Lucien slid it into his duel disk. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Molten Destruction!" Lucien announced, seconds later the arena around him was engulfed in a massive gale wind. Ripping the rock walls away and blowing the smoke off, the field was now left bare, and Reku's monsters weak again. (Warrior of the White Flame 1000/1000)(Mechanoid Chrome Guardian 2800/2700) "Next, I'll set these. This monster in defense and this card behind it." Streams of light poured out as the two rectangular cards appeared on the field in front of Lucien. "Turn end." 

Growling slightly, Reku drew without saying anything. (Warrior of the White Flame 500/1500) Looking at his weakened warrior, Reku had no choice but to turn the card horizontally, putting it on the defensive. "I switch him to defense mode and send my Mechanoid Chrome Guardian to destroy your set monster!" 

"I'm afraid not!" Lucien smirked as Reku fell into his trap. "Open set card Mirror Force! This will eliminate your monster from the field!" Crying out in pain, the sword of the guardian monster collided with a clear, reflective barrier that sprung up around the brown back of Lucien's set monster. In that instant, the attack backfired on the monster, destroying it instantly. 

Growling, Reku looked at the cards in his hand. _"This card isn't much, but I can bluff with it...I hope."_ Grabbing the card, Reku quickly inserted it into his duel disk. "I set this card face down and end my turn." 

"Right," Lucien gave a nod as the next card was drawn. "I set this monster face down in defense mode and that is all for my turn." 

"I see." Reku said to himself out loud. Looking at his newly drawn card, he listened to the sound of his mighty warrior as it finally gave up all of its power (Warrior of the White Flame 0/2000). "I set one more card face down." Reku cried out as he slid the drawn card into his duel disk. "Turn end." 

"Good, my move." Lucien's turn began again and the new card slid into his hand. "I will now flip summon my monster; Princess of Tsurugi (900/700). Thanks to her, you take 500 damage for each magic and trap card on your field." Lucien explained as the card flipped over and the hologram of the monster popped out. A female monster sat on the ground, wrapped in a dark red robe, laced in pink. Long golden blond hair flowed down to her mid body. Holding up her delicate arms, the perfect skinny hands had four long, slim crystals jutting out of her knuckles. With a whip of her hands, small crystal shards flew off, one bouncing off each of the three set cards on Reku's field.

Reku-2000 LP  
Lucien-1700 LP

"Next I'll flip summon my set Des Lacooda (500/600)." As Lucien called the name of the monster, the other set monster card flipped up producing its hologram. A zombie looking camel monster appeared, wrapped tightly in dirty bandages. "When he is flip summoned I draw one more card." Lucien explained as he drew his next card from its spot on the deck. Adding it to his hand, he quickly moved his finger tips across the tops of his cards until he came to the last card in his hand. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon this creature." He announced as he pulled the card out of his hand and held it high in the air. With a sudden dropping motion, the card landed on an empty spot in his duel field. 

The blond haired woman and the zombie camel monsters faded away in a rush of golden fire. Rising out of this now raging blaze, a golden phoenix monster yelled to the heavens with a mighty cry. Tilting his head down, Reku let out a growl of disgust as the golden phoenix monster made an impressive entrance. He braced himself from the gale wind that was brought forth by the mighty phoenix stretching out its wings. 

"The Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! (2400/1600)" Lucien roared out in a mighty voice that was met by the cry of his monster.

Squeezing his right fist together, making his knuckles pasty white, Reku looked up at the phoenix. Lucien had a typical smile of accomplishment adorning his face. Pointing to Reku's warrior monster, Lucien took a deep breath. 

"Attack!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To J.G. the Game Master: Of course, not a problem. About your cards thought, I cannot say that I will or won't use them. I haven't decided yet. I may just so that you as a new reader will get some iffluence on the story, but don't get your hopes up. I am thinking that maybe, if I do, it'll be the last reviewer suggestion I take. Nothing wrong with any that I have, but after a while I realized how much a hassle it became. That is about all I can tell you at this point. Thanks again.

To LuceinShadowMaster: Expect the unexpected.

To John: Maybe.

To Vyser Adapt of Dragons: Thanks.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Rebirth, Black Flames and Mirrors

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 35: Rebirth, Black Flames and Mirrors

"Attack!"

Lucien's mighty phoenix monster opened its golden wings, making streams of its golden fire into a golden sun sphere, hovering just in front of the monster. Seeming to move in slow motion, the great bird flapped its wings down sending the giant fire ball hurdling towards the crouching warrior.

"Phoenix Fire!" Lucien cried as the attack began to launch. 

Gritting his teeth, Reku waited till the ball of flames was almost to his monster before pressing a button on his duel disk. "Open trap card, Fire Wall!" With a 'whoosh' sound, a towering wall of flames shot up form the arena floor in front of the crouching defenseless warrior. 

"Fire Wall normally is a devastating trap card, stopping all attacks from monsters that aren't water or fire element. But..." Lucien held up his duel disk and tapped the corner of his phoenix card. Under his finger, the red sphere showing the monster to be of fire attribute. "The Phoenix of the Nephths is fire." 

"Why yes it is." Reku said with a calm stance. "So?"

"So..." Lucien was taken back by Reku's calmness. "So, you wasted your trap!" 

"Did I?" Reku pressed a button on his duel disk causing one of his other two set cards to flip up. "This trap is called Elemental Change and here's how it works. I select one monster on the field and that monster becomes the attribute of which I call." Smirking slightly at Lucien's dumbfounded look, he pointed to him. "I call Wind! Making your monster's attack negated by the power of my Fire Wall!" 

Lucien watched as the massive fire ball collided affectless on the wall of raging flames. Sighing as the wall faded away with a wisp of smoke left, Reku's Warrior of the White Flame still crouching unharmed on his field. 

_"So he was able to stop my attack. But how long can he dodge my attacks?"_ Looking at his hand, Lucien saw nothing of usefulness for this turn. "I will end my move then." 

Nodding, Reku pulled the top card off his deck and looked at its face. _"Hey, hey, alright."_ A wide smile creased across Reku's face. Looking up, Lucien saw two eyes filled with happiness and glee. 

"What did you draw that you are so happy about?" Lucien questioned as Reku moved the Warrior of the White Flame off his duel disk. 

"Just the reward for anyone who is talented enough to keep the Warrior of the White Flame on the field until its attack power hits zero." Reku commented as his hologram faded out of sight. "I sacrifice it to summon the Warrior of the Black Flame!"

With a roar of black flames, Reku's field was engulfed with a twister of fire. A mighty cry of power could be heard from inside the tornado that echoed across the dome of cheering fans. Lucien watched on in amazement as the twister was cut in half from the inside by a fiery red and black tipped sword. 

Onto Reku's field, a warrior in raven black and fire red armor stepped. A large, curved sword crashed to the ground sending sparks of black fire skipping across the floor. A royal knights helmet was sitting on his head, showing only the tips of his brown hair underneath. Opening its solid white eyes, no pupil, no iris, it glared out at the golden bird. Firm faced, the monster raised its sword so to be pointing with the tip at the bird. A snake of black flames began to encircle the blade. (2000/2000)

"I had no clue such a card existed." Lucien said, studying the warrior that now opposed his monster. "But even so, in attack power it cannot best my monster." 

"Normally, no." Reku shook his head, still with his pleased smile in place. "But again, in this game even the weakest of monsters can topple the mightiest of foes!"

"Wait?" Ronin looked over at Akina and Sachiko. "When did he get that card?"

"I got it for him." Akina smiled. "Paying him back for getting me the loyal knight cards."

"I see, I didn't know that there was a Warrior of the Black Flame." Ronin commented, looking back at the warrior.

"So its special ability will destroy my Phoenix?" Lucien questioned to Reku. "You know that if my monster is destroyed by an effect it will come back?" 

"I know." Reku said holding up his duel disk. "My monster gains a transfer ability. The Warrior of the White Flame gave its attack up to its defense, well the Warrior of the Black Flame can work backwards. The difference is that I chose when the transfer happens." 

Reku-1000 LP  
Lucien-1700 LP

(Warrior of the Black Flame 3000/1000) "I give up life points equal to how many defense points I transfer. I give up 1000 defense points and 1000 life points to the monsters attack power." Lowering his duel disk, Reku pointed to the golden phoenix. "Attack now, Black Flame Sword Slash!" Nodding, the monster took off in a dead run at the golden bird. Pitch Black flames flying off his sword as he charged, the monster took to the air in a running leap. Keeping the sword extended, the warrior's sword pierced through the chest of the phoenix. Roaring, the monster was consumed with black flames from the inside out. Extracting his sword, the monster left the bird to burn in the consuming flames. 

Reku-1300 LP  
Lucien-1100 LP

"Oh, and my monster also gives me life points equal to half of the damage you take from a battle involving him." Reku explained where the 300 extra attack points had come from. "So, with that attack, I feel I will end my turn by summoning my Thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in defense mode." Reku exclaimed as a miniature curved stone wall appeared next to the black armored knight. From a small cave, two beady eyes peered out over a small pool of boiling lava. 

"I'll take my move then." Lucien announced, "draw!" Adding the card to his hand, Lucien calculated some possible moves. "I think I can take out your monster, but first, I want to know something." Lucien looked up to Reku who cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked, willing to answer Lucien's question.

"Why did you say that you didn't have lots of time left? What is going on in this tournament that seems to have everyone on edge. What is going on?" Lucien almost demanded to know from Reku. 

"Um..." Reku was at a lost for words. "Well, you see..." Searching for the right words, Reku took a glance over his shoulder at his team mates. Getting nothing but three shrugs, Reku looked back at the golden brown haired boy who had asked the question. "Would you believe me if I said a 10,000 year old power seeking an even older and greater power was sparking a war up between good and evil?" 

"What?" Not quite the response Lucien was expecting, he quickly brushed it aside. "What an active imagination you have."

_"Actually, I've never been more awake to reality as I am now!"_ Reku said in his head, what stopped him from saying out loud was the thought that there was no way to explain this without having seen it for himself. "Well, that team there uses one of the powers. The Seal of Orichalcos. With each win it is stealing the souls of the loser."

"Really? Or is it that maybe it has a higher intensity set on its hologram that are causing weaker duelists to faint after a loss?" Lucien questioned in a non-believers voice. 

_"That doesn't even make sense...why wouldn't the duelist faint at the activation of the card then?"_ Reku shook his head at Lucien's doubt. _"Maybe he is better off not understanding this."_ Looking up, Reku smiled wide. "Your right, I'm just playing a bad trick on you." 

"Thought so." Lucien smiled, getting an answer he believed. "So the power level on that hologram is set really high. Now what is going on with that powerful gemstone card you played back in the restaurant." 

"Um..." Reku searched for a believable excuses. "Well...you see. Its...a...fake knock off card?" Reku shrugged, he was out of explanations.

"I see, so how were you able to play it? Novelty cards don't get read by any style of duel disk." Lucien questioned Reku, who was backed into a metaphorical corner. 

"Um...special...knockoff card. Yea, it is able to be read, and made by a dear friend of ours." Reku smirked, motioning to his teammates. "Same with there Orichalcos card, just no where in the rules did Kaiba say that you couldn't use them." 

"Yes he did, it says that no novelty cards can be used because all duels will be fought with duel disks, and duel disks don't read them." 

"But they read these." Reku emphasized his point. "Since they can be read, they don't violate that rule." 

"I...guess so." Lucien said looking down at his hand. "So you are a cheater? Using a novelty card just cause it can break Kaiba's rules."

"Nope, I haven't used it once during the tournament. Neither have any of my friends used theirs. We only plan to use them once, if I can get us passed this round." Reaching to the deck box strapped to his side, Reku pulled it open and held up his Ruby Crystal card. "I don't even have it in my deck. No need to worry about it." Smiling wide, Reku closed his eyes and bared all of his teeth in a nerdy smile. 

_"Filling the kid with stupid lies."_ Chime grunted. _"Oh well, he will soon see the truth. More than likely when it is his soul being ripped out by the force of my power."_

Taking a more serious face, Reku put the card back into his deck box. "It is them that have been cheating. I don't see why Kaiba, Yugi, or Joey haven't stepped in to put a stop to them."

"They must have some sort of hold on them. Like black mail or something." Lucien realized, turning their heads, both of the kids looked at the three best duelists, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey. 

_"More than they could possibly know."_ Kaiba angrily thought without making a sound.

_"How could that kid know about the history of the Orichalcos! I'm even starting to wonder how she can still use it. The Orichalcos god is gone."_ Yugi asked the spirit who materialized in an astro form by Yugi. No one was aware of his presence but Yugi.

("I also wonder about that Crystal card he was talking about. I think it is more than just a knock off card. I feel the same presence off of it as I do the Orichalcos, but not a dark presence. Just the same feel.") Yami responded to the young boy. ("There is more here than we understand. But, I think we know the other destiny that I have been sensing. I believe that him and his team mates are more entangled in this than anyone.")

_"Then him and his friends are the ones that are fighting the power of the Orichalcos?"_ Yugi looked back at Reku and then down at Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko. _"I wonder what is exactly up with them."_

("As do I.")

"Well," Lucien looked down at his hand. Grabbing two of the cards out of it he held them out to the side. "I guess that is all I wanted to know, so back to the duel. I activate two magic cards, Monster Reborn and Premature Burial!" Moving his arm, he thrusted the two cards so the faces were pointing towards Reku. "I revive my Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) and Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys (2400/1600) respectively to my magic cards."

Reku-1300 LP  
Lucien-300 LP

In a rush of energy, the golden bird and the ice covered monsters burst back onto the field. Reku braced himself from the shock wave that shot off from the two of them. Looking on, Reku watched a brown backed card form next to the two of them indicating a set monster. 

"I set one monster card face down before I activate this." Grabbing a card, Lucien thrust it forwards as well to show Reku the face. On the card, a shadowy monster was gaining massive amounts of energy from off the image of the card. On the chest of the monster, a gold and silver symbol rested. Reku's eyes widened at the name of the card; Monarch Guild Force!

"Oh no!" Reku words were filled with terror.

"Monarch Guild Force activate now!" Lucien called, sliding the card into his duel disk. "Heres how it works, I send all cards in my hand to the grave, next I sacrifice all my monsters that have Monarch in there title and designate one monster on the field to increase the attack of that monster by 2000 for each Monarch sacrificed. Since the attack of my Phoenix will surpass 4000, my magic card will destroy it, but this will be the end of the duel for you." 

Disappearing in an uprising sparkly light, the frost Monarch turned into streams of pale white light that flowed into the mouth of the golden bird that hovered a few feet off the arena floor. As the end of the stream flowed into the mouth of the awaiting beast, it let out a roar that brought a wave of cheers from the spectators sitting around the dome. (4400/1600) 

"This is it!" Lucien cried out, whipping his arm out towards the black flaming warrior. "Attack now, Phoenix Flame!" In the same fashion as before, the large mechanical looking phoenix created a huge sphere of red hot flames. Flapping its wings forward with a mighty thrust, the huge ball of flames was sent flying out towards the Warrior of the Black Flames. 

Crashing into him, Reku watched as his monster was engulfed, disappearing in side the giant ball. Bowing his head in defeat, Reku noticed something he had forgotten about. 

Reku-400 LP  
Lucien-300 LP 

"What!" Lucien was in shock that the attack hadn't finished off Reku. "What is going on! You should have lost 1400 life points finishing you off!"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Reku smirked as he pulled a card out of his duel disks magic/trap card zones and held it up for Lucien to see. "I activated a quick play spell card, Sacred Blue Flame. I had forgotten that I had set this, maybe good I did. It increased my monsters attack by 500 points (3500/1000). That saved my life points by making me only lose 900 of them."

"Lucien picked up his Sacred Phoenix card and moved it to his graveyard. "I end my turn, and due to the effect of Monarch Guild Force, I must destroy my Phoenix. Don't worry though, this isn't the last time you will see him." Lucien proudly stated knowing by the look on Reku's face that he didn't have anything in his hand right now to whip out the rest of his life. He just hopped that Reku would get a bad draw.

"Draw!" Reku announced, snapping the top card off his deck. _"This will be helpful I think."_ Reku thought staring at the card. "I end my turn." Reku announced without doing anything.

Lucien felt a wave of joy from his opponents move. _"Good, nothing more to defend with."_ Lucien reached for his deck. Grabbing the top card off he made his announcement. "Draw!" With a rush of flames, the great Phoenix of the Nephthys appeared on Lucien's field again. Smiling, he moved the card he had just drawn towards his duel disk. "I sacrifice my set monster, Spirit Reaper, to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)!" 

In a tower of light, the set card hologram faded away being replaced by the large, white armored Monarch of fire. Peering out from under its armor, the large monster took the ball of fire it was tossing up and down in his hand, and sent a spark of it flying out and hitting one of the cards in Reku's hand." 

"What did my Monarch hit? If it is a monster, you are pretty much doomed." Lucien smiled as Reku scornfully reached for the indicated card. Holding it up, no one could believe Reku's luck. It was a monster, but... 

"Raging Flame Sprite (100/200). This monster only has three stars on it." Reku said, sliding the card into his graveyard.

Reku-100 LP  
Lucien-300 LP

"Oh well," Lucien shrugged, pointing to the rock wall monster Lucien issued his command. "Thestalos, attack his monster!" Winding back another fire ball, the armored monster shot it forward with incredible speed and force. Flying at such a speed, the fire ball looked like a comet flying through the night sky. Crashing into the stone wall monster, it blew it to pieces on contact.

"Thing in the Crater has a special ability!" Reku announced as he slapped down one of the remaining two cards in his hand. "I summon one Pyro monster to the field. Come out Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700), defense mode!" Appearing over a horizontal card, a red and blue, double headed dragon monster appeared hovering inches off the ground. A long tail like claw swung back and forth with the monster as it flapped its wings to stay a float.

"Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys attack Twin-Headed Fire Dragon with Phoenix Fire!" Lucien yelled pointing to the new monster. In a rush of flames, the monster again launched a ball of flames that engulfed the dragon monster. All that was left of the monster after the fire ball burned out was a plum of smoke that rose up into the air before vanishing. "Turn end." 

"Draw!" Reku yelled as he added another card to his hand. _"I'm almost backed into a corner."_ Reku grimaced at the fact he didn't have any monsters. "I set two cards face down, that ends my turn." Reku's last two cards appeared face down before him. 

"My move then." Lucien added the card he drew quickly into his left hand. Whipping his right arm out. "Time to finish. Phoenix Fire!" Before the monster even had the chance to make the fire ball, one of Reku's set cards flipped up. 

"Go Zero Gravity!" Reku called, smiling a bit as Lucien's two monsters fell down to the ground, shifting into defense mode.

"You are great at stalling." Lucien sweat dropped as he moved his cards first to their defense position then back into attack mode. "I shift my monsters to attack, ending my turn." 

Taking a big gulp, Reku slid the top card off his deck. Giving a faint smile he pointed to his other set card. "I activate my set card, Jar of Greed! This will let me draw one card off my deck." Grabbing another card, he added it to his hand and slapped down the first card. "I summon my Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode." Reku's voice was somewhat shaky as the mirrored monster appeared on his field. The red ruffly cape flowing back in an invisible wind. "Turn end."

_"No!"_ Lucien realized that Reku had just put him into a tough choice. _"When Reflect Bounder is attacked by a monster, the attack of the monster that attacks it is taken out of my life points. I'd lose if I attacked!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Darksoulki: Yes I shall finish Last Guard of the Spirits. 

To LucienShadowMaster: Don't hurt yourself now thinking too much.

To John: I'd bet, but then again, I know exactly how this is going to play out card for card.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: You seem pretty confident that Reku can win.

To J.G. the Game Master: I found out that I am terrible at writing romance scenes. I tried once, with Reku and Akina, well that was more of a psychological thing. Then Ronin and Sachiko, which turned out a lot better, but I still suck at romantic writing.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Forms of Epic Battles

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 36: Forms of Epic Battles

A bead of sweat ran down Lucien's face, rolling down his cheek and then dripping off his chin. Reku looked just as strained from the intensity that had flowed out of this raging battle.

Lucien looked at his two monsters, the great Phoenix of Nephthys and the great Firestorm Monarch, Thestalos. Two of his mightiest monsters in his entire deck, and they were stopped by Reku's single card. Looking across the field, Lucien glared at the machine monster covered in mirrors. Half in disgusts, the other half in strange happiness. He was fighting one of the hardest duels he had ever fought. Even if Reku seemed like he was about to lose, he pulled himself right back to his feet, striking back with great tactics.

Hesitantly, Lucien dropped his head to look at the white duel disk strapped to his arm. There, his two monster cards sat on the blue square indicating a monster zone. Strapped to his wrist, the duel disk's black screen displayed the numbers and letters '300 LP', showing that Lucien was down to his last 300 life points. Even so, compared to Reku, that wasn't so bad as he only had 100 points left on the board.

Next, his eyes came to rest upon the dwindling stack of brown backed cards that was his deck. Reaching for it, Lucien slowly drew the top card and flipped it over. Looking at the face of the card, he frowned realizing that it wouldn't help any. "I end my turn." Lucien said snapping his head up to look at Reku.

"Draw." Reku said almost emotionless as he pulled the next card off his deck and whipped it around his head, brining it to a complete stop in front of his eyes. Smiling, he flipped it around in his fingers and then deposited it into a slit in his duel disk. "Activate magic card; Hole in the Plan!" Grabbing his graveyard as it was ejected from his duel disk, Reku fanned out the cards that were there.

"What does Hole in the Plan do?" Lucien was almost frightened at Reku's voice when calling its name.

"Hole in the Plan lets me remove monsters from my grave equal to how many stars above four a monster in my hand is. In my hand I hold a monster known as Mech Dragon Blaster. He is seven stars, three above four, so I remove three monsters to summon him to the field!" Reku explained as he held up three cards from his grave. "I sacrifice Dekayak and Alpino the Mech Warriors as well as my Mechanoid Chrome Guardian so I can summon Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000)."

A ray of light burst up from Reku's field. Spiraling towards the ceiling, the light exploded outwards as a large dragon monster erupted through it. The monsters shiny, slick green scales ran from the top of its neck all the way down to its long tail. Digging in its long white claws into the floor, the monster whipped its head back in a loud roar. Mechanical gears, and metal panels were seen in random spots all over the dragon's huge body. Lighting up and beginning to move, the dragon took more life.

"Hole in the Plan come with one more effect, I must skip my battle phase for this turn." Reku still seemed pleased with summoning his monster, so not being able to attack with it wasn't so bad. "I end my move."

"Right, Draw!" Lucien snapped the top card off his deck and looked it over. "I set one monster in defense mode, and shift both my monsters into defense as well." Lucien announced as the horizontal card appeared in holographic form. Beside it, the large Monarch and Phoenix monster crouched down. Tucking it head inside its wings, the phoenix's card appeared under it turned sideways. Same for Thestalos. "I end my turn."

Smiling a bit, Reku held the drawn card up so it was parallel with the side of his face. Looking at the card out of the side of his eye, he smiled and looked forward again. Moving swiftly, he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode!" Crashing to the field, a large robot monster appeared. Designed to appear like a commander, the monster held up its gallant saber.

Pointing to Lucien's three monster, Reku took in a deep breath. "Now, attack my three monsters. Robotic Knight, take care of the set monster." Holding up its left arm, compartments in it began to open, transforming his arm into a Gatling gun. Aiming it towards the set monster, it let a wave of bullets fly from it.

"Mask of Darkness (900/400)." Lucien replied, showing the yellow mask card to his opponent. "I get back one trap." He calmly announced grabbing the card his duel disk ejected and adding it to his hand.

"Ok then, Reflect Bounder attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Reku cried out to his mirrored machine monster. Holding out its hands, the monster sent streams of sparkly white light flying at the crouching armored warrior. Hitting it dead in the chest, Thestalos let out a moan of pain before disappearing. "Mech Dragon Blaster, attack Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys!" As Reku issued the last command, his dragon monster began to open its mighty jaw. Inside the monsters mouth was a large cannon that folded out. Sparks of flames shot out of it seconds before a massive fire ball blasted out like a cannon ball. Instantly on contact, the Phoenix was vaporized by the power.

Lucien slowly slid the last of his defenses into his graveyard. Looking up, Reku was smiling to him.

"I have control again." He simply stated, bringing a somewhat weird chuckle from Lucien. "Turn end."

"Draw." Lucien said, feeling happy about the trap now in his hand. "I set one card face down and set this monster in defense mode." Lucien cried as he slid the two cards into his duel disk. "That ends my turn."

"Draw!" Reku cried as he held up the next card from his deck. _"This card decides it."_ Reku thought, seconds before the card came into focus. Smiling, he looked past all his holograms to his opponent. "Lucien."

"Reku."

"You have played well, one of the best matches I have had in a long time." Reku smiled, getting an equal reaction from Lucien. "I can't say that this was in any way easy, but I can say that now I have won." Slowly, the card fell out of Reku's fingers as he held it over his duel disk. Falling, the card landed on his duel disk, sending waves of lights flying through the device. "I sacrifice Robotic Knight to summon Jinzo (2400/1500)!"

Turning the whole holographic body of the Robotic Knight into one huge stream of light, the monster twisted and turned into a small ball that hovered on Reku's field. Expanding, the ball exploded into a green android that hovered slowly down to the field's floor. Arms crossed, the monster gazed out through two robotic, round, red eyes.

"Jinzo, attack now." Reku commanded, but made no body motion this time. "Psychic Energy Shock attack!"

Lucien looked down helplessly at his set trap. _"Jinzo renders it useless."_ Lucien mentally realized. Looking back up, he saw the large android form a black, spiky sphere of energy between its palms. Winding back, the monster launched it at the monster card on Lucien's field. Crashing into it, the monster card shattered into small bits the faded away from the ground where they landed.

"Mech Dragon Blaster." Reku started to raise an arm. Pointing with his index finger to Lucien he issued his last order of the duel. "Attack!" Again, with the cannon in its mouth, the large dragonic machine sent a blazing ball of flame at Lucien.

Reku-100 LP  
Lucien-0 LP

Turning, Lucien started to walk to the edge of the arena. Stopping at the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at Reku who was just standing there. Moving his arm up, he flashed the thumbs up sign. "Great game."

"Same." Reku said giving the thumbs up back to his opponent. "We had a great match. I am glad we got to face off, too bad we didn't get to do it under better circumstances."

"Well, maybe we will get to duel again sometime." Lucien said before turning his head and walking off the stairs.

"Yea, maybe." Reku smiled, turned, and walked down the stairs to his awaiting team mates. Stopping before them, he looked up with a look of weary pride. "More than likely, Team Orichalcos will walk all over the next team."

"No doubt." Ronin slipped a look around Reku's shoulder to the three members of the team. His hands clenched in a fist so tightly his hand shook, knuckles white. Ryokurio, their former friend, sat there with them. Although he seemed really distracted, and almost looked sick. His hand was gripping his head, squeezing like a clamp on it. Standing up, he started to walk towards the hallway that lead outside. Neither Chime nor Hygin paid any mind to their team mate.

Like clockwork, Kaiba was on stage in seconds to announce Team Zero's victory. The grinding of his teeth could almost be heard as he announced the next match up to be the finial two teams, Team Orichalcos and Team Zone. Growling, the businessman had never felt so powerless in his life.

Striding back to his chair, he met Mokuba who had been running around doing most of the small little tasks during the tournament.

"Brother." Mokuba's voice was almost in a whisper.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, stopping by his chair which Mokuba stood behind. Clenching the metal back of the chair tightly, Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"What can we do to stop them?" Mokuba looked down at the teams who seemed to be taking the time to stretch out. A lot of tension ran through the air. "Pegasus's body was discovered on a hill top last night. He was transported to a hospital, but they had to have..."

"I know Mokuba." Kaiba stole a glance over his shoulder to see that only Chime and Hygin remained on Team Orichalcos's bench. "Soon, this will come to an end. One way, or another."

"We will win Kaiba." Yami, in control of Yugi's body, suddenly spoke up shifting the attention to him. He sat in his own chair, his right leg cross over his left one, arms crossed, and eyes closed tight. "I think that they will be brought to a halt. But I have more faith now that we won't have to get involved. I think we need to place our trust in the competitors."

"Um...Yug?" Joey looked around at the scattered members of the teams. "You think that one of these people can stop the power of the seal?"

"I do Joey." Opening his violet eyes slowly, the spirit looked up at the brown haired businessman.

"That is ridiculous!" Kaiba snapped. "These duelist are powerful up-comers yes, but it took everything we had to fight it last time. These duelists do not stand a chance! We knew from the beginning who was going to be facing us, just cause of that one card."

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped, dropping his voice a few tones. "You need to put faith in these duelists. There is more here than either of us could understand."

"More magic I suppose." Kaiba turned around suddenly, flopping back into his chair.

"Kaiba..."

"No more Yugi! Just leave it alone." Kaiba demanded, glaring at the square dueling ring. _"I still hold that this whole tournament was a colossal waste of my time, effort, and money!"

* * *

_

Team Renaissance sat together on their bench. None of the three of them said a word to each other, locked in a complete silence. Lucien sat, locked down at the bracelet that rested on his arm. Smiling oddly, his eyes shifted to the contents of his hand. The brown backed deck of cards he called his. _"Oh well, can't say we didn't try."_

Aliya sat at the end of the bench, looking down at the concrete floor beneath them. Looking up, she glance to the bench where only Chime and Hygin sat. Eyes widening, she stood up suddenly.

"Aliya, what's going on?" Lucien asked, startled by her sudden jerk up.

"Nothing," she smiled down to him. "Just going to the little girls room." She said and did a skip jump down the hall to the duelists bathrooms.

Once out of sight, Aliya broke into a full run. Past the bathrooms, she headed for the door at the fall end of the hall. Bursting through the door, slamming it back against its hinges, she looked around the outside walls. Spotting him not to far away, leaning against a piece of wall that jutted outward, Ryokurio had his hand gripped around his head like he was in pain.

Slowly, she advanced towards him. Breathing deep, she fumbled the words she wished to say around a few times in her mind before coming out with them. Stopping a few feet away from him, he had not seemed to notice her.

"...Ryokurio..."

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, swinging his arm out at her. Falling forward, he collapsed to his knees. Clear liquid spheres dropped from the gaps in his fingers to the ground as he hand his hand over his face. In a pulsating burst of light, flashes of green could be seen through his fingers. The mark of the Orichalcos dawning his forehead fighting to take over.

Taking in a deep breath, Aliya stood her ground fighting all urges to run away from him. "No."

Reacting rather quickly to the response, Ryokurio jerked up and in a large leap, closed the gap between the two of them. Grabbing her shoulders, Ryokurio glared down at Aliya. Ryokurio's dark and pain filled eyes locked with Aliya's sympathetic light blue eyes. Just staring at them for the brief second sent a wave of pain shooting through Ryokurio's face. His eyes taking on a shade of red, Ryokurio forehead was once again branded with the mark of the Orichalcos.

"Brother." Usami call out, breaking up Ryokurio's concentration on the girl before him. Cranking his head, he watched as the blond haired girl jogged up to him. Pressing on his shoulder, she tried to separate him from Aliya. "Brother, this isn't like you. You were always so kind hearted. You never had an evil thought run through you head." Tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, Usami locked eyes with her brother. "You were the big brother I looked up to."

Releasing his grip on Aliya, she sank back down to the ground. She had not realized it, but Ryokurio had lifted her slightly off the ground. Regaining her balance, she watched Ryokurio as he stood as ridged as a statue between the two girls.

* * *

Scowling, Chime looked around the dome for any sign of her newest member to her team. Seeing no sign of him again, she glanced disapprovingly at Hygin who stood next to her by their teams bench.

"Looks like it's up to you, Hygin." Chime said, sitting back down. "You can win, right?"

"Of course I can win!" Hygin snapped back, taking a second to realize his actions he bowed his head. "Sorry Miss Chime. But yes, I can win."

"See that you do." Chime responded, ignoring the rudeness of his initial response. Nodding, Hygin almost jogged to the dueling stage. Once on it, he confronted the three members of Team Zone. As his duel disk slid out into the spine that made his dueling field, Hygin glared at the he would face.

"Who ever is brave enough to duel me, stay. The rest, get off this stage." Hygin's words were demanding and effective. Derek, Anne, and Lance all looked at one another in disbelief. Finally, Lance spoke up.

"Let me face him. I'll win." Confidently, he held up his duel disk, letting it snap into place. With a nod, Derek looked at Lance.

"Right, be careful."

"I will." Lance replied before turning to face Hygin. "Bring it on, tough guy." Both Derek and Anne quickly got of the stage, out of the way of the oncoming battle.

"Duel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
With all that is going on in my life, I am sorry to all of you readers. I am trying to get around to this as fast as I can. If I am gone for a while, don't worry. I do plan to finish my work, so don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll be back a.s.a.p.! Anyways, here is my latest chapter for posting. Hope you enjoyed.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Either way, it wasn't going to be attacked. But to be honest, I've heard both sides of the argument on that. It does say on the card that the damage would be delt before the damage calculation. But I've heard the other way to. In the case of my story, it doesn't really matter casue he was going to live.

To LucienShadowMaster: Did I? I must of missed that.

To John: Again, like I told Dragon and Sword Master, I've heard both sides of that argument.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Well you were right. Reku won, but it was still close.

To Demon Fan: (Nods and agrees) I seem to do that a lot for a reply to you...

To Darksoulki: Well, things are winding down in this fic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Soul Collection Season

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 37: Soul Collection Season

The sounds that filled the air of the dome were of all different varieties. Some were cheers of joy, anticipation, and happiness. Some were talk of past duels in the tournament involving some rather strange stuff. Soon, the sound of the life point score beeping up to the standard starting place and the clicks as cards were pulled off their decks.

Lance-4000 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"I start, so I'll draw my sixth card." Hygin calmly stated as he added a card to his hand, giving him the total of six he needed to start the duel. A twisted expression crossed his face as he held up one of the cards in his hand. Flipping it around, he revealed a green bordered card with a six pointed star in the center of two rings. "Activate Seal of Orichalcos!"

With a rushing up wind, green lines started to trace around the field. Once the two outer circles of the seal had been formed, the ruin symbols lit up inside, locking it all in place. Then the lines began to draw out the six points of the star that rested inside the two circles. Finally stopping as the line all met in the center, the rush of energy from the Seal of Orichalcos flowed upward and through both players.

Watching through red tinted eyes, Hygin slowly lifted another card from his hand up to his face, only slightly covering the identical mark on Hygin's forehead. Seeming pleased with his plan, he slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I start off by summoning Element Saurus (1500/1200) in attack mode!" As the card to form on Hygin's field, it was increased in veracity from the seal that surrounded the duelists. The newly formed brown colored dinosaur snapped its teeth at Lance a few times, looking all around with it pearl like eye. With a rush of energy, the monster gained an identical symbol on its own forehead, just between its eyes (2000/1200).

Taking another swift glance at his hand, Hygin quickly located the next card he wanted. Pulling it out of the hand of four cards he slid the card into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card Doriado's Blessing, sending the monster card from my hand, Element Magician (1500/1200) to the grave to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado (1200/1500)(1700/1500)!"

With a rush of light, a beautiful woman monster appeared next to the brown dinosaur monster. Her lovely white and blue robes flowed down to the floor, and her head was decorated with a red head piece. Hygin smiled at his new monster, nodding in approval to her entrance.

"Elemental Mistress Doriado is four attributes at once. Fire, water, wind, and earth. With that, my Element Saurus gains two abilities. First he gains 500 more attack points for a fire monster being on the field (2500/1200), and now he negates all effects of monsters he destroys because of Doriado's Earth attribute." Holding up the finial card in his hand, Hygin slid it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, ending my turn." With that, the appearance of the finial card in Hygin's hand appeared on the field behind his two powerful monsters.

Lance drew and added the card to his hand. Looking up, he glanced across the two monsters and the set card on Hygin's field. Then his eyes slowly traced around the green circle that surrounded them. _"He wasted all of his opening hand to do that, if I can squeeze through his defenses I'll win! He will have nothing left to play with and, unless he is an incredible top-decker, he won't have many resources to play from."_

Grabbing the top of one of the cards in his hand, Lance slowly pulling it out, whipped it around through the air, and landed it on a monster zone slot. "I summon my Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in attack mode!" A blinding shower of lights dawned on Lance's field as a yellow, mechanical sphere appeared hovering feet off the ground. Long, thin, robotic arms shot out from the ball, each having a different type of weapon at the very end. A strange, white, face gave an emotionless stare at the two monsters it was about to face.

"Does your move have a point?" Hygin asked, already seeming board with the duel.

"Oh, it does." Lance growled, taking another card from his hand and sliding it into the duel disk. "I activate the magic card Riryoku! This will take half of your Element Saurus's attack power and add it to my Mechanicalchaser!" A glowing, white energy seemed to flow off the brown dino. Coursing across the field, it seeped into the yellow ball monster. (Element Saurus 1450/1200)(Mechanicalchaser 3300/800) "Go Mechanicalchaser! Attack his dino with your Stabbing Assault!"

"Open trap card!" Hygin yelled out, whipping his hand down to the set card. When it flipped up, Hygin called its name. "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"

"Oh no!" Lances eyes widened as his metal monster exploded into small data bits halfway across the field.

"My trap, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, only works if I have a monster of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth on my field. Since I have my Doriado I am covered in all four of those departments. So I select one of the effects on the card, to destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Hygin explained, getting a less than pleased look in return from his opponent.

Snarling a bit, Lance slid a card from his hand into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, ending my turn." (Element Saurus 2500/1200)

"Draw!" Hygin yelled, snapping a card off his deck. Adding the card to his hand, he whipped his free right hand towards Lance. "Elemental Mistress Doriado attacks you directly. Element Attack!" Cupping her skinny, fragile looking white hands, the monster created an orb between her palms. Inside the orb, a mixture of flames, water, rocks, swirling around in a tornado fashion. Representing her elements. With a hard push, she sent the orb sailing across the field, crashing into Lance.

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-4000 LP

"Element Saurus," Hygin pointed to Lance, who was glaring up from the attack that had just hit him. "Finish this duel, Dino Elemental Fire!" Arching its back, the dino lowered its head down to be even with Lance from across the field. Opening its jaw wide, a massive eruption of flames shot out from deep in its throat.

"Open set card!" Cried Lance as his only card on the field activated to the oncoming attack. "Magic Cylinder!" Materializing out of no where, inches in front of Lance, a large purple tube appeared. The oncoming fire soon was shot inside the purple colored cylinder only to disappear and not come out on the other side. "Now watch as you own attack backfires on you!" Lance cried out as an identical tube to the first one shot up from behind him. From the opening pointing towards Hygin, the same attack of flames shot out, engulfing the duelist for a second.

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-1500 LP

Narrowing his eyebrows, Hygin gave a look of disgust. He had hoped to end the duel right there, and getting on with what else his master had wanted him to do. "Turn end." Was all he said, but his tone rang with his anger.

"My turn, draw!" Lance called out, snapping a new card off his deck. "Go, magic card; Monster Reborn! This will revive my Mechanicalchaser you sent to my grave last turn!" Appearing again over a horizontal card, indicating defense mode, the said monster appeared on the field. "Next magic card I'll play will be, Cost Down! I discard one card to be able to sacrifice my Mechanicalchaser on the field to summon Perfect Machine King (2700/1500)!"

Fading into a large spray of light, the Mechanicalchaser disappeared but was replaced by a massive white and red machine monster that towered far above the field. Crashing its fists together, a wave of lightning bolts shot out. Groaning in power, the monster glared down at the dino and the woman monsters.

"Attack Elemental Mistress Doriado now my king! Killer Missile Strike!" Roared Lance, whipping his arm out towards the beautiful woman monster. In a screech of gears, the hatches on the shoulder of the large robot began to flip up revealing the arrangement of holes underneath. From each of the holes, white, red tipped missiles emerged. With blinding speeds, the missiles closed the gab of the field between the Perfect Machine King and the Elemental Mistress Doriado. With the explosion of all the missiles, a massive ball of fire was formed on Hygin's field as his monster was destroyed.

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-500 LP

Lance smirked as he looked at Hygin standing, unphased from the attack, surrounded by a wave of smoke. "Since your great all elemental monster is gone, your monster loses its boost and effect negating ability." Lance smiled, watching the attack power of the dinosaur drop (2000/1200). "I end my turn."

"Fool." Hygin commented in a gruff tone as he slid another card off his deck. "I set one card, and summon my Element Soldier (1500/1200) in defense mode." Next to the dino, a brown armored warrior monster appeared crouching over its card. A long, blue robe hung off its back, laying on the ground behind it. A large staff held off to its side, holding the monster upright as it knelt down on one knee. "I switch my Element Saurus to defense mode as well, and end my turn."

"Right, now draw!" Lance cried out has he snapped the top card off his deck. Looking at it, he quickly moved it to his duel disk. "Magic card go, 7 Completed! This will up the attack of my Perfect Machine King by 700 points (3400/1500)." A faint aura surrounded Lance's monster before the hatches on its shoulders opened again. Snapping out his arm, Lance prepared to call the attack. "Strike down Element Saurus now! Killer Missile Strike!"

Hygin watched, unaffected, as a wave of missiles shot out of the launchers. Whizzing through the air, they screamed towards the brown dinosaur that was crouched over on his field. Pressing a button on his duel disk just before the attack hit, the set card on his field flipped up and began to glow.

"Activating trap, Resources From the Elements!" Hygin called out just before his dino was ripped to shreds by the missile onslaught.

"What did that do?" Lance gasped, looking at how calm and composed Hygin still looked.

"It works whenever a monster with Element in its title is destroyed. By paying half my life points I get to add any one magic card I want from my deck to my hand." Hygin explained as he pulled out his deck and started to shift through it.

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-250 LP

"Oh no!" Lance's eyes were wide, trying to scan his vast knowledge of cards to think of what kind of magic card would help out an Element Deck like Hygin's. Or even to help Hygin out of this spot. Watching silently, Hygin quickly shuffled his deck and slid it back into his deck slot. Then he looked up, waiting for Lance to make the finial call. "I end."

"Heh, 'bout time. Draw!" Hygin called out, dragging the top card of his deck off and scanning it. Grabbing the first card he held it out towards Lance. "Magic card go, Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Hygin reached down, snapping five more cards off his deck. Lance, one at a time, pulled six cards off his own deck.

"Next I play, Poison of the Old Man." Hygin announced sliding the card into his duel disk. "This will increase my life by 1200 points. Which is good, I shall need most of these points to finish you off in this turn." Hygin smirked, sending a wave of chills down Lance's spine.

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-1450 LP

Hygin slid another card into his duel disk, creating the hologram in front of him, he called out its name. "Fulfillment of the Contract! This cost me 800 life points to play, but I get to bring back any ritual monster in my grave. Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

Lance-2300 LP  
Hygin-650 LP

In a shower of bright lights, the woman monster in blue and white robes appeared again on Hygin's field. She looked just as beautiful as she did on her first appearance in the duel. The green seal began to glow in the center of the recd head piece, as the seal's power began to course through her veins again. (1200/1500)(1700/1500)

"Now, I equip my Doriado with my Ritual Weapon. Since her star level is below six, she gains 1500 more attack power." Hygin's monster now wielded a strange, crossbow that set on her left forearm. Smiling a bit, she outstretched her arm towards the opponet (3200/1500).

"Close, but not quite good enough." Lance smugly stated. Turning his head slightly to the side, he let out a boasting laugh.

"Shut up will ya?" Hygin annoyance was quite apparent. His eyes, behind the red tint that the seal gave to them, were filled with impatience and anger. Grabbing two more cards from his hand, he quickly slapped them down onto his dark green duel disk. "I summon my Element Doom (1500/1200) in attack mode!"

A strange brown creature appeared in a flash on Hygin's field. Hissing, the demonic monster flapped about with its raven black wings, snapping its long, emerald green tipped, tail across the ground. As the mark of the seal appeared on its forehead, the beast became even more ferocious, snarling and pounding the ground (2000/1200).

"Ok..." Lance was still lost as to what Hygin was trying to do. He still had a sense of pride, he didn't see any way that summoning this monster was going to help his Doriado defeat his Perfect Machine King. But he was still wary, even with his proud exterior pose, Lance knew deep inside not to count his wins until he had done so.

"Now, to shut that arrogant mouth of yours, magic card go!" Hygin said sliding the other card in his right hand into his duel disk. "Gift of the Martyr! This will give the power of my Element Solider to my Doriado!"

Lance's eyes widened. He watched helplessly as the brown armored warrior, that sat crouched over on Hygin's field, began to vanish into the air. A stream of cream colored aura flowed around the white robed woman, making her seem even more powerful as her attack points combined with that of the Element Solider's. (4700/1500)

* * *

Not a sound was made between Ryokurio, Aliya, and Usami. The three of them stood motionless outside. Ryokurio gaze was fixed on the ground, watching the blades of grass move slightly in the breeze. Aliya and Usami gave looks of concern between them and looking back at Ryokurio. It was Usami who finally broke the silence. Stepping towards him slowly, she outstretched her hand slightly.

"Brother..."

"GET AWAY!" He snapped, jumping back from the two of them. Glaring at the two of them, he seemed like a robber cornered by cops. His eyes darting back and forth between the two of them, just waiting for the first one of them to make a move on him.

"Ryokurio, we are just worried, and slightly confused." Aliya said with sympathy in her voice. Stepping towards Ryokurio, she joined the slow march on him started by Usami. "Why?"

"Why what?" Ryokurio said, taking a few sudden jumps backwards to put more distance between them.

"Why did you join their side?" Usami questioned, stopping once she realized it was pointless trying to get near him. Aliya also stopped next to her.

"I...I..." Ryokurio looked down at his duel disk. Pulling the top card off his deck, he looked at it. The green boarder, the large circle with the six pointed star in the middle. The Seal of Orichalcos. Narrowing his brow, he looked at them in anger. "I know why I joined them. I know exactly why, and I know what is expected of me. Now get out of my way!" In a sudden jerk, he took off running, bumping both of the girls knocking them to the ground.

They sat there in shock, unsure what brought about the sudden change. Getting up, they took off running after him.

* * *

Hygin smirked, darkened even more by the influence of the seal around the field. Snapping his arm out towards the white and red armored machine, he called his finial attacks.

"Elemental Mistress Doriado attack now, Elemental Crossbow Killer!" Reacting to the command, the white robed monster let the arrow of the crossbow shoot out at tremendous speeds. Whistling through the air, it pierced through the chest of the humanoid machine. Causing it to explode a second later.

Lance-1000 LP  
Hygin-650 LP

"Element Doom," Hygin whipped his arm to the side quickly as he called the finial attack, "finish!"

Hissing, the demon monster was pleased to take off charging towards Lance. With terrible power, the monster rammed Lance right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. At the edge of the seal's boundaries, Lances body suddenly jerked to a stop in the air, jolting from side to side as small green lightning bolts shot through his veins. Soon, he fell forward, falling lifeless to the ground.

Lance-0 LP  
Hygin-650 LP

Hygin looked over to where Kaiba sat. Smiling coldly he began to speak. "There, I win. Now declare me the..."

"Shut up." Hygin was stopped in mid-sentance and mid turn. Jerking his head the other way, he saw Ryokurio walking out into the dome. Stopping just at the edge of the dueling arena, he crossed his arms. Looking very composed, calm, and understanding.

"What? Ryokurio where have you..." Again, Hygin was interrupted by Ryokurio.

"I told you to shut up!" Pointing up towards Hygin, Ryokurio spoke with more anger than he had ever before. "Look around you, look at the seal that gives power to you, your monsters, and what has made us so unstoppable."

Shrugging, Hygin looked around at the field. The Seal of Orichalcos had not yet vanished from the field, it still glowed brightly. Looking back, Hygin gave a look of confusion. "You have a point?"

"Very much so." Ryokurio whipped his arm over, pointing to the motionless body of Lance. "Look at what you've done. This seal brings nothing but darkness and hate. I was over come with its dark influence. It fed on a small dark part in my good heart. That darkness was multiplied a million times, I couldn't stop myself. But I see now what has been the problem." Slowly, Ryokurio's gaze moved towards the last member of Team Orichalcos. Chime stood up as Ryokurio's eyes fixated on her.

"So," she began, "you broke the influence the seal had on you. That is too bad, you made such a nice minion."

"I will not be your minion any more, nor will I be a pawn in your little game." Ryokurio held up the card in his hand, he showed the face of it to Chime. "The Seal of Orichalcos." Turning the card, he looked at it for the finial time, before whipping his arm up, launching the card through the air at Hygin. "I send all my rage, hate, anger, and darkness in this card to seal the soul of you. One who refuses to listen to reason!"

With stunning accuracy, the card flew past the barrier of the seal, and hit Hygin right on his arm, which had come up to deflect the attack out of habit. A strange, warp in the space around Hygin made his body seem to distorted. The magic card that had been the major source of his power in the duel, finally started to move. It began to enclose around its master. Hygin seemed frozen in time as the seal finally rested under his feet, sending a huge pillar of green light shooting up around him.

Amazement washed over everyone in the dome. They all watched silently as the light show finally ended, leaving Hygin's body to fall, soulless, to the concrete floor. A loud clanking noise echoed through the dome as his duel disk hit the ground.

"You" Chime's voice was loud, and filled with an anger she had never shown before. "You."

"What?" Ryokurio finally answered back, stomping across the gap that separated the two of them. "You a little pissed that I finally put a stop to your plans."

"What?" Chime turned her head, letting a chilling laugh fill the dome. "Stopped my plans, no you haven't even gotten close hun." Reaching into a pocket, Chime pulled out an orb that was about the size of a large base ball. In side it, what looked like green, endless body snakes were slithering around making a tight ball. "You see this you little whelp?"

"Yes I do, what is it?" Ryokurio asked, never seeing the strange relic before.

"Oh this?" Chime asked, smugly walking up close to Ryokurio. "This my betraying little friend, is the container where all the souls have been going when they are captured by the seal. And now," extending her arm, she pressed the orb against Ryokurio's chest. Twisting in unpleasant pain, Ryokurio's body started uncontrollable jerking, soon collaspsing on the floor at Chime's feet. "Your soul is added to my collection."

Looking up, Chime fixed her emerald green eyes on the three standing members of Team Zero. Giving a wicked smile, she was pleased with the pure look of rage on Reku's, Ronin's and Akina's faces.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Ronin cried out, holding up his hand and letting his duel disk snap into place. "Duel now, I cannot stand to wait ten minuets to rip your ass a new one!"

"And he isn't alone, you're facing all of us!" Reku added, letting his green duel disk snap into place as well. Akina nodded, as her duel disk did the same.

"What? All three of you? That's not fair at all! I think you need a few more people on your team to even the odds." Chime spoke in a proud, defiant tone. Picking up a duel disk from the bench where she sat before, she quickly slid it onto her arm. "But you are right, I am tiered of waiting, I shall duel now." Holding her arm horizontally before her, the duel disk that was placed on it folded out the spine that served as the dueling field. The symbols engraved in the duel disk began to glow and then the life point score shot up to the starting point.

No one made a sound as the four of them made their way up the stairs to the dueling arena. Moving Hygin's and Lance's lifeless bodies off to the side, the four of them took their places.

The time had come. The finial duel was approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Although I wasn't going to update this soon cause of all the work I have to do. I am in such a good mood today, so I think I shall give you the next chapter. Brace yourself people, next time is the battle we have all waited for.

To J.G. The Game Master: There was Hygin's duel. Next up, Chime will face off against Team Zero. So more Orichalcos to come.

To Vyser Adapt of Dragons: You guessed Hygin would lose didn't you?

To John: Oh don't worry, these last few chapters are already the best I can do. So I will make them a step above what I can do. Just hold on to the edge of yoru seat.

To LucienShadowMaster: I know kind of what you are talking about. To me though, it sounded more Kaiba like to say "do not" rather than don't right there.

To D.O.P.S.: It's ok. I don't expect you to read my fics, but it is nice that you do. See you in two weeks.

To Demon Fan: Yes, I have scared a lot of my reviewers and readers with some of the pointless knowlege I remember about my own fic. Maybe I should quiz you guys. Or hey, want to make me impressed? Find a hidden tid bit I threw into my fic. A lot of things in my fic have hidden things to them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Raise Your Swords, Knights of Destiny

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 38: Raise Your Swords, Knights of Destiny

Shifting his eyes, Reku looked to his left as he shuffled his deck of cards. Standing next to him, Ronin was also shuffling his deck and on the far side of him, Akina was doing the same. Both of them had the same look in their eyes as Reku had, the fire of battle and the hatred for Chime who stood at the far end of the ring, also shuffling her deck.

Reku stop shuffling and reached down to his side. Opening the deck case attached to his waist, he pulled out two cards. Looking at them like they were desperate measures that Reku was deciding whether he wanted to take or not. Sighing, he slid them both into his deck and continued to shuffle it.

_"Now I have my Ruby Crystal in my deck. I'll be able to use that to my advantage."_ He thought to himself as he noticed both Ronin and Akina remembered their crystal cards and slid them into their decks of cards. _"And this card, just in case I need some extra power."_

Chime-4000 LP  
Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

"So kiddies, ready to have some fun?" Chime asked as she snapped her deck into her deck slot.

"You're sick if you think what you have been doing is fun." Akina snapped back, slamming her deck into her own deck slot.

Giving a slight giggle of amusement at Akina's outrage, Chime looked over at the other two boys on the team. Smiling almost sickly at them, she asked; "And how about you two. Ready to have some fun?"

"I agree with her you bitch." Ronin angerly slid his own deck into his duel disk. "So we are here to put an end to you once and for all."

"Big words for one so weak." Chime merely mocked, receiving dagger like glares from Ronin and Akina. "Well, I think it only fair that since I am facing the three of you at once, I should get opening turn honors, so stand back!" Chime announced, drawing her opening hand of six cards off her deck. "So lets get this match off with a bang, shall we. Magic card go, Seal of Orichalcos!"

In her delicate fingers rested the green bordered card. It began to glow in a radiant green light as she slid it down through the air and an arch, placing the card on the open field magic zone in her duel disk. A blast of energy surged through all four of the competitors bodies as the green circle appeared around them. The glowing ruin symbols in the two layers of the circle locked the boundary around them, then lastly, the six pointed star began to trace its way through out the inside of the glowing circles. With a loud crashing noise, the lines all met in the center. Waves of energy blasted outwards, making Reku, Ronin, and Akina have to brace themselves from flying backwards.

Chime's hair flow around her as the uprush of energy surged through her body, the mark glowing with a radiant light on her forehead. With a smile a mother gives a child when they did something good, Chime looked around at the field. The green mark glowed even brighter than it had in duels previously. Nodding in approval, Chime slid a card from her hand and laid it on the spine dueling field.

"For my first monster, I summon Orichalcos Abhorrence (1700/1800). A special monster, servant only to the great power of the Orichalcos." The air in front of Chime seem to warp inward as the monster appeared on the field. The monster stood hunched over, but still was about seven feet tall. Its body was covered in dark navy blue scales, running from its nail clawed feet up the base of its head at the end of a small stretched neck. Its head resembled a rabid wolf, large twisted fangs appeared from the top of its lips and sliding down its chin. On the spot between its two black pearl eyes, the mark of the seal appeared, giving a red tint to its eyes (2200/1800).

Barely regaining their balance, Reku, Ronin and Akina all gazed at the horrifying beast. Chime's opening monster had a sense of realism to it. This monster not only looked powerful, but it emitted a powerful aura around it that gave the three of them the chills.

"Now for the fun part." Chime smirked, holding her duel disk up so that they cool see that the only card on it was her newly summoned monster. And that it did have an effect by the color of card it was. "Orichalcos Abhorrence stops you three from setting any magic or trap cards while it is face up on my field. With it, I'll end my turn."

With the last words Chime spoke, all eyes shifted to Reku. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and said; "My turn, draw!" Frowning at it, he slid it into his hand and looked over all his options. _"A trap card, Mirror Force, normally really good but since I can't set it, it has become all but useless."_ Sliding his fingers over the top of his cards, he stopped on the one he wanted. With a quick jerking movement, he slapped the card horizontally on his duel disk. "I summon Thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in face up defensive mode."

On his field, a large stone wall sprang up from the ground. Creating a barrier between the beast on Chime's field and Reku. The wall was surrounded by bubbling liquid only described as lava. In the far back of the wall, a small, dark cave rested with two beady eyes peering out at the world.

"I end my turn, passing it to Ronin." Reku announced, looking over at his best friend. Nodding, Ronin looked back to Chime with a fire of battle in his eyes.

"Draw!" He yelled, snapping the top card off his own deck. Looking at it, he decided it was really all he had. "I summon Aqua Fighter (1500/1200) to the field in face up defense mode also. Ending my turn."

A large, light blue monster appeared on Ronin's field over a holographic rendering of its own card. The monster had large forearms that it crossed over its body, creating a shield for its thinner body. Its face was blank, save two eyes that glared on at Chime's monster.

"_I wish I could have done more."_ Ronin thought, trying not to show his disappointment. He was holding a lot of cards he could have used but he couldn't set any of them down cause they were traps. _"Its up to you now Akina."_

"My turn. Draw!" Akina yelled, loudest of the three. Her anger towards Chime was apparent in her voice as she announced her move. "I summon my monster, Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200). Defense mode." The small peach colored warrior monster appeared crouching over its card. Crossing its silver sword over its shield that beared a picture of its head, making its own protective attempt. "Turn end."

"Less than impressive opening plays." Chime sounded almost disappointed as she looked down at her own deck of cards. "I was hoping that with all the big talk you three did just a little bit ago you would provide a much more interesting challenge. Oh well, draw." Sliding the top card off her deck, she flipped it over and examined its face. Sliding it into her hand she looked up at the three of them. Looking over the three monsters, she rested her eyes finally on Ronin's monster. "Orichalcos Abhorrence, attack Aqua Fighter now." Chime called out, giving her monster all the direction it needed to make its galloping charge across the field. With its two long arms extended out, it flexed open its five razor blade like claws.

Digging them into the flesh of the monster, the Orichalcos Abhorrence showed to have little trouble ripping the monster literally in two. A sickening sound came as the monsters body was being shredded, then dropping to the floor with a thud. All of the pieces than began to break apart into digital bits, floating in the air.

All three members of Team Zero looked sickened by the sound and sight they had just had done before them. Akina had to turn away, covering her mouth to keep herself from puking all over the place. Reku looked up at Chime in anger, he felt furious that Ronin's monster was destroyed, and it seemed to have suffered.

Ronin though was stunned. He felt a sudden weakness, like his inner strength had suddenly been drained. He had never felt such a feeling before, but it felt like his monster had been connected to his inner energy and when it went, so did a portion of his energy. Glaring at Chime, he watched as the monster that had just attacked him walked casually back to its spot on her field.

"So I think I'll set this card face down on my field, to end my turn." Chime announced, sliding a card from her hand behind the monster card on her field. The hologram appeared behind her monster in a flash of light.

"My move then, draw!" Reku yelled, snapping the top card off his deck. After sliding the card into his hand, he observed all the cards he was holding. _"There are a few combo's I could pull off, but they would leave my field open. I can't afford to be reckless now."_ Looking up, he sighed at the site of his only monster. "I end my turn."

"_Reku doesn't have much to play with!"_ Ronin realized seeing the hurt look on his friends face at the move he just made, or lack there of. Sliding a card off his deck, Ronin prepared to make his move. "First I draw. Next I summon my monster Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in face up defense mode."

A rush of energy signaled the arrival of the gel like beast. The monster crossed its human like hand and scythe like arm across the yellow vest that adorned its chest. The beast was made of clear liquid gel that rippled a bit and shimmered in the light of the dome.

"I end my move." Ronin announced, bitting his lip a bit. Looking down, he saw a hand full of combos, but they were impossible to do without setting a few traps. _"That Orichalcos Abhorrence has hindered us so much this game already."_ Narrowing his brow, Ronin glared at the dark colored monster. _"How are we going to get past that thing?"_

"My turn again." Akina announced, sliding the top card off her deck. Her eyes looked pleased gazing at the newly drawn card. Under her breath she mumbled; "I can beat it." Looking up, Akina glanced over to her team mates. Keeping a serious expression on her face, she sighed before continuing to speak. "Guys, I have a plan that could possibly take down that over-grown doggie of hers. But I will need your help to do it, may I have your monsters?"

"Akina." Ronin looked over at Reku, getting a quick nod before turning back to face her. "We are a team. We're going to need to do this as a team. Do anything you must, we trust your judgement."

"Thanks Ronin." Akina said, letting a smile drift across her face. Turning back to Chime, the serious look dawned on her face again. Holding up the card she had drawn, she flipped it around in her slender fingers before sliding it into the duel disk slot. "Magic card activate now! Bronze, Silver, and Gold Sword Ritual!"

Three large pale yellow pillars of light blasted up around the three defending monsters on Team Zero's side of the field. Rushing towards the ceiling, the pillars of light began to bulge. out, showing a growing bright ball inside. Bursting out of the pillar, the three familiar warrior monsters landed on the field.

"I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar, Ronin's Humanoid Slime, and Reku's Thing in the Crater in order to summon Gold Loyal Knight (1600/1000)." The gold armor warrior crashed down on the field before its master. Whipping its long silver blade through the air and taking a fighting stance.

"Silver Loyal Knight (1500/900)!" Ronin cried out as the silver armored warrior landing in front of him with a loud clank. Slicing its own sword through the air, it also took a fighting stance, preparing to do battle.

"And Bronze Loyal Knight (1400/800)!" Reku yelled as his own knight monster, covered in a shining bronze colored armor landed in front of him. Like its companions, it twirled its sword through the air and took up a battle stance.

"So you have little knight cards on the field. Your other monsters at least looked like they could do something, but these..." Chime trailed off just enough to laugh into the heel of her hand. "These creatures are nothing more than pathetic."

"You'll see how strong these creatures are Chime." Akina said, whipping her arm to down across her body. "Me and my friends are knights in this epic battle, and we are loyal to what is right, true, and to each other. Together we will bring you down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Start of the epic battle. Seems a bit one sided I know, but Team Zero aren't just going to get to slide yet. They may have made a good move, but lets see if Akina's Loyal Knights can help at all in bringing Chime down.

Well hello all. I bet you all thought I dropped off the face of the earth. Well...you won't get that lucky. Instead, you get my long awaited for chapter update. Now lets see...

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, he gave all his darkness to the card, sending it at Hygin and making a darkness back up that back fired and gave Ryokurio one finial wish. So Ryokurio wished Hygin were sealed up. Ok, let see, if something doesn't make sense to you in my world, assume it makes perfect sense. Cause it truely does, you just don't understand how much sense it makes.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Look at my reply to LucienShadowMaster. It'll all become so very clear.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Nope, we never get what we want in life.

To John: True, well, all bad guys normally lose in the end. That is the law of fiction. Good wins, bad falls. I should change that sometime. Anyways, Ryokurio breaking the power of the seal came when he realized Usami and Aliya were right. He let the darkness in his heart grow with the thought of power.

To J.G. the Game Master: Yea, Chime Time...coughknewthatjokewascomingcough... But anyways, I do belive that one of your monsters made its apperence. Hope you enjoyed that.

To Darksoulkai: Thanks.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Some How

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 39: Some How

Chime let a rude giggle slip past her lips. Closing her eyes, she held her head in her arm to stifle the laugh before looking back up at her three opponents. "With monsters like that, you'll never beat me or hope to ever beat me."

Against Chime stood the bronze, silver, and gold armored warriors from Akina's deck. All six of them, the three knights and the three duelists, glared back at Chime with looks that would kill if they could.

"You watch yourself." Akina grumbled out loud to Chime. Raising her arm in the air, she snapped it down so to extend her palm out towards the Orichalcos Abhorrence that was still sitting on Chime's field. "With the special ability of my Gold Loyal Knight I can pay 1000 life points in order to increase the attack of all three of my Loyal Knights by 1000!" Following Akina's announcement, the beeping sound of the life points going down echoed through the dome.

Chime-4000 LP  
Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-3000 LP

(Gold Loyal Knight 2600/1000)(Silver Loyal Knight 2500/900)(Bronze Loyal Knight 2400/800)

With clanking armor, the golden knight raised its long silver bladed sword in both hands and took off at full speed towards the dark scaled beast. "Gold Loyal Knight, attack Orichalcos Abhorrence with your Golden Sword Slash!" With a push of the legs, the golden knight shot up into the air in front of the beast. Doing a twist in mid air, the knight wielded his sword high above his head and let gravity bring him down, cutting the large beast in two from the top of its wolf like head to the ground below. Sparks shot from the sword as it crashed against the concrete floor.

Chime-3600 LP  
Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-3000 LP

Jumping up, the golden knight flew through the air backwards till it landed in front of Akina again. Chime looked sick for a second as the two halves of the monster fell in two different directions and thumped to the floor. After laying there for a few seconds, the monster finally broke into small data particles that flew through the air.

"There," Akina clenched her fist in approval at what she had accomplished. "Your all powerful monster has left the field." Akina's eyes widened as Chime began to laugh again.

"You thought that Orichalcos Abhorrence was my most powerful monster?" She chuckled, pointing to her set card. "Well you will be in for a surprise. But first, open trap card. Defenders of a Split Soul! When a monster is sent from my field to the grave I may activate this card to summon three Split Soul Tokens on my field in defense mode."

As the trap card glowed with a brilliant light, three dark gray blobs appeared floating in mid air. Twirling in mid air for a bit, the blobs finally sprouted long tentacle like arm which it wrapped around its more spherical body at least two times. Its body finally stopped moving, giving it a polished metal look (0/2000x3). Soon thought, a green aura shoot around the monsters as the power of the Orichalcos was infused into them (500/2000x3).

Looking over the three metal looking monsters, Akina grabbed one card from her hand with out looking down. Holding it up to her face to make sure it was the right one, she slid it into her duel disk. "I set one card face down, ending my turn." She called out as the vertical card hologram appeared before her.

"Pathetic again." Chime mockingly observed as she reached for her deck. "My move then, draw!" Smiling, she slid the card into her hand and ran her delicate fingers over the tops of the five hand cards she now had. Stopping on one at the far end, she pulled it out and whipped it through the air. "I told you that Orichalcos Abhorrence wasn't my strongest monster. This isn't even mybest monster, but it is more than enough to take you out. I make a triple sacrifice in order to summon my Orichalcos Myrkvar (3500/2000)!"

The three metallic sphere monster vaporized in a burst of light, creating a large shadow form towering on the field in their place. The monster stood on its two hind feet, standing tall and straight, balancing itself with a long, pointed tail. The skin of the new beast was light purple in color, oozing with slime that gave it a slippery and glossy look. The beast stood with no arms what-so-ever, just a torso with a strange hump at the top for a head. The skin on this hump pealed open like a hatch door, letting a strange snake like alien head emerge out. Hissing, the new head that had only a mouth full of razor sharp teeth gained the glowing green mark of the Orichalcos on its dome like cranium (4000/2000).

"Orichalcos Myrkvar, attack the Bronze Loyal Knight now." Chime ordered to the large beast, pointing to the target she wished. "Wipe out that fools monster and a good chunk of his life. Darkness Acid Breath!"

Opening the mouth on the snake head, the beast sent a pale green spray shooting out towards the bronze armored warrior monster. Flying across the field in a hurdling comet of acidic toxins, the attack moved ever closer to the warrior with each second.

"Wrong!" Akina yelled, jerking her hand high in the air. "The Loyal Knights are true friends, just me and my team mates are. Activate special ability of the knights, All For One!"

As Akina cried out, the Silver and Gold Loyal Knights jumped over next to their comrade and crossed their swords over the Bronze Loyal Knights already raised sword. The acidic blast crashed into the barrier of swords, stopping it dead in its tracks. Snapping their swords down, the three knights sent streams of the attack splattering all across the field.

"When one of the Loyal Knights is attacked by a monster that has at least 1000 more attack points than it and the other two Loyal Knights are face up on the field, they can work together to negate one attack per turn." Akina explained as her gold armored warrior landed back on her field. "You cannot beat our team work Chime, now just give in."

"Your teamwork is pathetic. You still can't beat me, and the odds should clearly be in your favor. Do you three really suck this bad at this game?" Chime asked, grabbing another card from her hand and slipping it into her duel disk. "Magic card activate, Crimson Blood Draw. This magic card lets me draw three cards if I have three or less cards in my hand. Which," Chime fanned out the cards she had in her hand to show that she indeed had only three cards, "I have. So I will draw three times." Slowly, she pulled the three cards off her deck and gazed at their faces. Smiling she looked up. "This card ends my turn. Your move."

Nodding slightly, showing he had heard, Reku placed his right finger tips on the top of the deck in his emerald green duel disk. A small sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the top card off his deck and flipped it over.

"The effect of Bronze Loyal Knight is this. I may trade one card in my hand for a card of the same type in my graveyard." Reku said, holding up a card from his hand. Flipping it over, he showed it to Chime. "I only have a monster in my grave, so I trade my Warrior of the Black Flame card for my Thing in the Crater."

Spitting out the monster card in his graveyard, Reku picked it up and quickly deposited the said warrior monster. Without moving to far, Reku slapped the card onto his duel disk.

"I summon Thing in the Crater again in face up defense mode (1000/1200)." Bursting up next to the Bronze Knight, a large stone wall appeared curving around a pool of lava in the center of it. In a cave in the back of the wall, two little beady eyes peered out in anger. "I'll set two cards face down and that is all I can do on my move."

Ronin started to draw his cards as soon as Reku's set card holograms appeared. Looking at the cards he was now holding, he silently held one of them up so the back was still towards Chime. "I set one card face down. Then you'll feel how our team work is going to bring you down. Activate the ability of my Silver Loyal Knight!"

Nodding without looking at Ronin, the silver armored monster raised its sword high into the air above its head. A blue aura began to lick of the sides of the sword, twirling in air like smoke off a fire. Snapping the sword down towards the large purple monster, a blast of the same blue aura shot off towards the beast. Colliding with the chest of the large beast, it fell down to its knees and wrapped its slithery tail around its body.

"What did you do?" Chime asked, almost concerned about what they did.

"Silver Loyal Knight lets me change the mode of one monster on the field. I chose to change your Orichalcos...thingy...into defense mode (4000/2000)." Ronin explained with a large smile creasing his face. "Now Its Akina's move." He said, turning to her and winking.

She knew what she had to do, reaching for her deck she began to pull off the top card. "Draw!" Sliding the card in between two cards already in her hand, she held up her duel disk so it was vertical beside her head. "I'll give up another 1000 life in order to increase the attack of my monsters by 1000."

Chime-3600 LP  
Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-2000 LP

(Gold Loyal Knight 2600/1000)(Silver Loyal Knight 2500/900)(Bronze Loyal Knight 2400/800)

"Gold Loyal Knight, attack that beast now with your Golden Sword Slash!" Akina announced, whipping her right arm around her body so that it was angled towards the floor with her fingers outstretched.

Crouching down, the golden warrior launched itself high into the air, flying towards the purple slimy beast. Angling its sword to stab right through the chest of the beast as it flew. Inching closer and closer before Chime held up something that pulled all attention from the attack to the duelist.

"Well, I'll give you that you pathetic people did make one good move, but thanks to this monster, your attack came in vain." Flipping the card in her hand around, it showed a orange bordered card with a picture of some endless vortex. "This monster is known as Chaos Time, Vortex of Eternity (0/0). By discarding it directly from my hand to the graveyard, I get to use its power to negate one attack on my monster, and half the life points of my opponents."

Stabbing out with its sword, the Gold Loyal Knight was surprised to see it sinking deep into a spiraling vortex inches from the monster. Bursting with electrical energy, the monster was sent flying backward landing on its back on Akina's field. Sparks of electricity could visibly be seen shooting up the armor of the knight as it lay there in complete shock.

Three more surges of lightning blasted from the vortex, crashing into Akina, Reku, and Ronin. Causing the three of them to topple backwards in pain just like the knight.

Chime-3600 LP  
Reku-2000 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP  
Akina-1000 LP

Laying there, none of them could feel anything but a sickness rising in their stomachs. The numbness shot through their veins with lightning speed, causing the only thing for them to do is let out moans of pain.

"She's kicking their asses so easily!" Joe commented, slamming his fist into one of the benches. "How can they be doing this badly?"

"Chime seems to have a far greater set or cards than any I've ever encountered or read about." Lucien said, walking over to Joe, Kevin and Usami with his own team following close behind. "Her strategy has countered every move that any of them have made, and she has kept them all down from the start."

"Yeah." Kevin nodded, looking concerned at the three bodies of their friends lying behind their dueling field cards.

"You three are more pathetic than any other duelist I have ever seen." Chime almost scowled as she spoke. "Its weak scum like you that drives me to wipe your sorry asses off this planet. Only the strong should survive, and the strong should survive under my control. No one will be able to stop me."

"...And...take away...our...right...to think...for..ourselves?" Reku growled, slowly pushing himself up so he was sitting on the field. The world around him was still spinning, and a very bile taste coated the inside of his mouth.

"Yes, exactly. Free thought causes all the problems in the world." Chime nodded, but wasn't pleased with Reku's tone of voice. "Hate, discrimination, jealousy. Leading into wars, death, destruction, pain. As a race, humans should ban together and take over other species of life in all different worlds. But as long as there is free thought, humans will never work together, so there needs to be one omnipotent brain, my brain."

"We each are our own human being, we need to be able to think for ourselves and make up our own minds." Akina's words were slow, but much more coherent than Reku's first attempt. She was also pushing herself back up. Ronin was also moving around, trying to get on his feet.

"No. Have you not been paying attention to anything I have been saying?" Chime asked, disgusted with Akina's objection.

"You are just like your damn father." Ronin grumbled, finally righting himself to standing straight up. "You both are chasing the same stupid goal with the same jacked up ideals."

"I AM NOT LIKE MY FATHER!" Chime screamed out, shocking everyone. "That ass hole didn't care. He was going to even wipe out my mind and make me a full obedient slave. He didn't care about anyone but himself. No matter how loyal a servant was to him, their mind was still going to be erased."

"And you don't care about anyone but yourself." Reku shot back.

"I do care. I won't recklessly go around wiping every mind I meet. Those who are truly loyal will follow me without hesitation. But as your friend Ryokurio demonstrated, just a little free thought and they think they can take over again." Chime motioned to the collapsed body of Ryokurio laying on the floor. "That is why I will always make sure that I am the most powerful person. So any one who might turn against me won't stand a chance."

"Enough." Kaiba yelled from behind Chime, almost scaring her. Turning around, she smiled warmly at the brown haired businessman.

"Kaiba hun. What brings us the pleasure of your unneeded interruption?" Chime asked in a very pleasant and warm voice.

"As head of this tournament, I order this duel be stopped this instance." Kaiba bellowed up to the green haired woman. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kaiba, you are no longer in control of this tournament." She calmly said, snapping open her eyes. As she did, a wave of energy pulsed out of her body, sending Kaiba flying backwards to the ground. "I am the one in control now."

Gasps ran through the crowed as the most powerful man in the dome was shoved back by an invisible hand. Yugi and Joey were to their feet as well, rushing down to where Kaiba was just barely pushing himself back up off the floor.

"Are you ok Kaiba?" Yami asked, again in control of Yugi's body.

"I'll be fine." Kaiba growled, slamming his hand down to the floor before pushing himself up. "But this duel is off, now!"

"Kaiba, sweetie." Chime again closed her eyes and let a smile crease across her lips. "Didn't you hear me? Your not in control of this tournament anymore." Her tone was annoyingly pleasant still, making Kaiba grind his teeth in frustration. "Now if you don't mind, it is my turn and I am going to finish this duel up. These weaklings have _tried_ to prove their power and failed miserably. It is time, draw!" Chime yelled, snapping the top card off her deck. Whipping it high above her head, pulsating light burst off of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
No matter how much of an advantage Team Zero scores, Chime is knocking it right out of them. Let see if there is anything that they can do to save themselves.

Again, I am sorry about that huge time where there was no sign of me. I was still working on this, but my time was always so short. I was having a time in my life were so much was going on, I didn't even have time to sit down. Didn't forget about you guys, and didn't quit on my stories. I'm still here, and I hope I won't get that busy again for a while.

To J.G. the Game Master: Well, I can drive people crazy with my ability to remember random and pointless information at random and pointless times. You don't want to know, trust me.

To LuceinShadowMaster: What have we talked about when you think you believe something? Anyways, I'll give you that, it did seem like a short chapter, but word count wise, it is right about my average per document. Higher than some previous chapters. To me though, it did seem to fly right by. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, and since your one of my...?spell checkers?... I'd appreciate it if you would point out things to me, now more than ever. Just to see something. Thanks...but I don't even really believe I needed to ask you to do that...

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: If you can find mistakes, do tell me. I'm in the midst of a test and if you can find something to bring to my attention, by all means, I need to know.

To DragonQueenOfTheSkies: You joke, I don't. Anyone want to take bets, come on now! Aww, I'm too funny, I crack myself up... Anyways, don't worry to much about it. Funny reviews sometime just make my day. And thank you, hope to see you reviewing again.

To Dragon and Sword Master: Logic! Since when did I start having logic behind things...(looks around paranoid)...shhhh...don't ruin my reputation. Thank you anyways, good eye.

To John: Woot...nothing else to say.

To Darksoulkai: Yup, I understand. Be as mad as you want. I hate it when writers I enjoy reading suddenly stop posting too. I didn't mean to abandon you guys like that. Just know that for the time being, I'm back.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Giving Your All For the Team

Team Zero: Orichalcos

Chapter 40: Giving Your All For the Team

Slashing the brown rectangular card in her hand through the air, Chime slid it in to her duel disk, making the hologram materialize inches in front of her. Smiling, she looked up at the three opponent that still glared at her. "I set this card face down. Now, switching my Orichalcos Myrkvar to attack mode, I'll have him attack and destroy your little Thing in the Crater. Darkness Acid Breath!"

As the large purple skinned behemoth stood straight up, the alien like head flew out of its little skin patch. Hissing, the beast once again sent a stream of acidic smoke hurdling across the field towards the stone wall.

"Ha!" Reku yelled out, pleased with it. "You've activated my trap card. Mirror Force! Now your large monster is going to kill itself." With the glowing mirror like bubble now surrounding the stone wall, Reku smiled as the puke green smoke crashed into it. Reacting to the contact with a stream of white sparks, the barrier sent rays of pure white energy bursting back towards the monster. Piercing through the massive beast, the rays of light tore it to shreds and wiped it off the field all together.

Chime could only smile. Running her long, slender fingers through her light green hair, pushing her bangs back out of her face. "It was a gallant effort, but it too was in vain. You see..." Chime nodded her head towards the spot where the large beast once stood. Air had began to swirl around, collecting the pieces of the beast that were blasted off. Pulling them together like a large vacuum pulling in dirt. Shaping the large rough looking beast once again on her field. Roaring, the Orichalcos Myrkvar crashed to the cement floor in its triumphant return to the field. Still surging with the power of the Orichalcos (4000/2000)

"How did your monster come back!" Ronin yelled out, just as shocked as everyone else.

"Simple, Orichalcos Myrkvar was summoned by using three tributes, remember?" Chime's voice had not changed, still pleasantly annoying. A hint of over confidence could be heard, but she seem far to pleasant. "When it is summoned from three tributes, Orichalcos Myrkvar is no longer able to be destroyed by the effect of a magic or trap card. Only a monster card can destroy this wonderful beast."

_"Magic and trap cards are useless!"_ Reku, Ronin, and Akina all had the same simultaneous thought. Eyes widening with fear, there wasn't much in the way of 4000 attack points that there decks could easily produce.

"I see you realize now how futile it is to keep fighting." Chime slyly said as she pulled a card from her hand and slapped it on her duel disk. "I summon my Doomed Blood (900/1700) here, in my back row of monsters." Materializing behind the purple behemoth monster, a strange humanoid looking beast appeared. Its body was a solid liquid, white as a sheet and reflective in nature. Standing about six feet tall, the beast gained a strange green aura around it as the power of the Orichalcos began to flow through it (1400/1700).

What came as the biggest surprise to Reku, Ronin, and Akina was the fact that the card was in a yellow boarder. It had no effect what-so-ever.

"That ends my turn." Chime let her arms hand down to her side now. She looked a bit drained on energy, but she was still being annoyingly happy in expressions.

"Wait? You said back row of monsters." Reku asked, looking at the placement of her newest monster.

"Yes, back row of monsters." Chime cocked her head to the side, pleased with the stupid question to her. "The Seal of Orichalcos allows me to have a second row of monsters. Giving me the ability to have up to 10 monsters in play at once. A back row, and a front row. Of course, your can't get to the monsters on the back row until there are no monsters on my front row." Chime was actually laughing at this. Her laugh was shrill, dark, and filled with an underline evil.

"Well then, I'll just go through that massive behemoth thing to get to it and then to your life. Draw!" Reku yelled, snapping the top card from his deck. A wave of fear flushed through his face as he looked at what he had to work with. Nothing that really could go through that large beast.

"Now is the time to reveal this trap." Chime said, pointing to her set card. "Hidden Tempest Flux. This trap will destroy all face down cards on the field, including all the set magic and traps you have built up."

Chime's smirk widened as a pulse wave shot up from the ground, followed by a twister of air. Whizzing around, the air became as sharp as knives, slicing the set cards on the field to ribbons. Dying out, the twister left no cards left on the field but the monsters.

"Fine." Reku said, acting unimpressed with the destruction of all the cards on the field, but his eyes showed just howafraid he was.Picking up the knight card on his field, he slapped it down again horizontally. "I shift Bronze Loyal Knight into defense mode. Ending my move."

"Draw!" Ronin announce as soon as Reku ended his turn. "I too shift my knight to defense mode, and I'll summon to the field my Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) in defense mode. Setting one card face down, I'll end my move." Ronin announced, placing the cards on his duel disk.

Over a orange bordered card, a brown four legged beast appeared. Its body didn't appear to be solid, constantly moving and spurting out brown streams. Behind it, a set card appeared vertically.

"Then, my turn." Akina spoke as she drew her card. Nervously she glanced down at her duel disk. Seeing the life point score resting at only 1000 life points, she swallowed hard, but couldn't get past a lump in her throat. _"The guys realize that I don't have enough life to combo again to try and destroy that monster. But what can we do?"_

_"Akina." _Reku glanced worried over at her. She seemed to be losing her cool, but was trying not to show it. _"Come on dear. Pull it together."_

"Magic card go, Jug of Greed!" Akina yelled, sliding the card she had drawn into her deck. "This card lets every player draw one additional card from their deck and add it to their hands." Akina explained, reaching for her deck.

Resting her fingers on the top card, she watched as everyone else pulled the top card from their deck and slid them into their hands. Slowly, she began to slid the card off her deck. Flipping it over, a sigh of relief slid past her lips to see the card she really wanted.

"First off." She began, pulling a card from her hand and slapping it down on her duel disk. "I sacrifice my Gold Loyal Knight in order to summon forth, Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)."

Slapping down the card on her duel disk, a stream of energy could be seen shooting through the lines on the duel plate. Flashes of light appeared all around the armored warrior before it vanished, quickly replaced with a large floating, perfectly carved crystal. Inside the floating crystal, a very beautiful fairy looked out at the world.

"Her special ability lets me discard the top four cards of my deck in order to summon four Fairy Tokens (500/500)." As Akina deposited four cards from her deck into her graveyard, four stone statue appeared. Two on each side of the floating fairy monster. "Perfect for this little card. Its time to bring you down, and I'm going to do it in style. Magic card, Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Amethyst Crystal!"

The new fairy monster coursed with a light purple aura as the immense power of the crystal surged through it. Almost simultaneously, larger spike like crystals burst out from the side of the otter crystal shell the beast already had. A circular mark appeared on the forehead of the fairy inside.

This was the first time anyone noticed, but the mark was identical to the mark of the Seal of Orichalcos. Just moved to the right side of the circle making a crescent moon look to it instead of a symmetrical star.

The same mark appeared on Akina's head, making her grin as she felt the all too familiar power surge through her body. Pulling a card out of the four cards in her hand, she held it up in the air.

"The power of my crystal will absorb the four monsters tokens on my field plus this monster from my hand. Sonic Duck (1700/700)." Holding the card out, Akina showed the card with a running, light green colored duck on it. Glowing, the card seemed to vanish into the air and the four stone statues on the field next to the fairy monster disappeared as well. Giving their energy to it (5700/1300). "You said I have to beat your nasty little beast in power, so be it. Fairy in the Crystal Amethyst Mode, Attack!"

Rushing across the field at incredible speed, the crystal incased monster slammed its body into the purple monster, running the sharp spikes deep into its skin. It began to turn, spinning its shell around its body so the spikes ripped at the body of the beast.

A sickening tearing noise echoed through the dome as the beast was torn up. Finally, it began to break apart into small data bits.

Chime-1900 LP  
Reku-2000 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP  
Akina-1000 LP

"That ends my move." Akina announced, all of her anger apparent in her darker tone of voice.

"Well, I'll give you credit." Chime smirked as she drew her next card. "That was impressive that you finally did manage to take down my Orichalcos Myrkvar. Few have done that before, but you are far from safe yet." Chime grabbed a card that rested at the far end of the cards she was holding. Pulling it out, she whipped it around. "Finial Destiny Pulse Burst. A magic card that will take the attack of the strongest monster on the field. Deal it to the owner of that monster at half strength. So now don't you wish you didn't do that?"

"What!" Akina's eyes widened with fear, watching the magic card materialize on the field. Glowing, it sent a massive pulse wave out through the air. Leaving a trail of crimson red light behind it as it moved, the pulse crashed around the Fairy in the Crystal and Akina. Forcing her to fly backwards and land on her back.

Chime-1900 LP  
Reku-2000 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP  
Akina-0 LP

"One down, two more to go." Chime spoke, pleased with her first win. She watched as the green circle around the four of them created a identical copy of itself. This new copy began to move in around Akina's body that was lying on the field. Closing in around her, a green pillar of light shot up towards the ceiling of the dome.

Reku was in a panic, running across the field to her, he stood on the outside of the ring, the barrier preventing him from getting in to her. Both of their eyes were filling with tears.

"Akina..." Reku's words were slow and painful.

"Reku, its ok. You need to beat her." Akina's words were also choked. "I did all I could to help us win. You need to keep going. I'm always with you in your heart, dear. Win this, for us."

As her last words escaped her sweet lips, her soul was pulled from her body, leaving Akina a soulless body. Then, a loud series of cracks could be heard. Reku's hand was squeezed so tightly that his knuckles were turning ghost white and had all popped. His nails digging into the flesh on his right hand.

"Aw... Is the little boy getting pissed off cause he lost his girlfriend?" Chime mocked, smirking with a boastful overconfidence. She was twisting her index finger in her hair as she spoke. She didn't even seem phased when Reku snapped his head up, glaring daggers at her.

"Your...an..." Reku was so angry he couldn't even talk straight.

"I know, I know." Chime said, annoyed at the broken record insults she had been getting from them from the start. "Now kiddies, my Doomed Blood has taken center stage (1400/1700) and I'm not done by a long shot. Magic card go, Sword Blade of the Shadow Realm!"

Sliding a green bordered card into her duel disk. Chime watched with pride as the strange liquid beast gained a demonic black hilt of a sword. The blade of the sword was made of formed pitch-black smoke. Coursing with a purple aura, the blade was taller than the monster.

"It makes me discard two cards from my hand to activate, but 3000 additional attack and defense points is never anything to take lightly (4400/4700)." The power of the monster skyrocketed, making Reku and Ronin fill with a sense of fear. "Lets face it, your out of options. Doomed Blood attack Silver Loyal Knight now! Sword of Shadow Magic Slash!"

Whipping the large sword around as if it was as light as a feather, the monster launched itself high into the air. With a mighty swing of the sword, the monster cut the silver armored warrior in two. Roaring in pain, the knight dropped its sword to the ground, landing with a loud crash.

Ronin fell to his knees, his energy suddenly jerked from his body as the monster finally vaporized into thin air. Breathing deeply, Ronin pulled himself back to his feet, glaring at Chime from under his bangs. "Damn you." Was all he could say, winded from the sudden drop in energy in his body.

"By setting this card, I shall end my move." Chime announced, sliding one of the two remaining cards in her hand into her duel disk. A vertical card appeared in front of her.

"Its my turn now!" Reku yelled, stomping back to his dueling spot. Rage coursing through his body. "Draw!" He bellowed, snapping the top card off his deck. _"Thanks to Akina's Jug of Greed, I have everything I need."_ Reku thought, slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon to the field; Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000)."

Crashing into existence, a large green scaled dragon monster appeared towering over the field. Standing on two hind legs, the monster glared out at the world. Parts of it body were covered with gears, hatches, and exposed wiring, running all over its body. It was hard to tell if it was a full android, or a dragon fused with mechanical parts.

"I'm not done, next comes a magic card I slipped in just before the match. Feel this, magic card go! Power Bond!" Reku slammed the card he washolding into his duel disk, angerpulsing through his veins. "With this, I am allowed to fuse together Mech Dragon Blaster, Jinzo, and my Barrel Dragon in order to summon my ultimate machine monster."

The green scaled dragon monster fell backwards into a vortex, followed closely by a green android monster and a black armoreddragon with three barrels sticking out. Fusing their energies, a new beast began to emerge from the innards of the vortex.

Landing on the field, the monster was android shaped, covered all over its body with a gum metal colored armor, navy blue in some spots. A helmet that was in the shape of the green dragon used in the fusion covered all but two disk like eyes. From its back, large green scaled wings folded out, slightly glowing in the light of the dome. Two barrels stuck out from each of the monsters shoulders, pointing directly at the white liquid beast.

"Meet my Android Dragon Tyrant (5000/5000)." Reku yelled, introducing the newly summoned monster card. "Here's were it get worse, Power Bond lets me double the attack of this new beast (10000/5000)."

"Now isn't that an impressive little toy." Chime admired in a toying little voice. Making Reku's blood boil even more.

"Shut up you bitch, you listen here. My Android Dragon Tyrant normally has a special ability that hurts badly. I flip three coins. For each heads you say goodbye to one card on the field. Then you lose 500 for each destroyed. I lose 500 for each tails. But..." Reku held up one of the last cards in his hand. "I'm not toying around this time. Magic card activate! Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Ruby Crystal!"

Growing around the monster, a ruby red aura became visible. The cracking of metal could be heard, echoing through the dome, as large ruby colored crystalline spikes burst out of the outer armor of the beast. Jutting outwards, the crystals showed a rushing of energy, flowing around inside and coursing into the body of the mighty monster. Roaring, the beast send a shock wave flying outwards across the field. On its helmet, between the eyes of the Mech Dragon Blaster, the circular mark appeared.

As the same mark appeared on Reku's forehead, he lifted his face in a sneer at Chime. "Ruby Crystal gives my monster 1000 more attack (11000/5000), and gives him the power to attack all the beasts on your side of the field." Whipping his arm up, he pointed to the back of his newest monster. "Also, now that he is an essence monster, his magical ability is unlocked to the fullest. Face it, your losing your three cards, and 1500 life points that fast!"

Aiming its cannons, the large beast send a wave of energy blasting out of the barrels. Racing across the field, the bursts of energy wiped the liquid man, his large black sword, and the face down rectangular card clean off the field. Waves of heat actually made Chime have to put her arm in front of her face to shield her eyes.

Finally blowing past, nothing but plums of smoke streamed up from the ground were Chime's monster and set card sat just seconds before. A silence swept over them all, nothing was heard for a few seconds, until Chime let her arm sink to her side again. Looking up, she glared down the large metallic monster that stood before her.

Chime-400 LP  
Reku-2000 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP

"Chime, for what you did to Akina." Reku whipped his arm out, pointing his arm at their opponent with fingers stretched outwards. "This is the end, Android Dragon Tyrant. Finish this now!"

Taking aim, the large monster charged up its gunsfor the attack. Insides, blood red energy formed into deadly bullets that would shot out in a matter of seconds. Rearing back, the monster braced itself before letting the bursts of energy blast forward from the cannons. The loud blasts sounded like cannons firing, rocking the entire dome.

When the blast reached inches from Chime's body, her lips curled into a awkward smirk. Her eyes filled with happiness. Taking the last card in her hand, she slapped it down onto her green dueling plate.

"When I am attacked directly and I have no other cards on my field I get to summon this monster. Chaos Hell Blitz Duty (100/200)."

Appearing inches in front of the large blast, a small blue skinned imp like monster formed. It curled into a tight ball, letting a small tail with a arrow head at the end wrap around itself. Tucking its head in under its two wire like arms and behind his curled in knees. Then, it was vaporized in the blast of energy.

Chime-5900 LP  
Reku-2000 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP

"What?" Reku's looked on, confused and shocked that his most powerful attack was blocked so easily.

"Chaos Hell Blitz Duty took the front of your attack you fool." Chime smirked, letting her empty hands fall to her sides. "And of course, it had another special ability. When it is destroyed, I gain life points equal to half the current attack of the monster that destroyed it. You are to kind, giving me 5500 life points like that." Letting her head dip down, she giggled to herself in her own amusement. "And now you should end your turn. You are screwed you know."

_"No!"_ Reku's wide eyes glanced upwards at the black armored monster that rested on his field. "Since it was fused using Power Bond, I take the original attack of the monster as effect damage to my life points." Reku stated, in shock that this was happening. Glancing at his hand, he looked for any way for him to stop it. Sighing in defeat, he bowed his head. "Turn end."

Chime-5900 LP  
Reku-0 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP

Reku's vision sudden doubled, then tripled. Swaying back and forth, he collapsed to his knees breathing hard. His head spinning, he felt a burning from deep inside. Forcing his himself to look up at Chime, he swore at her as he saw a copy of the seal enclosing itself on his body. Locking in around him, the seal began its process of striping the soul from Reku's body.

"Reku!" Ronin yelled, watching helplessly as his best friend's soul was swallowed up by the circular mark that was around him. Seconds later, Reku's body fell completely to the concrete floor, soulless.

Ronin stood there in disbelief as he now stood alone against Chime. His team mates wiped of their souls. Motionless bodies lay to either side of him.

"Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To J.G. the Game Master: Your welcome.

To LuceinShadowMaster: You know, I thought long and hard about asking you to do that.Should have kept mybig mouth shut, no? But it's ok, your proved something to me. Thank you for your help, you can go back to the errors that have become major problems over time. Over looking the small minor, one time errors. Oh, and that hand thing, you understood what I meant. But again, thanks for your help. I'm glad I could realate to you on a personal level. Chime is so thick headed though, she doesn't look at all the angles.

To Dragon and Sword Master: I hope its nothing bad.

To Darksoulkai: I see, and what kind of impression does she leave?

To John: Nope, you shouldn't ever count Chime out.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Thats cause Lucien doesn't know how to talk straight. Its all his fault, not mine! (runs away) Ahem, but thank you for your help.

To DragonQueenOfTheSkies: I know, I know all to well. But hey, I write in dark duels, but I prefer the lighter side of the game myself.

To Demon Fan: Yes they could have, had they had cards like that. Just cause I'm pure evil, I didn't let them draw any. Bwahahahahahahahaha...ha...h...a  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Last Man Standing

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 41: Last Man Standing

Beads of sweat poured from Ronin's brow. He felt a sense of hopelessness drift over his whole body. An uneasy feeling in his stomach made him want to vomit, and didn't help the dizziness already in his head from the sudden jerks of energy from his body.

"I don't even have to do a thing. You guys kill yourselves off!" Chime chortled in amusement, laughing uncontrollably.

Reku's move just backfired on him, taking the last of his life points and leaving Ronin standing alone against Chime. The odds were more fair now, but Ronin felt severely out matched.

"Its my move...Chime." Ronin spit out as he reached for the next card on his deck. _"This isn't so bad, I can do some major damage this turn. That is good."_ Ronin examined each card in his hand carefully to make sure that he wouldn't screw up. "Magic card go! Dual Summoner! This magic card will allow me to summon two level four or lower monsters from my hand to the field this turn. I chose these two." Ronin held up two cards from his and, then flipped them over so that their face were pointing towards Chime.

"Ohh..so pretty." Chime sarcastically stated as Ronin slapped the two cards onto his duel plate.

"I summon a second Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) and my Oxygeddon (1800/800) in attack modes!" Ronin cried out as a second brown, four legged beast appeared next to its crouched over brother. Next to that, a teal colored pterodactyl type monster appeared. Made of moving air molded into a solid being, the monster gave out a shrill screech. "Well Chime, watch as I play this magic card, Bonding H2O! Its time to put together my two Hydrogen component and my Oxygen component to make, water!"

"Water?" Chime smirked at how pathetic that sounded. "Your going to fight me with a puddle? Don't make me laugh."

"You'll learn to fear this water." Ronin said, all most smirking as he talked. "Oxygeddon, and my two Hydrogeddon, fuse together to make; Water Dragon (2800/2600)!" As the three beasts crashed together, their mixing of their skins made a aqua blue liquid that poured onto the ground. From this liquid, a dragonic form began to rise. Towering over the field, a large dragon made entirely out of water, sent out a roar of power.

"Ok, that's a bit more believable in power." Chime said, looking up at the massive dragon monster.

"See, I told you." Ronin smirk, extending his arm forward. "Water Dragon, direct attack. Water Blast!" Ronin bellowed out, causing the dragon to roar again. Opening its jaw wide, the beast sent a stream of water bursting out of its mouth towards Chime. Enveloping her in a tidal wave, she disappeared behind the wall of water for a second. When the water passed, she had been knocked to her butt. A little shaken andl looking a bit sick, but otherwise she was unharmed.

Chime-3100 LP  
Ronin-2000 LP

"Now, I end my turn." Ronin yelled, whiping his arm through the air. He felt a bit more confident. He had his massive dragon on the field, one set card on his field, and two hand cards. Chime had nothing but the glowing green circle around them. He watched as she quickly pulled herself to her feet.

"Now that I will credit as a semi-good move." Chime mocked, drawing the top card from her deck. "You know, you would have done more damage if you hadn't bonded them." Chime's comment made Ronin slap his forehead.

"_Why didn't I think of that?" _Ronin felt stupid for not catching such a thing. He could have bonded them after they had attacked, dealing more damage, and still getting a powerful monster.

"You are just as pathetic as I've been saying. Now I set this face down." Chime slid her drawn card into her duel disk and looked back up at Ronin. "And end my turn." Appearing in a ripple of light, the brown rectangular card formed in front of her feet.

"Oh well, either way I am still going to beat you! Draw!" Ronin yelled out, snapping the top card off his deck and whipping it around the air. Sliding it into his hand as it was no use to him at present, he pointed to the Chime. "Water Dragon, direct attack now! Water Blast!"

Again, opening its jaw wide, the liquid dragon produced a raging stream of water. Rushing out towards Chime as fast as ever, the stream of water threatened to overwhelm her again.

This time though, Chime's expression changed. She whipped her arm around her body letting it stop stretched completely out far behind her body. Her fingers stretched out wide. Taking in a deep breath of relief, Chime looked anxious and over joyed that Ronin had called the attack.

"Trap card open!" She yelled, letting her set card flip up. The purple bordered card rested upright, glowing slightly. The cards image was solid black with a blank sliver outline of something. It looked to be in a ghost shape. From the image, a soft metal looking ghost emerged, its tail still attacked to the card image. "Collapsed Soul! This trap is a trap and a monster, a trap monster if you will!"

"Trap Monster?" Ronin looked on confused. His massive blast of water crashed into the strange monster, splashing off, and dripping to the ground beneath it.

"Right, this is both a trap and a monster, and its immortal." Chime explained, motioning to the monster. It hadn't moved, even from the force of the attack. It was dripping wet now, but unmoving. "The only way to defeat it, magic and trap removal. It can't be destroyed in battle. It is a good defender, no? (0/0)(500/0)"

"Uh..." Ronin was at a loss of words. Chime drew the exact thing she needed to defend herself. How could she be that lucky? "I...end my turn." Ronin said, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Draw." Chime spoke slowly, letting the pain of Ronin's constant failure sink deep into his skin. Looking at the card, she decided that it would make for all the more punishment. Whipping it through the air, she slid it into her duel disk. "Now feel this, Banishment of Tricks! This card destroys a face down magic or trap card. Also, you're going to lose half your life points for trying to use trickeries like that."

Shielding himself, Ronin watched from just under his right arm as his set card began to shake violently. Cracks began to spider web their way across the back of the card, making a very beautiful design. With a loud crack, the card shattered into small pieces, like breaking glass.

Chime-3100 LP  
Ronin-1000 LP

Ronin fell to one knee again, a sharp stabbing pain burning through his chest cavity. His energy flowed out of his body uncontrollably, leaving him very weak when it finally seemed to stop.

Sitting on one knee, Ronin panted from his loss of air. Looking up, his vision was blurred for a second, but soon came back into focus. An incredibly loud ringing sound was all Ronin could hear at first, then his ears popped and he could hear the silence around him.

"Hello boy." Chime said, watching Ronin get back to his feet slowly . "I ended my turn, but I'm not sure if you heard me."

"My move,...draw." Ronin cautiously pulled a card from his deck and held it up to his face. Sighing, he slid it into his hand. "I end my turn."

"Lovely!" Chime was thrilled with hearing this. She placed her hand on her deck. "Lets see what my deck has to torture you with this time. Draw." Pulling a card off her deck, she looked anxiously at the face. Seeing the card, she just handed it off to her left hand with a shrug. "Nothing good enough. I shall end my move."

"_Now she gets a crappy draw!"_ Ronin yelled in his head. Breathing deeply in frustration, he reached for his deck. _"If I can't get past that thing, she will be free to build up her hand. And with all the deadly cards she seems to have, I may be screwed."_ Drawing a card, he bowed his head down to look at its face. "End turn." He grumbled out under his breath, disappointed with his draw.

"That bad huh?" Chime this time tried to sound comforting, but still was using an incredibly mocking voice to taunt Ronin. Sliding her card off her deck for her draw, she added it to her left hand causally. "I'll end too."

"I..." Ronin placed his finger tips on the edge of the card that rested on his deck. Breathing deeply, he looked deep into the cards back. Wishing, hoping it was something that could help him.

"Will you give up already?"

This comment from Chime made Ronin's head snap up. Looking at her in almost surprise, he became speechless. Chime crossed her arms across her chest, looking at him in a very serious face. The most serious Ronin had seen her this entire duel.

"You don't stand a chance, and deep down, you know it." Chime's voice was dropping, becoming very serious as she spoke. "What do you have left, look around you. I'll give that your friends were loyal till the end, but look now. They sacrificed themself just so you could be left alone."

Ronin looked around, to his right lay Reku's motionless body. Akina's soulless body on his left hand side. He felt a cold chill running up his spine as he realized just how alone and cold it felt on his side of the field.

"_What is going on with me?"_ Ronin questioned, pressing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. _"This is no different then the hundreds of times I've faced opponents. I never had anyone beside me then."_

"Come on, give in." Chime prodded, trying to get Ronin to surrender. "You see how alone you are. They looked out for one another, but not you. They left you, they only cared about each other."

Tears began to swell in the corners of Ronin's eyes. _"What if she's right...what if..." _Closing his eyes, Ronin tried to concentrate on his own thoughts.

"Ronin!" A female's voice rang out from behind him, breaking his concentration. Turning around suddenly he saw Sachiko. Standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the dueling platform, the woman he loved stood with her fingers interlaced hanging down in front of her. She looked as if she was about to start crying. "Ronin, your not alone. You can win. Don't listen to her."

The silence that followed was only a few seconds long, but it seemed like forever to Ronin and Sachiko.

Sighing, Ronin turned back around, giving her a smile before his face vanished from her view. Facing Chime, Ronin placed his fingers back on the top card of his deck. A proud look in his eye was apparent to Chime who went back to her serious expression.

"Your right, Chime." Ronin began, talking slowly but confidently. "Reku and Akina do care about each other. More than anyone else. Akina sacrificed herself in battle for the team, and Reku sacrificed himself for her. But even with those two loving each other, neither of them forgot for a second that we all are on the same team. What they did was their best to defeat you Chime." Pressing his fingers down on the top card, a strange light from deep in the deck began to move up towards the top. Moving quickly, soon the top card of his deck was glowing. "My turn Chime. Draw!"

Chime felt afraid. She hadn't felt afraid in this whole duel until now. An aura was sent out as Ronin drew his top card that made Chime started to shake in every bone. Something felt very wrong to her. Watching as the card made its arch through the air, Chime watched as a sapphire blue streak was trailed off behind the card.

"Magic card activate, Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Sapphire Crystal!" Ronin yelled, slamming his crystal card into his duel disk behind his large hydro dragon.

Glowing in a bright blue light, the Water Dragon's watery body began to slow down its movement. Starting at the tip of its tale, a sapphire crystal like shell began to form. Running up its body and all the way down its face. The monster was now a large crystal version of itself, visibly with a watery body under the shell. Large spikes began to burst out from the outer crystal layer, sticking out in all directions. On the beasts forehead, the circular mark appeared, glowing with a radiant light.

"Water Dragon Sapphire Mode (3800/2600)!" Ronin yelled out, rasing his arm high in the air. "Thanks to the Sapphire Crystal my monster is 1000 attack points higher, and is transformed into his true essence form." Ronin explained, snapping his arm down to point towards the metallic ghost monster. "Water Dragon Sapphire Mode, Sapphire Water Blast!"

Roaring loudly, the large gem monster opened its mouth like the Water Dragon had done on all its previous attacks. From inside, a sky blue beam of energy surged out towards the monster. Crashing into it, the burst of light reflected off in all directions. A very tranquil feeling filled the dome as the sky blue light from theattack filled the place.

"Pretty, but did you forget that my monster is immortal?" Chime asked, cocking her eyebrow with over confidence. "Your attack was a waste of time and energy."

"No it wasn't actually. It is all I needed to finish you." Ronin smirked, looking up at his crystal formed beast. "The Sapphire Crystal does one more thing to my beast. It is infused with piercing battle damage. Since your monster has zero defense, my monster deals its attack points directly to your life points. This is the end of it all Chime. You lost."

Chime-0 LP  
Ronin-1000 LP

"What!" Chime couldn't believe that this kid had just beaten her. Her vision shifted very quickly to a bright, blinding light green. Screaming, she fell to her knees with a loud thump. Grabbing her head in her hands, she squeezed it as if she was in terrible pain.

"Your evil never would have won anyways." Ronin smirked, walking over to her, just behind the boarder of the Seal of Orichalcos that was enclosing fast around its last victim. "Now, I want my friends back. All of them."

The only response he got was her constant scream of pain. With a loud crashing sound, the seal locked into place around her body. A tall green pillar of light was shooting up, crashing into the ceiling of the dome. Within seconds, the light stopped, letting Chime's motionless and now silent body crash to the floor. Her duel disk created a loud thump when it hit the concert below.

From within her robe, the circular orb rolled out. Rolling around a little bit, the orb finally coming to a stop on some bumpy cement. Hair line cracks spider webbed across its surface causing the orb to break apart in a glass shattering way. Echoing across the entire dome.

Suddenly, everything was bright green. Warm and comforting to all.

* * *

Order suddenly stood up. She could feel the warm and comforting feeling as well, surging through her body. Smiling, she walked from her chair to the window in the large golden room. Looking out, she saw the beautiful fields outside. 

"I knew that the three of them could do it. They were meant to do it." Sighing, she looked down at the palms of her hands. "The darkness in the Rinku family is finially gone. Chaos and Chime, you shall never plague us again." She said before turning to walk across the long chamber.

Opening a door at the far end of a room, Order slowly made her way into the dark floored chamber. Walking past puddles of white liquid that every so often would bubble up, sending a spherical bubble hovering in the air.

Stopping at a casket at the end of the room, Order looked in at the skeleton inside. A weak smile crossed her face as she thought about the man that once used to be.

"Gurabe, you weren't the most noble man. You didn't do everything that was necessarily correct. You used the new found life I had given to you in order for you to steal souls, to cause hate and discontent."

Reaching into the box, Order placed her hand on the skull. Patting it a few times she moved her hand back.

"But in the end, you gave you new life to do something honorable. You fought the good fight. The Orichalcos is now gone, and the spirits wonder. The collected souls you used now wish to know." Pausing, she looked deep into the dark holes that were the eye sockets. "You can now rest if you so wish. Or..."

Her voice trailed off. Looking up at the pitch black ceiling above her she looked to be on the verge of tears. Reaching into her robe, she pulled out the brown rectangular card that once belonged to the body. The Amber Crystal.

"Or...you could return the life to you. As a chosen one, the power of the crystals could reform you to what you were." Looking back down, she stared at the bones laid out in the coffin. "The choice is yours and yours alone to make."

Silence fell over the room. Order stood over the black casket, staring down at it intently. What seemed like a task in futility, strangely made Order nod. Turning, she began to walk back out of the room.

"I understand Gurabe. That is your choice, so be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well there you go folks. The next chapter. Ronin won the duel with Chime. Gurabe now faces an important choice, you'll find out what choice he made in the next chapter.All the goodness you have come to expect from me. Anyways, as per the new rules of the site I'll let it be known right here that I frankly don't care.I enjoyed talking to you guys here, but it didn't really matter. Most of the time I just made up something stupidtosay anyways. But I didn't notice anything stopping the author notes so I'll continue to put meaningless crap here for peoples amusement. Anyquestions, still feel free to email me orpm me on their new system.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. The End of the Choices

**Team Zero: Orichalcos**

Chapter 42: The End of the Choices

Reku slowly peeled open his eye lids. Heavy as they were to him, he still managed to find the strength to pull them open. He felt a strange feeling, like someone waking up after being knocked unconscious for a long time, but yet, felt a like energy was again flowing into his body.

Lifting his head, the first thing that he noticed was that he was staring into a group of warm and happy faces.

"Good mornin' sunshine." Joe teased, giving a smile that went from ear to ear. A few other people around him laughed.

"Feeling better?" Aliya asked, bending over and placing her hands on her knees to look directly at Reku.

"...What?" Reku asked, looking completely dumbfounded. This brought a bit more laughter from the group of people surrounding him. Letting his head fall lazily to his right, he saw that he was sitting up against the side of the dueling platform. Next to him were a few of the other victims in this whole struggle with the Orichalcos. Shifting his head, he looked to his left to see a similar sight. There next to him, Akina's head rested on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful to him as she snuggled in closer to his arm. His body was still surging with numbness, so he couldn't even feel her body on his.

"Dude? Did the Orichalcos not return your brain or what?" Joe asked, bringing Reku's look back up towards him. Ronin leaned in next to Joe, looking like he had been through the ringer, and gave a slight smile.

"He'd have to have one to begin with for it to come back." He joked, getting the first coherent response from his friend.

"Shove it ass hole."

Laughter this time came freely to most people in the group. Some people didn't understand just how close these two friends really were. Others looked on dumbfounded, thinking that more of an insult that a joke.

Through thick and thin, Reku and Ronin had stuck together. Now, to them, it felt good just to laugh. The stress they had built up inside their bodies freely flowed out in their rolling laughter with each other.

"Honey, you make a bad pillow. You move far to much." Akina's voice came from Reku's shoulder as she slowly became awake herself.

"I'm sorry." Reku said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm a duelist, not a bed." This got the two of them to laughing too. One by one, other people began to join in on the laughter. No one really realized how stressed they all had been. All their tension seemed to slip out, leaving everyone feeling refreshed and renewed.

"So wait." Akina looked seriously at Reku. "Does that mean that you guys finally beat Chime?"

"I guess..." Reku looked up at Ronin who just smiled and nodded.

"After you lost, I finally brought her down." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "But I couldn't have done it with out your guy's help. We worked as a team to bring her down."

Pulling him self up, and bringing Akina up with him, Reku stood up. Wavering back and forth a bit, he finally got stabilize, looking very pleased. Looking at the other bodies that lay against the stone dueling arena, they all looked to be simply sleeping. Resting after such a hard ordeal.

"Team Zero." The voice of the businessman boomed over the crowed. Walking through the crowd of people who simply parted for him and the two people who followed, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey made there way tho the three friends.

"Have a nice nap?" Yami asked, smiling at them. Getting a sluggish nod from Reku and Akina, the spirit looked around the dome. The seats were already running empty. Only a few folks were still gathering up their things. Janitors were coming in to begin cleaning after the day of the tournament came to an end. "You were out for a bit."

"Yes, nap time is over. Follow us." Kaiba seemed his cold self, turning and walking between the spiky haired kid and his blond friend. Turning, the spirit and Joey followed him. Behind them, Team Zero and Sachiko followed along.

* * *

Soon after, all seven of them found themselves in Kaiba's office. Sitting on a couch on the side of the room, Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko looked a bit intimidated to be sitting around with the three best duelists the world has ever known. 

"So...who are you?" Joey asked, referring to Sachiko. Looking up at him in shock, she simply closed her eyes and smiled wide.

"I'm the team's cheerleader."

Kaiba gave a angered grunt and spun in his chair so that he was looking directly at the four kids. Lacing his fingers together, he leaned his elbows on his desk and placed his chin on his hands.

"This tournament has ended, and you three have walked away the champions." Looking at them sternly to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted, he continued to talk. "In light of some recent events I am going to say that the finial part of the tournament will be post-poned to a later date. We will schedule some time when the three of you will get to face us three, if you still wish to claim that prize." A silent agreement was made between them and they nodded in unison to Kaiba. "Very well, then that will be taken care of at a later date. But now...it is time for the three of you to come clean."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Looking at one another, the kids debated how much is enough to tell. Looking back to Kaiba, Ronin was the first to speak.

"Um, come clean with what sir?"

"Through this tournament, many secrets were held back." The spirit of the puzzle, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, spoke. "I could sense that the destinies of others were intertwined in this battle with the Orichalcos, but I had no clue it was really you. I began to suspect though, you three seem different than other duelists."

"Um...Thanks?" Reku said, out of words to really express himself.

"Yugi..." Kaiba was about to object, but twisted his chair so he was facing his computer screen instead. "The Kaiba corp. database has every card ever created in it. Only a few select cards escape the database, for logic escapes them. However, we noticed three cards today that are no were in our database. Your crystal cards as you called them."

"Well." Reku began, searching for just the right words. "Honestly, we don't know too much about them ourselves. What we do know is that they are somehow connected to the Orichalcos. They both came from some greater power. They hold incredible power, and we didn't want to use them in any battle in this tournament, but...we were kinda in a stalemate."

"Yea, I'd guess so." Joey said, leaning back on the other couch on the other side of the room. "I could see why you'd have no other choice. Without the use of those cards, you guys would have surely lost that game."

"The point is we had to stop Chime, she was using the power of the Orichalcos to do a lot of terrible damage." Akina said, squeezing her hands into fists in her lap.

"True." Yami said, looking at her. A warm smile spread across his face as he shifted his gaze to look at each one of them. "You three did a very brave thing. We must thank you for stopping Chime. She was moving far to fast and growing far to powerful for us to stop."

"To powerful for you to stop?" Sachiko looked at him in disbelief. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"No one is to powerful for us to beat." Kaiba snapped in, a little agitated at the subject. "But Wheeler. Monkeys could walk over him."

"Watch it Kaiba!" Joey growled, narrowing his brow in anger.

"But she had you guys twisted around her finger, didn't she?" Reku looked at Kaiba, getting a nod as the response.

"She threatened peoples lives." Yami's voice was cold, angry at the thought. "We were not to intervene and try to stop her. Truth be told, we had to make the hardest decision to sit back and watch as she ran through the duelists in this tournament. Guess she didn't expect anyone to beat her." Looking up, he smiled at them. "So it's a good thing that you guys were in this tournament."

"So with Chime gone, and the tournament done, the three of your names will be heard through most of the dueling world." Kaiba leaned back in his chair. "Whether or not you think you can handle the major league is not the point, you are now in. Your victories here are proof of your skills." Leaning forward, his tone getting very serious. "Billions of people saw what odds you faced out there. Chime's deck was super powerful, most duelists cannot handle odds like that."

"Wow." Ronin sat back, almost not listening anymore. "We are like dueling celebrities now, aren't we?" He looked up at the ceiling of the room. "How long have we waited for this day."

"Since the World Tournament." Akina's joy over flowing as she started to bounce on the couch. "We never thought we'd even win that, now look at where we are." Reku looked at her when she said the last comment. His eyes very serious.

"None of us really thought about that." Reku said, sorrow filling his words. "If we hadn't gone to that restaurant that day, we never would have first encountered the Seal of Orichalcos. From that, anyone that was in that restaurant has been completely stressed out this entire time." He jerked up suddenly as he felt an arm on his shoulder. He was soon staring into his best friends eyes.

"That's not really true dude." Ronin stated, getting a very confused look from his friend. "About all the other duels in the tournament, we had fun. Even if the thought that if we did lose kept creeping in, we did have a hell of a good time. We met some fascinating people and seen a lot of intense duels. We dueled world renowned duelists, Rex, Weevil, and Mako. And you can't tell me you didn't find the best challenge facing that Lucien kid."

A large grin began to spread across his face. "Your right." He said, reassured and hopeful again. "We did have a good time, and it was fun seeing all the cool challenges that came out of this tournament."

"There sure were a variety of cards played in this tournament." Joey agreed from across the room. "So many different cards and strategies."

"Yeah!" The four of them replied really loudly, but happily.

"So then, its settled as far as we are concerned." Kaiba said, standing up from his chair and leaning on his desk. "We will arrange for a better time to have the matches between us, seeing as that is the prize that you won. But now, too many people are tired, and this tragedy needs to be dealt with first. Now, I have work to do, everyone out of my office!" Kaiba's order was heard loud and clear as the four friends quickly left the room.

Walking through the large glass doors at the main entrance. Team Zero stepped out into the bright sunlight. Outside, a small group of people met them warmly. Joe, Kevin, Usami, and even Ryokurio walked in close around them.

"So..." Joe began, his tone of voice like that of a man who has something on his mind. "How does it feel to be the winners of such a high honored tournament?" He blurted out, getting similar nods from the other kids around him. Getting in real close to make sure they hear all the answers clearly.

Reku, Ronin, and Akina just broke out in laughter. Sachiko even started giggling at this.

"Well, we don't really feel any different." Ronin said, wiping a tear out of his eye from laughing so hard. "Were not going to let the fame go to our head. Were still cool."

"Dude, you never were cool." Reku joked, earning a punch in the arm from Ronin. The group of them all started to laugh. None of them even noticed a growing light around them. Intensifying, the light blinded out everything.

When the light died down, the group of laughing kids were in the middle of a large golden room.

Order looked on very confused. Tilting her head to the side, she stared on in wonderment at the kids who were laughing like idiots. _"The...chosen...ones..."_ Order was speechless, gawking at the kids.

"Oh great, the moron crew." A guy's voice rang out over the laughter. Looking up suddenly, the kids realized that they were no longer on the street, but in Orders chamber. The jaws of the kids dropped open at the sight of the owner of the voice.

Leaning against the door frame, the silver haired man in his funeral attire chuckled a bit at the speechlessness of them all. Pushing himself up, he walked towards them.

"Gurabe! Your alive." Reku was astonished, not expecting to see him.

"The living dead maybe." Gurabe closed his eyes, and actually smiled at them.

"But how?" Ronin asked, looking from Gurabe then over to Order. "I thought that since he wasn't really the owner of all those souls, when they were taken from him he was gone forever."

"True technically." Order said, walking up next to them. "But again, he had formed a unique bond with them. Fusing them into his replacement soul. As a chosen one, he could use the power of the crystal to bring him back, but only if he wanted." Looking up at the silver haired boy, she smiled at him. "He chose to come back and he got his wish."

"But why?" Akina asked, tilting her head to the side as she spoke. "Why come back now?"

"I haven't had enough fun yet." Gurabe's tone slowly was becoming its old, cold self. "I haven't tortured you guys enough."

"Sounds great." Ronin smirked, but then grew serious again. "Wait, when I defeated Chime, that glass orb broke. Why did it do it then? And where is Chime's soul if that was were the souls were being stored?" Proposing the question to Order, but not looking at her until he finished speaking.

"I don't know where her soul is now. I never really thought about it. But the reason it broke was because the orb was using the power of the seal. She was the last one on the planet that was drawing on that power. Once she lost, the seal backfired on her, and broke all connection to her. So with no more power to draw from, the orb just broke apart." Scratching her chin with her delicate fingers she looked around in wonderment. "But that is a good question, I wonder what did happen to her soul."

"Is it possible that it is sealed up some where else?" Reku inquired, getting a shrug from Order as his answer. "Or it could be wondering around the world."

"It could very well be." Order said, looking out over the group with a grim look in her eye. Suddenly changing emotions, she took on a very bright and vibrant look. "But anyways, when we find out, then we can put our fears to rest. Now I'd assume that you three would like to enjoy your victory. You did a spectacular job as duelists, and you saved the world again."

"Yeah." The entire group agree. Nodding their heads with wide smiles across their faces. Reku, Ronin, and Akina's smiles the widest.

* * *

The sun was rising in the east, sending its rays of light swimming across the sky of morning. Across Domino City, a strange calm had rested. A peaceful morning was just beginning. Birds chirped and Squirrels scampered down the trees, waking up to the fresh morning. 

The air ports were packed with duelists leaving from the tournament. Anxious teens ready to get back to their home town to be congratulate, shunned, or just tell the wonderful stories of their epic duels in such a prestigious tournament.

A large crowd was heading for a gate, in the crowd our four stars were walking. They were on their way home, but they weren't in any terrible rush to get to the plane. Walking along at an average pace, Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko just talked about their new found fame and glory.

"Reku! Hey Reku!" A voice yelled out from somewhere behind them. Turning quickly, the black haired boy looked out to see who was calling his name. Soon he spotted the owner of the voice.

Running up to the group to make sure he caught them, Lucien finally slid to a stop just before colliding into them.

"Hey Lucien, I guess we never got to formally say goodbye." Reku said, holding out his hand. Lucien absently mindedly took it and shook it. "I hope we'll get a chance to duel again some time. We didn't really meet under the best of times. But, it sure was fun playing with you."

"Yeah, ditto." Lucien smiled. Quickly though, Reku noticed that he had something on his mind. Before he even got a chance to ask him, Lucien began to talk again. "About what happened here with this tournament. There...was more than just fake cards and high settings on the duel disks, wasn't there?"

"...um." Reku looked at his team mates for support. Sighing he turn back to the brown haired kid. "Lucien, your sometimes too smart for your own good." Scratching his cheek with index finger, Reku seemed to be thinking of exactly how to say it. "I kinda wish you weren't so smart. But..."

"I think I get what your trying to say." Lucien smiled, not totally sure if he got it, but he did get a silence answer.

"Just think." Reku said, turning so he was facing the gate but looking over his shoulder at Lucien. "Sometimes logic doesn't always apply to what we don't understand. And not everything is as it seems."

With that said, Reku and the others began to walk down the hallway that lay before them. Without looking back, Reku waved his hand at the kid.

"Tell Raoul and Aliya we said bye." Reku called back just before the four of them disappeared around a corner.

Lucien stood there, watching as more people walked down the hallway. Smiling kind of dumbly, he turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Looking down, he seemed deep in thought, but of what, only he knew.

* * *

The four of them had found their seats on the plane and were already to begin their trip home. Reku was thumbing through his deck again, looking at the cards he had used. Thinking of all that had happened. Akina and Sachiko were chatting away, just laughing and giggling. Ronin sat with a newspaper in his hands. 

"Well that's weird." Ronin said, letting the newspaper sink into his lap. Reku looked up from his deck and Akina and Sachiko looked over at the boy.

"What's weird Ronin?" Sachiko asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Last night, it was recorded that the moon was ice blue in color." As he spoke he reached down to his waist and pulled out his deck of cards that were still in his deck holder. Holding them up to his face, he saw the top card to be the Sapphire Crystal.

"How pretty." Akina said, looking at the picture on the page. The large spherical moon was indeed a frozen blue color. Hauntingly beautiful. But soon, she got a strange sensation down her spine. As did Reku when he looked at the picture.

"You guys feeling it too?" Ronin asked, looking at his team mates.

"I think we do." Reku said, quickly running through his deck until he found his Ruby Crystal card. Reaching under his shirt, Reku appeared with his medallion that he wore and looked at it deeply. Its gold surface had the circular mark with the crescent moon design of lines on it that they had grown so familiar with. Also embedded into the surface was a clear piece of rock, appearing to have moving lava inside of it.

"That strange feeling that just shot through my body?" Akina asked, pulling out her own crystal card and looking at it. "Like the same presence as our crystals, but not the same ties to it."

"Exactly." Ronin said, looking back down at the paper. "It's like it has something to do with us, but its has nothing to do with us what-so-ever. Someone else's fight."

"I agree." Reku said, looking back and forth from his crystal card, to the medallion, to the paper. "Its creepy, but I don't think it's anything we need to be greatly concerned about."

"I would agree. Oh, and." Reku flipped the paper over a page to show them an article on the inside. There were the photos of the four of them and random pictures of them during duels in the tournament. The headline read; Up and Coming Team Score Big Recognition in Tournament.

"Our fame is spreading fast." Ronin laughed, as he watched the other three of them look intently at the paper.

"Wow, the photographers really know how to get my bad side." Reku commented, looking at one horrible shot of the ring when he was drawing a card during his duel with Lucein.

"No, that is how you look most of the time dude." Ronin commented, getting a swift punch in the side of the arm. Then, the four of them started laughing again.

Life was good for them now. Things were looking up for sure. From the bottom of the dueling world, the four of them climbed the latter, and they did it together every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well, well. Here we are once again. The finial chapter in my Team Zero: Orichalcos story. Now for those of you who follow my other story, Last Guard of the Spirits, if you paid attention to the last two chapters I dropped two clues as to how the two stories are related. This one more than the last one, but its in there. Yes, Last Guard of the Spirits is a side story and has an intertwining history to my Team Zero series.

For now, my attention will be working on my Last Guard fic. Once thats done, then maybe I'll think about continuing my Team Zero series. But for you readers who really enjoyed Team Zero, you might try Last Guard of the Spirits. Although, much darker, it is still the same steamy goodness you've come to expect from me. I don't know exactly when I'll start posting chapters on that, but I am going to get on it soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
